A Never Ending Fight
by SnitchsLins
Summary: Trying to grow up in a world that you can't rise above. The dirty secrets, the lies, the crime, what is it really like out on the street? Is justice really worth the struggle? Fourteen year old Liz found out the hard way. (VERY high R rating)
1. I Can Take Care of Myself

A Never Ending Fight Chapter 1 - "I can take care of myself"  
  
Thirteen year old, Elizabeth dreamed sweetly in the small but comfortable Newsboy's Lodging House. For 6 cents a night, it was home. Her sleep was interrupted but the loud shout of Mr. Kloppman. As long as it wasn't her name, it didn't matter. She paid no attention to it and went back to dreaming. With all the noise and commotion of the boys, she was used to it and she could sleep through anything.  
  
"Boots!" Kloppman yelled. Boots poked his head up quickly, but sleepily. The twelve year old black boy threw his head back down on the pillow and gave out a groan. There were other moans and groans of the other boys in the room. Kloppman went from sleeping boy to sleeping boy. He scolded Skittery, Jack, Racetrack, and Kid Blink. He walked over to Elizabeth and shook her from her sleep.  
  
"Elizabeth! Get up!" Kloppman yelled in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and glared at him. He continued to spit words out at her. She kept looking at him as though she was listening to what he was saying. But, actually she was waiting for him to walk away so she could go back to sleep. She nodded and closed her eyes. Kloppman rolled his eyes and shook his head. He reached for the covers and pulled them off. All at once the three angry teenagers (whom were Snitch, Liz and Itey) groaned. Liz reached for the covers and shivered as the cold air reached her small warm body. She reached again in hopes that Kloppman would return the covers. Her hopes failed as Kloppman pulled the whole cover off.  
  
"All right Kloppman! You win! I'm up!" Liz shrieked as she moved closer to Snitch, who was still fast asleep. When Kloppman finally returned the covers, Itey, who was on the opposite end of the bed, immediately pulled them towards himself. His head was almost completely covered. All Liz could see was his curly black hair. She looked up towards the ceiling as if she expected some kind of answer of how she got stuck with these boys. But, unfortunately no answer came.  
  
"All right fella's. We's gotta get up." She said as she looked at Snitch, still asleep. She poked his back and he still didn't move. She turned and looked at Itey, who was also asleep. She pulled the covers away and watched him flail his arms trying to find them. With his eyes still closed, he felt around the small bed. Liz heard Racetrack talking to Kid Blink, who slept directly above him. When Racetrack got up she knew it was time for everyone to get up. He was usually always the last one to get up, and the last one to get to Newspaper Row. Itey was still looking for the covers when Liz again said "Fella's, we's gotta get up now!" With that she hit Snitch in the head.  
  
He jumped up and said "Wha'? Wha' happened? Huh?"  
  
"Youse got's tah get up, Snitch!" Liz screamed in his ear. She then reached over and picked up her glasses from the small table that was full of different things. On the table were old newspapers that weren't sold, glass marbles, a pack of playing cards, cups, handkerchiefs, and other junk that the boys left. She looked at Snitch again who was still sleeping. "Snitch!" She screamed even louder in his ear.  
  
"All right! I ain't deaf!" Snitch screamed back, as he gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Well, you'se is now." Itey said as he used his elbows to sit up. "Ace, why don't ya do us a favah? Why's don't ya go out an' sell papes for us, while we's stays here and sleeps?" Itey laughed with Snitch. Liz laughed with the two 15 year olds.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, how 'bout no!" Liz said as she smiled. She playfully punched Snitch in the shoulder and went to jump out of bed. "I'se got's tah get ready."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Itey said as he and Snitch laughed. They both put their hands on her forehead and pushed her backwards down on the bed. Then they both jumped off and raced to the wash room. Liz yelled and sat up. She put her fingers through her long black hair.  
  
"Wha'd ya say, Ace?" Mush said as he pushed away the boys near her bunk and made his way towards her. "Dey do it again?" Mush asked as he walked around and faced her. 'Mush' Myers was the first person Elizabeth met when she moved to America from China. She met him on the street and he introduced her to selling newspapers and to the other newsies. The brown, curly haired, fourteen year old boy rested his arm on the side of her bed. Liz rolled her eyes and smiled. That was her way of saying yes, without actually saying it. Mush knew how to read Liz better than any one else in the Lodging House. It was probably because he knew her longer than anyone else. She met him when she was 6 years old and they've been friends ever since. Elizabeth was a person who wasn't easy to read. She was always impassive and she always hid her feelings. Mush helped her out of her top bunk. He lifted her small light body out of the high bed. He again rested his arm on her bed. She, on the other hand, wasn't tall enough to have her head touch the top bunk. She was the same height as Tumbler, who was 7 years old. She walked and talked with Mush to the wash room.  
  
"Who you gonna sell with tahday, Ace?" Mush asked in hopes that she would sell with him.  
  
"I'm gonna sell with who I always sell with." Liz said.  
  
"C'mon! Why's can't ya sell wit' me tahday? Jis' tahday." Mush begged. His big, brown, puppy dog eyes made her feel guilty, but she still didn't give in. She patted him on the arm and nodded. She turned away and went to get ready. "Damn it!" Mush said under his breath as he too walked away to get ready. As the boys were in the wash room getting ready, Jack, Boots, Racetrack, and Kid Blink were talking.  
  
"You'se shoulda seen it! Dis big chap comes up tah me an' says 'ya see dat hoise in lane forah? Dat dere hoise is a winnah!' I'se tellin' you fella's dat da hoise he was tawkin' 'bout is gonna be a winnah. Jis' like da gent told me." Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins said as he made a fist and slapped his other hand. The dark haired 18 year old got his nickname because he like hanging out at the Sheepshead Racetrack. He was also infamous of getting "hot tips" and losing bets with the other newsies.  
  
"You'se shorah dat he's gonna win?" Kid Blink said as he made a skeptical face. Kid Blink was a tall blonde haired kid with a patch over his one eye.  
  
"When's he eva shorah, Blink?" Jack said as he grinned and punched Kid Blink in the shoulder. Jack Kelly was a taller newsie, he was 18 and he had brown hair and piercing brown eyes.  
  
"No! I'se real shorah dis time! I know he's gonna win! Dis ain't like las' time, I ain't lyin' tah ya! I ain't!" Racetrack said as he tried to convince them with a few hand gestures.  
  
"What do ya want, Race?" Jack asked, trying to get right to the point.  
  
"Well, fella's, I wants tah make a bet wit' ya." Racetrack said trying to act like he was positive about the tip.  
  
"Racetrack! We ain't got money tah throw away jis' like dat!" Boots said as he walked toward the short Italian boy.  
  
"Boots, it's a shorah thing!" Racetrack said in his defense.  
  
"Wit' you, nothin's a shorah thing!" Boots said back.  
  
"But fella's." Racetrack said.  
  
"No!" The three boys yelled in unison.  
  
"But, fella's, I'se." Racetrack started to say. But, before he could finish his sentence, the three boys walked away making conversation with one another. Racetrack sighed as a small hand touched his shoulder. He looked to see Liz behind him. She smiled at him and told him it was time to go or he'll be late. Racetrack got up and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Race, I know how's you loves tah gamble, but if you'se keeps on like dis, you'se gonna get ya self in big trouble." Liz warned trying to be gentle to him.  
  
"I know dat, Ace. Its jis' dat..I love da tracks! I'se gotta go tah da tracks and da thing folks do at da tracks is gamble. It's kinda like a bad habit, ya know?"  
  
"I know, but still be careful, Race."  
  
"I will. Hey, listen. I'se got a hot tip on da forahth."  
  
"Racetrack!" Liz said as she walked away. She walked through the other newsies in line waiting to get their papes. She pushed through the crowd of boys young and old talking and waiting. She tugged on Specs' white shirt. He knew exactly what she wanted. He bent down on one knee and helped her climb on his shoulders. He stood up slowly, reassuring her that he wouldn't drop her. She scanned the crowd Snitch. She spotted him and said 'okay' to Specs. He put her back on the ground.  
  
"Hey, thanks." She said as she headed in the direction that she saw Snitch. She again pushed through the crowd of talking boys. As she elbowed her way to Snitch, she suddenly fell to the ground. Snitch turned from Itey and saw Oscar and Morris Delancey laughing. He looked to the ground and saw Liz lying there, blood running down her busted lip. He ran over to Oscar and was almost towering over him. Snitch stood in front of the two brothers, quiet and calm. They both had their last laugh as Snitch's fist punched Oscar in the eye. Oscar fell to the ground. Morris ran over to punch Snitch back. Snitch blocked his punch and put his arm around Morris' head as he punched him continuously. Liz was still confused about what hit her, but when Oscar came crawling over to her and grabbed her collar she suddenly came to life. She grabbed his wrists and held them as tightly as she could. Her small fingers couldn't reach the whole way around, but she gripped tighter. She jerked his wrists trying to force them off of her neck. She heard the newsies yelling "fight, fight!" She wondered if she was the one they were yelling at. Her thoughts ended as Oscar started punching her. She used her small hands to try to block him, but it was no use. Oscar was directly on top of her, hitting her and punching her harder each time. She tried to stop him, but couldn't. She tried her hardest to push him off of her. She scratched his face, pulled his hair, and pushed him as hard as she could. Never once did she hit him, never once did she punch him back. But why? She didn't want anyone to know that she didn't fight back because she thought it was wrong. She hated fighting. She hated hurting people. Also, she didn't fight back because she knew that Jesus would never fight back. She didn't want anyone to know that Jesus was the reason that she didn't fight back. The boys would think she's a coward if she used that answer. She took it, just like he did. She saw the anger and hatred in his eyes. His blue eyes were stone cold. This was the first time she saw his eyes as they really were. He hated her and she knew it. She grabbed his fist as he was about to punch her, she held it in mid air and kept it from her. It was like the world stopped for a moment. They locked eyes for a second. His eyes were still dark and cold. While her eyes were light and compassionate. She tried to plea with him as she looked into his face. He wouldn't step down, he never would. His mission in life, it seemed, was to make her life miserable. She looked away from him and looked at Snitch and Morris fighting. Blow after blow Snitch would regain consciousness and hit Morris back. They continued to punch each other. Suddenly, Oscar grabbed her neck and started to strangle her. She turned her head and looked at him as he spoke a few words under his breath. She glanced at his mad, anger stricken face. He gripped her neck tighter as she again grabbed his wrists. Struggling for breath she gripped them tighter and tighter. He smiled and laughed with amusement seeing her struggle. That was the highlight of his life. He loved seeing her struggle and fail. Her face turned bright red and veins popped out of her forehead. Her hands started to shake and she opened her mouth trying desperately to get air. But none came. Suddenly, Jack pulled the back of Oscar's shirt and pulled him up.  
  
"You bastard!" He screamed as he punched Oscar in the stomach. Oscar fell to the ground and Jack again picked him up and pushed him away. Jack looked toward Liz, who was coughing for breath. She had turned around and was facing the ground. He grabbed her around the waist and helped her up. "You okay?" He asked, observing her wounds. She just nodded her head and continued coughing.  
Kid Blink ran over to Snitch and Morris, who were still fighting. "Hey break it up, break it up!" Blink said as he got between the boys. He turned toward Morris and pushed him. "Get outta heah!" He screamed as he pushed him a second time. Snitch looked at Blink, who gave him a dirty look. "That's enough, Snitch! Stop!" Blink said to Snitch, who wanted to beat the crap out of Morris again.  
Snitch turned and walked to Liz. "Ya okay, Ace?" Snitch asked as he looked her over thoroughly. She used the back of her hand to wipe the blood off her face. He saw the blood on her shirt and on her face. "Dat fucker!" He said under his breath. She just stared at him and tried to smile, trying to thank him for sticking up for her.  
  
"Liz?" Itey said as he looked at her.  
  
"What?" She replied as she jumped around to face him. She glanced at the faces of the newsies gathered all around. They were all standing in a circle staring, stunned. Jack pushed some newsies away and went to the front of the line. Mr. Wisel walked out and made a weird face at the boys standing around. "Mr. Weasel!" Jack said as he laughed under his breath.  
  
"What's wit' dem?" Mr. Wisel asked as he pointed to the large crowd of boys who were now talking to one another.  
  
"Oh, dere was jis' a fight. You needs tah tell yourah boys tah pick on someone dere own size. Dey're cowards, dey always pick fights wit' Liz." Jack said as he grabbed a paper and looked through it. Mr. Wisel just rolled his eyes, he was very aware of Oscar's fixation with picking on Liz.  
  
"What are ya gonna get tahday, Cowboy?" Mr. Wisel asked impatiently.  
  
"Hold ya hoises, Weasel. Damn, no good headlines tahday." Jack said as he slammed the paper down on the stand. "Da usual." He said as he looked at Morris who was giving him a dirty look.  
  
"A hundred papes for Cowboy!" Mr. Wisel said as Morris gave Jack the papers.  
  
"Thanks Weasel!" Jack said as he smiled and walked away with is papers.  
  
"Heya, Mr. Weasel!" Racetrack said as he lit up a match to light his cigar. "I wants, uhh, 50 papes." He said as he grabbed his papes and walked down towards Jack. "Damn it! We's supposed tah make a livin' usin' dis headline?" Racetrack said to Jack as he pointed to the headline.  
  
"Make it up, Race." Jack said, not even acknowledging Racetracks presence.  
  
"Hello, Liz!" Mr. Wisel said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Heya Ace." Morris said smiling a fake smile.  
  
Liz looked at Morris uncomfortably and replied "hi" softly. Snitch was behind her and walked up towards her, staring at Morris. Morris looked at him and backed off of Liz.  
  
"How many Ace?" Mr. Wisel asked.  
  
"Thirty papes, please." She said as she took a breath. She got her papers and waited for Snitch to get his.  
  
"How many, Stitch?" Morris said as he laughed.  
  
"It's Snitch, dumb ass." Snitch said as he glared at Morris.  
  
"Oh 'cuse me, Stitch." Morris smiled.  
  
"All right, all right. How many Snitch?" Mr. Wisel asked.  
  
"Fifty papes, Weasel." Snitch replied as he got his papes and never took eyes off of Morris as he walked away. Liz grabbed his arm and guided him away from Mr. Wisel and Morris.  
  
"You get too caught up in all dis, Snitch. You'se gotta let it go." Liz said.  
  
"Let it go? Whaddya mean let it go? When dey push you 'round and single you out like dat, I'm supposed tah let it go?" Snitch said as he looked at Liz.  
  
"Well.I.its jis'.you let it bother you too much."  
  
"Oh, I do?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean. I can take care of myself, Snitch."  
  
Snitch looked at her, confused.  
  
"I don't understand you." Snitch said as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oscar was beatin' da shit outta ya. You jis' stand dere and not fight back. Why?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno. I don't fight 'cuz, dat jis' makes him even madder at me. I mean, dat punk's crazy. I can't fight him, Snitch. I jis' can't."  
  
"You could at leas' try. Ya jis' can't give up, jis like dat."  
  
"Look, I don't wanna talk 'bout dis anymore, aright. Let's git sellin' so's maybe we can get tah da lodgin' house early or sumthin'." She said as she walked with Snitch to Sherman Street.  
They walked along the dark alleyways of New York. They talked just like they always did. Best friends. They were always best friends. Snitch and Liz. They just fit together. Everyone knew they were just friends. Maybe some thought they were more than just friends, but they never were. Sometimes it seemed that way, because they always were together. It seemed like every waking moment they were together. They slept in the same bed and they spend every minute of the day together. It was just their way. They loved each other in a way that all friends do. Snitch was like Liz's brother. Although, she never met her family and she never knew what a family was, Snitch was her family. He was everything she needed. He was there to protect her, to comfort her and to love her. Liz was all Snitch had as well. But, he knew his family. He chose to leave. Liz didn't have a choice, she was thrown out on the street. From the first time she met Snitch they just clicked. It wasn't like love at first sight or anything, because they aren't in love. They're just friends. Just friends, friends who do everything together, go everywhere together and just do things that friends do. Nothing more, nothing less.  
They sold their papes together everyday, and split their profits. They weren't the best at selling papers, but they both got by. Snitch taught Liz to sell to the best of his ability. He wasn't a phony newsie who exaggerated headlines and made up headlines. He wasn't a 'yellow'. He was truthful and fair. That was probably why he doesn't do that well when the headlines are bad. Liz is the same way, she doesn't say things that aren't true.  
  
"Extra, extra, fire in Immigration building, lives at stake!" Snitch yelled as he held up his last paper.  
  
Elizabeth was at the opposite side of the street shouting the same headline. An old man walked passed her and looked at her. He turned away and stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and walked up to her. He held a nickel in his hand. She took it and put it in her pocket. The man said "God bless you, child." He quickly walked away.  
  
"No, sir, wait!" Liz yelled as he followed the man. She finally caught up to him and said  
  
"Don't you want a pape?"  
  
"No, hunny, I just want you to get a meal tonight." The man said as he put his hand on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and said a prayer "God have mercy on this young child." With that he turned to walk away again.  
  
"No, sir, no! Wait! Please!" She yelled. He again turned around. She handed him a paper. "Sir, please. Just take it. Please!" She begged. He took the paper and nodded.  
  
"Thank you, sir. Thank you." The man turned around and continued on his way. Snitch walked up to Liz and rested his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"What was dat all about?" He asked as he watched the man turn the corner.  
  
"God just sent me an angel, Snitch." Liz said as a smile came across her cold dirty face. Snitch smiled at her and said "C'mon. Let's go tah Tibby's an' get sumthin' tah eat, huh?" He put his arm around her and started to walk away.  
  
As they walked down the dark candlelit streets, Liz was deep in thought. She thought about the fight that morning with Oscar and Morris. She couldn't quite figure it out. She thought that everything in life happened for a reason and she searched for that reason. She searched every corner of her brain for the real reason, but she found nothing. "Why are they doing this to me?" She thought. "What is the real reason why they hate me? Do I threaten them in someway? Does my very presence offend them? What did I ever do to them? What did I ever do to anyone?" Her thoughts continued to come. One after another, quicker each time. Her once happy spirit was now turning into a cold angry spirit. She thought about Oscar and she focused on his eyes. The picture was in her head. His eyes were confusing. They were dark, cold and full of rage. She observed and studied his eyes in her head trying to figure him out. His blue eyes were stone cold and fiery. They were blazing and fierce. They made him look ferocious, like a tiger. They were hard eyes. A chill suddenly went down her spine and she shivered. Just thinking of him scared her, but she couldn't get him off her mind. He was killing her inside. He was driving her insane. It was like he had magical powers and cursed her. He was like an insane tiger, clawing, thrashing, and tearing up her mind. She couldn't stop in either. She had to sit and watch as he sabotaged her mind and wait until she was killed by this monster. Either Oscar would kill her or her sickness would. It was just a matter of time before she'd let go of that ledge she was holding on to and fall straight into the dark, gloomy, watery caves of her grave. It was a nightmare that was rarely relived.  
  
"Liz?" She jumped as Snitch broke the silence. He was looking at her very confused. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Really." She said as she looked down the street and saw Tibby's.  
  
"Just lately, ya seemed kinda outta it." Snitch said still confused.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. Look, why don't ya go ahead tah Tibby's wit'out me. I got's some uddah stuff tah do." She said.  
  
"Alright, go ahead." Snitch said as he patted her back. "Ya gonna be long?"  
  
"Probably not. Jis' as long as I have tah."  
  
"Ya want me tah get ya somethin'?"  
  
"No, don't worry about it. I ain't dat hungry anyway."  
  
"As usual." Snitch said to himself. "I'll see ya around lata'."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Liz said.  
  
Snitch put his hands in his pockets as he shrugged and turned around. He walked toward Tibby's. Liz continued to watch him as he opened the door and walked in. She put her head down and looked at the ground. She put her hands in her pockets and kicked around a rock, before she too walked off. 


	2. Unexpected Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Newsies. Disney owns Newsies, I do not own Disney either. I do not own Bumlets, he is owned by Disney, Dominic Lucero and Dom's family. I do not own Snitch, he is owned by Disney and Dee Caspary. I do not own Blink, Mush, Racetrack, etc. The only person I do own would be Liz/Ace, she is owned by me (as I already said). So, yeah, Liz belongs to SnitchsLins/Trigger/Lindsey, what have you.  
  
SO's:  
  
Tag Along- You are awesome! Thanks so much for using my idea in your story! Hehe, the same person thingy majigy, just between you and me. *wink wink* Yes I do have Specs and you in my story. *points to next chapter* Look there hun! Thanks for R&Ring!!!! Love ya always! Huggies, kissies and ten million make-out sessions with Specs!!  
  
Splashy- Thanks so much for R&Ring! I'm glad you liked my story! Keep reading and reviewing! Teehehe!  
  
Sapphy- Thank you so much for R&Ring!!!!  
  
Let- Thanks for R&Ring. Also, thanks for sharing your chorus story with me. Hehe!  
  
Cheetah- Thanks for R&Ring! Enjoy!  
  
Everyone else who read and didn't review, thanks for reading! LOL. *Review Review Review* Gobble! Stop it! Geez oh man! Hehe.  
  
Without further adu.here it is. Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises.  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises  
  
Liz saw Snitch off as he went to Tibby's before she went her separate ways. She decided to skip Tibby's today and head straight for the church. She usually didn't go to the church that often, but she went every once in a while to think things through and to pray for the rest of the Newsies. She didn't want anyone to follow her path or know where she decided to go.  
  
She walked past the dark alleyways of her beloved home, Manhattan. She kept walking, never looking back to see what was behind her. She knew that somewhere in the shadows of the vast winding alleyways someone was there. He was waiting, watching. Just waiting for her to take the wrong step or turn the wrong corner. She didn't know who he was or where he was, but she knew he was there. She felt him when he wasn't there, she could hear him whispering her name in the night. It was a frightening feeling, but one that she was used to. He never yet bothered her, but it was just a matter of time before he would.  
She kept walking, with every stride she sped up, faster and faster every time. As she started to walk faster, her heart started to beat faster. Her breaths were quick and more frequent. Her hands started to get sweaty and she started to shiver with fear. *He's here* She thought. *He's watching me. But where is he?* She only had a few more blocks to go before she got to St. Rose's Church. *Just one more block. You're fine, just don't look back*. She rounded the last corner, praying that he wasn't behind it to get her. She saw the doors of the church and started to run to them. She opened them and walked inside. *Whew. That was close* She thought to herself as she turned around and looked into the huge sanctuary. She saw rows and rows of pews to the side, wide aisle's, tinted glass on the windows and the ceiling, golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. But at the front of the church was not only a huge pulpit, but a gigantic cross with Jesus nailed to it. She stared at it for a while before her attention was drawn to a shadow kneeling down at an alter in the front of the church. *Who is that?* She wondered.  
She took about ten steps to see if she could get a better look. The figure was wearing a black coat and black pants. The figure had black hair and broad shoulders. *Bumlets?* She thought. She walked a bit closer. She noticed that he was sniffing a bit because he had been crying. *Should I go up to him? Or should I leave him alone?* She slowly and quietly walked up behind him. He was so concentrated on his prayer that he didn't hear her behind him.  
  
"Bumlets?" She said softly. He turned his head stiffly around and had a surprised look on his face. He was startled a bit to see her there with him. He was also a little embarrassed that he had been crying. "Bum, are you alright?" She asked, knowing the exact answer to that question, no.  
  
Bumlets sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Yeah. I'm alright." He said as he turned around, hoping that she didn't see his teary eyes and wet face.  
  
"Ya don' look alright. What's wrong?" Liz asked as she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
He turned his head around and looked at her hand before looking away again. "Nuttin's wrong, Ace. Jis' don' woiry 'bout it." He said as he wiped his nose again.  
  
Liz kneeled down beside him. "Tell me, Bum."  
  
He paused for about a minute. Thinking of what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. "She's gone, Liz." Bumlets said as a tear dropped down his cheek.  
  
Liz looked at him, mouth wide open in confusion and awe. "Who's gone?"  
  
"My muddah! She's dead, Liz!" He yelled as he started to sob. Liz pulled him close and put her arms around him trying to comfort him.  
  
"Oh my God!" She said softly as she closed her eyes, listening to him sobbing.  
  
"He killed her, Liz! He killed her!" He said as he began to cry again.  
  
"Who killed her, Bummy?"  
  
"My father! I can't believe that bastard killed her!" He said in between sobbing. "I knew he was gettin' drunk every night an' beatin' her, but I never thought dat he'd kill 'er!" Bumlets said still sobbing.  
  
Liz stroked his hair as she held him tightly. "Shhh, it's okay, Bum. It's going to be okay."  
  
"It is not okay!" Bumlets screamed as he pushed Liz away. She fell off of the altar and on to the floor. Bumlets stood up quickly and crossed his arms. He sniffed and wiped his nose again as another tear dropped down his cheek. "It's not okay! Why did she have to die? Why couldn't have been him?" He said as he kicked the altar. Liz sat there looking up at him with awe. She never saw him get so upset before. But she understood his anger. "She was all I had and she's gone! Because of me!" He paused. "Because of my stupid damn self!"  
  
"Bumlets stop!" Liz screamed back. She jumped up to her feet. She stood on her tip toes and put her hands on his shoulders. She looked into his big brown eyes which were filled with tears. "It ain't your fault. You didn't know."  
  
"But I did know, Liz!" He screamed back. "I did know!" He started to cry again. "I knew that he was beatin' her and dat's why I left! All I could think 'bout is myself! I should have taken her with me. I should have taken."  
  
"But you didn't! You didn't take her with you, Bum. It's over now. It ain't your fault." Liz screamed back.  
  
"But it is! It's my fuckin' fault! If I hadn't thought of myself and jist for a minute gotten her outta dere she might still be alive! It's my fault that she's dead! God, what have I done?" Bumlets put his hands over his face and cried in them.  
  
Liz put her arm around him and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, Bummy." She said. "I am so sorry." She pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair again. "But, everythin's gonna be alright." She tried to think of something else to say, but nothing came. "When's her funeral?"  
  
Bumlets pulled away from her again. He walked a few steps and turned around and faced her. "Dere ain't no fuckin' funeral, Liz!" He said. His once hushed voice was now raging and angry.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Because, he ain't gonna pay for it. I sure as hell can't pay for it. No one is gonna pay for it! There ain't gonna be a funeral." He said.  
  
"Dere has to be a funeral. You can't not have a.."  
  
"I told you Liz! No funeral. No money, means no funeral. She ain't even gonna have a decent burial, cause I ain't got money tah spend on it! I ain't even got enough money to eat tahnight, how am I supposed tah buy a burial spot? Eh?"  
  
"We can get help from da uddah Newsies.." Liz suggested.  
  
"No! Dey don't need tah know. No one needs tah know 'bout dis. Alright Liz?" He said, as he gave her an awkward stare.  
  
She paused and sighed. "Bum..I"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Liz put her head down and looked to the floor. She sighed again and said in a hushed voice "yeah Bum. I won't tell nobody 'bout dis."  
  
Bumlets walked over and hugged Liz. "Thanks, Liz. Thanks so much." He said before he turned around and walked slowly towards the door. His head hung low and his feet dragged when he walked. He was still hurting, even when he didn't show it. He walked to the door and put his hand on the handle.  
  
"Bumlets." Liz said.  
  
He turned slowly and faced Liz.  
  
"I'm sorry about your muddah." She said sympathetically.  
  
He stood there in silence for a while. He stared directly at her, with no expression what so ever on his face. He took a deep breath and said softly "If someone really means a lot tah ya, don' leave em. Don' make da mistake I did. You'll nevah know how much dey mean tah ya. Until dere gone. I jis' so happened tah find out da hard way." With those final words, he walked through the door into the darkness.  
  
Liz stood in her place for a long time, taking in the words that Bumlets had said to her. Wondering, wishing that it wasn't him who had said them. She wished that this had never happened. She wished that this happened to someone else. *How could that happen to Bum? He's so sweet and nice. He doesn't deserve something like this.* She thought. *He didn't deserve it.* She closed her eyes, trying to block out the memory of what happened. She didn't understand him. She didn't understand his pain. She could only imagine what he was feeling and what he was going through.  
  
She sniffed one last time before heading out of the church. She opened the big wooden doors. She never looked back and walked straight out of the church. She walked down the cold filthy streets, forgetting all about the two eyes that were once watching her. She walked down 3rd street. She stopped dead in her tracks. A shiver went up her spine as she heard someone huffing and coughing. *What is that? Who is that?* She walked a little further and peaked down the street. She saw someone hunched over a street corner coughing loudly. *Walk away, walk away* She said to herself. She went to walk around the guy hurling on the street. She walked right past him, before turning around once more. *God! Did I have to turn around?* She thought. She poked her head outwards to get a better look.  
  
"What the?" She said as she ran over to the familiar figure hurling his guts out on the street. "Oh my God!" She said trying not to laugh at Snitch.  
  
He paused to take a breath and said "shut up."  
  
Liz laughed out loud this time. "I'm sorry, Snitch. Let me help ya." She said. She made a tried to hide her disgusted face, but failed. "Eww." She said quietly. The smell was horrid. "God Snitch! What did you eat?" She said jokingly.  
  
He took a few breaths and said quietly, "just go. Please leave me alone."  
  
"No, Snitch. I'm sorry, I wanna help ya." She took his hat off and pulled his brown hair back out of his face. She kneeled down beside him, trying not to look at the puke in front of her. Her one hand was holding his hair out of his face, while her other hand was resting on his back. "God Snitch, are you done yet?"  
  
He coughed one more time, before laughing a little. "I think I'm done." He said weakly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Snitch nodded as he took deep breaths.  
  
Liz laughed. "Alright." She gave Snitch his hat back and put both her hands around his arms and pulled him up with all her might. "Snitch you gotta help me heah. I can't carry ya by myself." Snitch helped Liz pull him up from the ground. He was red with embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry Liz." He said as he looked away from her. He looked down and felt his right pocked. "Liz. Get in my pocket and get what's in it. Cause my hands are all doity, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, sure." She said. She reached in his pocket and pulled a napkin with a half eaten hot dog out of it. She handed it to him.  
  
"I saved dat for ya." He said as he pushed her hand away.  
  
"Why didja do dat, Snitch?" She asked surprised at his generosity.  
  
"Because you ain't had nothin' tah eat. I jis' thought dat you was hungry, so I saved it for ya." He explained, as he stumbled over his feet.  
  
She caught him. "Aww. You didn't have tah do dat, Snitch."  
  
"I wanted tah." He said as he smiled weakly.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much, Snitch. That was real kind of ya." She said as she smiled. He smiled back again and almost fell to the ground. She pulled him up again. "Lets get you home."  
  
She grabbed his arm and guided him away from the stained street corner. "What happened Snitch? What did you do?" She let go of his arm and he could barely stand. He began to stumble over himself before she caught him. She pushed him back up straight. Her hand was on his arm and her other hand was keeping his back in balance. "You're dead drunk!"  
  
He rubbed his eyes as he yawned. "No I'm not." He said slowly and it slurred together a bit.  
  
"Yes you are you liar!" She laughed a little. Snitch also laughed, but before he could laugh again he coughed up once more. Liz jumped back quickly. "Oh my God, Snitch." She laughed again. "You poor thing, you're alright. You're alright." She said. She pulled his hair out of his face again, while trying to keep him from falling over again.  
  
When he was done he stood up straight again and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Liz looked at him and shook her head. He looked at her, still red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "God I'm such a dumb ass." He said as he smiled.  
  
"Yes you are!" Liz joked.  
  
"Hey!" Snitch said while laughing.  
  
"Okay, come on Pukey Boy!" Liz said as she took his arm once again and led him down the street.  
  
She guided him slowly as she stumbled over his own feet for about ten or twenty blocks. He stopped suddenly and quickly; unknowing that he was going to stop. She took another step and pulled him towards her. He fell forward as he yelled "Uhh". Liz turned around quickly as she positioned her hands in front of her. His shoulders hit her hands with a huge 'thud'. She took a step backwards to keep her balance. He fell against her with his full weight, all 140 pounds. She pushed as hard as she could to get him back on his feet. Her 4'3" body was no match for someone as big as he was. She gritted her teeth and pushed harder, until finally he got to his feet.  
  
"Liz." He said as he scratched his head. His eyes were closed and he scrunched up his forehead a little. "I don't feel so good."  
  
"Oh God! Please don't tell me you're gonna throw up again." Liz said with a serious look on her face.  
  
"No. I'm just really tired." He grumbled as he bent over and put his head on her shoulder. She stood there for about thirty seconds before she started to hear snoring.  
  
She turned her head in disbelief that he was sleeping. When she noticed that he wasn't faking it she screamed, "Snitch! Snitch wake up!" She yelled as she slowly but cautiously pushed him off her shoulder. "Come on, we're almost there." She pulled him again. He groaned as they walked down the dark street. "Come on, big boy, we're almost there. Hang in there." She said as she guided him along the street.  
  
He walked weakly and said "I saw you wid Mush tahday. What was you'se two doin'?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Liz asked, now dragging him down the street.  
  
"What? Did you say somethin'?" Snitch asked sounding very confused.  
  
"Ahh forget it. You're drunk."  
  
"I ain't drunk I am poifeclty fi.n.eh? Wha.wha.what was I sayin'?"  
  
"Just stop talkin'. We're almost dere, hang on." She said as she put his arm around her shoulder to keep him from falling again. "Come on Snitch, right left right left right left."  
  
"Who's right?"  
  
"WALK!" Liz yelled impatiently. They walked about three more blocks before she had the LH in sight. "Look there's the LH, we're almost dere. Come on."  
  
"Wait, Liz." Snitch said as he stopped.  
  
"What?" She said as she turned and looked towards Snitch. He was taking deep breaths one after another. He looked like he was in a trance.  
  
"Eh?" He groaned.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Liz yelled as Snitch threw up again, this time on her foot. She moved her foot away as quickly as she could, but still, he had perfect aim and he aimed well. "GOD! AHHH!" She screamed as she jumped around disgusted. When she got done screaming she shook her foot off. "Good job, Snitch. Ya got it RIGHT ON DA MONEY! Great aim. Thank you very much! I really enjoyed fresh puke on me BARE FOOT!" He had been done ever since she had started screaming. He just stood there, mouth wide open, staring at her. She shook her head and said "I thought you were done."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
She closed her eyes and said "God please don't let him throw up on me again." She looked at him once more, a little upset, but still very sympathetic. "Are ya done dis time?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I'll take dat as a yes." She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the LH. He started to fall asleep as he was walking. She opened the door and dragged him into the lobby. Racetrack, Mush and Kid Blink were playing poker on the floor when she came in.  
  
"What da hell?" Racetrack said as he dropped his cards.  
  
"OH! A four and an eight! I win!" Mush screamed loudly dropping all of his cards. A huge smile was spread across his face. Liz, Blink and Race looked at him and said "You're an idiot."  
  
"What da hell happened tah him?" Blink asked as he got up.  
  
"Maybe I should ask you guys da same question." Liz said looking very ticked off. "We didn't do nothin'." Racetrack said. "We didn't."  
  
"Honestly Ace. We had nothing tah do wid dis. It was all Jack and Skitt's idea." Blink said.  
  
"Alright, well, will you guys help me get him up the stairs?" Liz said as Blink came over and took Snitch's arm and put it around his shoulder. Mush came over and did the same. They both walked up the stairs. "Put him in his bunk, ovah dere." Liz said as they dragged him over to his bed.  
  
"Oh great, now's a great time tah be sleepin' on dah top bunk." Mush said.  
  
"How da hell are we supposed tah get him up dere?" Blink asked.  
  
The four paused for a second to think about it. Racetrack scratched his head, while Blink made a weird face. Mush licked his lips while Liz looked around at everyone.  
  
"Let me do it!" She said as she took one of Snitch's arms. "Okay, Blink, you get up dere.." She said as she pointed to Snitch's bunk. "Race and Mush will help me lift him up tah you and you can lift him up tah dere. Got it?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah." They all said. Blink climbed up to Snitch's bunk and Mush, Racetrack and Liz dragged Snitch over to Blink.  
  
"On the count of three you guys are gonna lift him up. Blink, you know what tah do. One. Two. Three." The three kids pushed with all their might as Blink grabbed Snitch under his arms. He pulled half of Snitch on the bed. Blink let go of Snitch.  
  
"What are ya doin'?" Liz screamed. "Grab his legs!"  
  
"I ain't grabbin' his anythin'! I ain't grabbin' his legs." Blink yelled back, still refusing to help.  
  
"Shut up! Jis' do it!" Mush yelled.  
  
Blink made a disgusted face and closes his eyes as he grabbed Snitch's thigh and pulled it on the bed. "Dis looks incredibly GAY!" He screamed as he pulled Snitch's other leg on the bed. Blink got Snitch up in his bunk. "Now, any a you'se tell anybody 'bout dis. You'se all gonna be dead. Ya got it?" Blink jumped off of Snitch's bunk and ran back downstairs to finish their game.  
  
"Blink fancies drunk BOYS!" Mush laughed. Racetrack started laughing too.  
  
"Wait till' da guys heah 'bout dis. It's gonna be coiculatin' all 'round da races by da time I get done wid it." Racetrack joked as he and Mush started cracking up. Mush and Racetrack followed.  
  
Suddenly, Kid Blink came running up the stairs. "Alright who gets it foist?" He yelled as he made a fist. Mush and Racetrack continued to laugh. Kid Blink grabbed Mush by the shirt and put his fist up to his face. "How 'bout you, Mush?" He said seriously.  
  
"Hey come on, Blink. Dey's was jis' jokin'." Liz said as she glared at Racetrack and Mush, who were still laughing. They saw her and looked at her. "Jis' stop." She said to them.  
  
"Yeah, Blink. We's jis' jokin', but are you?" Mush said still laughing.  
  
"Fuck you guys!" Blink said as he stormed out of the bunkroom and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hope you're proud of yourselves." Liz said not amused.  
  
"Hey, come on Liz! It was pretty damn funny." Racetrack said as he shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, real funny. Real funny. When Snitch wakes up I don' think he's gonna think it's real funny."  
  
"We ain't got nothin' tah do wid dat. I told ya, Ace." Racetrack said as he hit Mush in the face. "Lets finish our game." Mush nodded and waved to Liz as they both raced each other down the stairs.  
  
It was only Liz and sleeping Snitch in the upstairs room. She climbed up on his bunk and sat down. She stared at him for a while, feeling sorry for him. She untied his shoes and threw them on the floor. She grabbed her favorite mulberry colored blanket, the one that she always slept with, and covered him with it. She stared at him again. She smiled as she noticed one thing that was odd, he wasn't sucking his thumb. For old time sake, she grabbed his hand and made it into a fist and pulling his thumb out from the rest of his fingers. She used his hand to poke at his mouth until he finally opened it. She stuck his thumb in his mouth and laughed quietly. She sat back again, glad that everything was over. Snitch was fast asleep in his bed, no more throwing up, for now at least. She watched him sleep for a long time, just thinking and wondering why he would do such a stupid thing. *You gotta love him* She jumped down off of his bunk, trying not to fall flat on her face. She then walked up the stairs to the rooftop. 


	3. The Rooftop

Heeheeness! I was so mad yesterday because ff.net was being a turd to me! I kept trying to post chap. 2 and 3, but I kept having problems. My biggest problem was...my computer erased chapter 3! Luckily I printed it out earlier (the one that I didn't add to), so I had to type it all over again. So, yeah. Now I am finished and I am glad! So, read and review and enjoyness!  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Newsies. Disney owns Newsies, I do not own Disney either. I do not own Bumlets, he is owned by Disney, Dominic Lucero and Dom's family. I do not own Snitch, he is owned by Disney and Dee Caspary. I do not own Blink, Mush, Racetrack, etc. The only person I do own would be Liz/Ace, she is owned by me (as I already said). So, yeah, Liz belongs to SnitchsLins/Trigger/Lindsey, what have you.  
  
SO:  
  
Sapphy: Thanks so much for reviewing! Love ya!!! *awards Sapphy with chocolate covered Racetrack* Merry.uhh..Belated Xmas! Oh yes, before I forget. I was thinking about two nights ago about how you said the three people in the bed thing. It can work out, because Snitch and Liz sleep on the same side of the bed right. They both sleep on their sides. Itey has his own side, and he sleeps on his back. Snitch is really tall, so he often gets in Itey's way (as you already know) Itey is sort of tall too, but Liz is a skinny railing so he has room to put his feet. She doesn't really bother anyone. So, it can work I guess. Snitch, Itey and Liz are all skinny railings, so it's all good..lol. I just wanted to get that out of my system.hehe.  
  
I hope everyone had a Merry Xmas, even though I'm late. Sue me! LOL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: The Rooftop  
  
Snitch was sleeping soundly in his bed when Liz went up to the roof to do the usual thinking. She walked up the creaky stairs, past the sick room and up to the roof. She opened the big brown door and walked onto the gravel filled rooftop. She closed the door quietly and looked around. She noticed someone was alone on the roof. It was Specs. *What is he doing up here? I thought he was with Jack at Tibby's?* She crept over to him slowly and quietly.  
  
"Specs, what are ya doin' up here?" She asked as she stood and stared at him. She took the half eaten hot dog out of her pocket and started eating it. She took a bite and put it back in her pocket.  
  
"Hey, Liz. I'm jis' thinkin'." Specs answered as Liz sat down beside him. He sniffed the air and said "Um, Liz. You kinda stink." He said trying to be nice.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Ya kinda smell like."  
  
"Barf! I know, jist don't ask." She interrupted.  
  
"Actually I was gonna say hot dog, a pinch of catsup and mustard, some coke and some stomach acid, but yeah, barf would woik too." He laughed. "Ahem. Okay." He said noticing that she wasn't laughing.  
  
They both looked at each other but the dark star filled night sky caught their attention and they both gazed at it for a long time. They sat beside each other in silence watching the blinking and sparkling stars that filled the sky. Specs wondered as he looked into the sky. Liz connected the stars with her eyes to pass the time.  
  
Liz leaned over and put her head on Specs' shoulder. She whispered in his ear "Specs? What'chu thinkin' 'bout?"  
  
Specs looked a little uneasy and uncomfortable with that question, but he answered it. "Umm. A goil." He said as he scratched his back.  
  
"Oh? A goil?!? Who?!?" Liz asked as she poked her head up off of his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, no one really. I'm jis' thinkin' 'bout stuff. Nothin' in particular." He said, trying to avoid the question.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. "C'mon Specs. Spill." She said.  
  
"I ain't got nothin' tah spill." He said as he held his hands out to show that, indeed, he had nothing to spill.  
  
"Jis' tell me, Specs." She begged.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell a goil" He paused. "'Bout a goil." He looked away and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Why not, four eyes?" She said, stealing his glasses.  
  
"Hey! Give dose' back!" He said as he reached over her head and grabbed his glasses out of her hands.  
  
"C'mon. Why won'tchu' tell me?" She asked frowning.  
  
"Cause it's weird." He answered back as he clasped his hands together.  
  
"It's weird dat I'm a goil? Or it's weird dat you're talkin' tah me 'bout a goil?" Liz asked suspiciously.  
  
"Either one, take your pick." He said as he laughed to himself.  
  
"It ain't funny!" Liz said seriously.  
  
Specs wiped the smile off his face. "Oh." He looked away then he looked back at her. "Sorry." He said.  
  
Liz smiled back. "I'm jist kiddin'! Oh my gosh, Specs!" She said as she hit his shoulder. "C'mon. Tell me. Do I know her? What's her name? Is she pretty? Do you love her? Is Specsy fallin' in love wid a goil?" Specs rolled his eyes and tilted his head to glare at her. "Specsy and goily sittin' in a tree, K I S S I N uhh?" She paused to see Specs looking at her not amused.  
  
"Are you done yet?" He asked.  
  
"No." She paused. "G!" She laughed more. "There we go, now I'm done."  
  
"Alright." He said as he paused to keep her in suspense. He held his breath for a second and added "I ain't tellin' ya." He said as Liz's mouth dropped nearly to the ground.  
  
"What? C'mon Specs! I was jis' playin' around wid ya. Please, I won't say anythin' else anymore. I promise." She begged.  
  
"You're too nosey." He insulted her.  
  
"I know!" She laughed. "Come on Specsywecsy! Please." She smiled her cutest, sweetest smile at him.  
  
He shook his head in disbelief and said seriously "You're hopeless!" He pushed her face away and laughed. She sat there looking at him. He'd look the other way, trying not to look at her. He looked away for about ten seconds and turned his head around. She was still looking at him, smiling. He'd turn away again. He looked back, she was still smiling at him. "Ahh alright!" He yelled.  
  
"YES!" She yelled as she punched the air as if saying 'score'. She turned towards him and said "tell me!"  
  
"Well, dere's dis goil dat I met 'bout a month ago. She's a newsie like you. Well, I jist can't get her out of my head. Ya know?" He said as he scooted closer to her.  
  
"Name?" Liz said as she made a circling motion with her hands.  
  
"Her name is Becky, but everyone calls 'er Tag Along or Tag. She is jist so beautiful! She has long beautiful brown hair, sparkling brown eyes.." He closed his eyes as he was describing her, as if he was in a dream like state. "So, da one day dat I talked tah her, it was real weird 'cause I had no idea what tah say. I jist sort of ran intah her an' made all her papes fall on da ground. I must of sounded like an idiot 'cause I jist stood dere in awe of her. She was so beautiful. She was so radiant an' it was like she shined wherever she went. I jist get so speechless when she talks tah me. I jist don't know what tah say. Dere's jist so many things I want tah say tah her, but I can't. It's like I can't talk tah her. Ya know?"  
  
"Specs! Whoa! Slow down boy! Let me catch all of this foist." She held her legs and rested her head on her knees. She stayed there for a while before she gasped and poked her head up very quickly. "Does she even know your name?"  
  
"Ummm. Maybe. Kinda." He paused, ashamed of his next answer. He sighed. "No."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Specs! You are totally head over heels for Tag! She don't even know your name! She talks tah you, but you stand dere like you'se dead! WHAT'S WRONG WID YOU?" She smacked his head lightly.  
  
"I don't know, I jist get so scared dat she won't like me. Dat's all. I'm afraid dat she'll think I'm a." He paused.  
  
"A what, Specs?" She questioned.  
  
"A." He sighed. "A freak." He said a little ashamed. Liz's mouth dropped almost down to the ground again.  
  
"A freak!" She screamed. "Specs, no! I know Tag! Well, I don' really know her, but I see her 'round every so often. She won't and don't think you're a freak. She nevah would. Who would think dat you're a freak?" She asked upset.  
  
"Remembah dat time wid Laci?"  
  
"Well, Laci is a loser that desoives tah be shot! You don' need her, when did ya evah need her? She is a stupid, you know what! Don' judge da woild on stupid idiotic goils like 'er. Dere are so many great and awesome goils out dere, you jist gotta find 'em. Keep tryin' if it don't woik out den jist find someone else. Dere's plenty of uddah fishes in da sea." She said as she patted his back.  
  
"I don' want a fish, I want Tag!" He covered his mouth as quickly as he blurted it out. He realized his mistake and gasped.  
  
"I knew it!" Liz yelled excitedly.  
  
"I didn't say dat! I didn't say dat!" He said trying to cover his mistake up.  
  
"Yes you did! Specs you are totally in love with Tag! I nevah seen dis side a you beforah. I love it! Dis is so exciting!" She yelled with happiness.  
  
"Eh?" He said in a high pitched nervous voice.  
  
"Do ya got dat can't eat, can't sleep, reach forah da stars ovah da fence, woild series kinda stuff?" She asked.  
  
"Uhh. I guess, yeah." Liz's eyes got so big and she took a huge breath. "Wait! No! I don' have dat stuff. I got confused, I didn't know what'chu meant! Honest, I ain't got none a dat stuff happenin'." Specs said, getting even more nervous.  
  
Liz shook her head and smiled. "We gotta think of a plan!"  
  
"A plan?" He said in an even higher pitched voice.  
  
"Yeah! Okay, here's da deal." She grabbed his neck and pulled him close to her as she whispered the plan. "Tomorrah I'll walk wid'chu to da PDC. We'll get our papes and wait for Tag to come and get her papes. Wait. No." She paused. "I don' like dat. Scratch dat plan." She waited and thought for a second. "Okay, plan B. It's jist me an' you talkin' at the PDC and when she comes down wid her papes ya ast her how da headlines are tahday." She paused yet again. She blinked a few times before saying "dat sounds good, don't it."  
  
Specs nodded. "What do I say tah her?" He asked.  
  
"Ya say 'how's da headlines tahday?'. She'll say 'they ain't dat good tahday. I'se guessin' I'm gonna have tah improve 'em again.' You'll nod an' say 'I'm Specs'. Den you'll hold out your hand. She'll say 'I'm Becky.' She'll shake your hand. Den you two will jump on each other, both fallin' tah da ground. You'll make-out an' have lots a kids an' live happily evah aftah in a fairy tale castle!" She laughed.  
  
"STOP!!!!" Specs yelled as he covered his ears. His face turned bright red.  
  
"Wait! I ain't finished yet." She laughed pulling his one hand away from his ear. He struggled to get it back on, so he didn't have to hear what she was going to say next. She leaned over and screamed in his ear. "Ya both will roll around on da ground, hands in each uddah's hair, all da Newsies will be watchin' an' sayin' 'go get 'er Specs!'" She laughed. "Den ya both will realize what ya are doin' and you'll help her off the ground. You'll look into each uddahs eyes, she'll laugh in your face because your glasses are broken and your hair is all crappyfied. She'll spit in her hands and make it look all better. You try tah do da same forah her, but it don't woik, ya just make it look woise den it already does." She laughed again, hitting Specs' back. He was a little embarrassed and he kept saying to himself *why did I tell her, why did I tell her*. "I'm jist kiddin' Specs. But seriously, introduce yourself, shake her hand. Leave da rest tah her imagination. It's bound tah woik." Liz said confidently.  
  
"Well, what if she thinks dat you're my goilfriend?" Specs asked, still skeptical about the whole 'plan' thing.  
  
"She'll think I'm your goilfriend?" She paused thinking about the question. She burst out laughing. "She'll think I'm your goilfriend." She laughed even harder. She was literally rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
Specs got up and said "forget it." He started to walk away as Liz, too, got up and chased after him.  
  
"No, Specs, don' go!" She said still laughing.  
  
"Why should I stay? All ya do is laugh at me!" He yelled at her.  
  
"I ain't laughin' 'bout da goilfriend thing. It's jist da way you said it. I thought it somethin' funny. Yeah dat's it, I thought of somethin' funny. I wasn't laughin' at you. I wasn't laughin' about dat. It was jist funny da way you said it, dat's all." She tried to explain as she tried to wipe the smile off her face.  
  
"Liz, I don't know." Specs said trying to walk away. "I don't know 'bout dis whole plan thing."  
  
"Well, ya wanna get wid Tag don'tchu?" She asked with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"An' ya really think dat you're jist gonna go up and talk tah her by yourself?" She asked.  
  
"Alright, Liz. But." He paused. "Jist don't embarrass me alright. Jist don't do nothing tah make me look stupid." He said.  
  
"Specs, would I evah do anythin' tah make ya look stupid? Wait! Don't answer dat." She said laughing. "I've nevah seen you like dis beforah Specs. Ya really like her, I can tell. An' I want'chu tah try it out ya know. I want'chu tah be wid her, because she must mean a lot tah ya." She said trying to persuade him that she was serious.  
  
"How do ya know dis is gonna woik? How do ya know all a dis? How do ya know dat Tag won't think I'm a loser?" He asked, skeptically.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because I'M A GOIL!" Liz shouted. "I mean, she won't think you're a loser. If ya came up tah me and said dat stuff and tried tah make conversation wid me, I wouldn't think you're a loser. But, I wouldn't live wid ya and I wouldn't know ya da I do now. She won't think you're a loser." Liz explained.  
  
"But, what will she think?" He asked.  
  
"She'll probably be real happy dat you came up tah her and talked tah her. I mean, if ya introduce yourself and keep talkin' tah her, den she might get da clue dat you like her. She'll be real happy 'bout dat."  
  
"How?"  
  
"What do ya mean how? She'll know dat you want her and you are walkin' out on a limb an' tryin' tah get her. Do ya understand what I'm tellin' ya?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah, but." He paused. "YOU GOILS ARE TOO COMPLICATED!"  
  
"Ha! Too complicated? You boys won't do anythin' tah even show us dat you have the slightest crush on us. An' we're complicated? Ya could'da liked her forah decades an' she still wouldn't know!" Liz argued.  
  
He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and said "Are you shorah dis will woik?"  
  
"I'm positive! Trust me! I'm a gene-ass." Liz joked.  
  
"More like jackass." Specs said under his breath.  
  
"Hey!" Liz said as she smacked him upside the head. He laughed and then rubbed his head.  
  
"I'm gonna go now." He said.  
  
"No!" She grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Ya gotta do somethin' forah me!" She said as she pointed to herself.  
  
"I thought dat tellin' ya all dis, was doin' something forah you." He said.  
  
"No! Dat's jist what ya chose tah do." Liz said.  
  
Specs put his head down and said "Alright, what do ya want me tah do?"  
  
She pulled at his shirt and pulled him over to where they were sitting earlier. "Sit down." She told him.  
  
"Yes, mommy." He joked.  
  
She sat down on her knees beside him. She paused and thought for a second. "I want ya tah tell me what happened wid Snitch at Tibby's tahday."  
  
"I don' know da whole story, Liz." Specs threw at her.  
  
"Yes, ya do! Jist tell me please!" She begged. He knew she was really serious this time.  
  
"Well, why can't ya talk tah him 'bout it?"  
  
"I can't talk tah him, he's sleepin'." She answered back.  
  
"I ain't gonna ask him dat. Cause he ain't gonna tell me da truth." She said as her facial expression dropped into a frown. "Specs, please. You're da only one I trust, tah tell me da truth. Tah tell me what really happened."  
  
He held his breath for a little before he sighed. "Well, Jack was pickin' on him at Tibby's." Specs stopped.  
  
"And? What was he sayin'?"  
  
"He was sayin' stuff like 'he's a child and he needs tah grow up and all that stuff. Jist stupid stuff like dat. He was sayin' dat he's nothin' widout da Newsies an' dat he can't do anything. Just stupid ignorant stuff like that."  
  
"That's all he was sayin' tah him?" Liz asked.  
  
"Well, no. He was sayin' stuff like 'bout you and him. He was sayin' stuff 'bout how he needs a goil tah fight all his battles forah him and when ever he fights alone he gets da shit beat outta him. Ya know?"  
  
"Yeah? Go on." She said.  
  
"Dat's when Skittery added his two cents in. He started pickin' on 'im too. Ya know how Skitt's is, he follows Jack and adds what evah he wants tah it. An' well, Snitch had no body defendin' him, but himself. He was tryin' tah tell Jack and Skittery dat he ain't what dey say he is. He was tellin' dem dat he ain't a little boy an' dat he's grown up and dat he can prove it tah dem."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Do ya have tah ast so many questions?" Specs scolded.  
  
"Yeah, I do! When my best friend, da person dat I love most in da woild comes tah me, pukin' on da street, dead drunk, stumblin' ovah himself, ya gotta have me wonderin' right? Specs, I ain't gonna be mad at you. I jist wanna know what happened."  
  
"Well, Jack says dat if he really ain't a child den he should drink a whole bottle of whiskey. Jack says dat a grown up could do it and if Snitch could do it, den he's grown up too. So, Snitch agreed and said dat he could do it. Skitt's, Jack and da uddah guys cheered him on, and he lived up to his promise."  
  
"Oh my God!" Liz shrieked.  
  
"Dat's what I was sayin'!" Specs said.  
  
"Ya didn't stop him?" Liz asked seriously.  
  
"I tried, well." He paused. "I didn't try tah stop him, but I wanted to though." He said trying to defend himself.  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"I don' know."  
  
"Because Jack and Skittery would say somethin' 'bout'chu right?" Liz answered the question for him.  
  
Specs nodded and looked at the ground.  
  
"Everyone is so afraid of Jack ain't dey? Dey don't have dere own voices cause dey are so afraid of what some uddah guy is gonna say 'bout dem. Specs, I thought you were different. I thought dat you wouldn't do somethin' like dat."  
  
"I'm sorry, Liz. I jist." Specs begged.  
  
"You jist don't understand." Liz yelled at him.  
  
"Don' understand what?"  
  
"Snitch! Ya don't understand him like I do. He'll do anythin' tah show people dat he ain't what dey say he is. Even if he is! Do ya know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's not da grown up dat he thinks he is. He's a little boy still. He's only 15 years old, he ain't a grown up. Even if he says he is. He ain't!" Liz shouted.  
  
"But he's not! He's not a little boy anymore, Liz!" Specs shouted back.  
  
"Yes he is, Specs! He's a little boy dat jist needs tah find himself. He jist gets caught up in all dis shit dat's out on da streets. He jist gets so caught up in the fighting and da everything! He forgets about who he is and what he is."  
  
"Wait, Liz! Who are you and what have you done with the REAL Liz?" Specs asked. They were both glaring at each other. They both were angry at what they other said.  
  
"Specs, I'm serious." Liz said.  
  
"I'm serious too, Liz! You're starting to sound like." He stopped mid sentence.  
  
"Like who?" Liz asked.  
  
"Like my muddah." Specs said as he frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry dat I do, Specs." She said in a softer tone. "But, he's my best friend, Specs. My BEST friend! He's all I got in da woild. An' if somethin' happens tah him. I ain't got no body no more." She said as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Nothin's gonna happen tah him." Specs said knowing that Liz was about to cry.  
  
"If you don't stop him from doin' stupid stuff den it will." Liz argued.  
  
"You're not his muddah, Liz. You can't control him. He's his own person and he'll do what he wants tah do."  
  
"But he won't!" Liz screamed at Specs. "He'll do what everyone else tells him tah do! Ya didn't see him tahday. Ya didn't see him, ya didn't know. Ya didn't care." She pushed him away. "Ya watched him get drunk and ya jist laughed at him! Ya didn't see what he was going through afterwards, cause ya didn't care! Ya didn't see him on the streets, ya didn't see him falling over himself, ya didn't see him at all! Ya don't understand what he means to me, Specs." She pulled out the half eaten hot dog that she forgot all about. "Ya jist don't understand." She said trying not to cry.  
  
"He saved dat forah ya, didn't he?" Specs asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, he did. He jist nevah forah one day only thinks 'bout himself." She said as she stared at the hotdog.  
  
"Liz, I'm sorry dat I didn't do nothin'. You're right. I don't understand." Specs said.  
  
"I forgive you, but dat still don't make him bettah. Dat still don't turn back time an' make it nevah happen. But, I ain't mad at you, Specs. Don' think dat, cause I'm not. I know you would'ah stopped him, if I told you to. If you knew what was gonna happen. Jist, next time, try tah stop him."  
  
"I will." Specs said. They sat in silence for about a minute or two. "Liz, I don't mean tah offend you or anythin', but ya make Snitch sound like he's stupid."  
  
"He ain't stupid. He jist don't think things through beforah he does dem." Liz explained. "He's real smart, Specs. God he's smart. He jist don't know what tah do wid it, ya know. He don't know how tah use it."  
  
"Yeah, I know he's real smart. I guess he jist don't want to be labeled as being smart." Specs said as he thought about it.  
  
"It ain't dat. It's more complicated den dat." Liz stated.  
  
"Den what is it?" Specs questioned.  
  
"You're astin' me? How should I know?" Liz asked.  
  
"Well, you're his best friend, Liz. Or so you say." Specs challenged.  
  
"I am his best friend, but I don't know him dat well. I mean, c'mon! It's Snitch we're talkin' 'bout heah." Liz said.  
  
"Well, you both finish each uddah's sentences. Ya bound tah have some idea what he thinks."  
  
"Everyone can do dat, Specs. I mean, da sentences part." She paused. "Wait. Ya want ME tah search da inner woikin's of Snitch's mind? What are ya, nuts? I can't do dat." Liz said.  
  
"Jist try, I know you can." Specs challenged again.  
  
"I can't do dat. I gotta think like him foist, and I can't do dat. Who knows what goes on in his head. He's like a freakin', uhh, what'chu-ma- call-it. Specs, I'm tellin' ya da truth heah. I can't do dat. An' why do ya want me to?" Liz asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you're his lovah Liz." Specs joked.  
  
Liz was surprised that Specs would say something like that. "We ain't like dat, Specs." She said matter-of-factly. "We're jist friends. Nothin' more, nothin' less."  
  
"Oh, I see how ya are." Specs said as he winked at her and nudged her shoulder with his elbow.  
  
"Specs, we ain't like dat. We never were like dat, we never will be like dat!" She said.  
  
"C'mon. You can't tell me ya nevah thought 'bout him like dat." Specs said as he put his elbow on her shoulder.  
  
"I nevah thought 'bout him like dat." She answered as she brushed his elbow off her shoulder. "I nevah looked at him like dat. I nevah did anythin' like dat."  
  
"Well, would you evah think 'bout it?" Specs asked.  
  
"I don't know Specs. I." She paused. "He." She paused again. "WOAH! WAIT A MINUTE HERE! Why am I tellin' YOU dis? Why are WE talkin' 'bout dis?" She shouted.  
  
"Jist answer dis an' den no more. We won't say any more 'bout you and Snitch. Alright?" Specs said.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and sighed. "What?"  
  
"Hmmm." Specs said as he thought of what he wanted to say to her. He scratched his head and adjusted his glasses. "I don't want'chu tah answer dis tah me, cause it ain't a question." He explained.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Snitch was talkin' tah me when we were at Tibby's beforah Jack started teasin' him. I ain't gonna tell ya what he was sayin', cause it forah me tah tell. Jist think 'bout dis for a few minutes. If he really means as much tah ya, as ya say he does, den when ya look at him next time, look deeper inside him den you have been. You'll learn thing's dat ya nevah knew beforah and you'll learn things that you would nevah learn. Jist think 'bout dat forah a while." He twitched his eyebrows and stood up. He put his hands in his pants pockets and added. "Jist look at him through a pair of new eyes." He turned around and took a few steps towards the door.  
  
"Wait! I don't understand." Liz said quietly.  
  
Specs turned around and faced her. He paused, thinking about what he was going to say. He gathered his thoughts and said quietly "you will. You'll understand, Liz. Jist give it time." He opened the door and went in the LH. He didn't look at her again.  
  
Liz blinked a few times wondering what he meant. She looked down at her hand and noticed that she was still holding the half eaten hotdog that Snitch had given her earlier today. She laid it on the ground close to her and stared at it for a while. She sighed a couple times and wondered. *What was Snitch talking to Specs about at Tibby's?* She couldn't figure it out, she had an idea, but she didn't want to believe it.  
  
The whole city was quiet. There no lights on in the surrounding houses. The only lights that could be seen were the street lamps that's flames were almost burning out. The crickets were chirping quite loudly for a night as cold as this one was. The wind blew gently through Liz's night black hair as she sat alone on the roof, thinking. It was peaceful after Specs left. Liz never really got time to spend with just herself. The only real time that she could think alone would be at the church or if Snitch got done selling early and decided to go to Tibby's without her, which wasn't that often. Snitch would usually be the one on the roof with her, they'd just talk and talk and talk. That was what made them so close. They could talk about anything, no matter how stupid or how lame it was. They could talk about it. They both weren't the best with words, but they understood one another. They were there for each other, through everything. But, there were some things that they didn't tell each other; things that they were ashamed and afraid to tell each other. But, they always ended up making the other tell them. It was just their way of doing things.  
  
Liz sat Indian style on the roof, knocking her fists into the floor. She sighed and fell backwards. Her back hit the floor with a tremendous 'thud'. But her head hit something hard. "Oww!" She said as she grabbed the back of her head with her hands. She looked up and saw Kloppman standing there starting down at her, a frown on his face. She smiled and made her eyes bright. "Hey, pal!" She said trying to sound innocent. She knew that Newsies weren't supposed to be on the roof at this hour.  
  
"Liz. You know the rules. Now, get to bed, now!" Kloppman scolded as he bent down and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" She yelled as he pulled her up.  
  
He pointed to the door and yelled "go!" She looked at the ground and saw the hot dog on the ground. She kneeled down to pick it up, but Kloppman stepped on it before she could reach it. (A/N: I have no idea what was with the hot dog! Stupid hot dog you make too much trouble! I guess I was having a craving or something. LOL)  
  
"NO!" She screamed as she grabbed his ankle and tried to pull it up off of it. "Get off!" She screamed. He didn't budge. "Kloppman!" She screamed.  
  
"Liz, get downstairs and go to sleep." Kloppman scolded.  
  
She looked up at him tears filled in her eyes as she looked at the stone cold man. She stood up and walked backwards. Her eyes never stopped staring him down. She shook her head as she reached the door. She opened the door and ran down the stairs. She stopped in the bunkroom, debating if she should stay or leave. She heard the random snores of the sleeping boys and she heard coughing. She stood there for a little while until she heard Kloppman coming down the stairs. She took a breath and ran out of the bunkroom, down the stairs, through the lobby and out onto the streets. She kept running as far as she could until she couldn't run anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As I said earlier, I have no idea what was with the hot dog. I guess, well, I can't really guess because I don't know. I think I just needed something to do with it, it was just kinda there, ya know. Anysnitch, thanks for reading and review review review! 


	4. Lost in the Darkness

A big thank you to all my reviewers, I love you guys! You are totally awesome!!!! Whelp, I don't know what else to say.so.oh yeah. My disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Newsies. Disney owns Newsies, I do not own Disney either. I do not own Bumlets, he is owned by Disney, Dominic Lucero and Dom's family. I do not own Snitch, he is owned by Disney and Dee Caspary. I do not own Blink, Mush, Racetrack, etc. The only person I do own would be Liz/Ace, she is owned by me (as I already said). So, yeah, Liz belongs to SnitchsLins/Trigger/Lindsey, what have you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WARNING: Major foul language, I am not a potty mouth, but my characters are. I give them permission to use such foul and dirty words. You have been warned. If you have virgin ears, turn away, if you don't, you are warned.  
  
Chapter 4: Lost in the Darkness  
  
Liz ran from the LH as fast as she could. She ran past alleyway by alleyway, running deeper into the darkness. She ran so far, she didn't know where she was. Frankly, she didn't care where she was, she could be in Brooklyn and she wouldn't care. Brooklyn wasn't the safest place for a girl to go by herself, but Liz didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone. She wanted the world to turn their back to her and leave her alone. She held herself up by her arm on a big wooden box in an alleyway.  
  
She panted for breath as she whispered to herself. "How could 'e do dat?" She whispered. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her unused fist.  
  
"Liz?" An infamous voice said in the darkness. She gasped and stood up as straight as a popsicle. Her eyes popped open as she held her breath. Both of her fists were clenched now. She wondered and feared who called her name. "Is dat you?" The voice said once again. Her whispers of pity on herself soon turned into whispers of 'oh God, oh God, oh God'. She knew the voice, that voice was ever so familiar. She heard that voice everyday, she feared that voice. *Oh God! Oh God no! Please no!* She thought and prayed. Footsteps. He was walking closer to her ever so slowly. She stood motionless, it was if she had frozen into stone.  
  
*Oh God, please no! Don't let him hurt me please! Look what you did, you stupid idiot! God, you're so stupid* She thought. She trembled and quivered with fear as a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Her mouth dropped as she stared into the face of her worst fear. She was staring into the face of Oscar Delancy. *God please no! No! Please no!* Her worst nightmare was coming true. She was alone, in a dark alleyway, face to face with Oscar. She finally got the courage to move. She slowly inched backwards away from him. She was shaking so much even he noticed how scared she was.  
  
"It's okay. I ain't gonna hoit ya." Oscar said as he walked slowly towards her.  
  
She walked backwards even faster, but never taking her eyes off of Oscar's face. The more she moved the bigger steps Oscar took towards her. "Okay, I ain't gonna move no more." Her voice shook as she stopped moving. Oscar kept walking, not paying attention to what she said. "Ya don' gotta go any closer." She pleaded. He paid no attention. He was about a foot away from her when she said "don' go any closer, please!" She begged. He still didn't listen. He got so close to her that she could feel his breath on her forehead as he looked down at her.  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder without saying a word. She was shaking so badly as she slowly turned her head to look at his hand. His eyes never left her face. He took his other hand and cupped her chin, moving her head so that she was staring straight at him. Her mouth trembled as she silently muttered the undistinguishable word 'oh'. She was, yet again, frozen, staring straight into his eyes. She couldn't speak nor move. His hand went from her chin to her cheek. "It's okay. I ain't gonna hoit ya, Liz." He assured her, trying to calm her down. Nothing. "Liz?" He said.  
  
"I don't want no trouble, Oscar." Liz pleaded weakly as she brushed his hand off her shoulder and cheek. "I jist wanted tah take a walk an' I didn't know where I was goin'." She explained. "Please, Oscar, don' hoit me." She begged as she started to cry. She knew the kind of danger she was in. She was powerless against him, he could do what ever he wanted and there was nothing she could do about it. She did, however, have a knife in her pocket that she could use to protect herself, but she was more afraid to use it than anything else.  
  
Oscar shook his head and quietly muttered 'shh'. She stopped talking and just stared into the face of fear itself. But, something was different about him. She noticed something she never noticed before in all of the 7 years he had tortured her. His eyes weren't the dark, stone cold, crazed eyes that they had been that very morning; instead they were gentle and soft, almost like Snitch's eyes had looked before Jack and Skittery screwed him up. "Liz, I ain't gonna hoit'cha. I promise." Oscar said softly. "Liz, what's wrong?" Oscar asked gently.  
  
Liz swallowed and whispered "ya won't understand." Trying to give him the hint that she wasn't and didn't want to talk to him about it.  
  
"If ya tell me, maybe I would." He answered back, not getting the hint.  
  
"Look, it's a long story an' it's late." She pulled out the watch that she kept in her pocket. The time was 1 A.M. "Uhh, I think I should go." She said as she tried to walk past him. He grabbed her arm and gently pushed her backwards.  
  
"If ya ain't gonna talk tah me, I wanna talk tah you." He said as he started to drag her through the street. He had no expression when he said that, as he usually did. He usually smirked when he said stuff like that. But, he was serious and he looked like he, indeed, wasn't out to hurt her.  
  
"No! Oscar please no!" Liz cried as she tried to resist his pull by keeping her feet steadily on the ground. He still dragged her. She started to cry once more as she yelled for help.  
  
"You're alright! Calm down!" He told her. She continued to cry and scream for help. He wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up while he covered her mouth with his other hand. She kicked him and hit him as hard as she could trying to get him to let her go. "I ain't gonna hoit ya, Liz! I jist wanna talk tah ya! Okay, jist talk!" He said as put her back on the ground and pushed her over to some wooden boxes against the wall. "Sit down." He told her as he pointed to the boxes. She pushed him away from her as soon as he let her go. She obeyed and sat down.  
  
"Oscar, don'.."  
  
"I'm not gonna hoit ya! How many times do I gotta say dat?" Oscar said. Silence followed, for a few moments, though to Liz it felt like a few lifetimes.  
  
"So, what do ya wanna tell me?" She asked, hoping to get this nightmare over with.  
  
Oscar licked his lips and put his fingers through his hair. "I ain't who ya think I am, Liz." He paused trying to figure out a way to tell her what he wanted so she'll believe him. "I don't mean tah hoit ya, all da time. It's all Morris' idea, always his idea. I didn't know what I was doin'."  
  
"Dat's bullshit, Oscar! You knew exactly what ya were doin'." She said as she stood up.  
  
Oscar jumped up and towered over her. "Liz, jist sit down and shut the fuck up!" He shouted at her as he pushed her down. She glared at him, but obeyed. "Jist listen tah me, alright. I gotta tell ya dis, now, cause I'm nevah gonna be able tah say it again." He paused. "I've wanted tah tell ya dis a long time ago, but ya were always around dat, what's his name? Snitch? Ya were always around him, I nevah got a chance tah tell ya dis." Liz rolled her eyes. "What I'm tryin' tah say is, dat I don' mean anythin' I do tah ya."  
  
"Den why do ya do it?"  
  
"I do it, cause dat is what everyone thinks and wants me tah do. Everyone thinks dat I'm dis mean guy an' I'm not."  
  
"Ya know, I ain't buyin' any of dis bullshit, Oscar." Liz said rudely.  
  
"It ain't bullshit, Liz! It ain't, I'm tellin' ya da truth." Oscar explained.  
  
"No you're not! I ain't da smartest Newsie, but I ain't dumb! Ya really think dat I'm gonna believe you of all people? Dat's like Snydah sayin' dat he nevah meant tah steal our money, it's jist what everyone wanted and thought he should do. Dat's pure bullshit!"  
  
"It ain't! I'm tellin' ya da truth. Jist listen tah me, okay! Jist listen to what I want tah tell ya." Oscar pleaded.  
  
"I thought dat was what ya wanted tah tell me?" Liz asked.  
  
"It ain't."  
  
"Den tell me!" Liz yelled at him.  
  
"Alright, but give me a minute, 'cause it's kinda hard tah say dis." He said as he paused again. "I nevah meant tah hoit you! Yeah, I meant tah hoit your friends, to be honest I want tah beat da shit outtah all of 'em. But, not you! Ya don't know Morris like I do. He's my older brothah an' I'll get da shit beat outtah me if I don' do what he says. Ya know? He is da one who started me on dis. He's da one dat started me on you. You are jist so easy tah beat up in his mind an' he makes me do it.."  
  
"If dat ain't further from da truth, I don't know what is!" Liz interrupted.  
  
"But, dat ain't what I wanted tah tell ya. I wanted tah tell ya dat, I have dis thing forah ya." He looked down at his hands. "I don' want ya to fear me an' hate me no more, because da truth is, I don't hate ya. I nevah hated ya, actually it was da exact opposite. I nevah will hate ya, I jist don' want ya to fear me anymore. I don't want ya tah be afraid'a me no more. 'Cause Liz." He closed his eyes tightly, regretting what he was going to say. "Liz, I think you're really a nice person an' I really like ya. In fact, I lo."  
  
"Jist stop! You must think I'm really stupid. Dat's the biggest load of bull-fuckin'-ass-shit dat I've evah hoid in my life! I appreciate what you're sayin'..wait. No, I don't appreciate it, 'cause I don't believe a woid of it. I'd nevah love ya, I'd nevah want to and I nevah will. I wouldn't love you if you were da las' man on da eoith an' I was da las' woman on eoith an' if da fate of da woild depended on us an' fallin' in love, I still wouldn't! I hate you an' always will! I can't believe you'd think I'd believe somethin' like dat! I jist can't believe it!" Liz screamed back at him, not realizing that what she was saying.  
  
Oscar sat there in shock and looked like he was about to cry. But, soon his sadness turned into pure anger, realizing what she had just said to him. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. "You stupid bitch!" He yelled as he punched her, making her fall off of the box on the ground. He got up and walked to her bending down to grab her collar when she spit in his eye. She jumped up as fast as she could and ran into the darkness. He yelled and followed after her.  
  
She ran as fast as she could, not knowing which way she came in and which way she would leave. She looked down alleyway after alleyway, dead end after dead end. She was lost. She ran onto the nearest street she could find, she stopped suddenly as she noticed that it, too, was another dead end. She turned around quickly to see Oscar standing in the opening. She knew she was dead now. *Think, Liz, think* She tried to think of a plan, but nothing came. She was on her own for the first time in her life. She didn't have Snitch or any of the other Newsies helping her. It was just her. She backed up slowly.  
  
"Oh yeah. What are ya gonna do now, Liz? Snitch ain't heah tah fight forah ya. He ain't heah tah save ya dis time." Oscar said smirking. He followed her every step. "What are ya gonna do, Ace? Ya think ya can really take me?" He chuckled. "Come on!" He said as he made a hand gesture saying 'come here'.  
  
"I ain't afraid of you!" Liz stood up to him. She stopped moving and stood still.  
  
"You ain't afraid'a me? That jist can't be." He laughed. He walked up to her. "You're nothin'. You're a shrimp, compared tah me and tah da rest of da woild! I don' know what dose Newsies tell ya, but you ain't nothin'. I don' even know how you survived all dis time. Oh yeah, cause you had someone else fight your battles forah ya."  
  
"At least, I didn't fight someone smaller den me. At least, when I pick on someone, dey are ten times stronger den me an' can take me if dey wanted." She insulted him.  
  
He wiped the smile off of his face.  
  
"Yeah, I am sayin' you're a coward. 'Cause you pick on goils. Ya can't take anyone your own size."  
  
"You're jist diggin' your own grave, Liz." Oscar said as he eyed her.  
  
"I already have, Oscar!" She said as she kicked him in the nuts.  
  
He yelled and fell to his knees as Liz kneed him in the face. She ran past him as fast as she could, hoping and praying that he didn't get up yet and he didn't start chasing her. Unfortunately, her prayers and hopes weren't answered. He yelled 'argh' as he got up and chased after her.  
  
She rounded a corner of an unknown street, looking for things that might be a little familiar. *God where do I go?* She ran faster, rounding, yet another corner. It looked the same as the last one she ran past. *Am I going in circles?* She ran past another corner and straight into Oscar.  
  
"Ya don' know da city, real good, do ya?" He smirked as he pushed her backwards, making her fall to the ground. He laughed at her as she tried to get up, but he kicked her down with his foot. He bent down and looked at her. "I spilt my heart out tah ya, an' what did ya do? Ya stepped on it an' killed it. Jist like I'm gonna do tah you!" He said, wrapping his hands around her neck, choking her, yet again. She grabbed his wrists with her hands and this time she dug into them with her nails, trying to pry them off of her. It didn't hurt him one bit. He pulled her up by her neck and lifted her off of the ground. "Ya know I can kill ya right now if I wanted tah, an' dere ain't nothin' ya can do 'bout it." He said staring at her in anger.  
  
She was kicking and scratching in pure agony. The pain was unbearable. He left her no mercy as he threw her against the brick wall behind them. She gripped her head in pain as she caught her breath. Oscar came over and pulled her off the ground by her shirt and punched her directly in the eye. She fell back against the wall as he pushed her shoulders against it. He got so close to her they were directly touching. He whispered in her ear "Ya wanna know da real reason why I like tah pick on ya? Well, it's 'cause I like seein' ya struggle. I like havin' da powah an' dere ain't nothin' ya can do 'bout it. I can do what evah da fuck I wanna do tah ya an' you can't stop me." He said as he grinned.  
  
Liz's eyes narrowed as she said silently, "you're really sick."  
  
He challenged her by narrowing his eyes too. "You ain't seen nothin' yet." He said as he pressed his lips against hers. Liz eyes popped wide open as she tried to push him away from her. His hands left her shoulders and went to her waist as he pressed his lips harder and harder into hers. Liz muttered a muffled cry for help, but she knew no one could hear her. She continuously tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. She started to feel his tongue trying to get into her closed mouth, but she wouldn't let it. He took his hands off of her waist and started to pull her hair, knowing that I'd make her scream. She knew she had to do something now, or he would take full advantage of her. So, she stopped pushing him away and clawed at his face, leaving a deep scratch. He let go of her lips and her hair as she again kicked him in the nuts and pushed him away. He grabbed her arm and jerked her around.  
  
"You BASTARD!" She screamed as she punched him as hard as she could. He fell backwards letting go of her arm as she ran away. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, past the alleyways and streets that she used to come here. She suddenly knew her way back to the LH. She ran as fast as she could, running for miles it seemed, just go to get out of the danger that she put herself in. She saw the LH and banged at the door screaming "Kloppman! Kloppman! Open the door! Open the door!" She banged as hard as she could. When no answer came, she knew she had to go somewhere else or Oscar would find her and finish the fight that he had started with her. She ran down the street into another alleyway and hid behind a barrel. She heard Oscar coming, yelling softly "Liz! Liz! I'm gonna find ya, an' when I do, you'll wish you had nevah been born!" She heard him walk into the alleyway she was hiding in. She took a deep breath and covered her mouth with her hand, stopping her breathing completely. Tears streamed down her face as she prayed to live just one more night. She prayed that Oscar wouldn't find her. She heard him panting as he looked around the alleyway.  
  
He continued to look, but when nothing showed up, he let out an 'argh' and said "Liz, I swear to fuckin' God, I'm gonna get you! You jist wait!" With that he stormed off into the night, leaving Liz with only the nightmare that had begun.  
  
She took her hands off of her mouth, letting herself breath again. She pulled her knees up to her head and tucked her face in them as she began to cry, not believing what just happened. She wished this night never happened, she wished she would have just listened to Kloppman. The worst night of her life was over, now the next day had to begin sometime. She stayed hidden behind the barrels, not knowing if she should leave or if she should stay there. She continued to cry silently by herself for a long time, before drying her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. The Plan

Hey All! *waves* This is a good chapter. Finally! No more of that bad crap. This is a chapter JUST for Tag! *Waves to Tag*  
  
Now to SO's.can't forget them!!  
  
Tag Along - Did you pull ALL of your hair out yet?? I hope not, I hope I saved a few hairs on your head.LOL. I have to tell you how much trouble I had with this chapter. LOL. Yes, not that much trouble, but I didn't want to make you sound like stupid. I wanted to make you sound like a.well you know what I'm sayin' don't you?!? Ahh I can never describe what I mean. Anyway, this chapter is officially written for YOU dearie! Hehe. I hope you enjoy! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Splashy - Thanks for reading and reviewing all of the chaps.hehe.  
  
Sapphy- LOL! I love your reactions!! LMAO! Oscarly! What a word!!! Geez, he is sooo "special" he gets his own word, right?!? Thanks again!!  
  
Seno - you are so sweet! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far!!  
  
All the readers and non-reviewers - Thanks for reading!!  
  
Now on to chapter 5!!!!!!! My lucky number!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: The Plan  
  
Itey yawned slowly as he kicked his feet, expecting to hear the shout and groan of Liz. He heard nothing. He wrinkled his forehead without opening his eyes as he felt around the other side of the bed with his feet. He kicked Snitch's back, although not waking him. *Where is she?* He thought. He heard Kloppman yelling at the other boys. He waited a while thinking that Liz would yell at him eventually, where ever she was. No high pitched voice came, just the low old sounding voice of Kloppman. Itey was forced to open his eyes and when he did, he saw that no one was there, except Snitch. The bed had been as it was before he went to sleep. It had been untouched. He blinked a couple times, wondering if he was just seeing things. He let out a big yawn and said "Snitch, get up!" Snitch didn't move, as usual. He crawled over to Snitch and beat on his back a few times. Snitch just grumbled and went back to sleep. "God, dis is Liz's job. Not mine!" He grabbed his pillow and started beating Snitch over the head with it. "Get up you lazy bum! Get up!" He shouted as Snitch sleepily tried to get the pillow out of Itey's hands.  
  
"Stop!" Snitch grumbled as he grabbed the pillow and started beating Itey over the head. Snitch looked over his shoulder, expecting Liz to be there beside him. His eyes popped open as wide as his mouth. "Where's Liz?" He said a little louder.  
  
"I don' know. She ain't heah. I don' know where she went." Itey answered back. He took the pillow and laid it back down on his side of the bed.  
  
Snitch jumped out of bed and threw his clothes on as quickly as he could. Itey jumped out of bed and put his clothes on too. Snitch pulled his shoes on and tied them as fast as possible.  
  
"Ain't ya gonna wash up foist?" Itey asked, trying to beat Snitch in the 'dressing the fastest' contest.  
  
"No way, she could be anywhere out dere. Oscar could'a.well, ya know." Snitch answered back as he ran down the stairs and out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Specs awoke at the stirring of all the newsboys. He reached over on the table beside his bed and picked up his glasses and put them on. *Why didn't anyone wake me up?* He wondered. He shrugged it off and slowly hopped out of bed. He stretched remembering the talk he had with Liz last night. *I hope she forgot. I don't want to do this* He walked into the wash room and fixed his hair so that it looked extra good today, he wanted to give a good impression to Tag, if Liz didn't forget. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He combed his hair once more hoping that it'd get better.  
  
Racetrack was beside him combing his hair too. He gave Specs a weird look, because Specs never spent THIS much time on his looks. "Who's da goil?" Racetrack asked as he nudged him.  
  
"What goil? I don' know no goil. You don' know what you're talkin' 'bout. I'm jist tryin' things." Specs lied.  
  
Racetrack laughed and nodded. "sure, sure." He said as he walked away.  
  
Specs raised his eye brows as he watched Racetrack walk away. He continued to fix his hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Snitch ran out of the LH as fast as he could yelling Liz's name. Liz quickly awoke and tried to stand up. She was afraid, but she knew Snitch's voice. She knew it was him. She was too afraid and ashamed to tell him what happened. She knew he would get mad at her.  
  
"Liz, where are you?!?" Snitch yelled in fear.  
  
Liz shut her eyes tightly as she hollered back "I'm right here, Snitch." She stood up from the barrel she was hiding behind. "I'm right here." She climbed over it, as Snitched walked over and helped her get over the barrel.  
  
"Where were you? What happened?" Snitched asked worried.  
  
"I'm fine, Snitch. Really, I jist needed tah get outtah dere." Liz answered back, avoiding the question.  
  
"Why didn't ya wake me up? You shouldn't a gone out dere by yourself, I mean what if Oscar." He paused as tears started to well up in Liz's eyes. "Liz." He said gently. "What happened? What did Oscar do tah you?" He put his hands on her shoulders as a tear streamed down her face. She didn't say a word. "Liz, please, tell me what happened." Snitch begged.  
  
"You'll get mad at me." Liz cried.  
  
"I ain't mad at you! I'm jist glad dat you're okay." Snitch said.  
  
"But, ya will be mad at me. I jist know it."  
  
"No I won't! I promise, jist tell me please." Snitch begged. He shook her shoulders "Please."  
  
"Alright, alright." Liz answered back as she took a deep breath. "Well, I was jist on da roof thinkin' las' night an' Kloppman came up an' yelled at me. He made me real mad so I left an' ran off. I don' know where I went, an' I didn't care. I jist ran as far an' as fast as I could. Den Oscar came." She stopped.  
  
The rest of the Newsies started coming out of the LH and headed toward the paper distribution center to buy their papers.  
  
"I think we should go." Liz said as she tried to get away from Snitch.  
  
"No! Let dem go an' tell me what happened." Snitch demanded.  
  
"I don' wanna talk about it, Snitch!" Liz yelled. "I'm alright, an' dat's all dat matters."  
  
"You're right, but I want tah know what happened." Snitch demanded again.  
  
"Okay, we both did stupid stuff las' night, we both don' need tah know what happened. It's all ovah an' we don't need tah talk about it." Liz hollered.  
  
"If I tell you what happened with me las' night, will you tell me what happened?" Snitch asked trying to make a compromise.  
  
Liz sighed. "Yeah." They did a spit shake. "You have tah tell me foist."  
  
"No! We need tah finish what happened tah you." Snitch teased.  
  
"No! Ya promised dat you would say foist."  
  
"Liz, come on, please. Jist tell me what happened." Snitch begged.  
  
"Forget it. I already told ya what happened. An' dat's what happened." Liz said, getting a little upset.  
  
"No, ya jist said dat you saw Oscah. So, what 'bout him?"  
  
"Well, 'e jist asked me what was wrong, I didn't tell him an' he talked tah me about stuff. I insulted him an' he punched me an' chased me around da city." Liz said, "improving the truth".  
  
"What did 'e talk tah ya 'bout?"  
  
"Stuff." Liz shrugged.  
  
"What kind'a stuff, Liz?" Snitch got a little irritated.  
  
"Stuffy, stuff, stuff." Liz joked.  
  
"Be serious Liz. Why did you insult him?" Snitch asked.  
  
"Snitch, you ain't me muddah..." She stopped, remembering what Specs had said to her last night. "Look, Snitch. I-I-I" She stuttered. "He- he." She stuttered even more.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was tellin' me personal stuff an' I yelled at him an' told him dat I hate him an' I always will an' I was real mean tah him!" Liz screamed at Snitch as she started to cry again. "An' he punched me an' I ran away. Den he caught up wid me an' den he started beatin' me up, an' den he." She paused as she covered her face with her hands, ashamed.  
  
"What did he do, Liz?" Snitch asked, gently.  
  
"Umm." She said quietly. "He. He punched me again." She lied.  
  
"Dat's all 'e did?" Liz nodded. "Why did you leave Liz? You could'a been killed or somethin'." Snitch yelled at her.  
  
"I thought ya said dat ya weren't gonna get mad at me!" Liz yelled back, as Snitch began pacing.  
  
"I ain't mad at ya!" He screamed.  
  
"Yes, ya are! You're yellin' at me."  
  
"Well, dat's cause you're yellin' at me!" Snitch screamed even louder.  
  
"Don't be mad at me!" Liz screamed in his face.  
  
"I'M NOT MAD AT YOU! I'm happy dat you're okay. I'm glad dat you're okay! I am not mad! See? If I was mad I would be yellin' an' I ain't yellin'!" He yelled.  
  
"STOP YELLIN' AT ME!" Liz pushed him away.  
  
"I'm not yellin' at you!" He ran right back up to her. "I'm yellin' at da wall! Yeah!" He walked over and pushed the brick wall. "Do ya heah me! I ain't mad at Liz! I ain't yellin' at her! I'm yellin' at YOU!" He kicked the wall and grabbed his foot. "Oww! God damn wall! Ahh!"  
  
Liz ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "You're actin' like a crazy person! What's wrong wid you?" She said.  
  
He calmed down a bit before saying, "I'm sorry Liz. I ain't mad at ya. I jist got scared." He sighed. "Look, jist don't go out dere by yourself no more, okay. I mean, jist talk tah me or somethin'. I'm always here tah listen."  
  
"But, were you las' night?" Snitch dropped his head.  
  
"Liz, I'm sorry, I jist..."  
  
"We don't have tah talk about it. I already know." Liz said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Liz. It was stupid, I know, but if you would have been dere." Snitch tried to explain.  
  
"C'mon. We're not gonna get any papes." Liz said as they started walking to the PDC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hey Specs! What are ya doin'?" Dutchy asked, as he held his 50 papes under his arm.  
  
"I'm jist waitin' forah Liz tah get heah. Den I'll buy my papes." Specs answered as he looked around.  
  
"Why are ya waitin' forah her?"  
  
"Because she." He stopped. "Listen don' worry 'bout it, alright. I'se still gonna sell wid'chu. I'm jist gonna be a little late, dat's all." Specs explained as he paced around.  
  
"See ya." Dutchy said. The blonde haired boy walked away from Specs and over to talk to Itey, who was still in line to get his papes.  
  
Specs was awestruck as he saw Tag Along coming. *There she is; the girl of my dreams.* He thought. *Where's Liz? I can't do this. She's going to think I'm a loser! I have no chance with a girl like her*  
  
Tag Along walked up to Specs, she smiled at him as she got in line to buy her papes. She started talking to some of the guys in line as Specs watched her. Specs heard a high pitched loud laugh that resembled a chipmunk. He knew Liz was coming. He knew that laugh, everyone and their grandmother knew that laugh. *I hope she forgot! I hope she forgot!*  
  
"Hey, Specs! Thanks for waitin', ya still on?" Liz asked as she tugged at his shirt.  
  
*Damn. She remembered* "Uhh yeah sure. I guess." Specs said nervously.  
  
Liz pulled him over to the side. "Now remember the plan, you're gonna ask her how da headlines are, introduce yourself, shake her hand and den do some improv." Liz said confidently.  
  
"Improv.?"  
  
"Yeah, improvising." Liz answered. "Hey, dere she is. She's almost ready to get her papes. Pretty as evah. You can do it, Specs!" She assured him.  
  
"Nah, Liz I don't think I can." Specs said back. Tag just got her papes and was heading this way.  
  
"Now is your chance, Specs! Go!" She said as she pushed him over to Tag.  
  
Specs stood right in Tag's way, she just stood still staring at him. Silence. Specs looked at her, admiring her beautiful face.  
  
"Specs!?!" Liz yelled quietly.  
  
"Umm. I was.ahem. I was just wondering, how are the headlines today?" He said, trying to sound sophisticated.  
  
"Dey're alright I guess. Dey could use some improvin', but dey're good." She laughed. "Oh, do you need money tah get some? I could give ya some."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Really." He said stopping her from giving him money. Tag smiled making Specs blush a little.  
  
"So, Specs, umm why don't you go get some papes?" Tag asked.  
  
*She knew his name?!? She knew his name?!? Did I just hear that?!?* Liz thought.  
  
"I-was-I." He stuttered. "I was just wondering how the headlines are today." Specs lied.  
  
"Why? Headlines don' sell papes, Newsies..."  
  
"Sell papes." They both said in unison as they laughed in unison also.  
  
A moment of silence passed by. *My name?!? I have to tell her my name!* Specs thought, not even realizing that she already knew his name. "I'm Specs." He said as he held out his hand.  
  
Tag laughed for a moment before saying "I'm Becky or Tag Along. Which ever one." She took his hand and shook it. Specs didn't want to let go and kept shaking her hand for what seemed like two minutes. "Um, you can let go now Specs." Tag laughed.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Specs said letting to of her hand. "Sorry." He said, his cheeks got rosy red.  
  
More silence followed, but it wasn't awkward, as most silences are. It was like they wanted the silence. Specs looked into Tag's deep brown eyes as she looked into his. They just stared and smiled at each other.  
  
Liz smiled as she leaned on the wall. She knew there was sparks and everything, even though they never kissed. She knew that Tag liked Specs. She was happy for both of them, because she knew how much Specs adored Tag, she was so glad that it was working out, so far.  
  
Specs swallowed. "So, umm. When I get my papes...er...I mean papers." He took a deep breath. "Could I sell with you? Or you could sell with me?" He asked, before rambling on. "Or maybe you have a boyfriend, nah you probably do. I'm sorry for asking, I mean I'm not sorry but."  
  
"Specs?!?" She said. "Yeah. Of course ya can' sell wid me." She assured him.  
  
"Okay." He laughed. "Let me get my PAPERS and then we can go to your selling spot."  
  
"That sounds great." Tag added as she let Specs walk by her and she walked over to the wall with Liz.  
  
Specs stopped, a thought slipped his mind. He wasn't sure if he told her his name yet. He forgot that he already did. "Becky! My name is Specs!" He yelled at her.  
  
Liz slapped her head and Tag just laughed. "Thanks Specs." Tag said back to him, giggling.  
  
"Hey." Tag said to Liz, who was mumbling to herself. "How are you?"  
  
"Hey, Tag. I'm good, jist a little tired. An' yourself?" Liz replied back.  
  
"I'm good too. You an' Specs friends?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, not real good friends, but we're alright."  
  
"Oh." Tag nodded.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Liz."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Tag laughed as she watched Specs talking to Itey.  
  
"Oh, you know everybody." Liz laughed.  
  
"Nah, not everybody. See, I'm friends wid Itey. He tells me a lot 'bout you guys." Tag explained.  
  
"You're friends wid Itey?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah. I met him when I foist became a Newsie an' he kinda showed me da ropes, ya know."  
  
"Itey? Helpful? I'd nevah see da day." Liz joked.  
  
"He really is, ya know. He's a nice guy an' everything."  
  
"Yeah I know. I sleep..never mind." Liz stopped herself. "So, what do ya think of Specs?"  
  
"I don't know." She thought for a minute. "He's a real nice guy an' dat's all I'm gonna say, cause I know you'll tell him."  
  
"Me? Tell Specs? I nevah would, if ya tell me not to, I won't." Liz said, noticing that Specs got his papes and was heading down to them, a frown on his face. He thought that Liz was telling Tag what he said about her. "Hey! Dere's Specs. I guess you'se two bettah go now. Ya don' wanna be late." Liz laughed.  
  
Specs smiled nervously at Tag. They stood there as Liz came walking by and whispered to Specs. "Go get 'er Tiger!" She joked. "See ya latah!" She said to both of them as she walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Specs laughed nervously. "So, where we headed to?"  
  
"Central Park alright?" Tag asked.  
  
"Central Park is poifect." He said, not noticing his accent. He tried not to have an accent, but he forgot. "Umm, do you want me tah get your papers forah you?" He asked, as a gentleman.  
  
"Thanks, Specs." Tag said as he took her papers and put him under his arm. "Now don' steal any of 'em!" Tag joked.  
  
"I won't. I promise." He said as they walked continuing to talk. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! Finally finished! Geez, you will not believe how many times I've deleted things, added things, took things out. Gah! But, it's all good I guess. Well, yeah, enjoy! 


	6. Ya? Or You?

Hey, I'm back! *waves sort of*  
  
Thank you again to all my reviewers! I'm to lazy right now to give personal SO's to everyone, although there weren't that many of you, there were some. I HAVE to give SO's to Sapphy and Tag: Sapphy - Thanks for helping me with some ideas for this chapter. Sorry, if I bugged you a lot, I just had major writers block. Thanks for tellin' me if my ideas fit or didn't! Love ya *muah*  
  
Tag - Thanks so much for helping me with my ideas also. I know I always torture you with my Ficcyness on AIM! LOL, oodles of sorries for that. I just need to talk to someone about everything that goes through my demented and screwed up mind, and you are always the one to talk to. So thanks again! Thank you for coming up with a spiffy title! You are always good with coming up with spiffy things! Love ya *muah* Hey I did add you and Specs in this chap. Go figure! I found a place for you and him.aren't you proud??!?? LOL  
  
Now, this is some random babbling sort of junky crap. It is about my main character, obviously Liz. Sapphy pointed out a really, I have to underline this, really good point about her. Sapphy said that she forgets that Liz is 13 and she thinks that she is 16 or 17. Go figure, I forget too! I was thinking of an explanation for that and I have a really fo- sheezy one too! Okay, Liz was born in China in God knows what year.like (let me do my math skills here) 1886. She was born an orphan and she came over to America when she was 6 or something. Anyway, she was born on the street and being as the streets aren't a nice place, she was forced to grow up rather quickly. She was forced to take care of herself at a very young age and she had a lot of hard crap to go through. I'm sorry if I make it kinda confusing for some people, I am not 13 and I don't really remember when I was (God that was only 2 years ago!!!), but (why am I adding this??) a lot of people say I am mature for my age, so I guess I write in a way that I kinda speak for myself. If that makes any sense. Now, about Liz, I'll try to throw some little things in there to make her a more believable 13 year old. So, sorry for the confusion everyone.  
  
I thought that was gonna be more spiffy than it was, it didn't really turn out.  
  
NEWSIES: SHUT UP! JUST GET ON WID IT!  
  
Alright, alright. Geez, don't get your undies in a bundle! Gah! Okay, before the Newsies have a heart attack, here it is. The Alpha and the Omega, the one, the only, chapter 6: Ya? Or You?  
  
God I sound like a moron!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Ya? Or You?  
  
Tag and Specs went off to Central Park to sell their papes. Liz bought her papes and was waiting for Snitch to come. She kicked a few stones impatiently as she groaned. "Snitch, come on!" She yelled at him. She started mumbling things to herself, just trying to keep herself occupied. "I'm just gonna go by meself, now come on!" She said to herself as she walked over to Snitch.  
  
Snitch was talking to Itey, Jake and Pie Eater when Liz came over and kicked his leg. He turned around slowly annoyed. "What!?!" He said bothered.  
  
"Come on! I wanna go!" Liz whined.  
  
Snitch looked at the three other boys and laughed at Liz. They continued to talk about useless crap.  
  
"Ah!" Liz sighed as she turned around and headed for her usual selling spot on Sherman Street. She knew that she shouldn't be walking alone; she knew that Snitch would just get even angrier with her, but she didn't care. She didn't do what everyone expected of her and she had no intention to. She did what she wanted and that was it.  
  
Sherman Street wasn't that far away from the PDC; it was probably about 15 blocks or so. She reached the 5th block and looked behind her. *No Snitch. What is taking him so long?* She continued to walk by herself down the streets.  
  
Snitch got done talking and headed off to find Liz. He was still angry at her from the previous confrontation, now he was even more upset that she left him. He thought he saw Oscar in the PDC office before he left, so he knew Liz was alright. Snitch wasn't that far behind her, probably about 3 or 4 blocks behind her.  
  
Liz would start to hawk the headlines every time she'd see a person on the streets pass. She never sold any though. Not very often did she sell papes to people outside her selling spot. Most of those people had already bought papes from other Newsies.  
  
She reached Sherman Street and started yelling the headlines, not improving them though. A hand reached around from behind her, covering her mouth. A low husky voice whispered in her ear "Heya Liz. Did ya miss me?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her off the ground, making her papers fall to the dirty ground. He slammed her into the wall will full force as he gently kissed down her neck. She tried to fight back, as usual, but couldn't. "Dat wasn't nice what ya did las' night. I was tryin' tah tell ya how I felt an' what did ya do? I think ya know what ya did. Now, you're gonna pay!" He said as he let go of her mouth and grabbed both of her hands. He put them above her head as he smiled at her.  
  
"Help! Someone help me!" She screamed as he started to feel down her small helpless body. "Oscar stop it! Please! Someone help me please!" She shrieked in agony, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"You shut up, bitch! You desoive dis! You desoive everything dat I do tah you! 'Cause you're nothin'." He said as he started to kiss her again, still feeling up her tiny body.  
  
Snitch heard the screaming and was now running as fast as he could to Liz.  
  
Oscar stopped kissing her and was now staring straight at Liz. "Ya think dis is bad? You ain't seen nothin' yet! I'm gonna give ya so much pain dat you're gonna wish you was dead! Yet, I'm gonna give myself so much pleasure dat I'm gonna keep wantin' more and more." He laughed. "Ya know how I'm gonna do dat? Well foist I'm gonna fuck you're guts out, den I'm gonna do it again and again. Harder an' harder each time." He laughed.  
  
"Get away from her!" Snitch screamed as pulled Oscar away from Liz and started punching him in the face. The two boys fell on the ground, punching each other as many times as they could. Liz stood where she was left to afraid to move. Snitch and Oscar struggled for the top. First Oscar got the top and punched Snitch as hard as he could. Snitch regained his strength and punched Oscar as hard as he could. They continued to roll around until Snitch finally had the top and did something completely unexpected. He pulled a knife from his sock and positioned it at Oscar's neck.  
  
"NO!" Liz screamed running over to Snitch, falling on her knees beside him. She grabbed his arm, trying to get him to put the knife down.  
  
Snitch sat there, shaking from hate, anger and fear, just eyeing Oscar. His breath was heavy and his eyes were cold.  
  
"C'mon. Do it!" Oscar said, challenging him with an evil grin on his face. "Ya know ya want to!"  
  
"Snitch, don't do it! Snitch, come on, don't do it!" Liz pleaded.  
  
"Ya want Liz all for yourself, don't ya? Don't ya, Snitch." Oscar joked.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Oscar! I can kill you right now if I wanted to!" Snitch said seriously.  
  
"Snitch." Liz said softly. "Put the knife down, please." He didn't budge. "Put it down please!" He narrowed his eyes breathing even harder and faster. A tear slipped down Liz's cheek as she screamed "PUT THE KNIFE DOWN SNITCH, PLEASE!" She pulled his arm back with all her might. He started to move his arm back slowly, away from Oscar's neck.  
  
He put the knife up to his face and studied it as he started shaking even more. He looked over at Liz who was crying and muttered "I'm sorry." His eyes started to water with tears, as he helped Liz pull him off of Oscar. He couldn't believe what he almost had done. He stood up straight and watched as Oscar pulled himself off the ground.  
  
Oscar looked at Snitch and laughed. "You're a pussy man! Fuckin' pussy!" He said as he walked over to Liz. "Mark my woids, bitch."  
  
"Just go!" Liz screamed as she pushed him.  
  
"It was fun dancin' wid ya, Snitch." Oscar laughed as he walked away.  
  
Liz looked at Snitch, who was watching Oscar run away. She noticed his tear stained cheeks and his busted lip. "Snitch?"  
  
He looked at her and backed away shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"It's okay, Snitch just come here." Liz pleaded as she cried.  
  
"No!" Snitch said softly as he threw the knife on the ground. "What have I done?!?" He cried.  
  
"Let's talk about dis, it's gonna be okay!" She said walking up to him. She tried to hug him but he shook her off.  
  
"I don't wanna talk." He said as he ran away.  
  
"Snitch, please don't do dis!" Liz begged. "Come back! Snitch!?!" She buried her head in her hands. When she got over crying she picked up the papers off the ground and headed to find Specs and Tag. She walked alone to Central Park to sell both her own and Snitch's papers.  
  
She found Specs and Tag, they were still selling their papers, but they were doing some harmless flirting and laughing. She snuck up behind Specs and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. "I'm sorry, Specs. But, could I sell with you and Tag today?" She said, trying not to cry.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Specs said a little concerned. "What happened? What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Liz just shook her head, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Liz, do ya wanna talk 'bout it? I'm always heah tah talk, if ya wanna." Tag suggested.  
  
"No, thanks ya guys. But, its real nice'a you'se, but I really don' wanna talk 'bout it right now. I jist wanna sell my papes, right now." She answered them.  
  
"Alright." Specs said as he started to yell the headlines. "Ferry crashed, hundreds dead and countin'!" He hawked.  
  
"What?!?" Liz said as she made a face at him. "Where did ya get dat?!?"  
  
Specs and Tag laughed. "Ya don' change da headlines do ya, Ace?" Specs asked.  
  
Liz just shook her head in confusion.  
  
"Well, we do." Tag answered back, changing what Specs said to something better.  
  
"Well, I guess I bettah leave you two alone, ya know. I mean I ain't gonna sell any papes. But, I'm real happy forah ya Specs. Ya did great." She smiled a phony smile at him before turning away and going to the other side of the park.  
  
The day passed by quickly. Specs and Tag sold all of their papes before 6 PM and headed off to Tibby's. Liz was still selling her papes well after 8 PM, but she eventually sold all of her double load of papers. She headed off to where she thought and sort of knew Snitch would be; the abandoned shed right on the edge of Manhattan, over looking the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Snitch?" She said as she slowly walked towards him. He was just sitting on the floor of the abandoned shed looking out at the water.  
  
"How did ya know I was heah?" He asked as he gave her a semi welcoming smile.  
  
"How do I know my name's Liz? Dat's jist da way thing's woik. Do ya mind if I sit down?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." He answered back, moving over so that she could sit beside him.  
  
"I sold your papes forah ya, Snitch." She said, putting her hand in her pocket to get the money she made. "Heah's your money." She said as she gave it to him.  
  
"Thanks, Liz. Ya didn't have tah do dat, ya know." He said with a smile of appreciation.  
  
"I know, but I wanted tah." She answered back. "So, how are ya doin'?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Liz." Snitch said embarrassed and a bit ashamed. "I don' know what happened back dere." He tried to explain, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
"Snitch," She said as she took his hand "I ain't da one who you should be apologizin' tah. 'Cause ya didn't do dat tah me. Yeah, ya scared da hell outtah me, but I ain't da one who should forahgive ya. Da only person dat ya should be apologizin' tah, is yourself. An' maybe Oscar, dat's optional. Snitch, I love ya tah death. An' you know dat. All me long years, we've been best friends. (A/N: I am a huge LOTR freak.so a special thank you and recognition goes out to Gandalf the Gray for that line); spending nearly every waking moment together." Her eyes started to well up with tears "I wish dat I could say dat I know you inside an' out. But, I only know what I've been told. I only know what I've experienced, what I've seen an' hoid. I think dat I can say dat I know what makes ya cry. I know what makes you laugh. I know what makes you mad. I know what makes you happy." She smiled at him. "But, for da life'a me I cannot understand why the hell ya do da things ya do." Snitch laughed. "I mean, yeah I do stuff dat in your book would be considered stupid. An' you do stuff dat in my book I consider stupid." He wiped the smile of his face and looked at his hand, snug tightly in hers. "But, dat's okay." She reassured him. "I forahgive ya, an' you forahgive me. Now, all ya gotta do is forahgive yourself. Do ya get me?" Snitch nodded. "But, I nevah seen ya get so mad like dat." Liz said.  
  
"I know, I - I" He stumbled over his words. "I don' know what happened tah me. I saw him an' I saw you, an'" He stopped. "An' I jist went crazy." He tried to explain.  
  
"But, why? You nevah acted like dat beforah. I mean, dis was a completely different situation, but still." Liz said looking into his hazel eyes.  
  
"But it was real, Liz! I mean, I jist, I jist got so mad, ya know. I mean, I saw you. An' I saw him kissin' you an' I saw him touchin' you an'" He started to cry. "An' I knew what you was feelin' an' I knew what you was thinkin'." Liz looked stumped at what he was saying. "'Cause, I've felt dat way too. I know what ya were goin' through an' I know what dat's like." He tried to stop himself from crying, but he couldn't.  
  
"Snitch, what are you talking about?" Liz asked seriously.  
  
"Liz, what I'm sayin' is dat my muddah was nevah an alcoholic. She was nevah a prostitute or anythin'. Okay, I lied. Dat ain't why I left, Liz. I left because.." He paused. "Because my dad." He was trying not to cry. "He'd."  
  
"No!" Liz yelled in anger. "No! You're lying! Snitch, stop!" She screamed as she let go of his hand and jumped up on her feet. "I don't believe you! He didn't do dat! Dat nevah happened, Snitch!" She cried.  
  
Snitch jumped up and pulled her in a hug. "No, it's okay! It's ovah now, I left, I'm fine." He said trying to comfort her.  
  
She looked up at him in disbelief. "Okay? Okay?!?" She pulled away from him, but he grabbed her hands. "It is not OKAY! Why did you lie tah me?" She screamed. "Why?!?"  
  
"Liz, stop!" He said gently. "Look dat was a long time ago, alright. It only happened once, an' I left." He shrugged.  
  
"But STILL! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Why should I?!? I mean dere are a thousand an' one thing's dat you nevah told me! You're my friend, Liz, not my wife! Not my muddah or anythin' like dat! Okay, I tell ya what I think ya should know, an' at da time I didn't think ya should know dat. Okay?" Snitch embraced her yet again. "I'm sorry dat it upset ya, but I jist had tah tell ya da truth. Dat was why I got so mad at Oscah tahday. 'Cause I knew what dat was like an' I knew what you felt. An' I don't want you tah have tah go through dat. It scared me Liz. I mean it was like dat whole experience all over again. I jist lost it, ya know." Snitch explained.  
  
"Okay, okay. You told me somethin' dat you lied about. Now I gotta tell you somethin' dat I lied about." She paused. "Well, I didn't tell ya da complete truth about what happened las' night. I only told ya a limited amount of it. But, you gotta promise me dat you won't get mad at me. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oscah saw me in da alleyway an' was tryin' tah be nice tah me. He asked me what was wrong an' stuff, but I wouldn't tell him. He said he wanted to tell me somethin' an' he dragged me ovah an' started talkin'. He was sayin' how he ain't what I think he is, an' dat he ain't da way dat I always see him. He was tryin' tah change da way dat I looked at him, ya know. He was sayin' how he nevah meant tah hoit me an' dat in truth he liked me." Snitch frowned. "He was gonna say dat he loved me, but I stopped him. I insulted him an' sort of brought da whole thing on myself. I was real mean tah him an' I can understand why he was the way he was. He started tah beat me up an' stuff an' I got away. He found me again an' den he said dat he really liked pickin' on me, an' he liked seein' me struggle. He said how he liked havin' da powah an' stuff. Den he kissed me. So, dat is everythin' tah try tah understand tahday."  
  
Snitch blinked a few times in disbelief. "I see." He paused, taking in everything. "He liked you?!? What the fuck!?!"  
  
"Snitch don' say dat." Liz argued with him.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Liz stood staring at him in annoyance "fuck, fuck." He laughed.  
  
"Are ya done yet?" Liz said, not amused.  
  
"Fuck!" He laughed at her. "I'm jist jokin' Liz, yeah I'm done. Look if ya don' want me tah say dat, den I won't say dat. Jist don't turn all Godly on me or somethin'."  
  
"Godly?!? Since when have I been all Godly?" Liz laughed.  
  
"Well, I know where ya go when ya don' come tah Tibby's. Everybody knows where ya go."  
  
"Well, I like tah try tah get stuff straight ya know. I mean I jist want someone tah talk to an' tah understand." Liz explained.  
  
"Ya can always talk tah me, Liz." Snitch said, slipping his hand into hers.  
  
"Snitch, what?" Liz tried to say.  
  
"Look. I haven't been a very good friend. An' I'm sorry.." He said before Liz interrupted him.  
  
"No. You've been my best friend. You'll always be my best friend."  
  
"It ain't dat, Liz. I mean," he thought about what he was going to say as he let go of her hand "I know what ya did forah Specs. An' I thought dat it was real nice of ya tah do dat forah him. An' I was wonderin' if ya could help me out too."  
  
"What do ya want me tah do?" Liz asked a little confused.  
  
"Dere's dis goil, dat I knew for God knows how long."  
  
"Do I know 'er?"  
  
"Yeah, ya know 'er. Ya know 'er quite good actually." He laughed as he thought. "I wanna tell 'er how I feel, but I jist can't. I mean I don't wanna ruin our friendship an' stuff."  
  
"Well, maybe ya should ask 'er da way dat she feels 'bout you. Maybe ya should ask 'er if she would evah consider ya in a way dat is more den jist friends." Liz tried to help out.  
  
"Alright, but what if she don't feel da same way dat I do? What if she thinks dat I'm hideous or somethin'?" Snitch said, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Maybe ya should jist ask her foist, tah find out."  
  
Snitch stopped pacing and stood in place for a second, his hand up to his mouth, thinking. "Maybe you're right." He walked over to Liz and took her hand once again. Liz looked a bit confused.  
  
"What I'm tryin' tah say is, Liz, you're my best friend. An' I love you so much, but dat ain't enough. I don' just wanna be your best friend. I wanna be more den dat. I wanna love you in da way dat I always dreamed 'bout. I wanna not only be dere forah you, but I wanna take care of you, more den what I have been doin'. I want you tah love me not as a friend, but as something more. I want dese dreams dat I've been havin' 'bout us tah be real, an' not in my head. But, most of all, Liz, I want you tah be my goil."  
  
Liz was speechless; she had no words to describe what she was feeling. Snitch looked at her nervously and with a bit of confusion. "Ya said you when ya said dat ya wanna love me. Ya didn't say ya, ya said you." Liz said as her mouth was hanging wide open.  
  
Snitch blushed, knowing how much Liz loved hearing the word 'you' instead of ya. (A/N: The 'ya' and 'you' thing was an idea that came from the awesome movie Something's Gotta Give. So if you didn't see it, go see it now!) "Yeah, that's right I did." He bit his bottom lip in nervousness as she stared into her brown eyes.  
  
"I don't know what tah say, Snitch. Dat was beautiful an' I am completely speechless right now." Liz explained.  
  
"Say dat, you'll let me kiss you."  
  
Liz stalled for a second as she stumbled over her words. "I - I. I don't know how." She admitted.  
  
Snitch inched closer to her and said "I'd love to teach you." Liz nodded as Snitch put his hands on her face and gently pulled her towards him, pressing his lips ever so slightly on hers. They kissed each other for a while, until Snitch let go for a breath. Liz still had her eyes closed when she slowly pulled away from him. Her mouth was still wide open with astonishment.  
  
"So, was I a good teacher?" Snitch asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I could use some more practice." Liz said back as she pulled him towards her kissing him more passionately. She put her hands around his shoulders and he put his hands around her waist, gently lifting her to her tip toes. They let go of each other's lips for a breath of air, but Snitch pulled Liz's back into his after he caught a quick breath. They both got really into the kiss and started into a full blown make-out session. Liz put her hands on his face while he put his hands in her hair. Snitch was really getting into it, before Liz knew it he darted his tongue into her mouth, she pulled back quickly. "Hey, hey! None'a dat." She warned him.  
  
"Okay." He said as he bent forward kissing her again. She pulled back quickly again.  
  
"I think we should stop for now." She said, knowing that they both would get too wrapped up in the kiss and end up making a big mistake.  
  
"Okay." He said as he let go of her. "Ya know, you're pretty good forah a beginnah." He joked.  
  
Liz blushed. "Thanks, I guess."  
  
"Don't worry, it was a compliment." He said as he kissed her cheek. "So, 'bout you bein' my goil an' all?"  
  
"Now you're just bein' stupid." Liz laughed as she put her hand in his. "C'mon. Let's go." She said as she started walking to Tibby's.  
  
"You hungry? I could get you another hotdog or somethin'." Snitch joked.  
  
Liz laughed, "it ain't da hotdog dat' I'm worried about, sweet cakes. It's you an' dat liquor." She said looking at him. "Now, what was dat story again?"  
  
"Hey! C'mon, we don' need tah talk 'bout dat." Snitch said, trying to get her off the subject. "So, was dat your foist kiss?"  
  
"Well, I guess it was if I had to ask you how to kiss." She slapped his arm with her other hand. "Why, was dat yours too?"  
  
"Yeah, it was." He said honestly. "But, I'm glad dat it was with you." He said as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Now, you're jist showin' off." Liz laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEWSIES: Get that smile off of your face!  
  
Oh, sorry. Ha! Wow, what a dream! Wow! I had so much fun writing the last part of this chapter, it was like a dream come true when I..ahem.Liz kissed Snitch. Well, it was the other way around sort of. But, Snitch has a few surprises up his sleeve I'll admit that. He is a very very very sweet talker! LOL.  
  
Okay, R&R and I'll give you a special make-out session with your favorite Newsie! Go on, go on! You know you want to! If not I'll just give you a cookie or something. 


	7. I Ain't What You Say I Am

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Newsies. Disney owns Newsies, I do not own Disney either. I do not own Snitch, he is owned by Disney and Dee Caspary. I do not own Specs, he is owned by Mark David/Disney, Jack/Christian Bale/Disney, Jake/Joseph Conrad/Disney, Oscar/Shon Greenblatt/Disney, Itey/Dominic Maldonado/Disney, Skittery/Michael Goorjian/Disney, Mush/Aaron Lohr/Disney, Dutchy/Ivan Dudynsky/Disney, etc. I do not own Tag Along, she is owned by Becky. *waves to Becky* I also do not own They're Not Gonna Get Us, that is owned by Tatu and all the people involved with it.The only person I do own would be Liz/Ace, she is owned by me (as I already said). So, yeah, Liz belongs to SnitchsLins/Trigger/Lindsey, what have you.  
  
Hey y'all! Sorry it's been such a long time. Nope, school hasn't kept me from working on my fic.well it kinda has, but actually grounding has kept me from my fic. Yupporuni, I was a bad girl and was grounded from the computer for a week. But, never fear, I did write and I just typed it all today! Yayness! So, here it is, from my computer to yours, Chapter 7: "I'm not what you say I am."  
  
SO time! Everyone's favorite thing!!!  
  
Tag Along: Haha, anytime you need a random trout slapping, just come to me. Yup, I am the trout slapper, all hail to me! I have to add that to my profile thingy majigy! Haha, anyway, thanks so much for reviewing. You know I have to say that, I say it every time.I am that way. Thanks again and I think you'll like this chapter. It is a very..well just read it! Haha! Luvvies!!!  
  
Poker Conlon: Awww, Tag told you about my story! Aww! *huggles Tag and Poker* Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Haha, Spot is awesome! I'll put him in here somewhere, I wanted to, but I can't seem to find a place. But I will! I promise you, Spot'll appear somewhere in one of my chapter. *spit shakes* You love my writing?!? *tear drop* Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
Sapphy: I have to think about the cookie and make-out thing. Let me think. *thinks* NO! J/K.Tag and I are the queens of make-outs.so I grant you permission to have both a cookie and a make-out session with Race. *gives Sapphy Racetrack* Enjoy! Snitch? Inconsiderate? No, deary, he will show you. Go ahead and kill Oscar if ya want to. Doesn't bother me.much. But actually you can't kill him, I still have to use him ya know. Gandalf rocks! I'm not sure about the headbanging thing.gave me quite a laugh.but yeah! *head bangs with Sappy* LMAO.poor Itey! I love Itey. Don't worry, Sapphy, no ummm "fondling" in the bed, sleep in bed, no you know. No coochie-coo.haha. Enough said.  
  
Splashey: Aww thanks for reviewing hun! Don't worry if you have to include two or three reviews in one.uhh.er.review. That's fine, at least you reviewed. That always makes me happy. Oscar needs to get a nice kick in the (insert body part here.) 'nough said. Awww, don't cry! I don't want to make people cry, I do write about sad stuff perhaps.hmm I need to make a happy chapter. Hummers, I think I can manage that, just not right now.LOL. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this one too! It's not really that sad, I don't think, possibly. Hmm I'll have to think on that too. Wedding?!? Haha, that would have been funny if you typed that. Haha, that would be funny. *skips off mumbling wedding, wedding, wedding, whilst jigging with Itey* Thanks again!!! JustDuck: Aww thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Don't worry if you just started reading it, at least you have read it. You are right, I am a Christian. I try to make Liz be as much of a good Christian as possible, but in certain situations she has to be unchristian like, I guess. So, yeah. Her mouth is sometimes a problem.not usually, it's mostly all the other Newsies. *glares at Snitch* But, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and thank you for reviewing!  
  
Everyone who reads: Thank you guys so much! I love you all! *huggles everyone*  
  
Before I forget, in Snitch's note I have written the lyrics to Not Gonna Get Us by Tatu. Yes I know it is about two gay girls, but they talk about running away. Just forget about the gay part and just read the words. Yeah, so credit has to be given to Tatu for writing that song or whatever.  
  
So, here is chapter 7: "I'm not what you say I am"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 7: "I'm not what you say I am"  
  
The couple walked to Tibby's, hand in hand, talking non-stop. They got to the door of Tibby's and Liz stopped Snitch from opening the door.  
  
"Snitch, I don't wanna me mean or anythin', but could we jist keep dis whole thing to ourselves forah right now?" She asked squeezing his hand.  
  
"Alright" he sighed, not very happy with her comment. "Sure." He agreed.  
  
"Thanks, Snitch." She smiled at him, before going into Tibby's with the rest of the Newsies.  
  
It was hard for Snitch to deal with what Liz had just asked him to do. He didn't know why she wanted him to forget about everything that happened. Was it because of him? Was she ashamed of him? Was she ashamed to be with him? He didn't know and he didn't understand, but he sucked it up and just acted the way they normally acted. He didn't put his arm around her chair as normal couples would do, he didn't hold her hand, he didn't talk to her that much, and he barely looked at her. He was sort of depressed and sad at the fact that she didn't want anyone to know about them. But, inside he was screaming with joy. He was so happy that he finally got up the courage to tell Liz how he felt about her. He had been feeling that way for so long and he never knew that he'd ever tell her. She actually surprised him with the way she acted. She was cool about it, he thought she'd get mad or something. But in a way, she liked him for a long time too, she just never took it to mind.  
  
"Snitch?!?" She asked after she took a drink of her coffee. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, yeah I'm alright." He answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Ya didn't even touch any'a your food. Dat's unusual, ya know. Jist, lately ya seemed kinda outtah it." She explained, giving him a funny confused look.  
  
"I ain't outtah it, I am poifeclty wid it." He answered back, grinning a cheesy fake smile.  
  
"What ever you say. Jake no!" Liz shrieked at Jake.  
  
Jake was putting some salt on his sauerkraut; he spilt the salt on the table. "Oops." He said, as Mush burst out laughing.  
  
"Didja see dat fella's? See what Jake did? Jake.." Mush said in between laughs.  
  
"Shut up!" Everyone yelled in unison.  
  
"Jake! Ya spilled da salt! Do ya know what dat means?!?" Liz yelled at him, jokingly. Jake gave her a confused look. "Spillin' da salt is very bad luck! Quick, toss it over your right shoulder." (A/N: Credit has to be given to Dumb and Dumber for that amazing line!)  
  
"No, not like las' time, Liz!" Jake laughed. "Ya got me las' time, I ain't gonna fall forah dat again!" He said hitting Mush upside the head because he still was laughing at him.  
  
"So, Liz." Jack started to say. "What is dis I hoid 'bout you an' Oscah? I hoid dat you was doin' some lip lockin' in da alley a while ago."  
  
"Long story Jack. One, dat I particularly don' wanna tell. But, I jist wanna say dat Oscah is da least of my worries." She said taking a bite of a piece of bread.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked, picking on her. "I mean, I think dere's somethin' ya ain't tellin' us, Liz."  
  
"Okay, why do all of your conversations wid me, have tah do wid him?!? Okay, I'm tired of my life revolvin' around him. He ain't my life, yeah he sometimes tries tah ruin it, but he don't. He has no effect over my life any more den you guys do. Dat's just da way it is. Jist because he's an obsessed psycho dat don't quit, doesn't mean dat I have tah be too. I try tah live my life an' not be afraid tah turn da corner 'cause he might be dere, I ain't afraid'a him. Okay, I kinda am, but dat ain't da point. Da point is why can't we have a normal conversation dat doesn't involve him?"  
  
"I'm wid dat!" Itey said pulling his napkin from his shirt and throwing it on the table. He jumped up from his chair and did a little jig.  
  
"Sit down jackass." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha! You jist called yourself an ass!" Mush joked.  
  
"Shut up, Mush!" Everyone yelled again, except Snitch.  
  
"Uh-oh! Someone is actin' like Skittery tahday." Dutchy joked as he poked Snitch, who was just staring off into space.  
  
"What?!? I didn't do it!" Skittery yelled, looking up from his plate. He was pouting and not paying any attention to anyone but his own problems. He didn't sell all of his papers today and he was a bit pissed about that.  
  
"Snitch, what's your problem?" Dutchy asked concerned.  
  
"Huh?!? What? Oh, nothin', I'm jist think 'bout stuff." Snitch said honestly.  
  
"What kinda stuff, Snitch?" Jack teased.  
  
"I dunno, nothin' really." Snitch said, trying to get off the subject.  
  
"Adult stuff? Ya know, you thinkin' 'bout doin' stuff wid goils? Bein' as how you're dis big adult now right?" Jack laughed.  
  
"Jack!" Liz defended him.  
  
"Wait! I dunno 'bout da whole goils thing. Hmm, you kinda confuse me sometimes." He said, looking Snitch straight in the eye.  
  
"What are ya talkin' about?" Snitch said angrily.  
  
"Well, I'm jist sayin' dat, you an' Liz have been friends for God knows how long. An' well, dat's all you guys are. Ya know what I'm sayin'?"  
  
Snitch gave Jack a dirty look, also a confused look.  
  
"How can I put dis? Hmm..what I'm tryin' tah say is dat, Snitch I think you're."  
  
"Okay! Umm, how was everyone's sellin' tahday?" Liz interrupted Jack, changing the subject.  
  
"Sucked!" Skittery pouted.  
  
"Alright I guess." Jake added, still adding salt to his food.  
  
"That's good, I didn't have dat bad of'a day either. I mean I had tah sell double, but I went wid Specs an' Tag." She said as Jack was talking to Snitch. "Dey were improvin' da headlines an' stuff, so I left. But, not dat bad."  
  
"Gay!" Jack yelled over all the conversations. Everyone grew quiet, including Liz, shocked at what he said. "Ya hoid me." He picked.  
  
"Oo! Did I heah gay?" Skittery poked his head up and smiled. He loved picking on other people, it gave him a sense of confidence. "Who's gay?" He laughed.  
  
"I think Snitchy-boy heah is gay." Jack taunted as he pointed at Snitch.  
  
"What!?! What are ya talkin' about?" Snitch said disgusted.  
  
"Oh, is dat right?" Skittery laughed. "Did ya guys, ya know, try stuff?" Skittery said to Jack and Snitch.  
  
"Shut up, Skitts! Not me! Him!" Jack yelled back.  
  
"Guy's jist stop." Liz tried to say before Skittery interrupted her.  
  
"Hey! Dis ain't about you. Dis is about him." Skittery got up and walked towards Snitch, who was wiping his face with his hands. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside Snitch. "Are you a pretty boy, Snitch? Do ya fancy boys?"  
  
"Shut up now!" Liz screamed as she stood up and pushed Skittery. He leaned backwards a little and just laughed. "Leave 'im alone!" She defended.  
  
"Aww, what is dis, Snitch? Ya got goils tah fight forah ya. How nice." Skittery joked. "C'mon, ya think you can take me, Liz? C'mon!" He stood up, showing everyone how much taller he was than her.  
  
"I don' wanna fight you." She said strongly. Her head came just about 4 inches above his elbow. He was almost twice her size, but she knew he'd never fight her; he'd just act tough around Jack, his friend.  
  
"C'mon, Skitts. Let 'er go." Itey protested.  
  
"You stay outtah dis!" Skittery said as he pointed towards Itey. He looked back towards Liz. "What do ya say?"  
  
"Hey, hey! When did dis become about 'er? We ain't done talkin' about Snitch!" Jack intruded. "He's gettin' all da slack heah, what da hell?"  
  
Skittery gave Liz another mean look before he sat back down beside Snitch. Snitch was just sitting trying not to get bothered by everyone. He hated Tibby's he hated going there. It was pure hell for him, he was walking into pure hell. But, he went there anyway, because he had no where else to go, also because all of his friends were there. His so called friends, but they were his friends. They just were quiet when it came to Jack and his jokes.  
  
"You hang wid Liz, 'cause you can't get any other goil tah touch ya." Skittery laughed.  
  
"Dat ain't true, Skittery!" Snitch yelled.  
  
"I seen you wid some of da guys, an' you get awfully friendly don' ya? C'mon Snitch, admit it, you're gay!"  
  
"I ain't gay, God damn it!" Snitch pounded on the table. "Jack you are an ass and Skittery you are a bastard!" Snitch screamed as he jumped up.  
  
Skittery grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "You ain't nevah had a goilfriend beforah have ya Snitch? You ain't nevah kissed a goil, have ya?" Skittery laughed.  
  
Snitch wanted to answer, but he remembered what he said to Liz. He respected her and he did what she said, no matter if it was to save his own ass.  
  
"Answer da question, Snitch!" Skittery demanded.  
  
What do I say? Yes or no? I have, I have a girlfriend! I have kissed Liz, I love Liz! What do I say? Now or nothing, it is Heaven or Hell. Which one do I choose to go to? It's Liz or Hell? He closed his eyes tightly debating to himself. What should I say? I can't let Liz down, but then they'll truly believe it! They'll truly believe that I'm gay, when I'm not! I don't like boys, I never did in that way! God I just want to go home, I just want to leave here.  
  
"Answer the fuckin' question pansy!" Skittery screamed as he slapped him.  
  
Liz covered her mouth with her hand, not believing what she saw. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to help out, but no one would listen to her.  
  
"No! Skittery, no!" Snitch said firmly. "I ain't nevah had a goilfriend, I ain't nevah kissed a goil!" Snitch pushed Liz's chair out of the way and headed towards the door as Jack and Skittery yelled comments at him.  
  
Liz knew what she had to do, she didn't want to do it though. What should I do? I have to help him, but how? I can't say anything, because they don't listen to me. God, I don't know what to do! She though as she watched him almost reached for the door. He paused as he gripped the handle and looked over at her. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Wait!" Liz shouted as she got up and ran over to him. She stared at him for a few seconds, before she pushed the door shut and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.  
  
"Wow! Go Liz!" The boys yelled.  
  
They got done kissing, Snitch was surprised. "I thought that.."  
  
"I don't know, Snitch." Liz answered. "Let's get outtah heah." She whispered taking his hand. He just nodded and they both left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A few months later:  
  
The leaves changed colors and fell off the trees. The world was filled with red, orange, and yellow. Everything was peaceful and calm. It was like love was springing up everywhere. Specs had asked Tag to be his girl just a few weeks back. She said yes and they were officially an 'us'. They were in love and weren't afraid to show it. They just belonged together, it was as simple as that. They were so much in love it was nauseating to some of the Newsies; especially the ones who had girls on their arms right and left. Tag and Specs were like the couple out of a fairy tale. You know the type. Specs was the poet kind of guy, he knew what to say and exactly how to say it. Tag was the fairy princess, beautiful and elegant and deeply in love. She looked past what everyone else saw and saw Specs as he really was. They adored each other. They both did. They had no envy what so ever for each other, because when you're in love with someone jealously just doesn't come.  
  
Snitch and Liz were still together. Yet, they were still kissing in the shadows, hidden behind the blanket of darkness and the wall of night. It wasn't that they didn't want to be together, they couldn't be together. Jack, Skittery and some of the others wouldn't allow it. They'd stare and make jokes, whisper behind their backs, they just couldn't cope and they couldn't comprehend that Liz and Snitch weren't just friends anymore. They were more than just friends. They wanted to be more than just friends. The fire that they had for each other was quickly put out by those who disagreed and were afraid. The months were long and hard to endure. They hated the constant smirks and giggles, they hated being made to feel ashamed of what they were. What did the boys see in them that they did not? What provoked the consistent taunts and laughs? What was so wrong for loving one another? What was so wrong with Snitch and Liz? What was so wrong with Thomas Brigmont and Lin Cheng Zhao (A/N: Thomas is Snitch, Lin is Liz.don't get confused). An Englishman and an Asian. It happens, but it couldn't here.  
  
Snitch was never ashamed of being with Liz. He loved her with all his heart and then some. He'd never make her uncomfortable, he'd never hurt her; he'd never try to do anything to make her cry. He hated seeing her cry, but every time he did he'd kiss her tears away, whether it was one peck on the cheek or one million passionate kisses on the lips. Although, he knew he'd never live up to what she needed. He never could be what he needed, but he sure as hell tried. He fought every battle she was in right by her side. He fought bravely and always saved her. He weathered every storm, protecting her from the drenching rain, deafening thunder and fierce lightning. He left himself out in the cold so that she could be warm. He'd walk to the enemy's side of the line, so that she may get away. He'd give up his very own life in a moment so that she may live to see another sun rise in a world that is all black to her. He would give up his dreams so that maybe she could achieve her own. She was everything to him. She was everything that defined him. He tried everything he could to make her smile in a black world. He'll say anything and do anything just to make her laugh. He'd do everything he could to protect her, even if it meant giving up his own life. But, he could never protect her from the hurricane that was hovering just over their heads.  
  
"Snitch, you know I love you, but you jist don't make no sense sometimes." Liz said, adjusting the necklace that Snitch had bought her. He saved every extra penny that he had for three whole months to get her that necklace. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was beautiful. She loved it so much, she never took it off. She held it close to her heart so that when Snitch wasn't there, it'd still feel like he was beside her.  
  
"Liz? Would you evah leave 'hattan if you got da chance?" Snitch asked holding Liz tightly.  
  
"Are you kiddin'?!? Yeah! I'd go..but" she frowned. "I don't got da money tah go yet."  
  
"Look, we'll save up some money, 'till we get enough, den we'll leave." Snitch dreamed, holding her tighter.  
  
"Woah, woah! We'll go? Who's we?" She pushed him away from her. "Snitch, I don' know if we can do dat." She frowned again.  
  
Snitch's heart sank. "Why da hell not? I mean, it'll give us a chance tah be together. It'll get us away from dis damned city! Most of all, it'll let us be together." He kissed her gently. "Liz, I love you. An' I wanna be wid you. Dis is da only way we can be together."  
  
"But, we are together Snitch. We are together. Here! In Manhattan. We are together, an' we can be together here an' anywhere else." Liz explained.  
  
"No! I'm tired of bein' afraid of what someone's gonna think or say. I don't care what they say about us. Let dem burn in hell forah all I care. I don't care! I only care 'bout you an' me. You an' only you. Nothin' else matters tah me, except forah you. Liz, we don't have tah hide. We can be together. We can kiss out of the shadows, we don't gotta be afraid no more."  
  
"Snitch." Liz tried to say. She didn't need this right now; she didn't need to be pressured to do something that she wasn't ready for. She loved Snitch, she loved him so much, but she didn't want to leave her home. Everything that happened here, all the bad memories, they are in the back of her mind, she loved Manhattan. This was her home, her only home. It was her home for as long as she could remember, and she didn't want to leave it.  
  
"I ain't afraid no more. I love you Liz an' I'll do anything tah prove it to you."  
  
"You don' have tah prove anythin' tah me. I already know." Liz argued.  
  
Snitch embraced her. "Liz, please, sweet heart, listen tah me, please. I love you; the only person I want to be with is you. No one else." He swallowed as he stared into her brown eyes. "Come with me, get outtah heah! Away from hate, Oscah, the laughs an' stares, an' go tah a place where it's just us. A place where we can love each other. A place where people will understand us. We can run, nothin' can stop us, nothin's gonna stop us. No one is gonna get us. We're gonna be together." He kissed her hand. "Please, Liz, please." He begged with all his heart.  
  
Liz stood in silence, not knowing what to say. What do I do? What do I say? I love him so much; I just can't go with him. Not right now, I just can't. She looked away from him, and looked at the ground. Come on, Liz, think. What should I say?  
  
Snitch kept staring at her holding her hand tightly. Liz, don't you want to be with me? I don't understand. What is wrong? What did I say? What did I do? He looked down at her small hand lying comfortably in his. They fit together perfectly. Please say something, Liz. Please, just say you'll go with me. I want to be with you, what is the matter?  
  
Liz closed her eyes tightly, still not knowing what to say. She looked at Snitch, who looked afraid. "I gotta go, Snitch." She said quietly as a tear dropped down her cheek.  
  
"Liz, please!" He begged. "Just us, no body else. Ain't dat what you want?" His shoulders dropped as his eyes changed to sorrow. She doesn't want to be with me. God no! This can't be happening, this ain't happening.  
  
"I don't know Snitch. I jist don't know. I have tah think." Liz said pulling her hand out of his and turning around quickly. She ran away from him and never looked back, knowing his heart was broken.  
  
I want to be with him. I want nothing more than that. Nothing more! But, why can't I go?!? Why can't I be with him?!? She was made to feel ashamed of her love for him. We can be together. We have to run. But, I can't. I don't understand myself. God, what do I do? I love him so much, but something's making me stay. I don't know what it is.  
  
She stopped abruptly to decide whether she wanted to go back to him or to stay where she was. Her mind kept racing with thoughts. What is wrong with me? I love him, and he loves me. What am I so afraid of? Her thoughts were interrupted by a kiss on the back of her neck. Snitch?!? God, just go away, just leave me alone for a second. I want to think, I have to think about this.  
  
"I'm sorry, Liz." It wasn't Snitch. "Just let me talk tah ya. Shut your mouth forah once an' let me talk, okay? Jist keep quiet an' we won't have any problems, alright? Do ya understand me?" Oscar said in her ear.  
  
"Yeah." Liz muttered.  
  
"Good! Now come wid me." He grabbed her arm and dragged her into an abandoned cellar thing. She didn't resist and she didn't scream. She stayed calm and listened to what he told her. He slammed her into the wall. "Listen tah me. You listenin'?"  
  
"Yeah." She breathed hard trying not to show her fear.  
  
"I ain't gonna hoit ya. I love ya too much forah dat. But, I know somethin' Liz. I know dat we're gonna be together. Dat Snitch, he's gonna find someone else tah fuck. Alright? But, me an' you are gonna be together. Dat's God's plan. He told me. He told me a long time ago." He grabbed her shoulders. "Look, I know 'bout you an' Snitch. I know 'bout tahnight. Dat's real unfortunate, Liz. I'm real sorry dat you don' wanna go wid him. But ya know you're jist savin' up forah me. You were jist sayin' dat, so you could be wid me. Right?" She bit her lip, wanting to stop him. But, she knew she couldn't. Everything he said was wrong, everything that he did was wrong, and she knew it. He would never give up, never. She didn't believe him and she never would. She'd never love him, she never did and she never will. But, he couldn't accept that. He couldn't understand that. He wouldn't understand that. "I know I'm right 'cause me an' you were meant tah be together. You're savin' up forah me, I know it! Ya know what else I know?" He leaned over and spoke softly in her ear. "Well, dis is what God told me. He told me dat I'm gonna I'm da fella you're gonna lose you're virginity tah." Liz shuttered and started to cry. "Don' cry. Dat's a good thing, forah both you an' me. You jist keep savin'! Ha! I can't wait forah dat night, can you?"  
  
"Oscar! Let her go!" A voice yelled from outside the cellar. "It's me ya want Oscar! C'mon, let's fight! I'm right heah! Jist leave her go! Please!"  
  
"It's your lover boy out dere. You're gonna have tah make a choice. Either you fall in love wid me or you can say good-bye to Snitch." He said seriously.  
  
"No! Oscar don't hoit 'im! Please don' hoit him!" Liz begged, fearing for both her life and Snitch's.  
  
"I ain't gonna hoit 'im, Liz. I'm just gonna, put 'im outtah his misery, if ya know what I mean." He laughed.  
  
"Oscar! C'mon man! I'm right heah! Your way, any way! I'm right out heah! Jist leave her alone!" Snitch yelled as he banged on the door.  
  
"Your choice, Liz. You decide latah, an' I'll give da time tah state da obvious. But, I'm tellin' ya, ya can be hard or ya can be easy. Doesn't matter tah me. It's you who's gonna have tah suffer. Remember dat." He kissed her neck again, before leaving out the other door in back.  
  
Liz stood still at the wall, breathing hard and trembling. God, what do I do? I can't stay here, but where will I go? I can't put Snitch in danger, but I can't leave either. God, I don't need this right now. I don't know what to do, I'm so confused.  
  
She walked out of the cellar a little shaken up about everything, but overall she was okay.  
  
"Where is he? Where is dat bastard?" Snitch said as he hugged her. "Did 'e hoit you, what did he do? He didn't touch you did he? Be better not of, if he did I'm gonna."  
  
"Snitch, I'm okay. I'm okay." She said, breathing hard still.  
  
Snitch was going crazy, he wanted to find Oscar and he wanted to show him who was boss. He wanted Oscar to leave Liz alone. "I swear, if he touches you again, I'm gonna."  
  
"Snitch, please don't!" She begged.  
  
He calmed down and hugged her again. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Liz. Let's just go." He took her hand and led her down the street heading for the Lodging House. "What did he say tah you, Liz?"  
  
Think, think, think! What did he say to me?? "He said dat.he still loved me an' he wanted tah be wid me and jist stuff like dat." She sort of lied..just held out most of the details.  
  
"He didn't hoit ya, did he?" Snitch questioned.  
  
"No. I'm fine, really." She said honestly.  
  
Snitch stopped dead in his tracks. He put his hands on Liz's shoulders and leaned down so that he was head level with her. "Don' let him scare ya, Liz. Don' let him hoit ya. He ain't gonna hoit ya, 'cause I ain't gonna leave ya again. I promise. Look, if he does anythin' tah hoit ya, in anyway, jist tell me, alright. You'll tell me right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure." Liz gave him a funny look. How can I tell you? What am I supposed to say? Oscar said that either I fall in love with him or he's going to kill you? Yeah right. But, I have to think of Snitch, I have to choose Oscar. God, what am I going to do? What can I do?  
  
"Alright." He said, believing her. They walked to the Lodging House. Snitch jumped up on his bed and patted it letting Liz know that he wanted her to come over.  
  
Liz raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Snitch smiled and patted his bed even harder.  
  
Liz threw her head back and sighed. "Alright, alright." She said as she jumped up beside him.  
  
He put his arms around her and held her tightly. "Look, if I put ya on da spot like dat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean tah. I jist really want us tah be together, ya know." He looked sorry for what he did, but he didn't do anything wrong.  
  
"Snitch, you didn't put me on da spot. Well, ya kinda did, but I understand where you're comin' from. I mean, it ain't da right time, tah leave ya know. I mean it is da right time, 'cause we really should leave an' everythin' but I don' know why I can't leave." Liz tried to explain.  
  
"Is it 'cause of me?" Snitch asked.  
  
"What!?! No! I just, need tah think 'bout it forah a little while, alright?" Liz explained. She kissed him on the lips and jumped off the bed. She ran to the bathroom to take a shower before anyone else would come in.  
While Liz was taking a shower, Snitch just laid down on his bed and thought. He was better at writing things than actually saying them. He would get all tongue-tied when he tried to say things. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing. The words flowed like water out of his pencil. He put his entire heart into what he was writing.  
  
Dear Liz,  
  
Starting from here, lets make a promise, you and me, lets just be honest. We're gonna run, nothing can stop us, even the night that falls all around us. Soon they'll be laughter and voices, beyond the clouds, over the mountains. We'll run away on roads that are empty, lights from the train yards, shining upon you. We'll run away, do everything simple. Night will come down, our guardian angel. We rush a head, the cross roads are empty. Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us. My love for you, always forever. Just you and me, all else is nothing. We're not going back, we're not going back here. They don't understand, they don't understand us. They're not gonna get us. Nothing can stop this, not now I love you. They're not gonna get us!  
  
Come with me, Liz, please! We don't have to hide, we never agreed to this. We're together, me and you. I don't want to see you scared anymore, I don't want to see you cry anymore, I don't want you to be afraid anymore. I don't know where we'll go, but you'll be with me and I'll be with you and no harm can come to us. Oscar is going to be gone, Manhattan is going to be gone, Jack and Skittery will be gone, everything will be old news. We don't have to be afraid to show it. I'm not afraid anymore. I love you and I want everyone else to know that too. Liz, you're the only one for me and you know it, but deep down you're scared. I'm scared too, I don't know what'll happen, but what ever it is, it's for the best. I know we're supposed to be together. Every night, when I pray to God, I ask him why he sent an angel to me. Why he blessed me with someone as special as you? I am not worthy of knowing someone like you. I don't deserve you, Liz. I'm never going to be good enough for someone like you, but I am trying. I don't know what you see in me, because I don't see it. But, I want to be with you, I want to be with you more than anything. You'll never know what you mean to me. You'll never know what you have done to me, you've changed me in so many ways. You've made me a better person; you've made me look forward to waking up every morning. Liz, you are such a great girl and I love you so much. You are so much out of my league I don't know how we even managed to be friends. You are amazing and I am so glad that I've been blessed with an angel like you.  
  
If you want to talk, I'm going to sleep on the roof tonight. You can come up if you want, I'll let you think on your own tonight. I love you so much, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Thomas "Snitch" Brigmont  
  
He finished writing and reread it to see if he wanted to add any thing. He wrote her name on it and laid it on her pillow. He stared at it for a few seconds and sighed. I hope she likes it. He grabbed his blanket and headed to the roof.  
  
Liz got out of the shower and looked around the room for Snitch. She walked over to her bed and saw the note lying there. She climbed up on her bed and opened it. She read the sloppy yet readable handwriting. A lump formed in her throat, as the words poured out of her mouth. She was stunned and a bit sad that Snitch would write something like that to her. What the heck? Oh my God! What is he talking about? I'm out of his league; he's not good enough for me? What am I a princess or something? She didn't cry, but wanted to. The words that he wrote touched her heart. She never knew that he thought the way he did. She never knew that he thought she was so much better than him. She didn't know and would have never knew if he didn't tell her. Should I go up and talk to him, or write him a note too? Liz, wasn't that good with words either. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to say it. She decide she'll write him back and have another Newsie give the note to him, probably Itey.  
  
She took a deep breath and picked up a pencil and paper. Not as good a writer as Snitch, she tried her best.  
  
Dear Snitch,  
  
I understand completely what you mean. She erased it. That's gay! She thought. She started over.  
  
Dear Snitch,  
  
I see so much in you. I don't know how you cannot see it. I see someone who has a lot to offer if someone would just give him a chance. You are so much more than what you say you are. You are smart, sweet, funny, a great friend, and you so much more! Snitch, you don't give yourself credit for what you really are. I love you so much and the reason why I love you is because of what and who you are! It's you who makes me smile, it's you who makes me happy, it's you who makes me laugh, it's you who makes me look forward to every day. I don't care about Oscar; I don't care about anyone else. Snitch, I want to be with you, I just don't know why I can't. I just don't know. I mean, something is making me stay, but I don't know what it is. I don't think it's going to be good. But, I'll do anything for you and you know that. But, if it means that much to you, if we mean that much to you, then I will do anything to be with you; even if it means leaving my home. But, what about your friends? What will they do without you? I mean, you can't just think about us, you just can't. There is more to life than us; there is more to life than me. Snitch, think about you for once, and think about what you want. If I go with you, you might not be able to do what you want anymore. This is something huge, Snitch. This isn't all fun and games. We'll be in a different city, have to find different jobs; we'll have to take care of each other. That's going to be rough, Snitch. We are young and being Newsies is the only thing that we can do. What if this doesn't work out? What it something happens and it ends badly? I'm sorry to say that, but that is a possibility. Where will I go? Where will you go?  
  
She stopped writing for a minute and thought God I think too much, but still. I worry too much. She continued writing.  
  
Snitch, you are everything I want in a guy and then some! I love you so much and I want to be with you too. I am so grateful that God blessed me with a friend like you. Me, my kind can be found anywhere. But, you are one who baffles me! You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. You are the only guy who would let a girl see him cry, even if she is his best friend. That's awesome, Snitch. That shows you have a heart. You will cry with me if I ask you too, that shows you understand what I am going through and that you really care. You have been there by my side for as long as I can remember and you always will be. I don't care if people laugh at us or people make jokes. That's them, this is us. Just as you said, me and you are the only things that matter. We don't have to run away to be together, I am sorry that I gave you the impression that I was scared. You can help me through that, you helped me through everything so far, and you can help me not be afraid. Just be with me and not be scared yourself. If you are with me, then I am not afraid anymore. Snitch, if it means that much to you, then I will run away with you. But, I would like to stay here in Manhattan, my home. I love you and I want you to know that. Even if I don't show it, I do love you. Never forget that!  
  
Lin "Elizabeth" Cheng Zhao  
  
I like it. She thought. She folded it up and wrote Snitch's name on it. She just noticed that some of the Newsies had already came into the LH. She was so focused on writing that she didn't even notice them playing around. She searched the room for someone who she could trust to give the note to Snitch. She saw Mush: No. Skittery: What am I, desperate? Racetrack: If worse comes to worse. Itey: Itey!?! Where did he come from?!? "Hey Itey!" She yelled and motioned him to come over here.  
  
"What, Liz?" Itey said as he jumped up beside her, almost making her fall off the bed.  
  
"Could you do me a humongous favor, Ites?" She asked. "Could you give dis tah Snitch, forah me? Don' read it, please."  
  
He took the note from her and observed it. "Sure thing, Liz." He smiled at her. He understood them, he was happy for them. They were his best friends, even though he and Liz quite frequently fought. He wished them the best, he always did. He hopped down off the bed and stopped. "Er? Where is Snitch?" He asked.  
  
"He's on the roof." Liz said to him.  
  
"Ahha! Right." He said as he ran up the stairs to the roof. Snitch was just sitting there, staring off into space.  
  
"Snitch? Here, Liz told me tah give it to you." Itey explained handing the note to him.  
  
"Thanks, Itey." Snitch said, sounding a bit depressed. He gave a little smile of approval to Itey and just looked at him.  
  
Itey took the hint as Snitch wanting him to leave. He left Snitch in the darkness, and went back into the LH.  
  
Snitch stared at the note, not reading it. He put it in his pocket and laid down. He would read it in the morning. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz went to bed, Snitch never leaving her mind. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep. She laid there for hours it seemed, not feeling at all tired. She tossed and turned, but never getting any sleep. She heard Itey grumble and knew that she was bothering him. She rolled over, trying to get comfortable; she wasn't used to having so much room. She sighed and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Everyone was asleep. Skittery was snoring a bit loudly, and Mush was mumbling in his sleep, but overall everyone was asleep soundly. She thought for a while, debating to herself what she wanted to do. She didn't know if she wanted to go up with Snitch or stay down here and get no sleep. She finally made up her mind and decided to go up with Snitch. She quietly jumped out of the bed, trying not to disturb Itey. She walked up the stairs and opened the door. She saw Snitch and didn't know if he was asleep or not. She stood staring at him for a while, before she inched up to him.  
  
She bent down and shook him, waking him up. "Snitch, do ya mind if I sleep wid you tahnight?" She said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said sleepily.  
  
She slipped in under the covers beside Snitch. She faced him and said quietly "I love you."  
  
He kissed her head and put his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MUSH: Uh-oh.dey're sleepin' together.  
  
Shut up, Mush! They've been sleeping together for like ever!  
  
MUSH: No I mean dey're really sleepin' together, ya know. Ahh forget it!  
  
Yeah forget it! Woo hoo! Anyway, yay chapter 7 is finished. So far this is the longest chapter, and probably the mushiest so far. Hummers, I'll have to think about that one. Well, not mushiest.but I don't know. Whateverest.LOL  
  
MUSH: Ya said Mush! Ya said me!  
  
*Ignores Mush* Thanks for reading! Love ya all, now go off and review! *does little jig with Itey!* Off now, off off!! 


	8. Do What You Feel

I'll let Mush do the honors today:  
  
MUSH: Attention all ya readah's. Lindsey..er..Trigger..er...SnitchsLins is too lazy tahday tah give any poisonal shout out's. So she'll just do a BIG one forah everyone.  
  
BIG SO! Thank you to all my reviewers! I love each and every one of you to death! You guys are the greatest!!! Luvvies and ten million huggies! *Muah* *Gives reviewers their favorite Newsie dipped in chocolate and a piece of pizza*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 8: Do what you feel.  
  
The sun rose over Manhattan. It was a brisk but cold November day. Snitch took a deep breath, awaking from sleep. He felt a weight on his chest, opening his eyes he saw Liz's head resting on him. He didn't remember Liz being there last night. He didn't know that she even was there, until he woke up. But, it didn't matter to him, she was with him. That was all that ever mattered to him. He watched her sleep, seeing her peacefulness. She was safe here, safe in his arms. No one can hurt her anymore, no one could touch her. When she was in his arms, she was his; and he always wanted it that way.  
  
He didn't want to wake the sleeping angel beside him, but his arm was killing him. She was lying on it and was cutting off the circulation. He winced a bit, trying to get it out from under her without waking her. He tried pulling his arm out from under her, but she wouldn't budge. He gently pushed her over a little, letting his arm free as he slowly pulled it away. She groaned as she fell back against him. Oops. He thought to himself.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, still half asleep. She poked her head up and looked around as she yawned.  
  
"Hey." Snitch said quietly as he smiled at her.  
  
"Hi." She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She sniffed and sat the whole way up.  
  
They both just stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say or what to do. They were too tired to do anything, they just wanted to go back to sleep. "Did ya read my note yet?" Liz asked, as she yawned again.  
  
"Nah, not yet." Snitch answered back.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don' know. I don' wanna spoil it. I wanna jist wanna keep it forevah an' jist look at it, ya know."  
  
"Why don't ya jist read it? I mean, da answer's right dere in writin' an' ya can jist stop wonderin'." Liz tried to explain, but couldn't.  
  
"I wanna stay in suspense. I don' wanna know, tah tell ya da truth I'm kinda afraid tah know. I jist want, whatever tah happen, ya know." He licked his lips and thought for a while. "I've been gettin' dis feelin', ya know. Dere's somethin' dere an' I don't know what it is. I jist keep havin' dis dream and den dese thoughts, an' I don' understand."  
  
"What was it 'bout?" Liz said, interested.  
  
"I don' know. It's kinda hard tah explain, ya know." He bit his lip, trying to think of how to explain it. "I see dis big boid an' he's coiclin' around us. It's me an' you and you're jist standing in the middle, and dere's dis boid an' he's coiclin' around you. He has dis one red feather on 'is head, an' ya can see it poifeclty. He gots dis black head an' den dis big red feather on 'is head. I guess dat's what really makes 'im different from da other boids. He like swoops down, an' den I wake up. Jist like dat, I wake up."  
  
Liz had a confused look her face. "Dat is what you're waitin' forah?"  
  
"No, but, it's just weird ya know. A reoccurrin' dream? Dat's somethin' tah think about. It's weird, I have da same dream, ovah and ovah again, an' it ends at da same spot. I don' understand it."  
  
"You sayin' dat dis dream is supposed tah mean somethin'?"  
  
"Well, I don' know. I mean, it jist don' make sense. But, why would I keep havin' it, if dere wasn't somethin' 'bout it." He scratched his head.  
  
"I don' know, Snitch. I don't know anymore den you do. But, jist don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure it's nothin'." Liz tried to assure him. "I think you're jist over exaggeratin' dis whole thing, I really do."  
  
"If ya had a dream like dat, wouldn't you be a bit suspicious?"  
  
"I might, but prolly not." Liz joked.  
  
"Oh you might? I see how you are!" Snitch laughed as he threw his head back and groaned. "I don' wanna get up." He pouted. He raised his eyebrows as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Argh. Well, we got no choice now do we?" She stuck her tongue out in disgust and groaned. "Whelp, I guess we gotta get up, but I don't want to!"  
  
"Well, ya gotta get up, I have no idea what time it is."  
  
"Dey'res a lotta stuff dat I gotta do but I don't wanna do it." Liz complained.  
  
"Okay, well den lets get up." He stood up and stretched. Liz sat and watched him, not moving a muscle. "Ain't you gonna get up too?"  
  
"Haha! Ahem, no." She said firmly.  
  
Snitch shook his head and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her to her feet and carefully pulled her over his shoulders. "Ya got no choice now."  
  
"No, Snitch, c'mon! Put me down, c'mon. Ahh man!" She whined as he started walking towards the door. "I need tah get fat or somethin' den ya don't need tah carry me everywhere."  
  
"You can do dat, but you ain't nevah gonna get fat enough." Snitch laughed, as he walked down the stairs. Everyone was still asleep. Skittery was still snoring quite loudly and Mush was still randomly talking in his sleep. "What time is it?"  
  
"I don' know, we gotta find Specs, he has a watch." They walked over to Specs, who was sleeping soundly on his back. His mouth was wide open and he was snoring quietly. Liz looked at Snitch and whispered "I don't wanna wake 'im up. Where does 'e put 'is watch?"  
  
"I don' know, quick lets look ovah heah." They scrambled around his bunk looking for anything that resembled a watch. They found nothing. "Forget it, do ya jist wanna get ready an' head out early?"  
  
Liz shrugged. "Alright." They went to their bunk and grabbed their clothes and headed to the wash room. Liz was combing her hair when she heard Kloppman yelling.  
  
"Get up! Get up ya lazy bums, c'mon! Ya gotta sell da papers! Sell da papers! Skittery, get up!" Kloppman yelled.  
  
"Aww c'mon, Klopp! Why don' ya do us all a favah an' jist die!" Skittery screamed back.  
  
"I'm too old tah die, now get up! Get up, boy!" Skittery hopped down from his top bunk and grabbed his clothes. He stomped into the washroom with Liz and Snitch. The other Newsies started coming in, one after the other. All with screwed up hair and morning breath. But, it was a normal morning in the Lodging House, nothing unusual. Boys running around getting ready, fighting over the bathrooms and showers. There was pushing and shoving, people stealing other people's stuff; it was really hectic, but it was what everyone was used to.  
  
When everyone got done getting ready they all headed out. All at once they stormed down the stairs, like a stampede. The older boys flocked in front and the younger boys stayed in back. It wasn't that far of a walk to the paper distribution center, it was probably only a couple blocks away from the Lodging House.  
  
"Where was ya guys las' night?" Dutchy asked stealing Snoddy's hat. The blonde boy ran around in a circle, holding Snoddy's hat. Snoddy chased him around, trying to jump on him to get his hat back. They ran around a few times before Dutchy finally gave up and gave Snoddy his hat back.  
  
"Yeah, ya weren't in da LH. Did'ju guys go somewhere?" Snoddy asked taking his hat back from Dutchy as he hit him over the head.  
  
"Nah, we was jist on da roof, talkin' an' stuff." Liz said as Snitch put his hand in hers. Skittery had just walked past them as they were talking, but a few words caught his eye and he turned around. He headed towards them.  
  
"An' stuff? What is dis an' stuff, I hoid?" Skittery laughed as he walked over to them and pulled them apart from each other. He gave a snicker to Dutchy and Snoddy who stared at him, knowing he was aiming at trouble. He turned around and gave out a chuckle as he looked at the two lovers. "It ain't what I'm thinkin' is it? I mean, you guys haven't like done stuff, have ya?" He picked as he laughed to himself.  
  
"Skittzoid, what's it tah you, anyway?" Snitch rolled his eyes and looked towards the sky, away from Skittery.  
  
Liz rubbed her head as she looked at the ground. Here we go again. Why can't he just leave us alone?  
  
"What's it tah me?" He said walking up towards Snitch. He got right up to him, as he stood up straight; staring at Snitch eye to eye, face to face. "Oh it ain't nothin' tah me. I really can care less 'bout you an' her, it's jist, well I didn't think ya swing dat way, Snitch." He laughed as he walked around Snitch, sort of challenging him. "I'm jist sayin' you're somethin' else tah me, ya know. You -" He stopped to think for a moment. "You're wid Liz, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?" He said firmly, never once looking at Skittery.  
  
"Well, ya remember a long time back. You an' dat guy. You was like 6 or somethin' an' you was wid dat guy, oh what was 'is name? Umm, Slingshot, dat's what it was. He was 'bout 18 or somethin', ya rememberin'?" Snitch started trembling as the memories that he tried to forget came back to him so vividly. "It was, me, you, Mush, Blink, an' Sling. We was playin' dis game I don' know what it was an' by da end of it, you an' Sling were gettin' real friendly, ya remember? He pulled ya towards 'im, almos' like what Liz did in Tibby's dat one day, he ripped your shirt, an' den 'e -"  
  
"Fuck you, Skittery!" Snitch yelled, tears in his eyes. Liz knew what Skittery was talking about; she knew he was talking about Snitch's dad, just changing the details a bit. The thing was Skittery didn't know that Slingshot was actually Snitch's dad. He just thought he was some guy on the street. "Ya know what I wish? I wish dat you an' Jack would burn an' rot in fuckin' hell! Dat's what I wish!" He pushed Skittery out of way before turning around and looking at Liz; tears in his eyes he swallowed and walked off by himself towards the Paper Distribution Center.  
  
Liz let out a huge breath as she made her hands into fists and hit her head a few times. "When do you jist stop? God, just leave 'im alone, please." Liz begged as she gave him a dirty look.  
  
"I was jist kiddin' geez, 'e takes it so seriously, it was jist a joke." Skittery said, trying to stick up for himself. He smiled and made his face look like he did nothing wrong.  
  
"You're an asshole, Skittery." Liz said as she, too, walked away.  
  
"C'mon, guys ya know I was jist jokin'." Skittery said to Dutchy and Snoddy. They didn't answer and just walked away. "What da hell is wrong wid dese people?" Skittery said to himself, as he ran to catch up with Jack.  
  
The jokes and the laughs were driving Snitch crazy. He hated New York, he hated Tibby's, and he was starting to hate the Lodging House too.  
  
Fuck them! Fuck all of them. They don't know what they're talking about. Why do I listen to them? Why do I give them the time of day? Why do I even talk to Skittery? He's just an asshole. I don't know what his problem is. I just want him to die; I just want all of them to die. They don't know what it's like; they don't know the whole story. Even if I told them, they wouldn't believe me. This is my home, and I hate it. I hate everything about this fucking place. Why do I even stay here? Why did I even stay here? It is nothing but pure hell for me. Nothing but hell. I wake up to the burning fires of hell; I go to bed in the burning fires of hell. I'm sick of this, I'm sick of Skittery, I'm sick of Jack, I'm sick of everyone! Everyone doesn't understand, no one will understand. No one will even take the time to listen even if I told them. Everything here is bad, nothing is good. All my memories here have been bad; I have a hundred and one reasons why I should just give up.  
  
He looked out of the darkness of the alley and saw the light. He saw her, beautiful as always. The only person he loved; the only person he ever loved; the only person it seemed he would ever love.  
  
I only have one thing that is keeping me here. And it's her. She is the reason why I want to wake up every morning. She is the reason why I'll go through this hell; I'd live this way a hundred times if I could see just her again. She loves it here, and I don't know why. This is hell for her too. She has so much more shit going on in her life, but she loves this place. She puts everything bad behind her, but why? She has nothing going for her here, but she stays? I don't understand and I can't understand.  
  
He admired her from afar, watching her laugh as she talked to Itey and Jake. It was hard to tell how much she had gone through over her short time on earth. She had gone through more things than most people would in their life time. It was like she lived her whole life wearing a mask, and only taking that mask off to one person, Snitch. No one knew of the things that she was going through. They knew about Oscar, but they only knew the very basics. No one knew the complete truth to anything, no one knew any thing detailed about it. Even Snitch didn't know the complete truth. She hid herself from the world, Snitch and herself. By putting on a smile made other people think that all her troubles had vanished, just like her parents had. She made herself believe that everything was okay and that her problems truly DID vanish. It was great for her, but it confused many people. But, that was the way she always was, hiding her true self from the world.  
  
She is so beautiful. What is she doing with me? To be her friend is all I ever wanted, but to be her lover was all I ever dreamed. Everything is so right when she is with me. She doesn't belong with me, she doesn't belong here. She deserves a place where no harm can come to her, a place where she can be everything she wants to be, a place where there is no hate towards her, a place with someone better than me. I want to give her everything, but I don't have anything to give her. I want to tell her so much, but when I'm with her the words never come. I just want to -  
  
"Maybe ya should jist stop thinkin' an' jist go talk tah her." Tag Along said behind him. He turned around quickly, forgetting what he was thinking about.  
  
"What?!? How did you know.." He said a bit startled.  
  
"Snitch, I hoid everythin' ya was sayin'. Ya mean, ya didn't know you was talkin'?" Tag laughed.  
  
"I - I - I was talkin'?" Tag nodded her head. "What all did ya heah?"  
  
"Enough tah tell ya, dat ya need tah talk tah her." She walked closer to him, her brown hair flowing in the wind. "Listen, Snitch, me an' Liz ain't dat good'a friends, but we still are friends. I mean, if it ain't forah her, den me an' Specs prolly wouldn't be together. Snitch, I know how people are actin' towards you two. I don' know why dey're doin' it, but don' let dem stand in your way. I think you two are great together, in fact, I totally believe dat you two were meant forah each other. You both have so much love forah each other an' you guys have known each other, forah 'bout all your lives. I've only known Specs forah a short time. I don' think I'll evah have enough love forah him tah endure da stuff dat you guys have. You guys have been through so much together, more den I can evah imagine. You guys have been by each other's side when da woild darkened, an' you'll stay by each other's side until death. Ya don't need tah envy her forah what she puts up wid an' forah da way she is. She don' want ya tah do dat, you can be her everything, ya just gotta be dere forah her. Ya don' have tah be everythin' that she needs, da only thin' she needs right now is forah you tah love her wid all your heart and be by her side when her woild crumbles. Dat's what love is. Love ain't buyin' her everythin' in the woild, dat don't show nothing. Love ain't tryin' tah be someone you're not, just tah please her. She loves ya for who you are, not what you want to become. She'll love ya, even if you ain't what she needs. Ya can't be everything she needs; all ya can be is who you really are. She don't need no Romeo, she don't need no millionaire, she don't need what ya think she needs, all she needs is forah you tah love her. 'Cause she don't know what it's like tah be loved. She ain't nevah had anyone tah love 'er. You are so special tah her because you show her da love dat she nevah knew. You are the love dat she dreamed of, an' all she needs is forah ya to show 'er dat love an' tah be dere forah her, no matter what."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz continued to talk to Jake and Itey. She kept a smile plastered on her face the whole time. As they talked, she sort of left the conversation to think about things. She was a great listener, when the time came; but mostly she always pretended to listen. She thought about how Skittery changed over the years. He used to be a nice caring guy, but something happened to him that changed him. No one knew what it was, but it changed him immensely. He used to be someone you could talk to and have conversations with, but now you couldn't say anything to him without him taking it the wrong way. He just wasn't the same and he wasn't fun to be around anymore. He had fallen hostage to Jack and his clique.  
  
Itey and Jake both branched away from Liz and started their own conversations together, leaving her to her own thoughts. The wind blew cold as it stung her pale ivory skin. She was almost nothing when she was around everyone else. The only thing that showed she was actually there and not a ghost were her black socks, brown pants that used to fit but were two sizes to big for her, and a dark blue buttoned up shirt. The cold wind stung her face as her black hair flew behind her. She licked her lips trying to make them as wet as possible, so that they wouldn't dry out because of the cold. She couldn't get her mind off of Skittery and what he said to Snitch. Was Skittery there that night? What really happened? Didn't Skittery know that Slingshot was Snitch's dad? Was Slingshot REALLY Snitch's dad or just a guy on the street? Was Snitch lying about it?  
  
"Liz?!?" Itey said, breaking her trance. "Ya gonna get your papes, or can I get in front of ya?" He had his hand on his suspenders and was fooling around with them.  
  
"Nah, go ahead." She said, letting him pass her as she waited for Snitch, wondering if he'd EVER come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snitch was amazed at everything Tag said to him. He didn't even know her, how did she know him? He was speechless, knowing what he was supposed to do. She was right, she was absolutely right. He was trying to so hard to be something he wasn't. "Tag, I don' know what tah say. I mean, I - I -. You're right. You're absolutely right." He admitted. "I was tryin' so hard tah be somethin' dat I ain't. I mean, all she needs is me?"  
  
"Snitch, dat's all she evah needed. You and only you. You are her everythin', no matter what ya do, or what ya say. You are good enough for her, you jist don't think you are. Do ya understand? She loves you with all her heart, she will always love you, no matter what. So, jist stop thinkin' an' jist do what ya feel. Alright?" Tag explained to him. She was a deep person and she could understand people. She talked to Liz on occasion, but when she did she would talk about a lot of things with her. She like deep conversations, she knew how to understand people. That was her talent; that was what made her and Specs so close. They both were very deep people and they could understand each other. They both were very good with words and persuasion. They both were very smart and very cleaver people, they were great at giving advice.  
  
"So, jist do what I feel?!?" His hazel eyes shot up in wonder and a bit of fear.  
  
Do what I feel? What do I feel? What if she doesn't want to be with me? What if she turns away when I try to kiss her?  
  
"Do what you feel, Snitch. Don't think 'bout it. Jist do it; if ya wanna kiss 'er, do it. Don't regret anythin' dat ya do." Tag grinned a bit, remembering the first time that Specs kissed her. It was in September, about two weeks after he met her. They'd been selling together everyday since they first talked. They both were in Central Park, their usual selling place. Tag started selling there and Specs followed her there, and ever since he's been with her. There weren't that many people in the park that day, which was unusual. They would usually get done selling papers at about 4 or 5, after that they'd usually go to Tibby's to eat and hang out. That day was a bad selling day, they were out past 6 and they still had papes to sell. The sun decided to set early that day and they both looked into the sunset; watching it slowly slip under the covers of the earth. Specs looked over at Tag, who was admiring the sunset. She loved sunsets, they were beautiful to her. The light reflected off her face, making her even more beautiful to him. He couldn't resist her, he had to do something. He couldn't take it anymore, he'd been dreaming about kissing her for such a long time, now was his chance to. He just had to think of a way of how to do it, so it wouldn't surprise her. She sighed as she said the words "isn't it beautiful." Specs took that as an opportunity and told her what he always wanted to say. He said "no, you're beautiful." She looked over at him in surprise, wondering if she heard what he actually said. He blinked a few times, unsure of what he should do. He closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips. It was beautiful, even more beautiful than the sunset. It reflected off both of their faces, showing a ring of light around them both. Their kiss ended both were speechless and surprised. Mouths hanging open in amazement and wonder, both wishing that it never ended. Specs waited for a sign of approval, but Tag was still, silent and still surprised. Specs, not knowing what she was thinking or feeling, took another opportunity and kissed her again. This time she showed him that she approved, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him even more. When they finished she smiled and blushed a little. It was her first kiss and she was glad that she could share it when him.  
  
"Tag?!? Are ya alive?" Snitch waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. I was jist thinkin' 'bout somethin'." Tag said, snapping out of her trance. She looked over and saw that Liz started talking to Itey and Jake, but she already had her papers. "Ya really, should go an' see her. I mean she's got her papes already, she's prolly waitin' forah ya." Tag suggested.  
  
"Alright." Snitch said as he took a deep breath, he began to walk away. He turned around and called out Tag's name. "Thanks a lot." He smiled at her in approval and appreciation.  
  
"Don't mention it." Tag smiled back, before she left to find Specs.  
  
Snitch walked past the crowds of Newsies talking and playing games. He pushed through them; the words Tag said to him ringing in his head. He smacked his fists together in nervousness as he pursued her.  
  
Don't think, just do what you feel. Don't think just do what you feel. I want to kiss her, don't think just do it.  
  
"Heya, Snitch." Itey said as he looked at Snitch.  
  
Snitch pushed Itey out of the way and stood in front of Liz. He looked at her eye to eye, not giving it away. She looked at him a bit confused, but having an idea of what the whole deal was. Their eyes locked as they stared each other down.  
  
Jake and Itey looked at each other in a bit of confusion. Itey was okay with the whole Snitch and Liz thing. While, on the other hand, Jake didn't really like "public displays of affection".  
  
The world around them vanished, it was just them. Blinded by each other and their glances, they spoke, without words. Their eyes told each other what they were saying. Snitch's eyes were daring and audacious, while Liz's were captivated and eager. Words ringing in his head: Don't think, just do what you feel. He stood right in front of her. Without letting a thought cross her mind, he leaned down and connected his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Snitch. Don' do dat." Jake protested looking away. Itey laughed a little bit, kind of embarrassed at the sight in front of him.  
  
They continued to kiss, ignoring the 'wooing' and protesting boys around them. Snitch was surprised that Liz grabbed his face and pressed her lips even harder into his, instead of pulling away.  
  
Tag was holding Specs' hand when they saw Liz and Snitch. They both smiled, happy that Liz and Snitch stood up and defended their love.  
  
"Dis all your plannin'?" Specs asked as he grinned. Tag nodded and kissed him. "I don' know, Tag. What did you do?" He laughed.  
  
"Jist talked tah him forah a bit. Ya know, knocked some sense into his head." She said honestly.  
  
Snitch slowly pulled away, letting Liz breath for a while before he muttered those three words that he'd been so afraid to say to her in front of everyone. "I love you."  
  
Liz smiled, as if a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders. "I love you too." She took his hand and patted Jake on the shoulder. "Sorry, Jake. Didn't mean tah scare ya dere." She laughed, Jake just nodded.  
  
"Yeah, right." He raised his eyebrows and started to laugh with Itey.  
  
Snitch smiled at Jake and kissed Liz's cheek.  
  
"Oh, I bought papes forah ya." She said, handing over 20 papers to him. He pulled out the money he owed her from his pocket and held it out. She pushed his hand away and smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's on me."  
  
They both walked to their normal selling spot, hand in hand. They talked and talked, as they normally did. It was rather cold that day, they had their jackets on, but it still didn't keep out the cold. Their jackets had holes it, from the many years of wear and tear on them, but it was their love that kept them warm. Snitch really kindled the fire in both of their hearts, it was burning out, but he decided kindle it with a kiss and refined it. Now it was a roaring fire, instead of just a flame. A flame goes out easily, but a fire does not. That was what their love was like now, it wouldn't go out easily. There was no more intimidation between them, no more hidden feelings, no more mixed feelings. They knew what was real and it was their love. They had been wondering about it earlier, but it was known fully now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MUSH: 'Ey! Where am I?? An' I don't talk in my sleep! *pouts*  
  
Yes you do, Mush! You DO talk in your sleep.  
  
MUSH: No I don't!  
  
In my story ya do! *pllb*  
  
Yay chapter 8 is finished!!! Yay! Now be a bunch of dearies and review right now for me! I'd love you to death. Even more than I already do! Yay! *does jig with Itey* *walks off into the sunset hand in hand with Snitch* 


	9. Spot Comes to 'Hattan Part I

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Newsies. Disney owns Newsies; I do not own Disney either. I do not own Snitch, he is owned by Disney and Dee Caspary. I do not own Specs, he is owned by Mark David/Disney, Jack/Christian Bale/Disney, Jake/Joseph Conrad/Disney, Oscar/Shon Greenblatt/Disney, Itey/Dominic Maldonado/Disney, Skittery/Michael Goorjian/Disney, Mush/Aaron Lohr/Disney, Dutchy/Ivan Dudynsky/Disney, etc. I do not own Tag Along, she is owned by Becky. *waves to Becky* The only person I do own would be Liz/Ace, she is owned by me (as I already said). So, yeah, Liz belongs to SnitchsLins/Trigger/Lindsey, what have you.  
  
Wow! Geez it took me so long to put this chapter up, I'm really sorry about that guys! This is a new one, I have been procrastinating about putting this chapter up! LOL! It's been written for like a long time now, I just didn't put it up. So, I promised Tag that if I didn't have school today that I'd put it up. So, lo and behold, no school and here it is!  
  
Here is a special SO to my two beta readers:  
  
Blue Boxer ~~ Oh my sister! Thank you so much for getting involved with my fic! Haha, yeah you're gonna be in it! LOL. I'm not sure when I can put the "actual" you in the story. I'm still working on it, but I promise you that you and your ideas that we came up with will be in it! Thanks so much for reading and checking over my story, it's been great being able to talk to you about my fic! I was a bit scared at first that you were reading it, because of the foul language and the situations. But, you have been great! I thank you so much! Love ya! *muah*  
  
Tag Along ~~ you are the best! You are such a great writer! Don't let anyone put you down! Keep writing hunny! Thanks so much for being so great! You are a great beta reader and I feel so privileged that I can have YOU as my beta reader! You are so talented and are a lot better at grammar than I am! Thanks so much! I'm sorry that I keep pounding you with all this fiction crap. Seriously, I am so sorry for bugging you with all this crap. But, please I love reading about your fics and I'm so glad that I'm YOUR beta reader! You are great! I love ya hun!~! *muah*  
  
All the reviewers: I love you all! You all are great and I thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You guys don't know how much this means to me! I love getting reviews and I love the people who review! You guys are peaches! Thanks so much! *muah*  
  
Now, before I get to the fic; this chapter and the next chapter will have warning labels on them. This chapter is called Spot Comes to 'Hattan Part I, so when Spot comes you know that it's gonna be bad. There are some situations that are really kinda bad. But the warning part is just for foul language. So I'm warning you guys. If you hate the 'f' word, then just skim through this chapter and the next chapter. I think there are approximately 34 uses of the 'f' word. So, here is the warning:  
  
WARNING: This chapter and the next chapter has tons and millions of tons of bad words in (mostly the 'f' word), but Spot comes to Manhattan and as all of you know he is a foul mouth as it is. So, just to warn you before hand; just don't pay attention to it if you don't like it!  
  
So, I will no longer pester you and here is the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 9: Spot Comes to 'Hattan Part I  
  
They sold their papers quite well that day. People just seemed to pass by right and left. Usually only a few would come, and then closer to dinner more and more people would pass by. They sold all of their papers a little before 3 o'clock. It was a bit early to go to Tibby's and they both weren't that hungry. Snitch, not hungry?!? That was a bit of a surprise. He always ate, whether he was hungry or not. If someone offered him food, he'd take it without any questions asked. Liz was very, very different from him. She ate only when she wanted to; sometimes she wouldn't eat at all. Going a day or two without food didn't bother her a bit, because it was what she was used to.  
  
The sky began to open up as flurries and snowflakes began to fall from the gray cloudy November sky. Snitch hugged himself, trying to keep warm. His breath vaporized in the open air as he breathed in and out. His hazel eyes sparkled as he gazed up at the snow filled sky. His warm skin quickly became cold as the wind blew between the holes in his old clothes. His hands rested nicely under his arm pits with his arms wrapped around himself. He stood in silence for a while just gazing at the snow falling around him. He loved the snow; he thought it was a beautiful sight to see. The ivory crystals falling from the sky was what he always looked forward to in the winter. It gave him a sign of hope; even if the earth froze and the sky turned gray, he'd always wait for the white specks of snow to fall and whiten the dirty streets. It'd lie peacefully on the streets cleaning the dirt and blood from them. Snow brought back peaceful and good memories of his childhood at his real home. He'd wake up and run to the window panes to look at the frost and snow dancing outside of them. Just the mere thought of something so beautiful in a not so beautiful place or situation made him want to go on. It was the little things in life that he didn't take for granted, mostly because all he had were the little things. Growing up a street rat, it was a lesson that could be and was usually not easily learned.  
  
Liz, on the other hand, had only one thing that gave her hope. She used God for a hope. He was her faith, He was the one who gave her all the faith that she had. Unlike Snitch, she was an optimist; always looking for all the good she could find in people. It was her way of living, always trusting people with all the trust that she ever had. Most people thought it was stupid and that she was dumb for doing so, but it was something that she always had done and couldn't stop doing. Mush thought she was crazy for trusting Oscar through the years. He told her that trusting someone like him; she'd live a short life and die an early death. She believed him, but it still didn't convince her. Yes, she was young and naïve. But, what was she supposed to be? She was brought up to what she saw and heard, not by what she was taught. Seeing and hearing was how she was taught to learn. It was her way; it was either her way, or no way.  
  
The sky opened up more, letting bigger flakes fall. A huffing sound was heard coming out from around a corner, making the two stop thinking about useless crap. Mush ran over to them, not huffing from fear and panic, but from lack of breath. He'd been running all the way from the Bowery, where he sold his papes.  
  
"Hey guys! Guess whose comin' tah 'Hattan?" He said as wiped his forehead, getting rid of the sweat that built up by his running.  
  
"Santa Claus!" Snitch yelled as he laughed at Mush. It was an inside joke that happened last year. It's kind of hard to explain, but to get to the point, something was brought up about Santa Clause and Mush admitted that he still believed in him. Since then, Snitch just had to pick on him about it.  
  
"Aha! Shut up!" He wiped the smile off his face. "Seriously guys, guess whose comin' tah 'Hattan, tahnight!" He said with excitement.  
  
"The circus!" Liz screamed as she and Snitch both cracked up laughing.  
  
"No losers! Spot!" He smiled with excitement. He worshiped Spot. Spot Conlon, a Brooklyn Newsie, was coming to Manhattan. Now, Spot wasn't just any Newsie, he was the most respected and famous Newsie in all of New York, and probably everywhere else. (A/N: Thanks Davey! Love the line, and the brown nosing! Haha!) Mush idolized Spot and all the "bigger" Newsies. He wanted so badly to be "in their whole clique thing". He wanted to be in the "in crowd". I mean, who doesn't? He didn't want to be his own person, he wanted to be like everyone else, and if it meant sucking up to people that he knew were doing everything wrong, he'd do it.  
  
"Spot's comin' tah 'Hattan? Since when?" Snitch said, a bit skeptical.  
  
Mush nodded his head. "Since I went an' talked tah 'im." He lied. He wouldn't dare go to Brooklyn alone, maybe if someone like Jack came along. The Brookynites were a bit rough and a tad bit mean at times, and they didn't appreciate young 'Hattan boys coming to "their" territory. It wasn't a whole turf thing or anything like that. There was no turf, only the Brooklyn Bridge. It was more of the Brookynites thinking that they were better than the other New York Newsies because they had such a big leader on their grounds. It was more egotistical than anything else.  
  
"When did ya talk tah 'im, Mush? Is dat where ya got dat shinah?" Snitch laughed as Liz gave him a small punch in the arm, signaling that she wanted him to stop teasing Mush.  
  
"Nah assface!" Liz cracked up laughing at Mush's insult. "I went up dere wid Jack tahday an' Spot said he'd come tah 'Hattan jist forah old times sake. An' dis shinah I got from-"  
  
"Runnin' intah a tree?" Snitch joked.  
  
"Forget it!" Mush gave up and went to leave.  
  
"Aww c'mon, Mush. No really, we're jist jokin'." Liz said, grabbing Mush's arm to turn him around. He rolled his eyes and turned around. "Now Snitch, say you're sorry." She demanded.  
  
He gave her a look as if he were saying "in your dreams". She gave him an impatient look. He rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath "sorry."  
  
"What?!? I didn't know if you was talkin' tah me or Mush. Now say it again."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mush." He said looking at him.  
  
Liz smiled, loving her control over Snitch. "Now give 'im a hug." She joked.  
  
Snitch's eyes got so wide. "What! Are you nuts, no f-ing way." (A/N: he didn't use the "f" word; he really used f-ing.)  
  
"Yeah, no way!" Mush said back moving away from her as she laughed. "So, you guys comin'?"  
  
They both looked at each other, letting the other decide what they wanted to do. They both shrugged. "What do ya got planned?" Snitch asked as he took Liz's hand.  
  
Mush started into a laughing fit. "Planned? Since when have I planned anything? I've nevah planned anythin' in my life!" Mush said in between laughs.  
  
Snitch pointed at Mush as he said "Remembah dat time wid you an' Jolly? You was talkin' tah me 'bout how ya wanted tah do-"  
  
"Hey, hey!" He said, stopping Snitch in his words. "Lady - here - c'mon." He said, putting on an innocent sweet smile.  
  
Shaking her head as she tried not to grin, "Such a charmer, Mush. Such a charmer." She poked.  
  
He just closed his eyes and shrugged, putting on a squeaky clean smile, as someone hit him in the shoulder. Kid Blink's smiling face walked past him. He was always smiling, it seemed. The patch and the one eye didn't spoil anything in his life. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey." Snitch said nodding at him.  
  
"Hey." Liz said softly in her high pitched voice.  
  
Mush didn't say a word; he was just biting away at his thumb nail. He wrinkled his nose a bit, trying to dislocate it from his finger.  
  
"Ahem, anyway. You guy's gonna come wid me, Spot, an' Mush tahnight? We're gonna just run 'round da city, maybe latah hang around a LH an' play some of Spot's infamous games." He laughed. Everyone who played Spot's games either loved them to death, or hated them with a passion. Spot was always the leader; of course, he was basically the leader to all the Newsies.  
  
"Yeah, when's 'e gonna be heah?" Snitch asked, tugging lightly on Liz's hand, making her look away from Mush, still biting his nail.  
  
"Oh he's already heah. He's just hanging around wid Jack right now; ya know catchin' up on all da details of his latest goils and shit."  
  
Mush looked up at Blink when he heard the word 'girls'.  
  
"What are ya his messenger now or somethin'?" Mush asked.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I don't worship dat bastard like you do." He argued with Mush.  
  
"Oh of course ya would, you liar! You told me dat you wished you was damn Spot!" Mush threw back at him.  
  
"Oh shut up, bitch!" Blink screamed as he pushed him away.  
  
"Oh so I'm a bitch now?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah?" Mush said pushing him back.  
  
"Yeah, you're a bitch, bitch!" Blink pushed him a bit harder this time.  
  
"Oh why don't ya just go fuck 'im up da ass, you fucker!" Mush screamed as he punched Blink's only good eye.  
  
Blink screamed as he grabbed Mush around the neck and started punching him.  
  
Snitch and Liz slapped their foreheads. Mush and Blink fighting wasn't an unusual sight. They were really good friends, they just liked to fight and get on each other's nerves.  
  
Out of no where, a voice said "Hey break it up, break it up." Spot's voice echoed in the alley as he pulled the two fighting boys apart. The blonde haired Newsie was infamous in New York City. He was feared by most, but liked by few. He appeared to be tough and mean, his piercing blue eyes appeared to be fiery with rage when they needed to be, but mostly they were just crystal and calm. He was a shorter Newsie, not very tall for the age of 16. He had a cane, which he would use when he needed to soak someone; it was just to look intimidating. He fooled a lot of people by his ego and his tough appearance. But, to his friends he was just like everyone else. He laughed like everyone else, he joked around like everyone else, and he played around like everyone else. He was only intimidating when he wanted to be. "What da fuck guys?" Spot said, holding them back from each other. Both boys had a bloody nose.  
  
"He started it!" Mush screamed as he pointed to Blink, who was wiping the blood away from his nose.  
  
"I did not you lying fuck!" He yelled back.  
  
"I don't care who da fuck started it! You're both dumb fucks! Now shut up!" Spot screamed, hitting Blink upside the head as he walked away. "I came tah 'Hattan tah be wid me friends, not tah sit around an' watch some dumb fucks beat da shit outtah each other! God damn it guys! Don't bring me down!" He fiddled with his cane for a bit as he gritted his teeth; walking around thinking.  
  
No one dared to speak. Spot had the floor. He had the first word and he had the last word. No one dared to challenge him.  
  
"So what should we do?" He put his hand on his chin and thought for a second, while everyone eyed each other, not wanting to make suggestions; that was Spot's job. He mumbled some things to himself as he walked around, deep in thought. "How 'bout we go tah my place an' do some good shit dere?" His bright eyes smiled, even when his mouth didn't.  
  
"What?!?" A high pitched voice broke the silence. "Are you nuts? We ain't goin' tah Brooklyn, ya just got heah."  
  
He frowned, angry that someone dared to argue with him. "Why da fuck not?"  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. "Why not? 'Cause da las' time I went tah Brooklyn, I almost got fucked!"  
  
He gave her a look of incomprehension, as if he was saying "so what's your point". "Well, da Brookynites are horn dogs, so what."  
  
"So what?!? So what?!? I'll tell ya what; you came tah 'Hattan. An' you stay in 'Hattan! What is the point of coming tah 'Hattan, if you're gonna leave an' go back tah Brooklyn anyway? Huh?"  
  
"So, I'll talk wid 'em." He suggested.  
  
"Spot, you know da Brookynites bettah den any one of us. You are a Brookynite! I can tell ya dat dey only got one thing on dere minds an' it ain't talk." She said frowning.  
  
"Yeah Spot, she's right, I mean ya came tah be wid 'Hattan. 'Hattan can come tah Brooklyn sometime, but you came heah, tah be wid us." Blink agreed.  
  
Spot let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Alright, we can stay heah. But dat don't mean dat you win! No one won dis argument, I backed out. Alright?" He waited until everyone nodded. "Alright, how 'bout we just run around da city an' wreck havoc on it, eh? We can do some fun shit!" He said walked away. The others followed.  
  
They had conversations with themselves. Spot was talking to Mush and Blink about his recent girl; or should I say his "girl of the week". He was always changing girls. Mush and Blink were the same way. Blink was more respectable towards girls, he'd get to know them first, and then he'd decide to take it to the next level. Mush was quite a charmer, he'd charm the girls with his good looks and his sweet face, then when he had them under his spell, he'd make his move. He'd get laid probably once every week or so.  
  
"Spot, so who's your goil dis week?" Mush asked as he tripped over something in the street.  
  
Spot flung his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Eh? I kinda forget 'er name at da moment. I'll get back tah ya on da name part." The guys just laughed as he continued to describe his latest love interest. He'd describe her in tons upon tons of detail, even leaving in some crap that no one needed to know. He'd continue about how they first met, what pick up lines he used, etc. Mush and Blink patted him on the back as they cracked up laughing.  
  
Snitch was more respectable than those three guys. He was a virgin and had only thought about sex with one person. I bet you can guess who that is. (A/N: Me! Haha, okay sorry back to the story)  
  
"I remembah when you used tah tell me dat sort'a stuff once." Liz said, her hand tightly gripped to his.  
  
"What are ya talkin' 'bout?"  
  
"Da stuff dat Blink an' Mush talk about. You used tah tell me everythin', Snitch. Even more den I wanted tah heah." She tried tah explain.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Oh my God! Snitch, just admit it, you are a horn dog." He looked shocked at her comment.  
  
"What? When? I - I" He tried to explain, denying everything.  
  
"Come on, Snitch. You're a guy; you're entitled tah think 'bout it." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Think about what?" He said innocently.  
  
"Oh my God! Keep up wid me forah a half a minute, Snitch please!" She begged. "You know what I'm talking about, Snitch. Don't lie."  
  
"I ain't lyin', I have no idea what you're talkin' about." He lied, wanting to make sure she was talking about what he thought she was talking about.  
  
"Sex, Snitch! I'm talking about sex!" She yelled, a little too loudly. All the conversations stopped and everyone stared at them.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yeah!" Mush yelled as he ran back to Snitch and patted him on the back. Snitch just stood there, blushing profusely. Kid Blink made a crooked smile and giggled a bit. Spot's face was plastered with the biggest grin as he spoke a few comments, followed by a few humping gestures.  
  
"Woah, woah! Hold on a minute." Liz yelled, stopping everyone from what they were doing. "We -" She stumbled. "I- no! We nevah done dat! No way, I was jist talkin' an' he didn't know what I was talkin' 'bout. No, I ain't nevah done dat, he ain't nevah done dat, WE ain't nevah done dat!" She said, trying to get it through their sick demented heads.  
  
"Yeah, we ain't like you." Snitch said. "I ain't like you guys. I respect her an' I don't wanna push things."  
  
"In, yah mean?" Spot laughed. Mush broke out in a roaring laughter, as did Kid Blink.  
  
"No, guys, c'mon." Snitch said seriously. "I - I nevah thought 'bout dat. Seriously, I - I give up." He said as he started to laugh.  
  
"Alright guys, my mistake. My fault." Liz admitted her mistake as she turned as red as a tomato.  
  
"You gotta get laid sometime, Liz. I mean c'mon! You're fuckin' thirteen an' you ain't nevah been laid?" Spot said. "I got laid when I was fuckin' 9!"  
  
"I got laid when I was 10." Mush said as he smiled a bit. Everyone waited for Blink to answer the question. Mush got a bit impatient. "Blink?"  
  
"I don't kiss an' tell." He joked, wanted everyone to beg him for an answer.  
  
"Aww c'mon, Blink. You stupid fuck, tell us!" Spot said as he started pounding Blink.  
  
"Alright, I got laid when I was 11." He shrugged his shoulders as everyone made fun of him, because he was the oldest of the bunch.  
  
Liz broke up the laughter. "I don't wanna get laid." Mush got the last laugh in, as everyone stared at her. "I mean, I do, but I want it tah mean something. I don't wanna call it 'gettin' laid'; I wanna call it making love."  
  
"Pssh! What a goil!" Spot laughed as Mush added his own comments in. "Hey, I'll give you guys, what uhh? Thirty bucks if you guys fuck each other tahnight." He smiled.  
  
"What? No way, Spot. You don't have thirty bucks!"  
  
"Oh I got it, I got it. Snitch, I'll give you fifty bucks if you fuck her tahnight."  
  
"No fuckin' way, Spot!"  
  
Spot laughed as did the other two boys.  
  
"No fuckin' way!" Snitch didn't look too happy. It was a good offer, but not one for him.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll leave it alone. But, by da end of dis year, you'se two gotta lose your virginity, I mean come on! Snitch you're what? Fifteen? You've been wid Liz for ovah a few months, you love 'er tah death, den just show 'er dat. I mean what da fuck man. I don't know how I went 9 years of my life without sex, how can you go 15?" Spot asked.  
  
"Well, I ain't like you, Spot." Snitch said, grabbing Liz's hand back in his.  
  
"What you ain't got no testosterone or somethin', Snitch? You runnin' low?" Spot laughed.  
  
"Fuck you." Snitch said laughing back.  
  
"Okay, seriously, Snitch. You get a lotta gain heah. I'm doin' dis forah you-" Spot explained.  
  
"No more bribes, Spot. Don't bribe me, Spot." Snitch said, covering his ears.  
  
"Snitch, just once, c'mon man-" The three boys said trying to tempt him.  
  
"STOP! Oh my God! Just drop the whole thing alright? God, I'm standing right here! I don't need bribed tah have fucking sex, an' he don't need tah be bribed either. I'll do it when I want to, an' if I don't want to, den I ain't gonna do it. Okay? Do you understand?" She said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Spot said, being smart.  
  
"Good, now let's get outtah heah. It's gettin' late." Liz said, sighing, letting go of her frustration.  
  
"Alright, what do ya wanna do?" Spot asked, looking up at the sky. It had stopped snowing a while ago, but the streets and side walks were icy. "Ya wanna go back tah da Lodging House an' play a game er somethin'?" He asked, not letting anyone answer. "Lets do dat." He started down the street, waiting as everyone followed him.  
  
Mush ran ahead of everyone, sliding and falling on the ice only to get up and do it all over again. Blink and Spot talked about crap that no one really cared about.  
  
Snitch wrapped his arm around Liz's waist, as he used his other hand to hold hers, keeping her from falling down. They slid around, keeping their balance by only a hair of luck. Everyone was slipping and sliding; even the "master" fell and busted his ass once or twice. Liz and Snitch tried to keep on a good conversation, but it was always interrupted by a brief "woah" or "ahh". Then it happened, the only person keeping Liz from falling and breaking her butt tripped over his own two feet and fell to the icy ground, pulling Liz right along with him. They fell on top of each other, Snitch on the bottom as Liz crashed on top of him, limbs entangled as they both muttered 'oww'.  
  
Liz started cracking up with laughter, trying to mouth a few words out. "Are you okay?" She asked in between laughs.  
  
Snitch propped himself up on his elbows as he rubbed his aching back. "I guess, but that kinda hoit." He whined a bit, before asking if Liz was okay.  
  
"Oh my God, Snitch." She laughed. "Let me help you up." She said, standing to her feet and pulling his arm up. She pulled him to his feet. He leaned in expecting a kiss, but instead he just got a pull on his arm, signaling him to move.  
  
They walked a bit slower now, trying not to fall yet again. This time they did carry on a conversation, but nothing really serious.  
  
"You're a loser." He played as he hit her head lightly.  
  
She played with his mind and put on an expression telling him that she was offended by his comment. "Shut up, you are da most losery of the whole loser woild." With that comment, she slipped only to bring herself down.  
  
Snitch looked at her and laughed. "Right, losery of the whole loser woild? Right." He said as he turned away, to tease her.  
  
"Hey! Ain't you gonna help me up?" She said pulling in his pant leg. He had his hands in his pockets and just shrugged, making a crooked smile. "Fine be that way." She said crossing her arms and pouting a bit.  
  
"Okay." Snitch shrugged as he turned and walked away.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled. She knew on offer that he couldn't refuse. "Snitch, wait!" She said as he stopped in his tracks, turning towards her. She had his full attention. "What is this?" She said, pointing to her lips, flirting a little bit.  
  
He scratched his head. "Umm they're your lips." He answered back.  
  
"Ah!" She said. "Well, I'll give ya a kiss if ya help me up." She smiled a bit. He started to walk over slowly. "Quick, they're goin' away! They're goin' away!" She said as she moved her face away from him. He hurried his pace, not wanting them to go way. Yes the whole shpeal was kinda corny, but it worked. "They're goin' towards Mush! They're goin' toward Mush! Hurry!" She said, teasing him a bit. He got over to her and pulled her up as quickly as possible.  
  
"Now where's my kiss?" Snitch asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders trying to look innocent. "I don't know. You'll get it later." She teased.  
  
"But I want it now." He said, holding her even tighter.  
  
"God shut the fuck up an' lets go, you stupid fuckheads." Spot looked disgusted. Mush rolled his eyes. Blink just stared at him in wonder. He never had a love like that before. He'd been in love; he still is in love, but nothing like that. He was in love with a girl who didn't know that he loved her. She'd been gone for many years and was only a vivid memory in the back of Blink's mind.  
  
Snitch glared at Spot in anger. He didn't want him to spoil the moment. He let go of Liz's waist and grabbed her hand as they followed Spot to the Lodging House.  
  
"You know I'd nevah force ya tah do anythin', right?" Snitch asked, remembering the confrontation of Spot earlier.  
  
"Let's just not talk 'bout it okay?" Liz said smiling a fake smile. She was hurt by the whole thing. It hurt her that Spot was actually offering to pay Snitch to have sex with her. It made her feel either that she was a prostitute and he was the one who got the money or that she was just worthless. It was a feeling that none of the guys suspected and none of the guys would understand.  
  
They made it to the Lodging House; everyone was there doing their own thing. Racetrack was engaged in a game of poker with Dutchy, Swifty and Jake; Jack and Skittery were arm wrestling, while yelling out profanity and calling each other names; Tag and Specs were talking to each other on his bunk, also sharing a few kisses here and there; Snipeshooter was smoking a cigar and talking to Tumbler and Slider; Pie Eater was eating a hot dog that he had stolen earlier; Itey was fast asleep on his bunk; and everyone else was either talking or sleeping. The five kids walked into the bunk room, looking at everyone doing their own thing. The room was full of commotion, the deep voices of boys talking, the roaring laughter, the cussing and swearing of boys, the snoring of other boys, and other sounds of disturbance.  
  
"Hey guys!" Spot yelled. Everyone (except those sleeping) looked up at him in full attention. "Any guys wanna come tah da roof an' play a game er somethin'?" He asked as a few boys got up from their game and walked over to him. Tumbler, a younger Newsie, came too. Spot stopped him. "Sorry fella, you'se too young." He patted Tumbler's head.  
  
The young Newsie's brown eyes filled with tears, as he sniffed, trying to hold back. He muttered in his high undeveloped voice "okay, Spot." He admired the older newsie and respected his orders. He slowly turned around and waddled back to Snipeshooter.  
  
"Hey, Specs an' Tag!" They both poked their heads up, looking at Liz. "Ya wanna come up tah da roof wid us? We're just gonna hang out an' stuff." They both shrugged. Specs let Tag Along go in front of him as he took her hand and followed the other Newsies up the stairs, Spot as the leader.  
  
Spot stopped at the sick room, the door was hanging right open, letting everyone know that it wasn't "occupied". He turned around and said directly to the two couples, "Da sick room is open if anyone wants tah go in dere. Be my guest." He winked at Snitch; Snitch turned his head away.  
  
Specs was just joking around and said "oh dat sounds good tah me." Tag hit him in the shoulder, glaring at him. "What, I'm jist kiddin'." He admitted.  
  
They walked up to the roof; the normal hang out spot for most of the Newsies. When they got up to the roof they all sat down in a circle, couples sitting close together and the other boys more far apart.  
  
It was Spot closest to the door, Mush to the right of him, Kid Blink, Dutchy, Snitch and Liz, Tag Along and Specs, Racetrack and Skittery (Jack had decided to go to sleep).  
  
Spot grinned, knowing he was in full control of everyone. He WAS the leader of course. He had a favorite game that he liked to play with a group of friends. It was spin-the-bottle, not like the kind you're thinking of. It doesn't involve kissing at all, come on, he was with all guys and two girls. That just is a no-no. It is actually played by a person would spin the bottle, when the bottle stopped spinning, who ever it pointed to was the person that would be asked a question. So, the person who spun the bottle had to ask that person a question, get it? Then when the person that answered the question finished, it'd be their turn to spin the bottle and ask another person a question.  
  
"How 'bout we plays spin-da-bottle?!? Eh?!? Any objections??" Spot asked, not pausing long enough to let anyone state their opinion. "Good, I'm gonna start. Now, were did I hide dat damn bottle las' time? Ol' Kloppman didn't get rid of it, did 'e?" Spot looked around, not moving anything but his head. He kept looking, not realizing that it was behind him. "Where is dat goddamn bottle?!"  
  
Specs rolled his eyes and said "Spot, it's behind ya."  
  
"Ha! Spot, it was right behind ya! Ahaha!" Mush roared in laughter.  
  
"Oh, right, dere it is. I knew dat." He walked over and picked it up, as he sat back down. Mush was rolling in the floor in laughter. "Shut up boy!" Spot picked up a rock and threw it at him, missing him, unfortunately. "Okay, I'll start." He spun the bottle; everyone watched it, not wanting it to land on them. It landed on Tag Along, she let out a groan. Spot always had the best questions; questions that no one wanted to answer.  
  
He rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Okay, Tag. Why are YOU attracted tah Specs?!? I mean, c'mon! Look at me!" He gave her a squeaky clean smile.  
  
She just stared at him, disgusted. "Well, I could write a novel wid dis question." She proceeded in saying "I am attracted tah Specs 'cause he's real cute, an' funny, an' smart."  
  
"Borin'! Let's move it on!" Spot shouted as he yawned.  
  
"Hey! I ain't done yet, I was gonna say dat I loved him so much. I mean, you are cute, Spot, but you're a BIG POMPOUS JERK" She gave Specs a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Eww, dat's jist nasty! Haha! Your turn!"  
  
Tag gave him a dirty look as she spun the bottle. It landed on Snitch. "Hmm, Snitch. What can I ask ya?" She scratched her head, trying to think of something to say. "Okay, so, Snitch, umm, why are ya so afraid of what people are gonna say 'bout you an' Liz?"  
  
Snitch opened his mouth to answer the question, but arrogant Spot had to put his two cents in. "'Ey! Dat's a stupid question! Dat's too goily! We need da juicy stuff.haha!"  
  
"Spot, it was my turn." Tag tried to defend herself.  
  
Spot interrupted her yet again. "Dat was a stupid question; let me do a bettah one." He said. "Ahh yeah, why da fuck don't ya just get ovah your shit 'bout bein' respectable an' 'bout being da poifect night and all dat worthless meaningless shit and just have sex wid Liz. It ain't dat hard, Snitch." He forced on him.  
  
Snitch opened his mouth to defend himself, but Liz got there first. "For one Spot, you have no right prying intah our own poisonal business. Two, you don't know me nor Snitch. An' three, you can fuck all da goils ya want, I ain't dose goils an' he ain't like people like you. So, I'm tellin' ya now, back off an' leave it alone."  
  
Spot sat silent, unable to mutter a word. Various Newsies had started laughing and cheering Liz on for being brave enough to challenge Mr. Brooklyn.  
  
The game progressed; everyone had a turn and had asked a question. Everyone was having a good time; mostly they all got way out of their comfort zones and either asked questions that weren't approved of or answered questions that they really didn't want to answer. It was all innocent fun. They were with their friends; Spot was with his friends. It wasn't too often that they all could have an evening with Spot Conlon and live to talk about it; he was always doing something, getting into a fight or just doing some meaningless, useless crap. It was fun when he came to Manhattan, the boys and two girls could actually play a game together and have fun.  
  
Dutchy was just asked a question and he spun the bottle, it landed on Spot. Since Dutchy wasn't in the conversation earlier where Liz, Snitch, Mush and Blink talked about Spot's new "love interest", he didn't know anything about it, so he asked. "Spot, who is your goil dis week?"  
  
Spot laughed as Liz, Mush, Snitch and Blink groaned, not wanting to go over that whole shpeal again. They yelled comments at Dutchy, who tried to defend himself.  
  
"What? I wasn't in da conversation, I didn't know." He defended.  
  
"Ooh! I rememah 'er name now!" Spot said, his eyes turned bright. "Her name is Christina-" Spot said, being interrupted by Kid Blink.  
  
"Willis?" He muttered under his breath, suspiciously.  
  
"Uhh yeah." Spot agreed. "What he said."  
  
"The Christina Willis, originally from 'Hattan?"  
  
"I guess so, yeah." Spot looked a bit confused. How did Blink know all of this?  
  
"Oh. You'se two datin' now?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks like it." He said sarcastically. "Why? Somethin' happen 'tween you two er somethin'?"  
  
Kid Blink was surprised that Spot asked him that, he stumbled a bit over his words. "Ooh, uh no. We's just were umm lo - friends. Yeah we were just friends once an' den she just left, widout sayin' goodbye er anythin'. I always wondered where she went." He smiled trying to drown out the hurt in his heart. Spot Conlon, his best friend was with the only girl he ever loved. Blink loved Christina. He loved everything about her; he loved her short beautiful brown hair, her dashing brown eyes that he remembered getting lost in, and her sweet beautiful voice, just everything. Her voice would melt any man's heart; she loved to sing, but she wouldn't let anyone hear her. She was just walking down the street humming quietly to herself, and Blink heard her. He fell hard and fast. He described her voice as a voice of an angel, like God had spoken directly to his ears. He talked to her for hours it seemed, being drowned out by the world when she spoke. It was pure music to his ears, sheer beauty in the making. She was young; the tender age of 18, the same age that he was. She made him feel the way Snitch felt about Liz, that he wasn't good enough for her. He wanted to give her everything, but he had nothing to give. He missed out on so much with her, because he was afraid of what would happen. He never kissed her, and regretted everyday that he stalled and debated to himself whether or not to take a risk or take a step. She was with him for two whole months, and nothing happened. That was unusual for Blink; usually a girl would get a kiss from him in the first day. But not Christina, he wanted to keep her his forever. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. But, by not making any moves or telling her how he felt he did. He lost her, to someone else; someone who wasn't bigger, older, or even handsomer than he was. He lost her to his very best friend; he lost her to Spot. He'd wanted to ask him so badly what happened between them, but feared the worst. He feared that he lost the very angel that walked so quickly into his heart and left so tragically out of his life and his world. It was like she was gone out of existence completely, she just told him that she met someone else and left. That was the last time he saw her, but he couldn't stand it. He had to see her; he had to ask what happened to her. "Spot, ya didn't - you know, do dat wid 'er did ya?"  
  
Spot started to sweat. "Umm, uhh." He tried to say. "Well, you bastard bettah not tell anyone dis 'cause if you do I swear I'm gonna bring da whole Brooklyn up heah an' kick all your asses! Ya got it?" He said seriously. "Blink, umm no, not yet." He said looking a bit ashamed.  
  
Blink let out a sigh of relief, a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Well, if she don' want to, den don't make 'er. Okay?"  
  
"What da fuck? Blink every goil wants tah fuck me, dat's just da way it is. I ain't gonna make 'er do anythin', but if I have tah make 'er, I will."  
  
"Just don't hoit 'er, Spot. She means a lot tah me." Blink said honestly.  
  
"Ooh! Blinky's got a soft spot forah a goil." Spot teased. "Ooh! Blink, don't try tah take 'er away from me, alright? She won't let you; I mean c'mon it's me!" He laughed. "When I'm done wid 'er you can have 'er, alright." Spot joked trying to make Blink laugh; his joke didn't work, Blink didn't even crack a usual smile.  
  
The game progressed still; time flew by, it was about 11 o'clock when Snitch was asked a question and spun the bottle again; it landed on Skittery.  
  
"Skittery, why are ya always in a bad mood? Why is life so bad forah ya? Is it 'cause YOU can't get a goil?" Snitch had always wanted to say that, and he got his chance.  
  
"Foist of all, ya piece of shit I can be in what evah mood I wanna be in. Second of all, life ain't bad forah me, life is poifect forah me, I just choose tah stay outtah your stupid fuckin' games. And lastly, I can get a goil, and a damn good one at dat. I don't have tah fuckin' rape da poor bitch, just tah get a fuckin' kiss from 'er!" He yelled back.  
  
Snitch jumped off his feet and ran over to Skittery embedding his fist into his face. The boys around them moved away from them as Liz ran over to pry Snitch off of Skittery.  
  
"You fuckin' bastard! Don't you evah say dat 'bout Liz again! I'll fuckin' kill ya, I swear tah fuckin' God!" Snitch screamed as he punched Skittery in the jaw.  
  
"You gay faggot, go fuck some boy an' leave da goils alone!" Skittery said, kneeing Snitch in the crotch.  
  
"Snitch, stop it! Skittery! Guys stop it!" She screamed, trying to pull them apart from each other. The other boys just stood still in shock, some wanting to break up the fight, some cheering it on. She pulled at Skittery's arm, hoping to stop him. He back handed her, throwing her to the ground.  
  
"You fucker!" Snitch screamed, kicking Skittery's feet out from under him, making him fall to the ground. They exchanged punches and rolled around, fighting for the top and control over the other.  
  
Liz regained consciousness and returned to the fighting boys. Snitch had the top; she pulled at him and talked to him trying to get him to give up. "Someone help me please." She begged.  
  
Spot laughed as Kid Blink went over and grabbed Snitch's arm and pulled him off of Skittery. Snitch was taller than Blink, but Blink was older and stronger than Snitch. Dutchy helped Skittery up off the ground and held him back from lunging again at Snitch. They held the boys back from each other as they screamed words at one another. Liz went over to Snitch's side and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Snitch, it's okay. It's okay." She assured him. He was breathing heavily with anger and exhaustion. He pulled her into his chest, his eyes never leaving Skittery's.  
  
"You touch her again, mark my words Skittery, I swear I will kill you. You don't touch her evah again, do you understand me?" He said, his eyes raging.  
  
"Yeah. Just stay da hell away from me, Snitch." Skittery said back.  
  
Snitch shook Blink off of him, so that he was just holding Liz. He looked at her. "Are you okay? He didn't hoit ya did 'e?" He asked, examining her.  
  
"No, I'm fine, Snitch we gotta get you cleaned up." She said a bit pissed off as she took his arm and led him down stairs. He had scratches above his eye from Skittery hitting him and his lip and nose were busted. Skittery had the same damage to him, but he chose to stay on the roof. "I'll get some ice forah it." She said.  
  
Snitch took her arm, stopping her from going anywhere. "Don't worry 'bout it. I'm fine. I'll just get some water or somethin'." He said heading into the bathroom to wash his face. She waited for him to return, leaning against the bed post. When he came out he kissed her and apologized. "I have a hell of a headache, I'm gonna go tah bed, okay? You gonna stay an' play?" He asked. She nodded and walked over to his bed with him.  
  
She nodded. "Snitch, please don' fight anymore."  
  
He blinked a few times. Snitch, not fighting? He loved to fight; fighting is what he liked to do even if he lost most of the time. "Liz, you don' understand us. You don' understand me." He tried to explain. "I like tah fight, okay. I can't talk tah people an' make dem back down like you can. I just ain't dat way. Now Skittery was outtah line an' he pissed me off, so I punched him." He said, acting like it was no big deal.  
  
"Dat scares me, Snitch. You scare me. You jist get so crazy an' mad sometimes. You started da whole thing wid Skittery. I mean yeah, he shouldn't a said dat, but you provoked 'im, so it was your fault."  
  
"I'm sorry, okay. I'll only fight if I have tah, okay. I won't provoke no body anymore, okay?" He said taking her hands in his. "I promise."  
  
"Promise me somethin' else, okay?" She said looking down at the floor. He nodded. "If Oscar does somethin' an' pisses you off, don't fight wid 'im please. You're jist gonna make it worse forah da both of us."  
  
"He hasn't been botherin' ya, has he?" Snitch asked concerned.  
  
"No, but just don't. Dat pisses 'im off an' den he'll just crack down harder on us, ya know." She tried to explain, as she lied a little. He wasn't bothering her, but he has confronted her a few times over the past week. It was a secret that Snitch didn't need to know, and wasn't going to know if she could help it. He didn't hurt her like he used to, every so often he'd get mad an' scream or something. But, they just talked a little, trying to understand each other; which was a task none of them could accomplish. She wanted to learn to trust Oscar; she tried her hardest, but she couldn't. She would convince herself that she did trust him; when deep down she couldn't.  
  
The bunk room was empty; everyone had gone out somewhere, because no one was there. They might have been all down in the lobby where it was warmer, where ever they were, they weren't up there. They reached their bunk and they both climbed into it. Snitch went under the covers and Liz just sat down on the bed, stroking his hair. He bit his lip, knowing how pissed off she was at him, but understanding why he took the measure that he did. "I love you." He muttered.  
  
"I love you too." She said back, leaning over kissing him. He closed his eyes for a second and the first thing he knew Liz was under him, fear drowning out her brown eyes. He lost all consciousness, control of his body and his thoughts. He found himself stuck in the madness of a mind which was not his own. Something was happening to him, he was thinking dark thoughts, desiring dark things; things that he never in his life desired. Someone was playing with his mind. He pulled Liz down on the bed, not gently, but fiercely. Her eyes opened in surprise at his force. He pulled her by the collar and pulled her under him. She started to shake and tremble in fear, muttering words that he never wished for her to say.  
  
"Snitch, stop! What are you doing?" She screamed for anyone, as she looked his hazel eyes which were red with fire and rage. "Snitch, stop! Please don't!"  
  
He forced his mouth on hers, darting his tongue into it, exploring what he had never explored before. Her eyes were wide open; she screamed under her breath, but wasn't able to utter a sound. She grabbed his shoulders trying to pry him off of her, but was unable to. She reached around his back; clawing at his shoulder blades, trying to do anything to stop him.  
  
The monster that was once a gentle human being had ripped off all of her clothes and his own. He took advantage of her, ignoring her screams of pain and fear. His love, he had violated her, hurt her, raped her.  
  
The screams echoed over and over in his head. His eyes flew open, as he let out a scream of his own. He looked into an empty room; no one beside him, no one in the room at all. He was sweating heavily and his breathing increased, as did his confusion. What had happened? Did he do that? Did he do that to Liz? What was going on? Where was Liz? Was she safe? He heard people roaring above him, still playing the game. He jumped out of bed and ran as fast as he could up the stairs to the roof, only to scream 'Liz' at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"What, Snitch?" She said jumping up and rushing towards him. She saw his distress and fear, not knowing what happened. "What happened? What's goin' on?" She brushed away loose hair from his face.  
  
He breathed heavily. "You were up heah da whole time right? What - what was I doin'?" He asked, still confused.  
  
"You was sleepin', I've been heah da whole time, Snitch." She said.  
  
"No one did anythin' tah ya, did dey? I mean you're alright?" He asked, concerned.  
  
She lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "Uhh yeah, I'm fine. We were just playin' still." She answered. "Why?"  
  
"I gotta talk tah you." He said, leading her down the stairs. They reached the bunkroom. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "What was da las' thing dat happened aftah I kissed you?" He asked.  
  
"You fell asleep."  
  
A huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. "I fell asleep?"  
  
"Yeah." She said, pacing a bit. "What is up wid you, Snitch? You're actin' real weird."  
  
He stumbled a bit, panting from fear and the nightmare that he had just dreamed. "I - I - had a bad dream. I had a nightmare."  
  
"What was it about, Snitch?"  
  
He wiped his mouth with his hand. "I dreamed dat you was raped." He raised his voice and started pacing. He put his hands on his head, still hearing the screams in his head. "He kissed you, den he pulled you on da bed an' took your clothes off an' raped you!" He screamed.  
  
"Woah, Snitch. Who's he? Oscar?" She said, sensing his fear and turning it into her own.  
  
He shook his head as he began shaking, dreading what he was about to say.  
  
"Spot?"  
  
He again shook his head.  
  
"Who, Snitch?"  
  
He hesitated a moment, not wanting to say it. Not wanting to believe that he could do something like that. He had to tell her, so he said it fast and easily. "Me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ YAY! I finally put this chapter up! Sorry guys! Sorry it took me so long, I just didn't feel like putting it up right away. Don't ask, but I just didn't feel like it. I don't know why though.  
  
Here is what's in store for the next chapter: Spot is still in Manhattan (hence the name Spot Comes to 'Hattan Part II). Another warning label for swearing. This next chapter isn't a very nice one, it really shows how mean Spot REALLY is.  
  
Skittery has a confession to make, which might be a bit shocking to some of you/all of you.  
  
Blink talks about his first and only love (wink wink Blue!).  
  
Liz and Snitch talk about the dream and some other "unexpected" situations.  
  
Ummm yeah, that's really all it is about. It's gonna be really exciting I can tell you that. But, yeah I just wanted to tell you guys what's in store for the next chapter. I already had it written, I just need Tag to read over it and correct it for me. So, it'll be up ASAP!  
  
Now off and review, please! I don't know what I'll give you today. Ummm maybe a pop-out birthday cake where your favorite Newsie pops out of it!  
  
Also one more thing: Happy (early) Birthday Michael Goorjian!!! Happy Birthday Skittery!!!! *muah* *gives Skittery ten million presents and other stuff *wink wink** J/K. I love Snitch and I am faithful to him, ahem. I'll go now! Happy Birthday (again) to Skittery! 


	10. Spot Comes To 'Hattan Part II

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Newsies. Disney owns Newsies; I do not own Disney either. I do not own Snitch, he is owned by Disney and Dee Caspary. I do not own Specs, he is owned by Mark David/Disney, Jack/Christian Bale/Disney, Jake/Joseph Conrad/Disney, Oscar/Shon Greenblatt/Disney, Itey/Dominic Maldonado/Disney, Skittery/Michael Goorjian/Disney, Mush/Aaron Lohr/Disney, Dutchy/Ivan Dudynsky/Disney, etc. I do not own Tag Along, she is owned by Becky. *waves to Becky* The only person I do own would be Liz/Ace, she is owned by me (as I already said). So, yeah, Liz belongs to SnitchsLins/Trigger/Lindsey, what have you. Also, I do not own the characters Chicken Wing, Josh or Hoodlie. They are owned by themselves. The only thing I own of them are their personalities and their names. They are real people and they ACTUALLY did play in Newsies. They all were extras and I decided to give them names.  
  
Wow it's been so long. But my babbling is at the bottom of this chapter. Now for SO's:  
  
Blue Boxer~ Lots of luvvies sis!~! I love ya! Thanks so much for reading my story! You are awesome! I love yours! It is like the best story every! Seriously, it is so ungodly awesome! Who ever doesn't read it is most definitely missing out!~!~! Hey remember the Handi snacks incident?? LOL welcome to the mixed up life of Lindsey! Haha, I guess I am sort of funny in a way. But anyway, I am so glad that you dig my story! That is awesome! Oh yeah I was thinking about if I did a CC for something...I'd have the ppl give me their sn and e-mail addy's. I would say that like I'd send them their parts via e-mail...just so they can read over it, approve or disapprove what they would say or do and maybe they could add on to it. You know how I am about that sort of stuff. LOL, but please review hun! You know I love it!  
  
Tag Along ~~ Thank you so much hun! You are truly awesome! I love you so much! I hope your dad does well! I know he will! Just please talk to me if you need me! You don't know how much it means to me that you read and correct my story! I truly love you so much for that! You don't know how much I miss your stories! God I miss them so much! Tell that Uncle or whatever to hurry his butt up and fix your computer! LOL! I don't know how much longer I can go without any Taggyness! The only Taggyness I really have is in my story! I can't take it anymore! But, I know when you get a chance to you will! Love ya hun!~!  
  
Sapphy ~~ My ever so faithful reviewer! Gosh Sapphy you are so ungodly awesome! How do you get so much time to always read and review my fics even before I put them out on the list?? LOL you are truly something! Thanks so much hunny!~ You know I love you for that! I haven't talked to you in a while, you haven't been online. Or I haven't seen you or something. Well, I haven't been on in a while either, so that probably explains it. But, thanks a lot! Love ya!!  
  
JustDuck ~~ I e-mailed you and told you about your "guess". Haha, thanks so much for reviewing! You are totally awesome!~!  
  
Splashey ~~ LOL I hate when it says that I already reviewed chapters when I didn't. FF.net is weird like that, as you already know. Thanks so much! Yup Spot is such a jerk. He is a very BIG jerk in this chapter. Yes he is. Are you a Tumbler lover too?? I don't know anyone who doesn't love the Tumbles. He is so cute! I love writing parts with him in, I have another part written. He has a few lines and it is so cute! Keep your eyes open for that. I can tell you which chapter it is, it's called "I love Chicken Wing Part II". It's coming after this next chapter that I already finished writing. Thanks so much for reviewing! You know I love it!  
  
Now without any more crap and interruptions. Here is the awaited chapter! Spot Comes To 'Hattan Part II!!  
  
** AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
Another warning label goes on this one. So here it is: WARNING ~~ Major major major usage of the 'f' word. Let me count how many times it is said: 23 times. Not that many compared to the last chapter. But I just wanted to keep that out there for you guys. I warned you and now it is up to you to read or to back away. The next chapter isn't that bad...I think it only has like the 'f' word once or twice or something. Mostly just said by Snitch and Skittery (next chapter I mean). But being as Spot is in town and how he is such a big dude and stuff, everyone wants to look like a "bad boy". So, you guys understand what I'm saying!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 10: Spot Comes to 'Hattan Part II  
  
Liz stood in shock, not believing what she heard. "Snitch, ya don't think dat you could possibly do-" She stopped, noticing the hurt in his eyes. It was just a dream, but it wasn't JUST a dream to Snitch. How could he think of something like that? How could he even think to hurt her like that? "Snitch, I know you wouldn't do dat." She walked over and placed her small hand on his arm.  
  
He let out a deep breath. "I just don't-" Liz put her finger up to his lips to stop him. "God, what da fuck came ovah me?"  
  
"Snitch, it was just a dream."  
  
"No! It was real!" He raised his voice. "I mean, everythin' was real. It was jist da way everythin' was left. Da bunk room was empty an' you was kissin' me and den I just went mad! I – I can't explain it! It just happened so fast, an' I couldn't stop myself." He trembled as Liz touched his face, gazing into his soft hazel eyes that were filled with tears. "I just don't understand it. I mean, how could I possibly think of somethin' like dat?"  
  
She swallowed, trying to think of something to say that he'd believe. "Well, you was just thinkin' of what Skittery said. You was just dwellin' so much on da stuff dat Spot an' Skittery said. Dat's all. You wasn't actually thinkin' of dat, you was just remembering what dey had just said. Okay?" She tugged at his arm to get him to answer. He didn't even acknowledge her. "Snitch, please just listen tah me."  
  
He cocked his head down to look at her, hurt still in his eyes. He let out a sigh as he gave Liz a crooked smile.  
  
"Ya wanna go back tah bed?" Snitch shrugged as Liz took his hand and led him over to their bunk.  
  
"I ain't gonna go back tah sleep I'll tell ya that much." He said as he climbed onto his bunk, plopping down on it. He flopped down, lying on the bed, his brown hair spread across the pillow.  
  
Liz rested her head on her elbow, facing Snitch. She flipped pieces of his hair around, staring off into space. She let out a small sigh. "Well, ya don't gotta sleep if ya don't want to. I mean, ya probably don't wanna go to sleep, anyway."  
  
He turned his head in confusion as Liz brushed her lips against his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (A/N: This is while Liz and Snitch were talking to let everyone know. It is sort of like a double time thingy, so don't get confused.)  
  
"NOOOO! You jerk!" Tag screamed as Spot threw some stones at her. They were still playing the game. Spot had decided to change the rules a bit; he decided that the person could either ask a question and if the answer is yes, they could do what the question is asking. (A/N: yeah it is sounding a lot like truth or dare, but hey this is my story so it is my game...:P)  
  
"Well would ya at least make-out wid him in front of all'a us, bein' as ya won't fuck 'im." Mush roared with laughter and started rolling on the ground. Spot narrowed his eyes challenging Tag.  
  
She glared at him, eyeing him; trying to scare him away. Specs was chewing nervously on his lip; yeah he WANTED to make-out with Tag any day, but in front of everyone, that was what he was unsure of. "Okay, Spot. I hope ya enjoy dis!" She grabbed Specs' neck and ambushed him with her lips.  
  
Some of the boys burst with laugher (Ahem Mush) and some of them looked away in embarrassment.  
  
They did exactly what they were told to do, they made-out and boy did they! They made-out for about three minutes before Spot had enough. "Hey, hey, okay! Stop dat, dat is nasty!" He wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out.  
  
Specs smiled a dreamy smile; his hair all ragged and roughed up, his glasses falling off his nose. He giggled a bit and blushed.  
  
"Tag, spin." Spot demanded, sticking his finger through his blonde hair.  
  
"Blink, who is this Christina goil, you was askin' Spot about?" She gripped tightly to Specs' sweaty hand.  
  
Blink thought about that question for a while before answering. It brought back old memories of him and Christina, he knew he had to find her and get her back before she does something that she is totally going to regret. "Well, Tag we was just friends once. Dat's really all dere is tah say, really. I mean, I saw 'er once an' just approached 'er an' we just clicked from da foist word we spoke tah each other. We were together forah only a few measly months an' nothin' happened, so I guess she moved on. I mean it was always da same thin' ovah an' ovah again. I guess she just got tired of it, so she left. I don't know why though, she just kinda walked up tah me one day an' said dat she was leavin' an' she just did. I tried tah ask 'er why she was leavin', but she just started cryin' an' den she just walked away. I just really, really mi- umm well dat's da story."  
  
"Aww dat's sweet." Tag said sighing.  
  
"Dat's fuckin' stupid, Blink! What do fuck are ya thinkin' 'bout stupid shit like dat forah? I mean c'mon, Blink, you gots goils all 'round 'Hattan dat you could be wid, c'mon ya dumb fuck. Get da fuck ovah it." Spot said, looking even more disgusted with Blink than he did when Tag and Specs were making out.  
  
Blink couldn't believe his ears, yet alone his eye. His best friend was telling him to get over it. Spot couldn't pick out lovers if they wore a tag around their neck saying "lovers" and pointing to each other, let alone know what it was like to love someone. Spot didn't understand love, nor did he want to. He was just out to have his fun and that was it. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go tah bed." Blink said, throwing away the cigarette that he just lit up.  
  
"Aww Blink, c'mon!"  
  
He ignored the protests and slammed the door behind him not looking back. He ran down the stairs, pounding them with his humongous feet, as the entered the bunk room. His mouth dropped to the floor, this was something that he didn't need to see, yet alone wanted to see. Liz and Snitch making-out IN BED!  
  
"Blink, umm – hi." Liz said blushing, throwing Snitch off of her. Snitch just was speechless, not knowing what to say.  
  
Blink just stood there in shock. "Guys please don' do dat. Just get a room er somethin' but don't do dat heah, now please?" He begged as he climbed up on his bunk and buried his head in the pillow. He jumped over on his back and rested his hands on his stomach. "You guys can do dat, just don't fuckin' have sex alright!" He said covering his hands over his face.  
  
"Ahh! Why does everyone think we're going tah have sex! I can't take it any more!" Liz screamed pushing Snitch out of the way. She turned on the other end of the bed and buried her face in the pillow.  
  
"Liz?!" Snitch muttered a bit angry and confused.  
  
"Itey can sleep on your side tahnight, I wanna be alone."  
  
"Oh no! Liz, I am not, I repeat am NOT fuckin' sleepin' wid Itey!" He threw the covers off himself and went over to Liz's side of the bed. "Liz, sweety, please just don't worry 'bout it-"  
  
"Stop sayin' dat woid! Argh!" She yelled turning her back to him.  
  
"What are ya talkin' 'bout? Fuck? Alright, I'll stop sayin' dat too. Just c'mon, just forget about all dis shit. Forget what everyone is sayin' dey don't mean a thing, okay. We ain't gonna do nothin' dat you don't wanna do, okay? I don't know what crawled up dere ass, but it's gonna have tah crawl back out."  
  
"Dat's not the point, Snitch." She rotated around.  
  
"What's da point den?" He said putting his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I mean, dey is always forcin' us tah do somethin', I can't take it anymore! It's like in order to fit in heah we gotta do somethin', an' I hate it."  
  
"Hey! When da fuck did ya evah start listenin' tah dem?"  
  
"Snitch!"  
  
"Sorry, but seriously, when did ya start listen tah dem? You are da last person dat I would suspect tah listen to dem. I mean, look at Tag an' Specs. Dey've been together forah a long time an' dey ain't had sex." Snitch said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, but dey ain't gettin' forced tah. I mean, it's dem and dey're different. It's just-" Liz started.  
  
"God, shut da hell up! Stop your bickerin' I'm tryin' tah sleep, for God's sake! Uh!" Blink screamed, throwing a pillow at them as he threw his head down on an empty bed.  
  
Snitch just glared in his general direction, not letting Blink bother him. "It's whatevah you make it out tah be, Liz. You do what you want, okay?" He kissed her forehead and went back over to his side of the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* (A/N: This is while Blink, Liz and Snitch were talking. Okay, do you guys get what I'm doing here? Anybody there?? *crickets chirp* Ahh shucks!)  
  
Mush was rolling on the floor engaged in a horrendous laugh. Tag was shielding her eyes behind Specs, as he was snorting a bit, trying to keep a straight face. Racetrack was shouting out comments as Dutchy and Skittery were holding their stomachs from so much laughter. Spot was doing some stupid gesture thing, making everyone's insides hurt from laughing so hard!  
  
"Okay, no more sex, no more 'chuckin' da chicken, no more nothin'! Be serious now, Spot. Dis game is just turning gross now!" Tag tried to say seriously, but everyone knew she loved it.  
  
They all disregarded the whole bottle idea after awhile and started throwing questions out at anyone they wanted to. "Who evah got a 'flyer'?" Spot said with excitement. Specs completely lost it, which made Tag hit him across the head. Mush stupidly raised his hand. "Who has one right now?" All the guys joked and raised their hands. Spot lost all control and HE started rolling on the floor, gripping his hurting stomach.  
  
"Specs?" Tag said looking a bit nervous and confused.  
  
"Tag, ya don't wanna know." He explained honestly, trying to think of something to say that would change the subject.  
  
"What? Don't ya know what dat is?" Spot said arrogantly. "A hard- on, ya know a boner"  
  
"God stop!! Ahh!" Tag screamed covering her ears as Specs lost it. All the boys enjoyed watching her try not to laugh while they all counted in their heads, ten – nine – eight – seven, she started cracking up laughing, which made everyone else completely lose it. "Dis game is stupid." Tag protested shaking her head.  
  
"Aww c'mon Tag, you know you love it." Mush said in between laughs.  
  
"Oh yeah, I think I kinda do." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You think you can come up wid a bettah one? You do a question now, an' it bettah not be borin'!" Spot demanded.  
  
"Okay, I will! Dutchy, if you could change one thin' dat you did, what would ya change?"  
  
"Oh go knit a sweatah!" Spot said, as he pretended to snore, making Mush burst into laughter.  
  
"Hey, Spot! Don't be talkin' tah my goil like dat!" Specs defended. "I'll rip your eyes out!"  
  
"Ooh of course you would!" Spot said back, making fists. "C'mon boy! C'mon!" Spot said, subsiding into laughter. "Dat was a stupid question, Tag! Forah cryin' out loud, I'd rather go fuck myself right now!"  
  
Mush laughed at Spots comment. "Hey, who's evah kissed a guy? Tag, don' answer dis. Any you bastards, evah kiss a guy?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, wondering if Mush was being serious or not. Of course, even if he was serious, he lost it because he started laughing, yet again. Everyone followed Mush's example except Skittery; he was hidden by the darkness, as his hands started shaking. He gripped his hands, trying to make them stop, so the other boys wouldn't notice that he was "nervous".  
  
"Skitts, you've been awful quiet ovah dere. You evah kiss a guy?" Spot said taking a breath of air, after laughing so hard.  
  
"Uhh no way, Spot. I ain't a faggot like you." He answered.  
  
"Oh so I'm a faggot now? I thought da only things I fucked was goils, I guess Skits ya proved me wrong den." He joked. "Yeah, you guys caught me." He inched towards Mush. "Ya wanna french er somethin'?" He chuckled. "No seriously, we ain't got no pansies heah do we? I mean, we bettah not! If I find out any of you guys look at my ass when I leave, I'll take ya outtah da LH an' show ya how tah have some real fun. It'll be fun forah me at least!"  
  
"Yeah, Spot. I know a guy who's gay!" Skittery had an evil glare in his eye. "Dat Snitch in dere." He pointed to the door.  
  
"Da one wid Liz?" Spot asked as Skittery nodded. "I thought dat boy was straight? Ooh I get it now. He's just usin' 'er. He is just usin' her forah a scapegoat. I see."  
  
"Spot dat's not what dat woid means." Specs corrected. "A scapegoat is-"  
  
"God shut da fuck up, Specs! I wasn't talkin' tah you! Anyway, as I was sayin' you evah seen 'im do stuff tah other boys?"  
  
Skittery grinned, knowing exactly what to say to that. "Yeah. As a matter of fact I have." He nodded. "A long time ago, he said he was 'molested' by some faggot on da street, which is total bullshit! Everyone knows dat he ASKED da guy tah play wid 'im. I mean it's just common sense, everyone knows dat." Skittery lied.  
  
One thing that Spot Conlon could not stand was a guy who was gay. He had already murdered one of his best friends because he 'attempted' to make a move on him. Manhattan boys weren't any better; if he knew someone who was gay he'd make sure they'd never show their face in New York again. He had one thing on his mind, and one thing only; he was going to show Snitch the real way to live. He didn't even say anything to anyone as he got up and headed towards the door. His eyes reflected fire as he breathed long breaths through his nose. Snitch is gonna pay. He thought, bringing back the memories of his best friend.  
  
He snuck through the bunk room, listening to the quiet snore of Blink. Grabbing Snitch by the shoulders, he threw him off the bed on to the floor. The once sleeping boy was awoken by the thud and crash if himself falling on the hard wood floor. Liz jumped up to see Spot kicking Snitch in the stomach. She shrieked, trying to help her boyfriend, but was thrown back by the skinny, yet strong arm of Spot.  
  
Snitch winced in pain, as he tried to get up off of the dirty floor, but was kicked back down again. "What ya gonna do ya damn faggot! What ya gonna do?" Spot said kicking him even harder.  
  
Hearing Liz scream, the gang up on the roof rushed down the stairs. Tag screamed at the sight of bleeding Snitch and frightened Liz. Specs held her back as she tried to stop Spot, knowing full well that it was useless. Blink was too tired to do anything, so he just sat and watched the whole scene take place. Dutchy, Racetrack, and Mush were shocked at what they saw. Skittery was smiling a bit, but deep down he was afraid.  
  
"Skitts, help me!" Spot demanded grabbing the boy by the shoulders and attempting to drag him out of the LH. Liz jumped down on Spot's shoulders as she started hitting his back. Skittery grabbed her and pulled her off of his shoulders. He pushed her over to Dutchy, who was too shocked to do anything but hold her back.  
  
"Spot, c'mon lets not do dis." He tried to stop Spot, but was just punched in the face. He grabbed Snitch's arm, and started dragging him. He ignored Liz's cries of panic and fear. For the first time in such a long time, he had tears welling up in his eyes. He felt so guilty for lying and now Snitch, who had never done anything to him, was paying for it.  
  
"Get dat fucker up!" Spot said shoving Skittery out of the way. Skittery obeyed and pulled Snitch to his feet.  
  
Snitch was trying to catch his breath and recover from his previous blows. He held his stomach in disbelief and confusion as a foot slammed into his crotch, making him fall to the ground in a hundred times more pain than he had ever felt before. He let out a cry as he gripped his crotch, head hitting the ground.  
  
"Yeah, feel you balls, asshole! Make sure dey're all dere, if ya got 'em!" Spot yelled at him, as he slapped his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Dutchy let me go! Dutchy please!" Liz screamed, struggling to get away. Dutchy finally gave up and let her go as she ran down the stairs, everyone else following her.  
  
She screamed at the sight of Snitch, hurled over, blood on his mouth and nose.  
  
Spot pushed Skittery over to Snitch. "Fuck 'im in da ass, Skittery! Show 'im who's boss!" Spot chuckled.  
  
Skittery trembled with fear and guilt. Tears ran down his face as Spot kept pushing him towards Snitch.  
  
"You bastard, do it!" Spot demanded, slapping Skittery, who cried more.  
  
Snitch was frozen in shock at what was going on; his head had hit the floor so hard it knocked him out. He could move and everything, but he was totally out of it.  
  
"Skittery?!?" Spot screamed, taking matters into his own hands. "Fuck you bastard!" He screamed as he walked over to Snitch, unzipping his pants.  
  
"Spot! Get da fuck away from 'im!" Liz screamed, losing all control of her actions and emotions. She ran over to Spot and nailed him right in the balls, making him fall to his knees in pain. She ran over to Skittery, tears streaming down his face, and punched his lights out. She had more strength than she ever knew she had as she continued to beat up Skittery, who did not do anything to get her off of him. A hand grabbed her arm, pulling her off of the crying boy. An old and tired looking face hovered over her, pulling her to her feet. She pushed away from him and rushed over to heaving Snitch. She embraced him, not knowing what to do. She started to cry in his chest as everyone else watched in shock and fear.  
  
"When do you boys just stop?" Kloppman said firmly as he picked Skittery up off the ground. "All of you get in da Lodgin' House! Tag an' Spot, go home, now!" He demanded. "I don't wanna heah anythin' from any of ya forah da rest of da night. You gotta stop dis! Dis is gettin' outtah hand! What was dis all about anyway? What did Snitch do tah you? You all make dis woild lousy! It is people like you who make people go crazy." He pointed at Spot, who was heaving like Snitch. "It is people like you who killed my wife! Now go home an' think about all of dis!" He screamed, pushing his way into the Lodging House, other Newsies following him.  
  
Tag was shaking in Specs' arms. She looked at him and started to walk home. Dutchy and Racetrack followed her example and went inside the Lodging House. Specs stood for a while and followed everyone else back into the LH. Spot stood up to give out a last word before he said 'fuck dis' and headed off back to Brooklyn, leaving Skittery, Snitch and Liz.  
  
Skittery felt the guilt wind up in his heart as he looked over seeing Snitch crying on Liz's shoulder and Liz crying into his chest. He really messed up this time; he didn't know that Spot so badly hated 'gay' people. He just said that to save his own skin; he couldn't let anyone know that he was what he was. No one would understand, and if they found out he'd be in the same boat Snitch was in. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly as he slowly stood up and walked over to the victims. He swallowed, not knowing what to say. "I can't tell ya how terribly sorry I am." He said honestly as Liz glared up at him, flicking him off. She returned her wet face to Snitch's chest. "Snitch, let me help ya up."  
  
"Don't you touch 'im, you bastard! Don't you evah touch 'im again. Skittery I fuckin' hate you! I fuckin' hate you! Just go!" Liz screamed, pushing his legs away.  
  
His heart sank low, almost all the way into his stomach; he had always been hated by some people, but not Liz. Liz didn't hate anyone, it sucked that Skittery was her first. He didn't listen to what she said and picked him up, slinging his arm around his neck.  
  
"Skittery, don't" Liz started as she saw that Skittery was crying just as much as she was. Snitch didn't flinch at all; he was in too much pain to realize who was carrying him. They all walked into the LH; Skittery tried to avoid eye contact with Kloppman, but failed. Kloppman had been waiting to 'doctor' Snitch. He had the bandages and everything already out for them.  
  
Kloppman was their doctor, he took care of them when they were sick, he'd bandage their wounds when they got in fights, and he'd just basically help them out with everything. He took Snitch's arm and led him up the stairs to the sick room, where he'd doctor him.  
  
Liz walked behind Kloppman, as Skittery put his big hand around her small wrist. "Could I talk tah you?" He asked sympathy in his eyes.  
  
She glared at him in hate and anger. "What could you possibly say dat would make dis any bettah?"  
  
"Liz, I nevah mean forah dis tah happen, honestly. We was just talkin' and"  
  
"No! I have tah go tah Snitch, he needs me now. He's a lot more important den you!" She said, pulling away from him.  
  
"Liz, please!" He begged with pleading eyes. "Please, just listen' tah me, 'cause I'm only gonna say dis once an' I wanna say it tah you 'cause you're da only one who'll understand. You're da only one dat'll understand why I did what I did."  
  
"Because you're an asshole, I already understand." She gave him angry eyes.  
  
"Please, just forah a minute, I swear."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Okay, just give me a minute, I wanna see Snitch." She waited until he nodded at her and ran up the stairs. Kloppman had already bandaged his wounds and was now trying to get him to respond; Snitch had been knocked out pretty hard because he wasn't doing anything to show any consciousness at all. "Is he gonna be okay?" She said, a tear running down her cheek as she looked at her unresponsive boyfriend. Kloppman gave her a sad look and shrugged. She took matters into her own hands. She bent down on the floor, sitting on her knees. She looked at Kloppman, telling him to let go of Snitch. She lowered his head to her legs and stroked his hair. "Snitch?" She attempted, trying not to cry. "Can you heah me?" More tears started running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I tried tah stop dem. Honestly I did. Please wake up. Snitch please!" She leaned over and kissed him, hoping that that would wake him up from his slumber; unfortunately it did not.  
  
Skittery appeared at the door and called for Liz. She looked at Kloppman he told her it was okay to go, he assured her that Snitch would be fine, and headed out with Skittery.  
  
"Make it quick Skittery; I got someone in dere who needs me right now." She said, standing outside the LH door.  
  
"Liz, I gotta tell ya somethin' dat I can't tell anyone else an' no one else can know. I trust ya, you are a goil of your woid an' I believe ya. But, dis is somethin' dat is so secret, dat if someone put a gun tah your head ya wouldn't say a thing." He said staring into her eyes.  
  
"Sure yeah."  
  
"Ya wanna know da real reason why I always say dat he's gay?"  
  
"Please, Skittery! 'Cause forah da life of me I can't understand why!" She said.  
  
"Because it gets everyone away from me. It makes everyone look an' focus on someone else other than me." He explained.  
  
"What are ya talkin' 'bout? No one focuses on you."  
  
"Liz, I think I'm gay." Skittery said honesty in his eyes.  
  
"What?!? What da hell are ya talkin' about?!?" Liz screamed in disbelief. She started pacing, trying not to believe him.  
  
"Liz, I know dis sounds really stupid an' everythin', but it's true!"  
  
"Skittery, just stop please! Dis ain't funny!" She raised her voice at him.  
  
"Liz, I ain't tryin' tah be funny! I swear to fuckin' God! I swear on my muddah's grave dat I'm tellin' ya da truth! But, ya can't tell anyone about dis." He grabbed her shoulders, turning her towards him. "You can't tell anyone dat I am da way I am. Dey won't understand! You saw what happened tahday, dat'll be what dey do tah me! Dey'll fuckin' ass rape me, Liz! Dey'll kill me, den drag me through da street an' make a demonstration of me."  
  
"Skittery, no! I don't believe you! Why?!? What?!? I don't understand." Liz looked at him, fear and disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"Liz, if you don't believe me, den who will?"  
  
"I don't get you, Skittery. I don't wanna believe you!"  
  
"What don't ya get, Liz? I'll explain it tah you." Skittery said impatiently.  
  
"Dis whole thing! I don't get it! I don't get why you are sayin' dis, I'm tired of everyone lyin' tah me!"  
  
"Okay, let me explain it tah you." He gripped her shoulders tighter. "I don't like goils no more. I nevah liked goils, it wasn't until recently that I really started tah like" He paused. "Jack."  
  
"I understand what gay is, dumb ass! Oh my God, I just don't understand why you're lyin' tah me! I mean, all my life I've been livin' a lie an' I'm tired of it! Everyday people lie tah me, every night people lie tah me! Snitch lies tah me, Oscar lies tah me, now you're lyin' tah me! I can't take it!" She went crazy and screamed.  
  
"Liz stop!" Skittery tried to calm her down. "I swear tah you dat I ain't lyin'! Please believe me, Liz. I'm sorry for what I did! I am real sorry; I can't tell ya how ungodly sorry I am! I swear on my muddah's grave dat I'm tellin' da truth! If you don't believe me who will? I mean I ain't gonna tell any body else, 'cause you're da only one who's gonna understand! Liz, I'm begging you; you gotta believe me. I gotta tell you dis, because I trust you. Please!" He looked into her eyes with sympathy and compassion.  
  
She paused, not wanting to believe but was forced to. "All right, Skittery. I believe you. I won't say a woid, I promise. Just you gotta promise dis one thing okay? You gotta promise me dat you won't let anybody hoit Snitch again; you can't do anythin' like dat again. Skittery, you're killin' him inside! He can only take so much an' you are just gonna make 'im go crazy! He can't take it anymore, Skitts. He ain't da same anymore an' it's because of you! You an' your jokes. Everythin' is fun an' games tah you. You really hoit 'im, you really hoit us, Skittery. Just promise ya won't do it again, okay?"  
  
"I promise." He smiled as he leaned in to hug Liz.  
  
She pulled away. "No, Skittery. Not yet. I just need some time, all right. Just some time tah get used tah all dis."  
  
"I understand. I know it's a little weird. I mean, I'm just gettin' used tah it myself." He laughed.  
  
"You're not, like, ashamed or anythin'?"  
  
"Why? Because I'm different? No way. Liz, just because I ain't like you in da type of people or da kind of people I like don't mean dat I am a different person. I mean, I guess I'm sorta like you in a way, I like da same sex as you do." He joked.  
  
"Dis ain't a joke, Skittery."  
  
"I know it ain't. I'm just sayin', I still am da same ol' Skittery. Nothin's changed, besides my preferences. But, I'll try tah be nicer tah people now, okay. If you keep my secret, den I'll do what you said, okay?"  
  
"Did you, like, do stuff wid guys?"  
  
"Liz, I have a boyfriend. 'E's from Queens, ya know 'im? Chicken Wing 'is name."  
  
Liz smiled and giggled at the name. "Chicken Wing?!?"  
  
"Yeah, I know it's a shitty name, but Liz 'e understands me. I mean, I knew 'im forah a long time, an' he taught all dis stuff tah me. He taught me tah be da way I am."  
  
"But, Chicken Wing?" She laughed. "I'm sorry, it's just a funny name. Okay, anyway, but you didn't like do dat wid 'im did you?"  
  
"No, Liz. God, you're soundin' like, like I don't know, but you're just soundin' dat way. Don't worry 'bout it, Liz. You're da only one dat's gonna know, an' dat's evah gonna know. I sell in Queens, so it ain't like I'm gonna do it in 'Hattan or anythin'." She was looking at the ground now. "Liz, you're okay wid it, right?"  
  
She paused, not knowing what to say. "Okay wid what? How can I keep up wid somethin' dat's six feet above my head?"  
  
"Well, den you must not be able tah keep up wid much." He joked.  
  
"Shut up, Skittery. Dat ain't what I meant. I mean-well, I guess I'm okay wid it. I mean, I don't actually agree wid da whole thing, but I guess I'm okay wid it." She shrugged.  
  
"Wow! That was really assuring." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Skitts, I don't know. I mean, I – dis is all new tah me, okay. I nevah knew someone who was like – dat."  
  
"Like what? Liz, it's still me. I mean, it don't change anythin'. It's still me. Dere ain't nothing different 'bout me. I can't make ya understand or whatever, but I'm tryin' tah convince ya dat it is da same old me!" Skittery explained.  
  
"I know dat, but it's just -"  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Weird, dat's all. It's just weird dat, I don't know. But, yeah sure I'll try tah understand an' I'll try not tah treat ya differently, okay. It's just gonna take sometime tah get used tah, ya know."  
  
"Okay, sure." He had to show her how much he appreciated that she is willing to accept him the way he is. He leaned in to hug her, she pulled back again.  
  
"Skittery, just don't touch me okay. I'm not tryin' tah be mean or anythin', but dis is just all kinda new an' weird tah me. I just need some time tah cope, okay?"  
  
"Can do. Can do." He said as he walked her into the Lodging House. He thanked God that he got that off his chest, he'd been keeping that secret for such a long time and it felt great that he could tell someone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
I have to give you guys the biggest apology in the history of Newsies fans or whatever!  
  
I'M SORRY!  
  
SNITCH: She is sorry! JACK: She's sorry TUMBLER: She's sorry JAKE: She's sorry SKITTERY: She's sorry KID BLINK: She's sorry ITEY: She's sorry RACETRACK: She's sorry SNIPESHOOTER: She's sorry LES: She's sorry DAVEY: She's sorry BOOTS: She's sorry SNODDY: She's sorry GUY IN THE WET LONG UNDERWEAR: She's sorry HOODLIE: She's sorry JOSH: She's sorry CHICKEN WING: She's sorry PIE EATER: She's sorry SPOT: She's sorry MUSH: She's sorry BUMLETS: She's sorry ANYONE ELSE I MISSED: She's sorry  
  
Do you guys see how sorry I am? I have had this chapter written for like two weeks or something and I haven't put it out yet. I don't know why. It's really hard to explain. You guys are all probably writers, I imagine, and I'm sure you've dealt with all the procrastination and stuff. But, it has been weird. I used to love writing and putting my chapters out! I used to have a chapter out in like three days after the previous chapter was put out. Now it's like two weeks later! I'm so sorry guys! My schedule has been so busy. This is my busiest semester and stuff. I have Spanish I, Honors English, and Algebra I. So yeah, a lot of work. Not to mention late play practices and stuff. I literally have no time. When I do have time, I'm always doing something other than my fanfiction. I correct my sister's ff (it's called A Blue Winged Butterfly and it is so much better than mine, so go check it out! Her ff.net sn is Blue Boxer. So, yeah it's a great story and it rocks!~!). But, yeah that is my excuse. It's not really an excuse or anything, just letting you guys in on a little bit of my life. But, I just haven't felt like writing recently and I don't know why. I guess I'm just depressed about the whole Jorrie thing, but that's a different story. (Tag you know about that!) But, I'm not gonna get into that one.  
  
No more boring you with my life, here is what is in store for the next chapter (which is already written...I just need Tag to correct it, whenever she is ready):  
  
~~ I bet you all are wondering who this Chicken Wing guy is...well this is the chapter that will tell you! An introduction to one of my personal "extra" character's, Chicken Wing! I hope you'll learn to love him just as much I love him!  
  
~~ Snitch and Skittery get into a minor fight, which is broken up with someone other than Liz. It is an unexpected breaker up of fights person.  
  
~~ Snitch gets mad at Liz for some of the choices she is making (God they sound so much like each other's mother or something)  
  
~~ Skittery feels so bad about what he put Snitch through (He should because he really messed up!)  
  
~~ Liz sings Snitch a song! Yay! Okay that's not that spiffy, but I love love love love the song!  
  
And that's about it! It's a great chapter I think. The carriage story is so funny! It was inspired by an actual occurrence/incident. Although it never happened to me, it was told to me by a good friend from church camp named Josh. It was hilarious. But, anyway to find out what I'm talking about you have to read "Chicken Wing Part I". Yes, it is going to be another series. But, there is only one more series and as far as I know now that is the end of the series'. So, don't get mad at me for that. But I thank you guys so much for hanging in there! I love you all!!!  
  
Please read and review! Thanks so much guys!! 


	11. I Love Chicken Wing Part I

Yayness!~! The musical is finally over *tear drop*, now I have time to actually update my fic! I have had this written for like ten years, but I never put it out. Why you ask? Because I'm an idiot and haven't felt like it. I don't know, it's stupid. I'm stupid. But, thanks so much for waiting, etc., etc., etc. (Chris you know what I'm talking about! Haha). Anyway, here is the chapter about Chicken Wing. It is a two part series so just to inform you again!~!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize to you guys for the spacing. After you read, you'll see how the spacing is all weird and stuff. I'm sorry for that. I was just going crazy and kept doing all these different things with the spacing. I don't know, I'm weird. ~*~*~*~*~*~ SNITCH: Why is his name Chicken Wing??  
  
I don't know, I just sort of felt like calling him Chicken Wing. Yes, it's a stupid name, but I love it! Okay, just for some clarification, Chicken Wing IS actually a real newsie in the movie!  
  
SNITCH: He is??  
  
Yes! You can actually see him IN the movie! He isn't made up or anything. But, he is an unnamed Newsie, so the name belongs to me. I don't think that his REAL name would be Chicken Wing, only I could think of that. So, yeah, if you wanna see what he looks like/who he is, he is shown at the very beginning of the movie. He is the guy who is dressed in all pink long underwear (like Skittery, but it is darker), and he's the guy that is snapping his fingers in his sleep.  
  
SNITCH: Ooh! It's that guy?!?  
  
Yup, that's Chicken Wing. So, don't ask me how I got the name, because I have no idea. I was just trying to name the unnamed Newsies and I saw him and was like "Chicken Wing!"  
  
Anyway, on to SO's!!!  
  
Blue Boxer ~~~ Here you go you turd! The chapter is finally up! SNITCH: yeah the chapter is finally up!! Shut up Snitch! SNITCH: Okay, sorry. God I make him sound like an idiot, don't I? Mwahahahaha! Anyway, Chicken Wing! Wing Chicken! Chicken Wing! Behold and believe what you read! Behold how Wing loves Skittery! Okay, that was sort of random, but you will love Chicken Wing! Why am I telling this to you? I have no idea, you already know about Wing. Oh well, thanks so much for reviewing! Muah! I love you!~!  
  
Tag ~~ Didn't get to send this to you, didn't really feel like it. I don't know. Musical all this weekend!~! Geez oh man did we do well! We did so awesome and I had some time on Sunday night after the final performance so I just did it up then. So, sorry about that. Nothing personal, I was just being hounded by my sister to put it up. J/K I wasn't, but she did say something.  
  
Everyone else because I'm running out of time and it's getting late: I love you all! Thank you all so much! You guys are truly the best!~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12: I Love Chicken Wing Part I  
  
They walked into the Lodging House heading in different directions; Liz headed straight for the sick room to see Snitch and Skittery headed straight for bed. He was too guilty to sleep, so he just lay on his back and thought all night long. He thought about what happened and how much of a jerk he was. He learned his lesson, even though there were harsh consequences that were paid by someone who wasn't supposed to pay them. But, the worst was over now. All that was left were the cruel memories of earlier that night. *How can he ever forgive me for what I did?? How can I ever forgive myself?? I just stood there like a dumb fuck as Spot laughed at me. All this was brought on by me and my stupidity and I couldn't even be a real man and stop it. I just stood there like a pussy and cried. I won't blame him if he beats the shit out of me tomorrow. I deserve to be beaten for what I did.*  
  
He shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, trying his hardest not to cry. *What have I done? Fuck, I really messed up this time. What am I going to do? Why don't I just find the Delancey's and have them beat the shit out of me? That'll make me feel better, I'm sure. I think I'll do that tomorrow or something, if Snitch doesn't get to me first. He'll gladly kick my ass and I'll know it'll hurt too. Yeah, tomorrow I'm just going to get the shit beat out of me because I deserve it.* He tried to sleep, but never did. He just sat up thinking about everything, as usual.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz walked up to the sick room, where she knew Snitch was. She walked into the dark shadowy room; Kloppman was sitting beside the bed that Snitch was sleeping in, watching over him. As soon as Kloppman saw Liz coming he got up and walked over to her.  
  
"He's gonna be okay, Liz." He assured her once again. She just put on a fake smile and nodded at him. He walked out of the room.  
  
She crawled into bed beside Snitch, watching him sleep. She found his hand and held it in hers, stroking it with her thumb. She still couldn't understand why someone would do something like Skittery did.  
  
Skittery didn't know the consequences, but it was wrong to lie about something like that. He knew that Snitch wasn't that way and Snitch would never be that way. She couldn't figure out why Skittery picked on Snitch all the time. There were other Newsies that he could say were that way, there was Itey, Jake, Dutchy, Bumlets, and many others. But, Skittery had this thing about him; he chose one person and tried to make his life miserable. Skittery was probably a better version of Oscar. Oscar would pick one person, which was Liz, and did everything he could to make her life miserable. But why did he do it? Why did Skittery do it? Was it because Snitch was an easy target? Did Skittery like Snitch in that sort of way or something? What was the reason that he picked Snitch? If Skittery did like Snitch in that sort of way, was he intimidated that Snitch wasn't like him? Was he intimidated that Snitch had a girlfriend whom he loved? If so, why? Wouldn't Skittery want Snitch to be happy? It was just one of those life mysteries that you can't seem to understand.  
  
Liz thought about all of that, not understanding any of it. Things were just too complicated for her. People were just too complicated for her. She missed the simple days when she and Snitch were younger. They didn't have a care in the world. They'd do the same thing everyday and not think twice about it. They'd wake up, sell their papers, go to Tibby's, hang around the city until bedtime, go back to the Lodging House, go to bed, wake up and do it all over again. But, now it was complicated. Nothing was ever promising or consistent. Sometimes they'd go to Tibby's and sometimes they wouldn't. Sometimes they'd run around the city wrecking havoc on it and sometimes they'd be bums and hang around the Lodging House. But, what ever they did, it seemed trouble followed, whether it was with Skittery, Oscar, or anyone else who felt like they needed to pick a fight with them. It wasn't fun anymore, it wasn't easy anymore. She missed all the little things about her "earlier" life. It was like she was growing up too fast. She wanted to stay young forever; she wanted to forget about growing up, even though she was only 13.  
  
She started getting really upset and started to silently cry as she thought about the old times. She was just drifting off into her own thoughts, reenacting all the memories that she had. They played over and over in her head, drifting her off to sleep. She suddenly awoke as she felt a squeezing of her hand. She opened her eyes to see awake and starting at her.  
  
"Snitch, are you okay?" She asked him, pushing the hair back from his face.  
  
He answered her by kissing her and holding her. "I'm sorry, Liz."  
  
"For what? Snitch, you didn't do anythin'. I'm da one dat should be sorry. I saw 'em an' I tried tah stop 'em. But, I failed." She looked away from him in guilt and shame.  
  
He cupped her chin and lifted her head back up towards his. He stared into her tear filled eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Snitch." A tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, his warm hand on her cheek.  
  
"I don't know. It's like da whole woild is against us or somethin'. I don't understand, I don't know. Dere's just no justice or truth in dis damn life."  
  
"Who evah said dere would be? But, when did you start tah care 'bout what da woild thinks? Liz, I thought it was us an' only us. Me an' you. Dat's all dat matters. Look, dis has nothin' tah do with us. It just happened. Dere's gonna be things in dis life dat happen, an' dere ain't nothin' you can do 'bout 'em, so why worry? Okay?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Don' dwell on dis shit, okay. It ain't nothin', I've been in worse fights den dis." He joked. "Liz, c'mon. Tell me what's really wrong?"  
  
"Nothin's wrong. It's nothin', really. I don't know, I'm just, I don't know."  
  
"Are ya sure?" She nodded. She sat up and just kept thinking about things. Their conversation ended because they were both too tired to say anything. She looked down at Snitch, his thumb fit snuggly in his mouth, he was sleeping peacefully. She just had to smile; Snitch, the guy who thought he was so tough, sucks his thumb. Always has, always will. She gently kissed his head, moved closer to him, and fell asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kloppman stomped up the stairs as usual. He went over to the first person that he normally wakes up first, Skittery. He was greeted with an unexpected surprise; Skittery was already up, dressed and was standing by his bunk smiling at him.  
"What did you do?" Kloppman said firmly.  
"What?!? I didn't do nothin'." Skittery said, wiping the smile off his face.  
"C'mon boy! What did you do?" His old voice cracked up his words.  
"Honestly I didn't do nothin', can't a guy just get up early sometime?" Skittery pouted.  
Kloppman gave him a gentle slap, as usual. "Don't lie tah me boy!"  
"I ain't lyin' old man! I swear on my muddah's grave!" Another slap came his way. "I swear on your wife's grave!" Another slap. "I didn't do anythin' goddamn it! One last slap, even harder this time. "Don't use dat language, Skittery." Kloppman headed over to the next sleeping boy, which was Kid Blink. He yelled in his ear, but Blink didn't budge. "Blink? Get up!" Nothing. Blink was facing Kloppman. Kloppman pulled his eye patch towards him and let it go, it flung back and hit him in the face really hard, waking him up immediately. "What da fuck?!?" Blink yelled opening his eye.  
"Don't say dat! God, do you boys evah just not swear?" Kloppman yelled once again. He walked away and screamed, "everyone get up! C'mon! Carry da bannah! Sell da stinkin' papahs! Get up!"  
Boys scrambled right and left and the whole deal, getting ready to leave.  
Liz and Snitch came down the stairs holding hands. They were awaken by all the commotion and Kloppman's voice is enough to wake anyone up a mile away. They waited a while at the bottom of the stairs as boys passed by, some running and some walking.  
Mush came walking by, he noticed that they slept in the sick room and knowing Mush, you knew exactly what was on his mind. "Ooh, you guys slept in da sick room eh? Haha!" He laughed as he playfully nudged Snitch.  
"Shut up, dumb ass!" Snitch yelled at him, slapping Mush's 'fro. Snitch shook his head as he led Liz down the stairs. "Dat fucker is so sexed-up."  
"Argh!" Liz yelled.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot!" He blushed a little.  
"You'll nevah learn will ya?" Liz gave him an upset look, but he knew she wasn't serious. They walked into the wash room to get ready to head out. They got ready and went down to the paper distribution center, that's when he saw him. Snitch saw Skittery and all hell broke loose. Snitch remembered what happened, but he didn't remember much. All he could recall was Skittery kicking him and him hitting Liz before the whole "gay" incident; that was enough to get him going. He was holding Liz's hand, but ripped apart from her running over to Skittery.  
"Snitch!?! Argh, here we go again!" Liz said rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She didn't rush over to catch him, she casually walked over.  
"You bastard!" Snitch screamed as he jumped on Skittery's back, almost making him collapse to the ground.  
"What da fuck!" Skittery yelled in surprise. A fist hit his jaw, cracking it out of place. He fought back, as usual.  
The Newsies just walked right past the two fighting boys, that wasn't anything to get caught up in. They fought just about everyday; they all were used to it.  
Liz stood beside the boys, who were rolling on the ground hitting each other. "Get up!" She demanded. She saw Tag Along coming down the street and smiling a bit. Liz knew exactly what Tag was thinking. She made a hand gesture that looked like she put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger. (A/N: Hey it's my name; I can underline it if I want!) "All right, that's enough." Liz pulled Snitch by the back of the shirt and got him off of Skittery.  
"Liz, don' do dis! C'mon!" Snitch said, pushing her away. "Snitch, stop!" Liz screamed at him. She grabbed his arm, and pulled him away from Skittery, who was still on the ground.  
"Yeah, you get 'im Liz! Snitch, c'mon. I'm sorry, man." Skittery said getting up off the ground.  
"What?!?" Snitch asked in surprise and disbelief.  
"I said I was sorry, Snitch." Skittery repeated.  
"You dipshit, don't you fuckin' mock me evah again!" Snitch lunged at him, he jumped full force at Skittery, unaware that he took Liz with him.  
"Snitch!" Liz shrieked as he accidentally elbowed her in the face. He was so involved in his fight with Skittery he didn't realize that he was actually beating up Liz too! He just continued to punch and punch. All of a sudden, Liz was gently pulled away from the boys and put onto her feet. She looked up to see Oscar standing beside her, trying to break up the fight.  
"Snitch, c'mon. Leave 'im go. C'mon!" He got them both to their feet.  
Both the boys looked at Oscar with surprise. Oscar Delancey, the very Satan of Manhattan was helping them up instead of knocking them down. Is this a dream? This has to be a dream, this can't be reality. But it was reality. Oscar looked at Liz and smiled. "You okay?" He gave her a gentle smile as she nodded at him, which made Snitch mad. "Alright." He looked at her for a while, before noticing the angered Snitch. He nodded at him and tapped Liz on the shoulder before leaving. Snitch had the meanest look on his face. He looked like he was going to explode. "Snitch, it's okay. Really." Liz said, as she rubbed his arm, trying to calm him down.  
He didn't say a word.  
"I'm gonna leave now, okay. I'll see ya later, Liz." He said as he walked away.  
"Liz, don't talk to Oscar, don't do anythin' tah him."  
"See it's bettah! I told you it was bettah! He didn't hoit me, he helped me an' he helped you guys. He's gettin' bettah, just like I told ya!" She tried to persuade him.  
"Liz, guys like dat don't get bettah. Once you hit a goil, dere ain't gettin' bettah. Once you hoit a goil, you ain't nevah gonna stop. It's just an act, Liz. Trust me, it's just an act. Look don't acknowledge 'im evah, okay. It's just – somethin' ain't right 'bout him. He just gives me dis bad feelin' inside. Just stay away from 'im, okay." Snitch took her hand and started walking.  
"It's because he's bein' nice tah me. Snitch, you're jealous! You wanna protect me from everyone an' everythin' an' now da only person dat you protect me from is actually bein' nice tah me, you're jealous!"  
He stopped in his tracks. "I ain't jealous. Jealousy don't have nothin' tah do wid it!"  
"Den what is it? What is so wrong? He's changin', Snitch. You're supposed tah give everyone a second chance, an' it's only right tah give him one too." "Liz don't play dumb, cause you ain't dumb. He's only actin' dis way 'cause he wants somethin'." Snitch explained.  
"Well, what does he want?"  
"Liz, you damn right what da hell he wants. Stop actin' stupid. I mean, look at da big pitcha'! Guys like dat got one thin' on dere mind an' you know what it is. Dat's what he wants, an' he ain't gettin' it. But, you're gonna let him if you keep talkin' tah him an' tryin' tah change him forah da bettah. Liz dat's a waste of time, he ain't nevah gonna get bettah. I can assure you dat. Just forget 'bout him. He left us alone forah dis long an' I wanna keep it dat way." He hurried along to the PDC.  
"You're wrong, Snitch." Liz said starting to get angry at him.  
"Ooh! Okay, when somethin' bad happens tah you, be sure tah tell me about it. Just come an' tell me." Liz's mouth dropped.  
"How dare you! Thomas Brigmont, you can be sellin' alone tahday!" She stomped off. Snitch knew he was in trouble, whenever she used his full name he was in it deep.  
"Shit!" He screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blink was waiting in line, behind Racetrack who was trying to get some of the younger Newsies to bet with him. Blink just stood in thought as Mush came over and slapped him on the back.  
"Hey, Blink. Come here." Blink leaned in close so that Mush could whisper to him. "Ellen wants me tah come ovah tah 'er apartment tahnight at 10. She has 'er friend Mary-Ann dere too. Ya wanna come get laid?"  
"Get outtah heah, Mush! You stupid faggot!" Blink pushed him away.  
"Blink what's da mattah wid you? You always used tah come. Why don't ya wanna come now?" Mush asked confused. "You nevah used tah miss an opportunity tah get laid, an' here's one right now. What's da mattah wid you?"  
"I just don't wanna make any more mistakes, okay." Blink admitted.  
"What? Mistakes? Blink, its da goils dat make mistakes, not da guys. We just go an' have fun, dey're da ones dat have tah live wid it."  
"You're a bastard, Mush. A true bastard, just get outtah heah." Blink said pushing almost off of the platform thing that he was standing on.  
"Blink?" Mush gave him the saddest look.  
"I don't wanna go, Mush. Dis time you can go by yourself."  
Mush walked back over to Blink. "I'm not gonna go if my best friend don't go."  
"Mush, I ain't your best friend."  
"Yes you are. Blink, even though you're a faggot an' we fight a lot, dat don't mean dat you're not my best friend. I mean, sometimes I wanna beat da shit outtah you because you're a bastard, but den I look at all da good times we've had. All da shit dat we got intah an' all da shit dat we could'a got our asses beat for, but escaped by a hair. All dat I did wid you an' I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled at him.  
"Shut da fuck up, shithead." Blink laughed as he punched Mush. That was their way of saying 'thanks'. They exchanged their beatings and waited to buy papers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Oscar had an evil grin on his face as gave out papers to the Newsies.  
  
Snitch came up to the window. "Fifty papes."  
"Heya Snitch." Oscar smiled at him. Snitch looked the other way. "Aww c'mon, Snitch. I'm bein' nice tah your goil! Don't dat mean somethin' tah you?"  
"If you touch 'er, I swear to God Oscar!"  
"What? Snitch, I'm tryin' tah be nice here."  
"I swear tah God dat'll I'll kill you! I'll torture you an' make you die a slow an' painful death. Then I'll laugh as you slowly descend to hell you where you belong!"  
"Oooh, I'm really scared. Don't hate me, Snitch. C'mon I'm a changed man now. I ain't nevah gonna hoit your goil. I care forah her too much for dat."  
"Mark my words, Oscar. If I ever catch you doin' anythin' tah hoit 'er, you can't say dat I didn't warn ya."  
With that, Snitch got his papers and headed his own way. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Blink, where do you sell?" Liz asked walking up to him.  
"Bowery, wid Mush." He replied.  
"Oh, well dat answers dat question." She turned around to ask someone else if she could sell with them.  
"Liz, he ain't at all what he is. Wait, dat didn't come out right. What I'm sayin' is dat; he ain't always what everyone thinks he is. Yeah, he's real sexed-up an' a bit fucked up in da head, but dat's just his way. You have tah take da time tah get tah know him."  
  
"I've tried Blink. Dey'res nothin' tah know 'bout him. He's just Mush an' nothin' else. Da joker an' da idiot of da bunch. Dat's all." She shrugged, feeling a little bit guilty for being so closed minded about Mush, but Mush was Mush. That's all he was and all he will be. He's not one to have a serious conversation with; he would just laugh in your face. He was just there to have a laugh and that's it.  
She kicked a few rocks around as she looked for people. "Where to sell, where to sell, if I tell I'll be bound for hell." She sang. She saw Tag and Specs stroll by. "Dey lie." Jack and Racetrack walked by. "Dey gamble." Itey and Jake slid by. "Dey don't like me." Boots and Tumbler. "Dey're too little." Dutchy and Pie Eater. "Dey lie." Snipeshooter and Slider. "Dey're obsessed wid smoking, well Snipe is." Bumlets, Snoddy and Swifty. "Dey are like a trio an' I don't wanna make it a quintet." All that was left was Skittery. "He gots a boyfriend." She paused for a moment. "Well, I guess I can't be too picky." She trotted up to him. "Skittery, um, could I sell wid you today?" She bit her lip.  
"Are you sure? I mean, I sell in Queens, an' kinda wid Chicken." He explained.  
"Sure I'm sure. Well, yeah. I guess I'd love tah meet da guy, ahem, Chicken," She paused "Wing." She had a smile on her face.  
"Don't do dat when he's around. Yeah he has a stupid name, but don't make fun of it." Skittery told her.  
"Why is he called Chicken Wing?" She asked as she followed him to Queens.  
"I don't really know. It was because of an old thing he did. I don't know, I think – oh yeah! Yeah, dere was dis infamous "chicken" incident a long time ago. See, dey have sort of like a Tibby's in Queens, but it's called somethin' different. I don't know what it's called. But, anyway, dey had da chicken ready an' dey noticed dat someone had stolen all of da chicken wings. Dey went out da back door an' in da alley, dere 'e was. He had da chicken stuffed in his mouth. Hence da name Chicken Wing." Liz busted up laughing.  
"Dat's da stupidest story I have evah hoid! But, it fits. Dat all true?"  
"As far as I know it." He laughed right along with her.  
"So what is dis Chicken Wing like anyway?"  
"Well, he's a real nice guy. He's really sweet an' carin', sort of like Snitch, he likes tah get intah fights an' shit, but he's always dere tah cry wid. He comes off as a big scary guy, but he's real gentle an' wouldn't hoit a fly. You'll love 'im, Liz!"  
"You love 'im?"  
He frowned and scratched his head. "Liz, I"  
"Skittery, do you love him. Don't be ashamed. A love is a love no matter who or what they are." She finally was understanding him. He described Wing with so much love; she never thought that it could actually be true.  
"Yeah, Liz. I do. Wing is da best thing dat evah happened tah me. Just give 'im a chance, like I did. Okay?"  
"No way, Skittery. C'mon, I AM comin' tah meet him ain't I? Skittery, I'd nevah do anythin' tah screw you guys up. I ain't heah tah judge, dat ain't for me tah do. I love Snitch an' dere ain't nothin' dat's gonna change dat. You love Wing an' you don't let nothin' change dat. Don't listen tah no one. Dis is you, Skittery. Love is just you an' him or her, or whatever. No one else, just you an' da other person."  
He smiled. "True dat, true dat." He laughed.  
They got to Queens and sure enough Chicken Wing was waiting there for him. Wing was 20 years old, dark skinned, tall, actually very tall, and a lot taller than Skittery; he had dashing brown eyes, a big nose and big full lips. He had a black rimmed hat on (the kind that Specs and Jake wear), a blue and white striped shirt and blue overalls, with a brownish vest thing. His eyes lit up as he saw Skittery walked towards him. The light decreased as he saw a girl with him.  
"Wing, dis is Liz, she's gonna be sellin' wid us tahday." Skittery explained.  
"Hi." Liz said shyly smiling at him.  
His eyes lit up again and he smiled, revealing white teeth. "Hello, miss." He said politely, which made Liz smile even more. "How are you today, miss?"  
"I'm fine, thanks. Yourself?"  
"I'm just dandy." He smiled back at her.  
All three of them were smiling at each other. Skittery was smiling the most, knowing full well that Wing made a good impression on Liz and that Liz liked Wing. Everything was going great so far! "Wing, you got your papes?" Skittery asked.  
  
"No, I have tah get 'em now. I was late 'cause I was helpin' Miss. Landy with her stairs. She's one of dem rich folks on da upper side of town, she's a nice lady. Real nice really. She pays me penny every time I help 'er out, which is real nice'a 'er. She don't need tah do dat, no one evah pay me dat much forah helpin' 'em out. I'se keepin' 'er in mind." He smiled.  
"Well, we can go get your papes now, Wing. Dat is if ya want to." Skittery suggested.  
"Yeah, Skitts. What are we doin' sittin' 'round heah yappin' forah? We gots woik tah do, an' woik comes beforah play or in dis case tawk." Chicken Wing said as he put his arm around Skittery, but he got it away really fast.  
"No, it's okay, Wing. She's okay wid it. She knows." Skittery assured him.  
"Yeah, I am okay wid it." She smiled walking beside them. She could understand why Skittery is head over heels for Wing, he is a great guy. He's a nice guy and has a great personality!  
"So, Liz, where you come from? You don't look like you'se from around heah."  
"I was born in China."  
"You leave China tah come tah 'Hattan?"  
She nodded. "You believe dat?"  
Chicken Wing laughed. "Say Skitts, she lyin' tah me?"  
Skittery just had to laugh. Chicken Wing was quite a comedian. "No, I can assure you dat she's tellin' ya da goddamn truth. She ain't nevah lied in 'er life."  
"Oh no? You nevah lie? What are ya, you goody-two-shoes er somethin'?" Chicken Wing joked.  
"No, I've lied. I do bad stuff sometimes, I guess. Don't listen tah Skitzoid here, he don't know nothin'." She laughed.  
"Oh I see. He's Skitzoid now? I ain't nevah hoid'a dat one before? Is dat your pet name forah 'im?"  
"Oh yeah! You know it!" She said sarcastically. "Skittery is my little sugar-muffin." Skittery blushed a bit before laughing.  
"Ooh I thought so. He is irresistible ain't he?" Wing pinched his boyfriend's cheek.  
  
"Ooh yeah! I mean, I have a boyfriend, but when Skittery is around I'm always up for some cheatin', ya know what I mean?" She winked at Skittery.  
"Now, I though you says you was a good goil? Liz, you ain't nevah lied in your life? Now I was born at night, but I wasn't born las' night. What is it dat you ain't tellin' me, miss? Is dere somethin' 'bout me dat you don't like?" He played. "Is it da 'ralls? If dat's what's makin' ya lie den I can sure find somethin' else tah weah."  
"No, Wing, it ain't da 'ralls."  
He pulled off his hat to reveal a mini 'fro. "Is it da painted cotton ball on my head? Is dat a interference?"  
"Stop!" She held her sides, which were hurting from laughter.  
"Now I can't seem tah, think what would be makin' a sweet goil like you lie? Is it da skin colah? If it is, I'll gladly get some paint an' paint it white forah ya."  
"Woah, woah! I ain't prejudice, Wing."  
He wiped the smile off of his face. "You ain't?"  
"No! I was nevah taught tah look down on people, 'cause of da color of deir skin."  
"You ain't? Oh, well, you'se different from most white folks. Dose folks in da good side'a town dey don't pay me nothin', dey think dat I'se gonna woik for dem for free. I appreciate it dat you don't look down on me forah what I am an' what I look like. You'se somethin' special, Liz. Somethin' special. Me wishes dere's morah people in da woild like you an' Skittery."  
"I – we live wid black people. I nevah had anyone tah teach me tah look down on someone for da color of deir skin. I mean, we have some colored people in da Lodgin' House, but not dat many. But, we nevah look at dem differently. I nevah thought dat, you – I'm sorry."  
"You didn't know. But you know dat I was just fakin' ya, right? I was just fakin' ya 'bout da whole lyin' thing. I know you was nevah lyin' you was tellin' Wing da exact truth. I do appreciate dat. Wing don't like bein' lied to." Chicken nodded in approval.  
"So, where are you from, Wing?" Liz asked as they reached the PDC in Queens.  
"Da state of Alabama! I was born dere, but my daddy was a slave an' he take my muddah an' me tah da North. An' heah I am, all alone on my own."  
"Oh. I'm so sorry."  
"Nah, don' worry 'bout it. I'se always been alone. Wing ain't nevah known family, Wing ain't nevah wanna know family. Wing loves it heah by himself. Nothin' bettah!" He smiled.  
"Well, I nevah knew my family either." Liz told.  
"No? Why? Where dey at? Dey don't leave a pretty goil like you did dey?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I nevah knew any of 'em. I just sort'a did whatevah I wanted. I don' know if dey're alive or not, I hope dey are. I mean, if I could I'd go back tah China an' find dem, but I don't know. I think dat forah some reason; dey didn't want me or somethin'. I don't know." She explained.  
"How'd you get ovah heah, though?"  
"I don't know! It's really weird, but I don't really remember. I just kinda got heah. I don't remembah much 'bout my childhood. It's kinda all a blur, but I remembah followin' dis guy ontah a ship an' came here."  
"I see. Well, my 'rents nevah gave me up or anythin', dey were killed."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Yeah, dey was caught an' dey skinned 'em. But, dat was a long time ago. It's a long story, one dat I particularly hard tah explain, but you know what I mean, don't ya?" He winked at her. "Skittery, snap outtah it, boy. You has been awful quiet, what's da mattah wid ya?" He asked.  
"I was just listenin' tah you two talk. You both seem tah be gettin' real close, maybe I should get you guys a room or somethin'."  
"I don't know Skittery. Dat sounds like an awfully good idea; I mean she is real pretty. If I wasn't gay, I'd definitely consider it." He made her blush.  
"I-what-ugh."  
"Don't worry, Liz. You ain't got tah say anythin'." Skittery smiled. For the first time, he actually looked happy. He was now holding hands with Wing, but for once he was smiling. He was so bright when he was with Wing. It was like he was beaming with light, instead of dark with shadows and misery. Skittery was finally happy for once. It was something that was rare.  
Liz understood that Skittery loved Wing. She was starting to like him too! His personality was just over the wall! He was a great person to talk to, he could make anyone laugh, and he was so happy and proud of himself for what he was. For once Liz knew someone who knew exactly how she felt. She was looked down upon by society because she was different. She knew someone that knew the exactly how it was. Wing was more than just a new friend; he was sort of like a brother in a way. He related so well with her. He made her feel as if she shouldn't be ashamed of what she was. He wasn't ashamed that he was black, and didn't know why he should be. He wasn't ashamed that he was in love with another boy and he didn't know why he should be either. He was proud of himself on every angle. Even if someone looked down on him for one reason or another, he'd still take the time and talk to them. He was just that way, always an optimist and never a pessimist.  
Chicken Wing got his papers and walked again to their spot. They spent the whole day selling and laughing with each other. They day passed by so quickly, Wing and Liz just kept talking and laughing. Skittery joined in also, and for once in all her life Skittery and Liz were actually getting along. They would talk sometimes, but mostly they'd fight and be mad at each other. They just kept goofing off all day; when they finally got finished selling it was already dark out.  
"I have tah tell you dis story'a mine. I can remembah it tah dis day, an' it is as funny as evah!" Wing explained. "Well, I was woikin' at da Millah's house, dey had dis carriage an' hoise. Dey tell me not tah do anythin' tah da hoise an' not tah touch da carriage. But, knowin' me I don't listen. Well, I was just doin' some odd jobs tah get some extra money, because I had a sistah tah feed an' stuff. So, dey pay me good an' I kept comin' back tah do dem woik. Well, dere was dis one day when Mr. Millah tells me dat he has tah go intah town an' dat I had da house tah myself. He trusted me an' gave me a list'a jobs dat I can do forah him 'till 'e comes back. Den I'd be woikin' forah 'im forah 'bout two yeahs, so he trust me good. Well, 'e decided dat it was too much woik tah get da hoise an' carriage out, so he leaves it dere. Well, I tells you dat I wanted tah ride dat carriage so bad! Since, 'e was gone an' wasn't gonna be back real soon, I took my chance. I hooked dat hoise up tah da carriage an' I started ridin' through da city. I felt like da King of New York (A/N: Haha! KONY!) ridin' through da city. Folks jus' wavin' tah me an' sort'a like lookin' at me like I was somethin' real special. Well, I started tah go fastah an' fastah. Da hoise started tah get outtah control an' I couldn't stop 'im. I saw dese little kids in da street an' so I jerked da hoise away. Well, da hoise all of a sudden stopped an' made me fly outtah da carriage on tah da hill." He stopped.  
"Den what happened?" Skittery and Liz said in suspense.  
"I fell outtah da carriage an' started rollin' down da hill! I was really bookin' it! I was goin' so fast, my head kept hittin' da ground an' nearly knocked me out. Dere was dis old fella' at da bottom of da hill. He saw me, but I didn't see him. I was rollin' down da hill yellin' "woah!" an' just screamin' my lungs out. Da fella' didn't run away, he ran up towards me, tryin' tah stop me. I was goin' so fast dat I knocked him ovah in da process. He rolls down da hill wid me an' we'se just screamin' an' yellin'. We gets tah da bottom an' sit dere forah while, tryin' tah get our sight back. Everythin' was goin' in coicles an' stuff. So, we finally get back tah life, an' I tell da guy dat he should'a moved. I says, "I'se real sorry, sir. You should'a moved when ya saw me comin', I hope you're okay." Da man didn't say a woid. I says, "Well thanks forah savin' me." An' do ya know what dat fella says tah me? He says, "No thank you!" An' he pats me on da back, picks up 'is cane an' skips away down da street singin'! Dat was da funniest thing I evah experienced in my life!" Everyone was holding on to each other, trying to keep their balance from laughing.  
"You have da funniest stories, Wing! God my stories are nothin' compared tah yours! Why do we miss all the fun, Skitts?" Liz said trying to contain her laughter.  
"'Hattan is nothin' compared tah Queens! Man we should have moved heah instead'a dere. We'd have so much more fun heah den in 'Hattan!"  
"You guys should move here, we'd be happy tah have more 'Hattan people here." Wing joked. "You guys can stay in da Lodgin' House heah, but I don't live dere."  
"Where do ya live, Wing?" Liz asked curiously.  
"See dat ovah dere?" He pointed to an alleyway with a box and blanket in it. "Dat's my home. Dat's where I live."  
"Dat's a familiar sight. I know how dat is." Liz agreed.  
"It's home. It's not much, but its home." Wing shrugged.  
"Hey who's hungry??" Skittery asked, changing the subject.  
Wing and Liz looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Let's go back tah 'Hattan, Wing you can come wid us an' meet some of da other guys. You'll have a great time, you can come tah Tibby's an' hang out an' shit." Skittery signaled for them to follow him.  
"Dey know like you Liz?" Wing asked, referring to him being Skittery's boyfriend.  
"Um, no. Don't say anythin', 'Hattan is different den Queens. I mean, dey won't understand." Liz explained as Wing nodded.  
"Thought so. Nothin' unusual." He smiled again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Wow! This was a long chapter!! Give me your opinions on Chicken Wing.  
  
SNITCH: *cracks up* Chicken Wing.  
  
Shut up, I am falling in love with him! I don't know, but he kind of reminds me of Crutchy in a way. I guess, because he has all this bad stuff happening to him and stuff. People take him for granted and stuff, they are prejudice towards him, they sort of use him in a way and all this bad stuff, yet he loves everyone! Chicken Wing is finding a nice firm spot in my heart! *sigh* Anyway, give me your views on him please! I'd love to know what you think of him...you know being your first impression and all. But, yeah just a reminder he IS actually in the movie. He isn't a figment of my imagination...just the whole personality and character thing. The looks and clothes all are his. The name and personality is all mine! Get it? Okay, anyway. Please read and review! Well, you already read, so now all you have to do is review! Thanks so much sweeties!!  
  
One last thing before I let you all go your separate ways, here is what is in store for "I Love Chicken Wing Part II": ~~ They go to Tibby's and meet the guys. This is gonna be a comical meeting, I guess. Food is gonna be flying and they might possibly get into some trouble. ~~ Blink has some problems, sort of in a way. I guess that's how you describe it. ~~ Something with Snitch. I think it might be the Itey thing, I'm not sure. It has been a long long long long time since I last read the other chapter thing. ~~ Oscar is probably gonna show up or something. I don't know, I'm really not sure what is going to happen in this chapter.  
  
Review review review! I'll love you forever!~! 


	12. I Love Chicken Wing Part II

Hey guys!~! Here is the second part of I Love Chicken Wing. It's another long chapter, and I apologize. The next one is gonna be shorter, I promise. I gotta start shortening these, I know they are really long and I'd get tired of reading them too. Gah, I have a tendency of dragging things out, ya know. So, I'm sorry for that. And on to some SO's:  
  
Blue Boxer~~ You're gonna be in the next chapter. I took the Blink thing out of this one and put it in the next one. Get it? Good. Thanks so much for reviewing! Mucho mucho love!~  
  
Just Duck~~ I swear you are psychic or something. The whole turning Snitch's name into "shit", b/c that's is favorite word, is just genius! I mean, I had this chapter written like three weeks ago and you had no idea about the whole "shit" thing. But, in this chapter it explains Itey's and Snitch's relationship about being the "shit brothers" and stuff. You are something else I'll tell ya! Thanks so much for reviewing and Chicken Wing IS quite a character ain't he? Gah I'm so glad you loved my last chapter and I hope you like this one. Luvvies!  
  
Tag Along~~ Yay, you reviewed. LOL thanks so much! I'm sorry that these are so long, I tried to shorten down and cut some crap out of it ya know. You need to give me some tips on how to make chapters short. Haha j/k. Love ya hun!~!  
  
Sapphy ~~ Haha the Blink wake up call is clever, no? Haha Kloppy is a good guy, you gotta love the old geezer...j/k. Yeah, everyone is mean. I'll try to make them nicer for ya! Do you still hate everyone? Do you hate Skittery still? Haha I hope not. I'll try to make them good for you!~! Thanks so much, mucho mucho mucho luvvies!~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skittery opened the door for Liz and Wing as they walked into Tibby's. The boys were slamming on the table with their fists as the usual people/person was laughing. Racetrack was spilling about his recent run in with a "convict" from a big prison place, which everyone knew was a lie, but it was pretty funny. The boys noticed Skittery walk in with Liz and an unknown visitor.  
  
"Guys, umm, this is my friend, uh, Isaac Summers, he lives in Queens." He pointed to Chicken Wing and smiled innocently.  
  
The boys just stared at him as someone muttered a faint 'hi'.  
  
"Well, Skittery's right, I do live in Queens. But, as ya'll can see, I'm a black man. I come from da not so sunny state of Alabama. An' my name is Issac, but I prefer ya'll tah call me Chicken Wing, or if dat's a mouthful tah ya'll, just call me Wing." He said with a smile.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Welcome tah 'Hattan, Wing." Jack said in approval. With that all the guys and girl (Tag) said a nice 'hi' or 'hello' to Wing.  
  
Wing sat down beside Skittery and Liz and ordered his food as he told the boys his "wild" stories, which made them crack up. "Now, I don't know ya'll, so could ya introduce yourselves tah me?" He asked looking at Mush.  
  
"Well, I'm Mush. I'm 14 and a sex addict." He laughed, as everyone else rolled their eyes.  
  
"Heya, Mush. Is dat why dey call ya dat? 'Cause 'a your testosterone problem?" Wing laughed. Mush just nodded.  
  
"Da name's Kelly, Jack Kelly. But, just call me Jack or Cowboy. Da rest ain't of your knowledge." Jack joked.  
  
"I'm Polly. I'm 15 years old and I live with my alcoholic grandfather who used to beat me with a chopstick if I didn't get his bathwater ready by 8 o'clock." Racetrack joked. "Racetrack's da name, gamblin' an' poker's da game." He smiled.  
  
"Oooh poker! I loves tah play dat!" Wing said with a laugh as Race nodded.  
  
"I'm Kid Blink, or just call me Blink or Kid. I'm 18 and I am blind in one eye, hence the patch." He pointed to his patch. "But, it also helps me sell papes, cause people feel bad for me an' take pity on me, which makes dem give me good tips." He smiled.  
  
"Very true, very true." Wing replied. He felt a tugging on his pant leg and looked down to see a very small curly haired boy waving at him. "What's your name buddy?" He asked, looking into the small brown eyes of Tumbler.  
  
"I'm Tumbler. I'm dis many," He held up his hands, holding seven fingers up.  
  
"You're seven?" Wing asked as he acted surprised. "You're a big boy now ain't ya?"  
  
Tumbler nodded. "I like your hat." He smiled. "It reminds me of my daddy's hat."  
  
"Heah, do ya want it?" Wing asked as he took his hat off and handed it to Tumbler.  
  
"Wow! I got a hat of my own?" He asked in excitement and the biggest smile in the world on his face. "Thank you, Mister."  
  
"No problem, little man. Now take care of dat hat, it's an antique." Wing joked.  
  
"An-ti-quah?" Tumbler tried to repeat what Wing had said. "What's dat?"  
  
"Well, it's.."  
  
"Tumbler, get ovah heah, don't torture Wing wid your stupid little kid questions." Jack snapped at Tumbler.  
  
"Okay, Jack." He looked at Wing. "Sorry Wing." He looked down at his feet as he walked back over to his seat beside Boots and Snipeshooter.  
  
"I'm Snoddy. It's Snod-dy, not Snot-ty." He joked.  
  
"I got ya dere pal."  
  
"I'm Specs an' dis is my lovely goil Tag." Specs said as he kissed Tag on the cheek. She blushed.  
  
"Yeah, what he said." She rolled her eyes and flirted with Specs for a little.  
  
They went around the table and introduced themselves, with Wing adding in little comments sometimes.  
  
"I'm Tumbler an' I 7 year old. I 7 year old." He nodded in pride. "An' you just gave me a new hat." He smiled. "Spot an' Jack are my best friends. I love hangin' around with da big boys, 'cause dey make me do cool stuff."  
  
"Oh really? Like what?" Wing asked in wonder.  
  
"Like dey make me do whatevah dey say. Dey call me dere little ass- sis-sis-sisi-tant."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Ooh, I see. You're gettin' in big, ain't ya little man?" Tumbler nodded.  
  
"Dat's good, you evah come tah Queens?"  
  
Tumbler shook his head.  
  
"Den you should, little man. I should show ya around my country." He joked. "You'd like dat, wouldn't ya?" Tumbler nodded. "Alright, den me an' you, one day will sell tahgethah in Queens, okay?" He looked over to the next person at the table, which was Snipeshooter.  
  
"I'm Snipeshooter and I love cigars." He said in his low "froggy" voice. "I want Havana cigars dat cost a quarter." He smiled as she stroked the cigar that he was smoking.  
  
"Not bad." Wing shook his head. After everyone was introduced Wing told them about his "carriage" story. He got in good with the boys, they thought he was hilarious and that was the number one thing that they liked the most. You had to be someone who could make them laugh, if you were boring and plain, then you were out. He told them stories about his life, which made them crack up even more. Wing was a funny guy, period. He was outgoing and always knew what to say and when to say it. That was just the way he was, he was lucky that way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snitch laid on his back, his hands rested on his stomach. He was in a trance and just spacing out. He was lying on his bunk in the Lodging House, waiting for the guys to get back from Tibby's so he could find something to do.  
  
Itey was with him, but he was playing jacks by himself; every once in awhile he'd shout with anger and defeat or with joy. He some how found a way to either beat himself to lose to, well himself.  
  
"You wanna go play cards?" Snitch suggested.  
  
"Urm" He groaned.  
  
"Okay, do ya wanna steal Snipe's sword an' fence?"  
  
"Argh."  
  
"Do ya wanna do anything?"  
  
"Urgh."  
  
"Do ya wanna go tah Brooklyn an' beat da shit outtah da knights?" Snitch rolled on his side to look at Itey, who was on the floor.  
  
"Ooh yeah? Sure." He smiled and jumped up.  
  
"Nah, dat's stupid. We did dat las' year." Snitch said propping his head up with his hand. "How was your sellin' day?"  
  
"Argh."  
  
"Are you dumb??? Or deaf? Why ain't ya talkin'?" Snitch said angrily.  
  
"I ain't nothing, Snitch. I'm just a little busy right now." Itey snapped back at him.  
  
"With what? I wouldn't want ya tah miss a shot of your game with YOURSELF!" He threw the pillow at Itey.  
  
"Hey, you ain't exactly da person who wants tah do anythin' wid me either, okay."  
  
"What da hell are ya talkin' 'bout, fag?" Snitch gave him a confused look.  
  
"I'm talkin' 'bout you ain't exactly my friend no more." Itey looked down at the floor.  
  
"What? Itey? I.." Snitch tried to explain. "Dis is about Liz ain't it?" He asked.  
  
"No, Snitch, it ain't about nothin'. Just forget it okay, just forget I said anythin'." Itey gathered up his jacks and stuff and stood up.  
  
"Ites stop!" Snitch jumped off his bunk and stopped Itey. "I'm sorry, man. I'm real sorry. I mean, I know I get caught up in all dis shit, but its good shit. Me an' her, it's good stuff."  
  
"What about da shit dat we had?"  
  
"Itey, we ain't nevah had shit." Snitch laughed.  
  
"No, I don't mean like dat, because I know dat. Eww, dat's nasty! I mean da stuff dat we used tah consider 'our' shit. Da stuff dat we used tah do together that she wouldn't have anythin' tah do wid. We've lost our shit, Snitch. We've lost a lotta stuff. We've lost our friendship." Itey said honestly.  
  
"Itey, ya make us sound like we're gay. An' we ain't gay.  
  
"No! I mean..."  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm your best friend an' I always will be. But, she needs me right now, man."  
  
"But, what if I need you too. I needed ya a long time ago, but you weren't dere. You were out wid 'er. But, dat's okay. I got through it by myself. But, Snitch, you ain't my best friend no more."  
  
"But I am.."  
  
"Were you my friend when you went out an' sold widout me? Were you my friend when you went up an' played spin-da-bottle widout me? Were you my friend when you an' Liz went ovah tah Brooklyn widout me? No, you weren't. You were just a guy who had a goil. Someone tah love an' someone tah kiss an' make-out wid. I ain't got dat an' I don't wanna have dat. I just want someone who I can call my friend, but I'm losin' 'im. An' I don't wanna lose 'im, because he means a lot tah me. But, dis goil is real special tah 'im an' I accept that. Dis goil is someone dat he loves an' adores very much, an' I won't take dat away from 'im. But, if dis goil is someone who is gonna take away all his time an' all his friends, den I'm okay wid dat. I'll still be your friend an' I always will, even if ya don't got time for me." He shrugged.  
  
"Itey, I..,I'm sorry." Snitch couldn't explain. He didn't know that it hurt Itey that much. "Man, we're still friends an' we always will be. You're da only person dat I tell a lot of da stuff I tell ya too, does dat any sense?" Itey nodded. "But, we're da 'shit' brothers. Always have been, always will be." He smiled.  
  
"Dere shit is our shit." They laughed in unison.  
  
"See I didn't forget." Snitch laughed. "I remember all da stupid stuff dat we did. I remember da foist time we went tah Brooklyn, we wanted tah swim in da water."  
  
"An' you went tah jump off dat tree an' your clothes got caught!" Itey laughed. "You was so embarrassed!" He finished. "Ooh remember 'pickle juice'?"  
  
Snitch held his stomach because of his laughter. "Pickle juice! Do ya remember, uh, iguana lickin' yaks?" He was stumbling with laughter.  
  
"I'm a Jew!" Itey wailed.  
  
"8624!" He grabbed the bed post to keep himself standing. The two boys laughed so much their stomachs felt like they were going to explode. "See I remember all of dat. All da good times. Just because we don't have those anymore, don't mean dat I forgot, because I didn't." He playfully hit Itey in the shoulder.  
  
"Ow!" Itey hit him harder in the shoulder.  
  
Snitch frowned and hit him again. Itey wiped the smirk off his face and punched Snitch. They both jumped on each other and fought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boys were still laughing and talking to Chicken Wing as a pretty girl walked into Tibby's.  
  
"Hey, look at dat fine goil." Mush whispered to Jack. "I'm in heaven." He smirked.  
  
"Go get 'er." Jack suggested as he hit Mush's arm.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Mush interrupted the conversation. "Anybody got a mirror or somethin'?" He asked as he ran his hands through his fro, but they got caught halfway because of the knots.  
  
"You don't need no mirror, just go." Jack yelled.  
  
Mush stood up and pushed his chair in. He took a big breath, made sure his shirt was nicely tucked in. He licked his fingers and ran them across his eyebrows, straightening the bush that lay under his fingers. He then checked to see if all the buttons of his pants were buttoned up.  
  
"What are ya doin' ya asshole?" Jack scolded. "Ya look like an idiot."  
  
"Just bein' safe." He answered. He examined his hands to make sure he didn't have any food on them, then he went to his teeth, rubbing his fingers on them. He started to walk away before he turned around and started breathing in Jack's face. "How's my breath?" He blew out huge breaths of air into Jack's face.  
  
Jack wrinkled up his face, but proceeded to answer Mush. "It's fine, Mush." He lied.  
  
"Alright. Here I go!" He said confidently. He licked his finger once again and touched it to his shoulder as he made a sizzling noise. "Ow!" He smiled. He strutted over to the girl, whom by the grace of God had not seen him getting ready to come over to her. "Hey there, sweet cheeks. How ya doin'?" He asked as he took a vacant seat beside her.  
  
"Um okay, I guess, and yourself?" She asked, giving him the cold shoulder.  
  
"Oh well, I'm better now, you're here." He flirted. "My name is Mush; I'm the cutest kid in town, as told by my trusty friends da Newsies. And what is your name angel? Or don't angels have names?"  
  
She smiled. "My name is Laura."  
  
"Laura, what a beautiful name, such a beautiful girl too." He scooted closer to her. "Ya know, I'm a good friend of God's. We talk a lot an' he asked me tah do him a favor. He asked me tah take you out for dinner tonight. Ya know, in Central Park, under da stars."  
  
"I don't know Mush." She blushed.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Laura. It's God! You can't say no to God can ya?" He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. She moved a way. "Hey, I can be your God for tonight." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Umm." She tried to say but was interrupted by Mush as he leaned in to kiss her. His elbow hit her drink and knocked it into her lap.  
  
"Oh shit!" He managed to say as he grabbed a napkin and attempted to dry her lap.  
  
"You pig!" She screamed as she picked up some mashed potatoes from her plate and threw them at Mush. They hit him full force in the face, but a few globs of them hit the back of Skittery.  
  
Mush's mouth was wide open, mashed potatoes dropped off his chin. He was too shocked to understand what had happened.  
  
Skittery turned around and saw Mush, sitting there with a face full of mashed potatoes. He growled and looked at his plate, which had peas and carrots on. He had a handful of his vegetables and threw them at Mush, hitting Laura in the process.  
  
She screamed with surprise. She then got some more of her food and started throwing them at Skittery, hitting some other people too.  
  
"Oh no!" Liz shrieked, getting up as fast as she could to avoid what would happen next. She ran towards the door when it started. Flying across the restaurant were mashed potatoes, baked beans, peas and carrots, sauerkraut, coleslaw, bread, pieces of meat and other food. Everyone was throwing food at each other.  
  
"Take dat Skittery!" Racetrack yelled as he threw sauerkraut at Skittery.  
  
"You bastard!" Kid Blink shouted with a laugh as he threw his food at Dutchy. The whole restaurant was a feeding frenzy. Food was being chucked at tables of innocent bystanders and old people just trying to enjoy a meal.  
  
Liz ran out of the restaurant just as it all started to happen. She started laughing as she looked through the window in the door.  
  
Jack, Chicken Wing, Skittery, Mush, Snipeshooter, and Kid Blink were all standing up and picking food of other people's plates, throwing them at the old couples. The food fight continued before the waiters and people broke it up. They kicked all the kids out of the restaurant. They carried Mush out as he screamed. "No! Hey! Put me down! Put me da fuck down! Do you know who I am? Do you know who I am?" His feet were slammed into the ground.  
  
"I don't care who you are kid, now get out." The waiter said calmly.  
  
"I am Mush 'fuck me' Myers an' what do ya got tah say tah dat?"  
  
"Nothin', but get outtah here before I kick you so hard you'll never come back to New York City." The waiter challenged.  
  
"Oh really? And who do you think you are? Come on; tell me a really important name. Everyone knows me! I'm sure your sister knows me, ain't?"  
  
"I am Marshall Tibby, the owner of this restaurant and sixteenth richest man in New York City." He said proudly.  
  
"Oh I see now. But, only sixteenth? Why not second or third? Sixteenth man? Why spend all your money on a restaurant when you could be spendin' it on somethin' fun?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like sex, man. Dere's some pretty goils in dis town, Mars." Mush winked.  
  
"Get outtah here kid!" Marshall tried to close the door, but the door was stopped by Mush's foot.  
  
"I ain't leavin'!" Mush screamed through the door as it shut on his nose. He rubbed his nose and whined a bit.  
  
Kid Blink, who had been watching the whole Mush and waiter thing in the back was laughing. "C'mon "fuck me"." He laughed as he playfully punched Mush's arm.  
  
"It ain't funny. Blink, are we kicked out forevah?" Mush asked with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Nah, Mush. He can't kick us out forevah; I mean we are da only one's who do business with dat chap. Just for tonight." Blink hoped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz had left the restaurant as the waiters had kicked the Newsies out, she didn't want to get in trouble so she took off. She headed for the Lodging House when Oscar Delancy stopped to talk to her.  
  
"Where's Snitch?" Oscar asked as he rested his head on the brick wall behind him.  
  
"I don't know; he's in da Lodgin' House or something. Probably somewhere wid Itey. I don't know, he's him and I can't keep track of da guy." She laughed.  
  
"He's your boyfriend, Liz."  
  
"I know, but he's just complicated. I mean, he's like; he does what he wants and goes where he wants. He's not a predictable person, ya know. He just does whatever he wants when he feels like it and dat's always how he's been."  
  
"Yeah, I see what ya mean." Oscar sighed. "He treatin' ya okay?"  
  
"What? Why wouldn't he?" She asked, a little offended.  
  
"I was just wonderin', I mean he's got quite a temper an' all."  
  
"What guy don't have a temper, Oscar?"  
  
"I know, but, I don't know. I mean, has he been actin' weird tah you lately?"  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"I mean, he hasn't been actin' weird or anything right?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say he's been actin' weird or anything, but he's been havin' dese weird dreams an' stuff." She looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh yeah? What kind of dreams?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"Well, I was just wonderin'. I mean, c'mon, tell me."  
  
"He's just been havin' dese dreams where he's been hoitin' me an' stuff. It's all stupid stuff." She shrugged it off.  
  
"Are ya sure he ain't tryin' tah tell ya somethin'?" Oscar crossed his arms.  
  
"What? Snitch? No way." She laughed. "Oscar, Snitch wouldn't hoit a fly, yet alone me."  
  
"No, but I'm just sayin'. He could be plannin' somethin'."  
  
"Hey, I know Snitch bettah den you do. Okay, I know him like I know my own name. He ain't like dat. Yeah, he likes tah fight, but he would never hit a goil. He'd never take on anyone that he knew couldn't take him back, ya know. Even if I was as tall as him, he'd still wouldn't take me. He ain't like dat. He would never hoit me no matter what. I'd never believe anyone if dey told me dat he was plannin' on hoitin' me, because he won't. He never did and he never will." She said firmly.  
  
"But"  
  
"No 'buts'. There are no 'ands', 'ifs', or 'buts'. No is no, which means never. Never ever ever ever ever ever ever. Do you understand?"  
  
"Quite clearly." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Good." She smacked her head.  
  
"Why don't he like me, Liz?"  
  
She thought about that question for a while before answering. "Because he ain't like me, Oscar. He ain't nothin' like me. He's so much different. He don't have as much faith in people as I do. He don't wanna give anyone a second chance. Once dey did somethin' wrong dat's it. It's over. Once you're out of his 'coicle of trust' you're out, and there's no gettin' back in. He just ain't one tah forgive and forget as easily as I am. It's really hard to explain, but dat's how he is. Always was, always will be."  
  
"But, you could talk tah 'im right?"  
  
"No, just stay away from him. Dat's da best thing you could do. Just don't talk tah him, don't go near him and just stay away from him. If you do dat, dere'll be no problems, I guarantee it." She nodded. "Enough 'bout Snitch. What about you? Anythin' new with you?"  
  
"Nothin' much. I've been doin' a lot of nothin' lately." He laughed. "But, nah, nothin' real interesting happenin' lately." He shrugged.  
  
"What about Morris? He doin' okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he's okay. We don't really talk much anymore. I guess, with the whole me an' you thing we ain't much of brothers anymore. He wants me tah give ya hell, but I don't wanna do dat." He took a deep breath. "Hey Liz, um, I was wonderin' somethin'." He clenched his fists in nervousness.  
  
"Okay, spill."  
  
"Well, maybe me an' you could go hang out at Medda's or somethin', ya know.. Snitch could come, of course."  
  
"I can't do dat, Oscar." She frowned.  
  
"Why not? It's just us hangin' out. I mean, it's just like you an' da Newsies, except it's wid me." He shrugged.  
  
"I can't do dat." She shook her head and started to walk away.  
  
"No, don't say dat, Liz please." He followed her. "Liz, please. I'm changed change; I ain't what I used tah be, Liz. You already know that. Please." He begged.  
  
"Oscar, no. Snitch wouldn't understand." She turned towards him. He looked really hurt. He looked almost like he was going to cry.  
  
"Please. Liz, I wanna see you more. I wanna talk tah you more. It's just dis once. It ain't nothin' else. Just dis once. Please. Liz, don't ya trust me?"  
  
"Oscar, you know I do. But, we just can't.."  
  
"Go places together? Go places together as friends? Why not? I don't understand, you'll talk to me when no one is around, yet you won't go anywhere with me? Snitch'll be there, he won't let nothin' happen. Nothin's gonna happen, I promise."  
  
"Oscar no, I"  
  
"Please." He was broken hearted, it looked like. He actually, for the first time in his life, wanted to change. Why? I don't know, but he did.  
  
She looked into his watery hazel eyes that begged her not to say 'no'. "Oscar, I'm with Snitch. An' Snitch don't want me with you. But, I'm goin' against what he wants an' doin' dis for you, now you gotta do dis for me. You can't tell nobody 'bout dis. So, I can't go with you an' I ain't gonna go with you. Okay? I have to go." She turned away and walked right away from him, not looking back.  
  
"Liz, wait!" He called for her, but she didn't turn back. She kept walking until she knew that he gave up. ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is the shortened version of this chapter..yayness! The next chapter is just about when Blink goes to the church to pray. It's quite humorous so I hope you find it as funny as my sister did. Haha!~! Please review I'll love you for eternity and you'll be able to have your favorite Newsie for eternity too. Mucho mucho loveeeeeees! 


	13. The First Prayer of an Unexpected Newsie

She felt compelled to visit the church after what has happened. Imagine that?!? She headed for a different church this time. It has been months since she'd last been to a church to pray. So, she felt she had to spend just a few minutes of her time in a church. She'd pray every night, but it was always a better experience to pray in a church. She probably visited every single church in Manhattan already, probably at least twice. She knew which ones she hit recently and which ones she didn't and she went to those. But, she found a church and went inside it. She saw a very unusual and an unfamiliar sight in one of the pews. Kid Blink was on his knees; hands folded, and looked like he was praying.  
  
Liz blinked a few times not believing what she was seeing. Kid Blink was at a church praying?  
  
He must have heard the door shut behind her because he turned around quickly. "Liz!" He motioned for her to come over to him. "I need tah ask you a very important favor." He said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
She slowly walked over to him and kneeled down beside him. Liz and Blink didn't really talk; they fought more than anything else. Fighting was all the talking they had usually. Their relationship was sort of like Skittery's and Snitch's. They always fought and the only talking they ever did to each other was calling each other 'bastards', 'fuckers', calling each other gay, or just fighting over absolutely nothing.  
  
"Um, could you do somethin' for me?" He bit his lip. His face was a bit red with embarrassment. Never in anyone's life would they think that Blink would turn to God if he had a problem. He has turned to girls, his friends, alcohol, and whatever else he could get his hands on to.  
  
"Sure, what do ya want Blink?" She asked.  
  
"Well, um, could you teach me how tah pray?" He gave an embarrassed smile.  
  
She put on her biggest and best smile. "Blink! Of course I'll teach you! But, dere ain't nothin' tah teach, nor nothin' tah learn." She admitted.  
  
"No, I mean, I seriously don't know how tah pray or anythin'. I ain't nevah been in a church before in my life." He laughed.  
  
"But, dere ain't nothin' tah learn, Blink. Praying is just a time between you and God and dat's it. It's like when you talk to Jack or Mush. You don't have to use dese big woids dat you have no idea what dey mean. You just talk to him like your friends." She explained.  
  
"Okay, but what do I say? What do I call him?"  
  
"You call him what ever you want. Call him God, Father, Jesus, or whatever."  
  
"Could I call him faggot?" He joked.  
  
"You could, but I don't think he'll like dat very much."  
  
"Okay, could you help me though?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." She took his hand.  
  
"Um okay?" He was unsure of what was going on.  
  
"Blink, when people pray together, they hold hands. But, we don't have tah if you don't want to."  
  
"No, it's okay. You just kinda freaked me out there." He laughed. "Okay, be serious."  
  
"Wait, what are we praying about, Blink??"  
  
"Uh." He said in a low voice. "Well, dis goil, Christina. Da one I was talkin' tah you about when we played spin-da-bottle. Ya remember? Well, I found out dat she lives in Brooklyn an' I really wanna go an' see her, but we kinda lost contact an' stuff an' it all ended badly. I'm afraid dat if I go an' see her; she won't wanna see me again. But, da truth is dat I broke plans off tonight wid Mush 'cause I love him. NO! I mean I love her. Not Mush! I don't love Mush! That came out wrong." He panicked.  
  
"Blink, I know what you mean. I understand. Okay, we'll pray. I'll start us off an' you can just tell God what you want tah tell him. Sound good?"  
  
He nodded. "But, umm, ain't you supposed tah feel somethin' when you pray?"  
  
"I guess you could. Like, you could feel a lightened heart or spirit or whatever. It's an awesome feelin' Blink. Seriously, I mean you can feel it when He enters da room. I know He's already here now, but sometimes you can really feel Him. It's an unforgettable feeling. You'll know that He's here when you get dat feelin'."  
  
"But what does it feel like?"  
  
"It's like, I don't know, it's real different. Like when you confess something tah someone that you've been wantin' tah get off your chest for so long, dat's what it feels like. It's hard tah explain. Many different things might happen. You might be overcome with sadness and cry for no reason. You could just feel compelled tah throw your hands up and scream and dance. But, you just might feel like He's talking to you. I don't know what'll happen, I don't know if anything will happen. But, if you feel somethin' listen tah what you feel and follow it. If someone's telling you something, listen. Because it's Him."  
  
He nodded his head in comprehension.  
  
"Okay, we'll start. Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for this day and thank you for da meal you so graciously set out for all of us. I want tah thank you for all the papers I sold today and I want tah thank you for all da people who had money tah buy papers from me. I want to thank you for my new friend, Chicken Wing, and Skittery. I want tah thank you for leading Blink here tah seek out your name. I want tah thank you for makin' Oscar want to change and helpin' him change."  
  
"Liz. I though we're here tah talk about me?"  
  
"And please excuse Blink, because he don't know what he's doing. But anyway, Blink is here because he is in love with an old friend named Christina. I'll let him speak tah You now."  
  
"Um okay." He said as he sat in silence for a long time.  
  
"Blink?" She nudged him.  
  
"Oh dear God." He looked around. "I want tah thank You for keepin' me strong and letting me stand up against my best friend, Mush. He does bad things God and I'm not at all like him. Okay, I kinda am, but I'm gonna change too. Anyway, I need some help with dis goil named Christina. She lives in Brooklyn and is datin' Spot, he's such a rat bastard.."  
  
"BLINK!" Liz scolded.  
  
"Oh! Please forgive me God. I'm sorry, I forgot. Um yeah. But I really need tah see her. I just can't do dis anymore. I've lived so long without her." He stopped.  
  
"And lead him tah her if it meant to be. He really loves this goil and who could blame him. She must be a very nice and respectable girl. I guess, I mean she is dating Spot and all. I mean, he could be like a last resort or somethin'. But, anyway, he has a lot of feelin' for her and he really wants tah see her. He misses her so much and would do anythin' tah see her again. He wants tah go tah Brooklyn tah see her, but he ain't sure dat she'll like it if he did. That's why he is coming tah You, Lord. He wants tah know if he's doing da right thing by goin' and approachin' her. He wants tah win her back Lord and if it is Your will, will you help him? I know you will. If it is meant tah be, give him the courage he needs, the words tah say and tell him what tah do."  
  
"Liz. I feel something." Blink blurted out. "It's in my stomach; it's like a tingly feeling. I don't know what it is. It doesn't feel good though. It kinda hurts." A loud growl came from his stomach.  
  
"Blink, did you happen to eat any of your food at Tibby's?"  
  
He thought for a minute. "No. No, as a matter of fact, I didn't. Oh, so it ain't God?"  
  
Liz shook her head.  
  
"Damn it. Oops, sorry. I forgot we're in a church. Sorry God. Forgiveness! Master forgiveness."  
  
"Anyway, Blink take over."  
  
"Okay. I want tah get Christina back. Help me please. A man." He chanted. "Okay, thanks a lot Liz. Are we done now?"  
  
"Blink it ain't 'a man', it's 'amen'." She corrected him.  
  
"What? Dat ain't right. It's 'a man', 'a men' don't sound right. What were dese people stupid?" He laughed.  
  
"Blink, it don't mean 'a man' as in a guy, it's like a closing or something I guess. I don't know, but dat's what it is. But, don't you wanna say somethin' else??"  
  
"Liz, if I feel like I gotta pray again, I will. I mean, it's all out there now and He knows what's going on and it's up to Him. The Big Guy. The Fat Lady who sings. The Big Man on Campus. The"  
  
"Okay, I get it." Liz shook her head.  
  
"But, thanks a lot Liz. You don't know how much dis means tah me. I mean, Christina is my life. Well, she was my life. You remember her?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember you hangin' out with her once or twice. But that was a long time ago. I forgot."  
  
"Yeah, but you know how much I love her. It's like how much you like Snitch. It's just like I wish I had waited for her, ya know. I made so many stupid mistakes and she just watched me make 'em and didn't say a woid. Now everythin' between us is gone. It's real sad, Liz. I mean, all da time I spent wid her was magic."  
  
"What do you mean you wish you had waited for her?"  
  
"Well, she's a virgin, ya know. Well, she was a virgin, I don't know about it now. But I just hope and pray that she waited. I wish that I had waited too. It would have been so different and it'd mean so much more if it was with her, ya know. But, I remember the first time I saw her. I just wanted so much tah be loved by her. I wanted so much tah love someone like her. I was so afraid that if I made a mistake she'd never love me. I guess that's what I did wrong. If I didn't tell her how I felt she just sort of gave up and left. So, dat's why I told Mush that I didn't want to go with him tonight. He was gonna go to his ex-girlfriend, Ellen's house an' get laid. He wanted me to come with him because she had a friend there too. But, from now I'm waiting for her and I pray that she'll wait for me. I just want to be hers and I want her to be mine. I can just see everything. I mean, she was such a great person. When I see us together I can see forever. It's weird, because I ain't never seen that before. But, I know that she'll always be faithful to anyone and everyone. She'll always be faithful to me and she was. It was my fault that she left. I was so stupid and I just sort of gave up. But, Liz this is my first time praying. From now on I'm gonna pray every single night. I'm gonna pray that she'll wait for me. She'll hold on just for one more day. I'm gonna pray for her, I'm gonna pray that she'll keep her eyes open and she'll keep her heart open. She won't fall in love with Spot or any one else. I pray that she'll just wait for me. I know that we'll be together and if we are, it'll be forever. Because I want to spend forever with her. I love her."  
  
Liz sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm such a sap." She laughed, blushing a bit. "Blink, you are something else. I swear. I have never seen this side of you before. I don't know what to say. All I can say is go to Brooklyn and take her breath away. But, just give it time. Pray some more and see what happens. Just let God know what you want, which you already have, and if it is meant to happen, it will. I won't let you down and neither will He." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks so much, Liz." He held his arms out to hug her, but hesitated a bit. They'd never hugged before and it was sort of an awkward and odd experience. They laughed as they hugged for the first time. After they were done hugging Blink smiled and left.  
  
"Blink in love? I mean seriously in love. I thought I'd never see it. I mean, Blink actually asking for help, from a girl. What is up with him? But he came to You." She looked up at the ceiling. "What else do ya got planned for me up dere?" She smiled. 


	14. An Endless Prayer Can Turn Into a New Be...

Whelp, this is a shorter chapter this time. *cheers* Only 5 pages long! How about that?? You guys approve?? I hope so. This one was sort of a rushed chapter I think; not rushed in like dialogue or events or anything, I just sort of wrote it fully last night at like 10 o'clock at night. So, you can see how much I rushed to put it out and stuff, ya know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. It hasn't really been long awaited per-say, but it has been awaited. Now, I'm just talking crap. Anyway, happy reading!~! And review!  
  
Now on to everyone's favorite time. SHOUT OUT TIME:  
  
Blue Boxer ~~ You happy now? This is your chapter and so is the next one. *pllb* I DO read your stories! I read it again last night so you can't say that I didn't because I did. Love ya.  
  
Tag Along ~~ Where did you go hun? You don't review anymore. *tear drop*  
  
Splashey ~~ Thanks so much for reviewing~! You know I love you!~! Aww you LOVE Chicken Wing? I guess I can speak for myself; he is down right spiffy ain't he? *strokes CW's fro* I love the character I kinda created, except I didn't really create him fully. Just, you know the personality and name. Aww you're so sweet. You call my writing excellent? *blushes* Thanks so much!~!  
  
Just Duck ~~ Another "groupie" for Chicken Wing. J/K. You might love him, but would you actually be his groupie? It's up to you, I mean he's up and willing, ya know. *winks* Haha okay, moving on now. Dr. Pepper can be dangerous can't it? I mean when you use it the wrong way. LOL be careful with it! You have to love it, but then again you also could hate it!~! Thanks so much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 14: An Endless Prayer Can Turn Into a New Beginning.  
  
The weeks passed by quickly. The winter had suddenly turned into spring, but then had turned back into winter again when the cold winds had brushed across the city. Snow would fall at least once a week, but later that day melt because of the hot sunlight. The sky was pure blue for a few hours, but at night would turn rainy and stormy. The days were bright and endless, but the nights were dark and cold as Blink sat up in his bed thinking and praying for something to happen. He had sat up there every night since he went to the church. He had isolated himself in his own little world and had forgotten everything but his dream; his dream of seeing Christina had overtaken him fully. He didn't know what else to do other then to think about her and pray about her. He would do the same thing consecutively. He would wake up in the morning, go out to sell until 6 or 7 o'clock, go to Tibby's for dinner, and go back to the Lodging House for the rest of the night when all of his friends would stay outside. His prayers were long and endless it seemed; always saying the same thing over and over again, wishing for the courage to go to her, praying for the words to say. He thought that it couldn't be true. Was he supposed to be with her? The thoughts of giving up flooded his mind, but the signs of hope seemed so real to him.  
  
It was one day when his dream might have actually come true. He was selling in his normal spot. He was with Mush in Bottle Alley. They were just fooling around, hitting each other when he saw her. *Is that Christina?* He thought to himself.  
  
Her golden brown hair flew in the breeze as she talked to some other Newsies around the corner. Blink, being the noble and fearless man that he is, yelled at the top of his lungs for her, sounding mostly like an idiot, but a determined idiot. "Christina!" He screamed.  
  
Her head shot over in his direction as she saw the very strange boy waving his arms and jumping up and down in complete rhythm. *Who the heck?* She thought as she tried to get a closer look at the weird guy. A single name came to her mind for one reason or another: Blink. She looked closer to see the eye patch that he HAD to be wearing, which he was. "Oh my God! Blink!" She yelled as she casually jogged over to him.  
  
He had the biggest smile on his face and was he relieved! Was this dream that he had been dreaming for so long coming true? The anticipation was just coiling inside him, he had to find out why she was here. Was she here to see him? Why did she leave in the first place? The questions flooded his mind rapidly as he caught his breath and tried to hide his nervousness. "Christina, oh my gosh, I'm so glad to see you! It's been such a long time, I've missed you so much!" He managed to say to her.  
  
"Blink, how have you been? Gosh it's been too long actually! Is everything okay here? I mean 'Hattan's fine, right?" Her brown eyes glowed with happiness of seeing an old friend.  
  
"Yeah, everythin's fine really. How is Brooklyn an' Spot? How is Spot?"  
  
"He's okay. You know Spot, he's just himself." She smiled baring her white teeth.  
  
A moment of silence passed over them. "So, what are you doin' here?"  
  
"I just dropped by tah talk tah some old friends. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I saw you! This is so great!" She admitted.  
  
Mush walked up to the two talking friends and just HAD to interrupt them. "Hey Blink." He said as he patted him on the shoulder. "Woah, look at you!" He said to Christina. "Man, you're damn sexy! Have I seen you before?"  
  
"Yeah, Mush. I'm Christina, do you remember me?" She wasn't amused nor flattered.  
  
"Oooh, how da hell?" He asked in confusion. "How da hell did you know my name? What? Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Mush, I know your name because you're the one who knocked up my sister." She frowned at him.  
  
"Ooh yeah." He laughed. "Imagine dat. Wait no! I wouldn't do anythin' like dat. You must be mistaken. I mean, dey don't call me 'mush' cause I like tah fu-uh-make love tah goils, dey call me dat cause of my skin tone." He tried to explain. "Yeah, do I even know your sistah? She as pretty as you?"  
  
"Back off Mush. God dis is Christina, you know da one dat I was tellin' you about?" Blink nudged him to get the point across.  
  
"Wait? Did I fuck her den?"  
  
"NO!" Blink yelled. "Do you remember what I was just tellin' you?"  
  
"Uh not really. I wasn't payin' attention, Blink. I mean, c'mon it is me, ain't it. I gotta pay attention tah myself right?" He asked arrogantly. "Now what was it you was tellin' me?"  
  
"I was tellin' ya 'bout my old friend Christina and d-da s-stuff dat I was tellin' ya."  
  
"And what was dat?" Mush asked as he felt his hair.  
  
"Dat I'VE BEEN WANTIN' TAH SEE HER FOR FOUR WHOLE MONTHS BUT I'VE BEEN TO GOD DAMN AFRAID TAH GO TAH BROOKLYN AFTAH HER!" He covered his mouth, realizing he completely spilled the freaking beans.  
  
"Oh my God, Blink!" Christina gasped in surprise.  
  
"Oh my God, Blink!" Blink managed to say as he hit himself over the head.  
  
"Oh my God, Blink!" Mush smirked as he started cracking up with laughter. "I mean, dis is da Christina you was talkin' all dat shit 'bout?" He started to laugh even more. "You think you can score wid a goil like her? C'mon, Blink. I know you'se stupid, but you ain't DAT STUPID. A goil like 'er belongs wid a fella like me." He pointed to himself and put his arm out to escort Christina. "Come wid me, my lady."  
  
"Aww you're so sweet Mush." She inched closer to Mush. "I'm so flattered dat you'd offer to escort me with you. Seriously, dis is such an honor tah take an arm of such a handsome and sweet guy like you. I mean you're perfect, seriously. You're like da poifect guy an' everythin'." She said stroking his ego a bit. "But, Mush." She sighed. "My type prefer da one's wid da eye patches." She nodded.  
  
Mush frowned in surprise. "What? But, I'm....Mush 'fuck me' Meyers, you can't actually do dis tah me right? You're just playin'! Haha, I see. Give me another one! Each one ya get, ya get an extra fuck, how's dat?" He laughed. "Come on, try me."  
  
"She said beat it!" Blink pushed Mush away.  
  
"But, no! Blink stop, I like dis! Dis is fun!" He was screaming as he was being pulled away. "Come on, give me another chance please! I like dis game! I really really really like it!" He screamed like a little girl as he was pushed out of the alley.  
  
When Blink came back he was full of surprise. "You, you, you really prefer da eye patches?" He blushed a little.  
  
"Well, I-I don't know, Blink. I mean, at foist I kinda felt sorry for ya." Blink frowned and looked at the ground. "But, den I just learned tah love ya."  
  
"You love me?" He asked.  
  
She laughed at his cuteness. "Blink, I always loved you. Always."  
  
"But I thought dat you hated me for what I did?"  
  
"Blink, I didn't hate you. I'd never hate you. I was angry at you, yes. But I didn't hate you. You hoit me. But, there's always forgiveness."  
  
"Christina pick me! I LOVE YOU!" Mush had somehow found an eye patch and stole it from someone. He screamed and ran past Blink and Christina.  
  
"Just forget about him, he's psychotic or something." Blink laughed. "So, why did you come here? I mean, for real."  
  
"Blink, you actually prayed about me?" She asked confused. "I don't mean tah be rude or anythin', but you don't seem tah be da one dat would look to tah God for answers for goil problems." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It was kinda weird at foist, because I didn't know what da hell I was doin', but den I guess it just got easier, ya know. I had some help from a real great goil, who's just like you in a way. Yeah, an' she is in love wid a really great guy too. Deir relationship is somethin' dat I wished ours coulda' been, but." He shrugged.  
  
"Who is she? Do I know her?" Christina asked in wonder.  
  
"I don't know if you necessarily know her. I mean, you knew her, I don't know if you'd remember her at all. But, her name's Liz. Ring any bells?"  
  
"Liz? Liz?" She repeated over and over again to herself, trying to bring back the memory of old times. "I think I remember her. Real small goil? Real skinny? Yeah, asian goil?" Blink nodded. "Yeah, I remember her. You guys friends now?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so." He shrugged. "She's da one dat taught me an' stuff, so yeah I guess we're alright."  
  
"Yeah, she's very nice, I remember her. So, who's she with now?"  
  
"Snitch. You know da real tall guy; big buck teeth, uh sucks his thumb, da whole deal." He laughed.  
  
"Can't forget him." She laughed right along with Blink. "He's da guy dat, oh oh, what did he do? Oh yeah, he put dat chair on da roof of Tibby's right?"  
  
"Yeah dat was him. God dat stupid ass." Blink scratched his head.  
  
"Why did he do dat?"  
  
"I have no damn clue really. He just sort of did, I guess. God dat kid was wild back den. He's calmed down a bit now because he's older an' well he doesn't really do dat much widout Liz by his side, but yeah he's gotten better about things."  
  
"I remember he used to always be bouncing off the walls all the time! God, Mush reminds me of him when he was young. Mush has changed so much. Oh my God, I think he got dumber! He didn't use tah be dis bad, I mean he was always dumb, but not dis dumb. How is everyone else doin'?" She asked in wonder.  
  
"Well, do ya wanna go an' see dem? I mean, I just have tah sell dese last few papes an' we can go tah da LH an' see dem all." He suggested.  
  
"Oh Blink, I don't know. I have stuff tah do."  
  
"Oh come on. It'll be fun. It can sorta be like a Newsies reunion or somethin', ya know. It'll be fun. You get tah see all da new couples an' stuff. You get tah see Jack an' Race an' Bumlets an' Snoddy an' da whole gang. An' Tumbler! You remember Tumbler? He's gotten so big an' everythin'. Come on ya don't wanna miss dis, Chris. It's just like old times." He smiled with excitement.  
  
"Blink, I-I." She sighed. "Just dis once."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! How did ya like the shortened chapters?? You like them better or did you like the long ones better? Tell me tell me tell me!~! Any suggestions for anything? Comments, questions anything? You know what to do!~!  
  
Now you wanna know what's gonna happen in the next chapter? Well I don't rightly know to tell ya the truth, but I might as well try to sum it up for you.  
  
~~ Christina goes to the Lodging House to meet up with her old friends and possibly make some new ones.  
  
~~ Christina has a deep secret held within her that she is afraid to tell Blink. Will he witness the truth or force it out of her?  
  
~~ Possibly some Mush nudeage action in this next chapter. (A/N: Blue, this is something different then from your chapter in ABWB. So, I'm not copying you by any means.)  
  
That's really all I can think of off the top of my head, but I'm sure there's gonna be a lot more coming your way!~! If you didn't review yet, please do. I'll love you forever!!! 


	15. A Long Awaited Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I don't own any of the characters other then Liz. She is a figment of my imagination which means I claim full responsibility and ownership of her. I do not own Tag Along, she is owned by herself. I do not own Christina, she is owned by herself. I do not own Chicken Wing, he belongs to the dude who played him in Newsies. I just own the character's name, personality and anything else I add to him. I do not own Hoodlie nor Josh. They are real people, just their names and personalities are figments of my imagination. So, in other words, I don't own hardly anything in this story, just Liz and personalities, names and what not. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys!~! Here it is! Now for a big SO to everyone: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I love you all!~! You're the greatest! I promise you I'll give you one in the next chapter!~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blink and Christina chatted all the way to the Lodging House. This was all he ever wanted; all he prayed for; all he dreamed of was happening in this one moment. He prayed and wished so much that they could meet again and there she was. She came right to his door step it seemed. It was that easy. He thought it was going to be this huge complicated ordeal, but it was so simple. She came right to his home and didn't even know why she came, she just did.  
  
He opened the door for her as they entered the LH, his home. It was a familiar sight to her, for she had seen it many times before. She remembered spending time there on rainy days before she moved to Brooklyn. Flashbacks entered her mind as she recognized the faces of those whom she had been friends with. The younger ones had seemed to have gotten older, although it has only been a few months since she left. The boys grew taller and skinnier over time; their faces changing with age. It felt like she had been gone forever, when she really wasn't.  
  
Blink pointed out some people that he remembered she knew and some of the ones she didn't. All were happy to see her and to meet a new person, for they all were very outgoing and always willing to meet a new person. "Dat's Dutchy, Racetrack, Jack, Skittery, Snipeshooter, an' dat's uhh, what's his name." Blink thought as he pointed to Swifty.  
  
"I'm Swifty, Blink." He shook his head.  
  
"Oh yeah, dat's right." Blink smacked his head. It wasn't unusual that Blink didn't know many of his housemates; he only really associated with a select few. Besides, most of them when their separate ways and only met up to eat and go to bed. "An' you know Mush, an' Specs; dat dere is Specs' goilfriend Tag; umm dat's Itey an' Pie Eater an' uhh, everyone else." He smiled.  
  
Tumbler waddled up to Christina. He pulled on blue dress she was wearing. He waved to her as she looked down at him and smiled. "I know you don't I, Jack?" He asked.  
  
"Bullshit!" Jack screamed at Racetrack.  
  
"I'm Tumbler. You're Chris-is-is-tina, ain't?" He tried to pronounce her name; he always had trouble with pronunciations.  
  
"You remember me, Tumbler? Gosh look at you! You're gettin' so big! You're almost taller den me, ain't?" She smiled.  
  
"I know! I'm almost taller den Liz too! I used tah nevah be taller den anybody. Nope, I'se not taller den anybody. Now I am! I'm a big man now! Dat's what Chicken Wing said. He told me I was a man 'cause I'm gettin' so big!" He smiled with pride.  
  
"Oh, he did? Well, he's right. You are gettin' tah be real big an' tall." She leaned in towards Blink and asked, "who's Chicken Wing?"  
  
"Ooh, he's jus' dis guy who's Skittery's friend. He's just a nice new guy dat we met a few weeks ago. Haven't seen 'im since though." He shrugged.  
  
Tumbler pulled on dress again. "Ya wanna see somethin'?" He asked with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Sure thing, Tumbler." She smiled wondering what he would do.  
  
Tumbler waddled over to Mush, who was playing cards with Dutchy, Swifty, Jack, Racetrack, Jake, Pie Eater and Skittery. "Stand up, Mush." He said lightly.  
  
"What? Look, kid, I'm tryin' tah play a game here."  
  
"Jus' do it. Please!" He begged.  
  
Mush didn't look amused but obeyed. "Alright. Dis better be good." He obeyed and stood up, as he stood up Tumbler pulled his pants down.  
  
Blink grabbed Christina and covered her eyes. "What da hell!" He screamed.  
  
Tumbler started laughing as Mush just stood there. "What's wrong wid it?" Mush asked as he flexed his muscles.  
  
Specs had also covered Tag's eyes from the sight of Mush's, uh, yeah.  
  
"It's jus' me, naked. Ain't nothin' wrong wid it. I'm sexy, ain't?" He started doing a little stupid dance.  
  
"God, Mush, zip up your dick an' take your turn, damnit!" Jack yelled.  
  
Mush shrugged and pulled up his pants. "You're da man, Tumbler."  
  
Tumbler smiled and then pulled down his pants! "I'm da man!"  
  
"Oh my God! What's wid da nudeyness here? God, Mush look what you did tah him. You have possessed him! Now he's like you! You can't even keep your pants on for five minutes!" Mush flicked Blink off as Tumbler pulled up his pants, finally.  
  
"Is dis how it normally is in your lodgin' house?" Christina asked when Blink finally let her free.  
  
"No not really." He thought for a minute. "Well, sometimes. I mean, we do got a goil here and Snitch would kick our asses if we walk around naked all da time, so we do dat...ahem...Mush does dat when dey're gone." He explained.  
  
"Ooh I see. So predictable. Imagine that." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah really. Hey, speaking of Liz and Snitch, where are dey?" Blink asked as he looked around da room.  
  
"Dey're upstairs in da bunk room, alone." Dutchy explained with a wink.  
  
"Oooh I see. Den we don't wanna go up dere den." Blink told Christina.  
  
"No, it ain't dat. Well.." Dutchy thought for a moment. "I guess maybe, if ya don't like make out sessions, but da real reason why we ain't up dere is because Mush just took a shit."  
  
"Ooh that explains it." Blink gave a thumbs up sign to Dutchy.  
  
"Hey! I don't fuckin' stink! YOU stink you damn son-of-a-Snitch!" (A/N: HOW DARE YOU USE HIS NAME IN VAIN!!! Mush you will be punished! I don't know how, but you will!)  
  
"No, Mush, calm down boy! He didn't say dat. He just said dat you have a bit of an odor." Blink explained, knowing full well that Mush didn't understand a word he said.  
  
"Ooh really, cool? So I don't stink den?" Blink shook his head. "Okay." He went back to playing the Newsies version of "poker". They were actually playing four games in one. They were playing mafia, poker, go fish, and bullshit all at the same time.  
  
"Anyone got any fives?" Swifty asked as he put down two buttons. Everyone shook their heads. "Jack, I'll raise ya two buttons for your six." He laid down the buttons.  
  
"No way, man. I'm puttin' down two eights." Jack replied.  
  
"Bullshit." Mush called. "Turn it over! Turn it over!" He demanded. To his surprise there were two eights.  
  
"Guys SHUT UP!" Skittery yelled, taking his turn. "Everyone go to sleep." Everyone obeyed and closed their eyes. "Mafia wake up." Swifty opened his eyes. "Who do ya wanna kill?" Swifty pointed to Mush, who was giggling hysterically. "Okay, mafia go back tah sleep. Doctah wake up." Dutchy opened his eyes. "Who do ya wanna save?" Dutchy pointed to Jack and went back to sleep. "Po wake up." Jake opened his eyes. "Who's da mafia?" Jake pointed to Pie Eater. "Okay, everyone wake up." Everyone obeyed and opened their eyes. "Okay, last night was a very tragic night for a sex-a-holic bastard named Mush Meyers. Fortunately, Mush went tah see some prostitutes las' night an' had some very very very rough sex. Da goil ended up killin' him wid, uh, somethin'. The goil was a very strong goil an' managed to hold a piano above her head and dropped it on him. Mush Meyers was killed because a piano was dropped on his head. How unfortunate and then how very fortunate for us." He laughed. "Anyway, the po had accused Pie Eater of killing poor ol' Mush. Being as Pie Eater is accused he will be executed unless he is acquitted of the charges by everyone else. Does any one have any objections to the hanging of Pie Eater?" Everyone looked at the other person for an answer. "Okay then, Pie Eater do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
  
Pie Eater looked like he was going to cry. His innocent brown eyes were trying to persuade everyone that he was truly innocent. "I didn't do it fellas. Honestly, I ain't nevah done nothin' like dat in my life, I swear it. Don't kill me please! I didn't do it, please believe me. Swifty, Dutchy, anybody?" He looked around and everyone else looked away.  
  
"Sorry, Pie, you are being executed at the gallows in two seconds if we don't have any objections. Last call, anyone object in killing his so called innocent kid? Going once. Going twice, last time? Anyone? Okay Pie Eater you are dead now take your turn and get da hell out of our game you assface." Skittery replied.  
  
Pie Eater sighed and put down all of his cards and proceeded to leave.  
  
"What do you call that game?" Christina asked Blink, they were observing the action packed card game that was being played in front of them.  
  
"Oooh, it's got a long name. I don't remember all of it, it's somethin' like pokergobullshitafishamafa." Blink scratched his head to try to recall the name. He remembered most of it, but that wasn't the full name of their made up game. "It's somethin' like dat; close enough for me." He laughed. "Hey, you wanna see da bunk room? Dutchy, is it safe tah go up dere?"  
  
Dutchy looked away from his hand of cards and stared at Blink. "Yeah sure, I guess. Da sight is safe, but da smell ain't."  
  
"Damn you, Dutchy! I don't stink! God damnit, why does everyone think I stink?!? I don't!" Mush complained.  
  
"I ain't gonna say a word." Blink surrendered and led Christina up the stairs. "Now, you will probably see a make-out session goin' on up dere, but don't worry about it. Nothin' unusual in dese parts." Blink explained. He didn't even bother to knock on the closed door and just opened it up. He was right, a make-out session was going on up there; nothing intense though. Liz and Snitch, obviously, didn't hear Blink and Christina come in because they kept getting at it. "Ahem, Ahem." Blink cleared his throat a little louder each time.  
  
"Snitch!" Liz said, getting his attention.  
  
He looked up to see Blink and Christina standing in the door way, no expressions on their faces. "Huh?" He said confuzzledly.  
  
"Get off." Liz whispered in his ear.  
  
"Oooh, okay." He smiled. "Hey, uh, you!" He motioned towards Blink.  
  
"You guys done now?" Liz and Snitch nodded. "Okay, good. Well, everyone, er, Liz an' Snitch dis is Christina. Ya probably remember her from a while back, ain't?"  
  
"No, actually Blink I don't. Have we met?" Snitch asked obnoxiously.  
  
"Shut up. I remember you Christina, how are you doin'?" Liz asked in wonder.  
  
"I'm doing great, Liz. Thanks so much. How about yourself? It's been a long time, too long actually. I didn't forget about you guys though. You all were on my mind." Christina admitted.  
  
"I don't know who you are." Snitch continued whining.  
  
"God, Snitch, stop it." Liz smacked him over the head. "Don't say anything." She chided.  
  
"But, Liz, I don't know who she is." Snitch complained.  
  
"No, just go. Snitch, just.."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just go." She pushed him towards the door. He pouted on his way out.  
  
"Nice to meet you, who ever you are." He walked like a little girl who didn't get her way as he walked out through the door and down the stairs.  
  
Liz shrugged when Christina looked at her for some kind of expected answer on the behavior of her boyfriend. "Dat's Snitch for ya." She explained. "So, what are you don' here? Gosh, we've missed havin' you around. Especially Blink, he's missed havin' a goil for just a friend, ya know. Mush can be annoyin' sometimes tah him. How's Brooklyn?"  
  
"It's great. I love it dere so much, but it'll never live up tah da times an' da experiences I've had here. Dere's just somethin' about dis place dat I love so much an' dat I'll never forget, ya know. It's just so weird to come back here after all this time and see everythin' dat you were missin' out on. How long for you an' Snitch?"  
  
"Probably about six months or somethin'. When you foist left we got together. I didn't know it had been dat long. Man, six months, gosh dat's really long."  
  
"See, I missed out on you guys an' everythin' Everythin' is just so crazy right now for everybody, especially for me. I mean, I never meant tah just walk out an' leave you guys in da cold, I don't know what came over me. I wasn't bein' myself, ya know. I'm sorry for dat. Ya know, I just miss everythin' about da old times." She sighed. "I'll tell ya da truth, Blink. I really didn't wanna come back here, but I'm really glad I did." She smiled. "I just felt like I was bein' pushed tah come back for some reason. I don't understand why though. I guess I'll know sooner or later, right?" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I'm really glad you came back too. It's great seein' ya again. Don't everyone look so different?" Liz ran her hands through her hair.  
  
"Yes, definitely. I didn't think dey'd change dat much, but boy do dey change. I mean, everybody just looks so different from da last time I saw 'em. Mush is like da only one who's still da same. I don't think he'll ever change." She laughed. "An' Tumbler! Geez oh man, dat boy is growin' real fast. He was sayin' how he's just about taller den you. Not tah be mean or anythin', but dat's just what he said."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I know, I need tah seriously grow. I mean, he's like what seven years old an' he's taller den me. I don't know what's wrong wid me. I guess I'm just supposed tah always be small." She shrugged.  
  
"Dat ain't a bad thing, Liz." Snitch barged into the conversation. He had been listening all along and was just waiting for his entrance. He walked up to Liz. "Small things are cute, ya know. I mean, whenever someone looks at Tumbler dey're like 'aww'."  
  
"But I don't want people tah look at me an' say 'aww'."  
  
"No, you want people tah come up tah you an' say, 'how ya doin' sexy'. An' den you want me tah come up an' beat dere asses, ain't?" Snitch laughed.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Liz said sarcastically. "Anyway," she glared at Snitch. "I hoid you was wid Spot. How's everythin' goin'."  
  
The smile that Christina had on faded away when she heard that question. "Uhh, I'm sorry guys, but I have tah leave now. It's gettin' late an' I gotta get home." She put on a fake grin. "I'll be sure tah come down more often an' see you guys. It was nice seein' ya again, Liz. Snitch, you take care of Liz, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, uhh, you. Wait, I still don't know who you are." He stated.  
  
"An' Blink, it was nice seein' ya again too."  
  
"Wait, no I wanna walk ya home, if dat's okay." He said shyly.  
  
"I don't know Blink, I don't know how Spot'll react tah you."  
  
"Spot's like one of my best friends, Teeny." Teeny was Blink's nickname for her. They'd always use secret names for each other when they were kids.  
  
"Oooh, really? Okay, den I guess you can walk me home if you really want. Blink, you really don't have tah do dat." Christina said innocently.  
  
"Fella's..." Snitch tried to butt in.  
  
"No, it's no problem what so ever. Really, I'd love tah walk you home. It ain't no trouble at all." Blink smiled.  
  
"Hey! Who da hell are you!" Snitch screamed at the top of his lungs, silencing everyone else.  
  
"Snitch!" Liz screamed back at him.  
  
"Snitch!" Blink pushed him because he interrupted him.  
  
"Snitch!" Christina scolded because she already told him who she was. "I'm Christina, Snitch. I used tah hang out at da LH all dat time wid Blink. He used tah call me Teeny. Do ya remember me now?" She said, showing how irritated she was.  
  
He rubbed his chin. "I think I remember you now. You're dat goil dat would come over all dat time." He explained.  
  
"Riiiggghht, Snitch. Good job." She said sarcastically. "Now dat you know who I am and how you know me, I have to go now. Blink if ya wanna come you can. I'd love tah talk tah you more an' I'd love tah know everythin' else dat I've been missin' out on." She smiled at him. "It was nice seein' ya again, Liz. An' Snitch, listen more carefully okay?" She laughed. "See ya guys later." They walked out of the Lodging House together, just like old times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
A little longer this time, but I had a lot of stuff that I had to put in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much guys for reviewing!! Sorry for the bad grammar and what not, I did this chapter in a hurry and I didn't get to check over it really thoroughly, sorry guys! I hope you enjoyed it!~!  
  
What is in store for next chapter:  
  
~~ Finally, Christina reveals a secret about her and Spot.  
  
~~ Another Snitch and Oscar conflict  
  
~~ Liz has a talk with Skittery. 


	16. I Gave It My Best and I Have No Regrets

Hey guys!! I'm gonna do SO's in the bottom of this because I like it more. LOL! Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, or anyone in this story except Liz. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 16: I gave it my best and I have no regrets  
"Christina, wait." Blink ran up to her. She was walking fairly fast and trying to get away from him as fast as she could it seemed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What? Blink, nothin's wrong, I just gotta get home." She lied. "Spot don't like me tah stay out aftah dark, ya know. I gotta respect 'im or he'll..."  
  
"Or he'll what? Hit you?" Blink knew what Spot did; after all, they were best friends.  
  
"Hit me? What? No way. Blink, no, he would never hit me. Never! Do you understand? He never did dat, honest. He'd never hoit me." She looked at the ground in shame.  
  
"Okay, sure, Teeny." Blink said sarcastically as he paced around.  
  
"Blink, look, I don't want tah get intah dis right now, okay. I have to get home and I jus' really don't wanna talk 'bout it. Are ya gonna walk me home or not?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips as if she were irritated. "Besides, how would you know about dat anyway?"  
  
"How would I know? Spot was my best friend. He may consider me his best friend, but we were best friends. He told me stuff, Chris. He told me stuff dat he used tah do tah goils sometimes. He'd hit 'em and stuff, ya know, abuse them. He just always thought dat he was so much bigger den dey were, ya know. Look, tell me the truth. Did he evah do dat tah you? Chris, I ain't gonna take you away from him or anythin' because I ain't got da right tah. If you're happy wid him den I'll let you stay wid him. But did he ever hit you or anythin'?" Blink looked her straight in the eye; fear was striking in his blue eye.  
  
"Blink, you know for damn sure dat ya would do somethin'. Ya can't say dat if ya knew he was hittin' me, which he ain't; dat you wouldn't do anythin'. Dat's a bunch of crap, Blink. Seriously, ya would do somethin'. I know ya better den dat; and I know ya would do somethin'." She said exasperatedly.  
  
"Okay, you're right, I would do somethin'. But, this is serious, Teeny. This is 110% serious. He told me some of da stuff dat he does and if he does it to ya, you should do somethin' about it. Ya can't just sit 'ere and take it. If he hits you den you should leave. I ain't gonna drag ya out of dere, but you have tah do somethin'. Okay, Liz is going through the same thing right now..."  
  
"Snitch hits her?"  
  
"No, but Oscar used to. But dat ain't da point 'ere. Da point is whether or not he is hoiting you. Chris, you can tell me, I won't tell anybody else, I promise. I'll let ya do what you want, and I won't make ya do anythin' dat ya don't want to. I'd want ya tah leave if he does, but I won't make you, I promise." He said honestly.  
  
"Blink, I can't tell you. If I told ya he'd kill me. Seriously, I'm tellin' ya everythin' I can. Look, if he finds out dat I've been here, who knows what he's gonna do. You just can't get him mad, okay. Ya have tah know what tah do and what not tah do, and I know dat. Look he only did it once and dat's all. He did it 'cause I made 'im mad and I deserved it. Okay, it was my fault and I deserved being hit." She admitted.  
  
"No one deserves anythin' like that. Christina, no goil ever deserves tah be hit by anyone, especially her boyfriend. No one deserves tah be treated like dat no matter how mad you make dem. He shouldn't hit ya, and 'e has no right to. Look, Chris, come and live here wid me. Just get outta dere, just get outta Brooklyn. Dere ain't nothin' dere for you."  
  
"Blink, I knew you'd do dis. I'm not leaving Brooklyn and dere is something dere for me. I love Spot. I love him and nothin' else matters. Okay, I'm wid him and that's it." Christina said angrily.  
  
"No, but sooner or later he'll get da only thing he wants and den he'll just kick you out like every other girl dat he's been with. Chris, you don't want to associate wid guys like him."  
  
"Wait! Who are you tah say who I can and can't go out wid? Who do you think you are? My father?" She narrowed her eyes in disbelief of what he was saying to her. They haven't seen each other in such a long time and he's telling her what to do? She couldn't and wouldn't take this.  
  
"I didn't mean it like dat. I just mean dat ya deserve someone better. A guy like dat doesn't deserve someone like you. You're so perfect and beautiful, and ya don't need him." Blink tried to explain, but the words wouldn't come to him. He waited for this moment for so long, but he didn't expect to spend it fighting with her.  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing dis. Blink, I knew you'd do dis."  
  
"Christina, wait..." He tried.  
  
"No, if you're gonna do dis den I'm gonna leave. It was nice seeing ya again, and whenever ya don't want to tell me how tah live my life, maybe we can see each other again." She turned to walk away.  
  
"Christina, no." He chased after her. "You're not gonna leave me like dis, God damnit!" He yelled and turned her around. "You're not gonna go back like dis. We're not gonna end on dese terms, okay. I didn't ask ya so you could be mad at me; I asked ya 'cause I want tah help you. I just suggested dat you come live here wid me, I didn't demand or make you. I'd never make ya do anythin' against your own will 'cause I have no right tah do dat. You're your own person and you do what ya want. Look, I've been waitin' and hopin' for too damn long for ya tah just walk out like this. You did dis tah me once and you're not gonna do it again." He took a deep breath to consume his anger. "Look, you do what da hell you want and I'm not gonna stop you. But, finally you came here and it was all I ever asked for. You walked out on me and I'm not gonna let you do dat again. You walked out of my life one time and I was lucky enough tah have you come back. If you do it again you may not come back. I've waited too long to say dis and I'm not gonna wait any longer. I have tah tell you dis now or I may never get a chance to say it. I know dis is real bad timin' an' I understand dat, but I just gotta tell you dis." He licked his lips and took another deep breath. "Christina, for da longest time I've been praying; praying dat we would meet again and here we are. My prayer has come true; my dream has come true. Now I must do somethin' dat I've always wanted tah do. Christina, you're my friend and you always will be. You mean more tah me den anythin' in da entire woild and you always have. What I'm tryin' tah say is dat, Christina, I am in love wid you."  
  
Her mouth dropped with surprise as he leaned in and kissed her for the first time. She blinked a few times in confusion. He leaned in again to give her another kiss but she backed away. "Blink, I – you – I." She stuttered. "No, Blink. No, you can't possibly. I never thought dat you – I can't believe dat – dis is too much, Blink. I really have to go now." She quickly turned away and walked as fast as she could, trying to hide her tears.  
  
"No, please don't go." He begged.  
  
"Blink I-ah-uh-eh?" She stumbled over her words, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Okay, yeah I know dis is a bit overwhelmin' Chris, but it's real. Okay, God, I've finally faced my fear and told you how I felt, now please don't walk away. Don't step on everythin' dat I just threw out at you. I just gave you my heart, please don't step on it."  
  
"I-you-woah! Blink, I don't understand what you mean." She covered her mouth and sniffed to stop the tears. She bared the lump in her throat and kept talking. "I can't do dis. I don't mean tah step on your heart, but dis is just too much. Blink, I'm wid Spot, okay. I'm wid him and I want tah be with him..."  
  
"No you don't." He interrupted not even realizing what he had said. Tears were coming into his eye as he stood in disbelief. *This can't be happening.* He thought. *You finally brought her here and she's turning away from me? You can't let this happen. You won't let this happen. I thought that this would really happen. I can't believe this, something is going to happen, just not yet.* He kept trying to make himself think that this wasn't true. He kept his optimism as high as he could even when she was rejecting him.  
  
"I-what?" She said confused.  
  
"You don't want tah be wid him Chris, I know it." He faced being slapped in the face and kept on. He thought of excuse after excuse to try to persuade her and let her know what he was trying to say. "You're afraid tah be wid anyone but him. Okay, you think dat you want tah be with him. You don't."  
  
"Okay, what da hell do you know about me? How dare you say dat you know me! You haven't seen me in God knows how long and all of a sudden you become an expert? Blink, who da hell do you think you are?" She screamed at him and pushed him.  
  
"Chris, I saw your eyes when you saw me. When we saw each other for da first time. Da way we used tah talk and everythin'." He said calmly. "I remember your eyes and I look at dem now and see da same thing dat I used tah see. Dat same look you used tah always have, you still have it. I see it when you look at me. It's jus' like what Snitch said tah me. He told me dat Liz looks at him a certain way an' she only looks at him dat way. Ya know, he sees her talkin' tah other guys an' stuff an' she has a completely different look. Dat's how he knows dat she really loves him. She just looks at him dat way, just like you do. When you looked at da guys at the Lodging House it was gone, but when you look at me it's different. It's a look dat says you want tah be wid me, but you're afraid. You're afraid dat I'll hoit you like I did before. I did hoit you because I never told you how I really felt. You were afraid tah tell me how you really felt and now dat my feelings are out you've forgotten yours. You've forgotten everythin'. I love you Christina and I always have. I've been waitin' for such a long time tah say dat and now I finally did. It feels so good tah finally be able tah let you know what I've been keeping inside for so long. Now all you need to do is find the courage tah do da same tah me."  
  
"Blink, I don't love you like dat. I love you, but not like dat. I am not afraid tah be wid you. I'm not afraid tah be wid anyone, I'm not afraid tah leave Spot. I love Spot period! Dere's nothing else for me to say." She continued to walk away.  
  
"No, don't leave mad at me, please. Christina, I told you dat because I've always wanted tah tell you dat. If you don't feel dat way, den dat's okay. I just needed you tah know. I just want things tah be like dey used tah be and it made me feel better tah tell you dat I feel da way I do, ya know. You don't have tah say anythin' back 'cause I don't expect you tah say anythin'. All I want you tah do is just not tah be mad at me. If it freaks you out dat I love you den I won't say anythin' about it no more. I just wanna be your friend, like old times." He explained.  
  
"Okay, Blink. We can be friends, but just don't love me okay. If we're supposed tah be together den we will, but just not right now okay. Everythin' is just so confusing and stuff, and I just don't understand dis. Just be my friend; just be my friend." She shrugged and gave a fake smile, but it was the only thing she could do. He did go out of his comfort zone and told her how he felt, and she appreciated it; it just wasn't the right time to know that he loved her. "I can just walk myself home now, okay? I just need tah think about all of dis, ya know. I'm sorry, but if you wanna come see me you can. But, just don't like kiss me or anything, okay. Spot wouldn't understand, and I really don't and can't understand. So, it was nice seein' you, but I have tah go now." With that, she went back to Brooklyn.  
  
Blink was a bit upset, but at least he got what he wanted out in the open. He went back into the Lodging House and lay down on his bed. He couldn't understand what he did wrong. He knew it was bad timing and everything, but he thought that she came because he was supposed to tell her.  
  
"Wow, for a guy who's love jus' came over, you're awfully depressed." Liz noticed as she walked over to his bunk. She climbed up and sat down. "So, what happened?"  
  
He sighed. "I told her how I felt."  
  
"And? What did she say?"  
  
"We're just friends. It was jus' bad timin', I guess." He shrugged. "Ya know, I prayed for such a long time about dis, I just don't understand. I mean, I thought dat she came here because we were supposed tah be together."  
  
"Maybe you guys were supposed tah be together, ya know. He works in mysterious ways. You don't know now why she acted da way she did, but maybe dere's a reason for it. You'll know someday. I'm sure you guys were supposed tah be together, I mean, she did come tah 'Hattan didn't she? Dat HAS tah mean somethin' in my eyes." Liz gave her opinion. "But, I don't know, what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know either. I agree wid you, but I don't know. I mean, I gave my best and I gave it my all and I have no regrets." Blink stated with confidence. (A/N: William Hung is the best!!)  
  
"Good for you, Blink. Dat's da attitude you want. I know when I say dis I'm gonna sound like your mother, an' I'm sorry for dat, but I'm real proud of you." She smiled. "I know how hard it was tah tell 'er dat. I mean, I've never spilt my heart out tah someone like you did, but Snitch did an' I can only imagine how he felt. You talk tah him, he'll be able tah relate tah you, I'm sure. But Blink, don't let it get ya down. You did da right thin' and eventually she'll come runnin' tah you. When she sees what she's missin' she's gonna be screamin' for you." Liz laughed.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Blink, I know so." She rubbed his shoulder as he smiled.  
  
"Oooh should I get you two a room?" Snitch interrupted the moment that Blink and Liz were actually having a heart to heart conversation, besides the whole praying incidents. "You guys look awfully comfy up dere." He smiled. "Liz, I can't believe you!"  
  
Liz pulled away quickly. "What?"  
  
"You're hittin' on da EYE PATCH KID!" Snitch yelled as he came over.  
  
"He has a name Snitch!"  
  
"Oooh really? Of course he has a name, what's your name kid?" Snitch challenged.  
  
"Oh my God, like ten minutes ago you knew my name." Blink said annoyed.  
  
"Snitch, c'mon let's go." Liz hopped off Blink's bed and took Snitch's hand. "If we ain't Mr. Jealous today, I don't know who you are."  
  
"I don't know what you're talkin' about."  
  
"Oh okay, sure, Snitch." Liz shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Liz, I had tah stop it. I mean, if I would have given it another minute dere would have been clothes flyin' everywhere, I'm tellin' ya. It would be awful." He joked.  
  
"Snitch, you better stop it, or your clothes AIN'T gonna be flyin' everywhere." Liz joked.  
  
"Ooh really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"God stop it!" Blink screamed. "Ahh!" He put his hands to his head to block out the images as Liz and Snitch laughed and headed to bed. "Kids!" He said annoyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blue Boxer ~~ This one is for you, you gutless turd! Washington was a blast, thanks so much for suggesting it!! Did Blink ever ____? Don't you love those stupid questions? I loved the Breakfast Club, great movie! It's definitely going to be added to my favorites list! Ooh and I know you're wondering about the whole 'cheeseburger' thing, well I don't know when but you guys will. I think so, I'm not sure yet, but probably. Lots of love!  
  
Splashey ~~ I love you girl! Just reading your reviews can keep me entertained for hours too! LOL! I love the activity that goes on in the LH, sometimes it can relate to what goes on in my house! Okay, not really, but I guess it kind of could in a way. But, that would be so hilarious to live in the LH, it would be so fun! I would die of laughter seriously. OMG! You know what I was thinking when I wrote the part about the pulling of Mush's pants down? You should play the "Hallelujah Chorus" song when you read that part. You should try it, it's pretty funny. Haha! Thanks so much for reviewing! Lots of love!!!  
  
Yay this chapter is finally done!!! Chris this one was for you!~! I have some stuff up for the next chapter. I transferred all the other things to the next chapter because this one was awfully lengthily. So here's what is in store for the next chapter:  
  
~~ Another Snitch and Oscar conflict  
  
~~ Liz talks with Skittery about Oscar and Snitch  
  
~~ Could Liz possibly be feeling something for another guy or is she totally 100% Snitch? 


	17. Why Are You Trying So Hard To Fit In?

Hey guys! This chapter was just a really quick figment of my imagination. I don't know where I thought of the idea or why I would use it, but now that I have actually written it and thrown it at you guys, I think that something else I have in mind will happen. I can't really tell you because it's a surprise. All I can really tell you is that, Snitch is going to be a jerk in one of the chapters and well Liz is just Liz. That chapter will be the dramatic one, and the next chapter after that will be the funny one. You guys have no idea what I have planned for that chapter! LOL *laughs evilly* But, I'm not sure when that'll come up, hopefully soon, so be aware of that. Sorry that I can't give you more info on it, but I don't wanna ruin the surprise.  
  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, if you guys don't, I'm sorry, but I just kinda liked the idea for this one. I don't know why, I just wanted something different to happen. Everything was just the same old thing and I wanted something new and fresh to come up and lo and behold, here it is! Enjoy all!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, I only own Liz. Blue Boxer and Chicken Wing belong to themselves. So, yeah.  
  
Chapter 17: Why are you trying so hard to fit in, when you were born to stand out? ~*~*~*~*~*~* Everyone awoke to the usual screaming of Kloppman. That was a regular morning ritual for all the Newsies. They all got up and got ready for their day of selling newspapers. Everyone was running around and acting all crazy. People went back to bed and others just ran around the bunkroom before they headed out the door. Of course Liz and Snitch went out together. Snitch stopped talking as he noticed that the one person he hated with a passion was walking past the Lodging House. He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth at the sight of Oscar. He ran over to him and pushed him. "What do ya think you're doin' here?" He yelled.  
  
"Woah, hey, Snitch, hold up, stop!" Oscar pleaded as he was being pushed backwards. "Hey, no, Snitch just stop." He put his hands up in surrender, not wanting to fight.  
  
"What are you doin' here, Oscar?"  
  
"I was jus' passin' by, honestly. I was jus' runnin' some errands for Uncle Wease. Dat's da truth, I ain't lyin'." Oscar said.  
  
"Ooh really? Just some errands right? You turnin' intah some good Samaritan, Oscar? Is dat it?" He taunted. "You ain't nevah done nothin' good in your life an' now you expect me tah believe dis? What do ya think I am? You think I'm fuckin' stupid? Is dat it?" Snitch screamed.  
  
Skittery was standing beside Liz and a few other Newsies to see what was going on. He put his hands on her shoulder to comfort her crying. He knew she hated it when Snitch would give everyone a hard time, especially when they weren't doing anything wrong.  
  
"I was tellin' da truth, Snitch. Honestly, Wease needed some help an' I offered tah help him, dat's da whole story. Dere ain't nothin' more to it, jus' what I told ya." Oscar explained.  
  
"You only came by tah see Liz, am I right Oscar?  
  
"Snitch, I..."  
  
"Answer da question!" He demanded.  
  
"No, okay, no! It nevah dawned on me."  
  
Snitch laughed. "It nevah dawned on ya? It nevah dawned on ya? Get outta here you bastard, you're insultin' my intelligence. It nevah dawned on you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You can't come up wid a better answer den dat? What da hell, it nevah dawned on you? Oh my God, well it better not ever dawn on you, because if it does, I swear tah God, Quasimodo, dat I'll kill you." Snitch threatened. He got up in Oscar's face to frighten him. "You don't believe me? Try me. I got a knife in my pocket," he said slowly. "An' all I have tah do is pull it out an' all hell will break loose. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I ain't jokin' ya, Oscar. I really mean it. If you even touch Liz, I swear tah God dat'll be da las' time people will be seein' Oscar Delancy around New York, do you understand me?" Oscar nodded. "Good, den dere won't be no more problems den, right? Den get outta here." He pushed him away. "Go on your merry way an' finish dose errands for Wease."  
  
As Oscar walked away he looked innocently at Liz. "I'm sorry." He muttered.  
  
"Keep walkin' faggot!" Snitch yelled as Oscar gave everyone a final look and walked away. Snitch then walked over to Liz and attempted to put his arm around her. She brushed him off immediately.  
  
"Don't touch me, Snitch." She backed away from him. "He wasn't even doin' anythin' an' you, you jus', you don't get it. Okay, you jus' never know when tah stop, do you? Do you, Snitch? You don't. You just keep goin' until you ruin everythin'. You were wrong about him, Snitch. You were wrong about everythin'! You say he didn't change an' he ain't ever goin' to. Well, you're wrong. He has changed, can't you see dat? Can't you see da difference in him?"  
  
"Liz, guys like dat don't change. Dey may look an' act like it, but dey never change."  
  
"Guys like who, Snitch? Guys like you? You know what I used tah see in him, Snitch? What I used tah see in his eyes? I used tah see da same thing I see in yours when you were yellin' at him. In other words, I used tah see you in da way he used tah act. Don't you get it? He turns intah da Snitch dat I used tah know, an' now you're turnin' intah da Oscar dat I used tah know. You're no better den he was. You're just as slimy if not worse den he was."  
  
"Oh is dat so?"  
  
"Yes, dat is so." She said firmly and walked off.  
  
"Oh okay, well did I ever hit you, Liz? Huh? Did I ever hit you? Did I ever threaten you or feel you up? Huh?"  
  
"I don't have tah listen tah dis." She continued walking.  
  
"Well, next time think about what you say before you say it, okay. It's an insult tah be referred to tah someone like dat."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Snitch. I wouldn't want tah ruin your image."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey." Skittery said as he sat down beside Liz at Tibby's. He set down the cup of coffee he ordered beside her. "You okay?"  
  
"Quite, thank you." She sighed as she took a sip. She sat back in her chair and thought for a while. "Do you believe him?"  
  
"Oscar you mean?" He asked. "I really don't matter what I think. It ain't a matter of if I believe him or not. It's a matter of what you really think, an' how he treats you. But if you wanna know my opinion, I'm sayin' no. I don't believe a damn word he says an' I believe dat all he's doin' is just foolin' ya wid a bunch of bullshit, but dat's just my opinion, ya know. I ain't one tah judge, an' it ain't about me. Da only thing it's about is if you believe him an' if he treats ya good. Dat's all dat matters."  
  
"So I'm basically alone on dis whole thing?"  
  
"Yeah, you're alone Liz." Skittery said honestly. "But dat ain't always a bad thing, ya know. I mean, we could be wrong. You could be right, Liz. You never know. But it's good dat you're alone. I mean, bein' alone makes people stronger an' it makes den fight harder for whatever dey're figthin' for, ya know. I know you ain't fightin' for nothin', but if you were it's good dat you're alone. I know you want someone else tah believe the same thing dat you do, but just, I don't know, keep believin' what you do. Maybe someday you'll prove us wrong." He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She smiled. "You know what? Dis reminds me of somethin'. Everyone is jus' so different nowadays, ya know. I mean, dis whole thing about you bein' here wid me, missin' out on seein' your boyfriend an' all, it kinda reminds me of da way me an' Snitch used tah be. I mean, not dat Snitch had a boyfriend or anythin', but jus' missin' a day of sellin' tah be here wid me an' tah listen tah me. It's jus' like old times."  
  
"Well, I really didn't have much tah do, ya know. I mean, Chicken Wing can go a day without me. He don't need me, sometimes. But, no, I'm glad tah be here wid you, I mean, seriously, I'm just really, I – I don't know." He scratched his head. "I-just- really- sometimes, like, - um – Snitch can be an asshole. Yeah, he can be a big asshole sometimes, an' ya know, you need someone tah talk to an' you need someone tah listen you to. I'm doin' dis because of what you did for me. You just-I had tah tell someone. I couldn't just keep dat a secret any longer, an' I had tah tell someone. I'm really glad dat I told you. I know dat sounds pathetic, but I'm really glad dat I told you. I mean, who else could I tell? You couldn't beat my ass even if you tried." He laughed. "I really don't know what I'm tryin' tah say here, but I'm jus' really glad I can be here wid you, ya know. God dat didn't come out right." He blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"No, Skittery, I know exactly what you mean. I mean, I used tah hate you. I mean, not a lot, but what you would put Snitch through, I used tah hate you an' everythin'. Now it's just, 'hey Skittery' not 'get da hell outta here Skittery'. It's just really great not tah hate anybody anymore, ya know. I'm really glad you came around. God, what am I talking about? I'm talking like complete crap." She laughed. "Sorry, my mind is just going blah! An' everythin' wid Snitch ain't helpin' much."  
  
"Hey listen, don't worry about da whole Snitch deal. Dat ain't nothin'. I'll talk tah him, okay. I'll just, you know, I'll talk tah him an' everythin's gonna be okay. I know it." He said confidently. "You guys are gonna be okay, I promise you. It's just a phase or somethin'; he'll grow out of it. He's just in dis aggressive sort of stage, I guess, I don't know. He's different, ya know, I'm sure everyone goes through somethin' like dat, he just wants tah go kick some ass. Sometimes I feel da same way, but I just don't handle it da way he does, ya know. You ever feel like dat sometimes? Oh my God, what da hell am I askin' dat for?"  
  
"Me? Ever feelin' like kickin' someone's ass?" She laughed. "Yeah, I sometimes feel like beatin' someone up an' everythin', but I just sort of beat up Snitch." Skittery gave her a look of disbelief. "I do, really! I beat him up sometimes."  
  
"What could you possibly do tah him? Put a little scratch on his arm an' call it quits?"  
  
"I know where it hoits, Skittery. I know where it hoits, don't forget dat." She smiled. "God you're right, I am so helpless ain't I?" She frowned.  
  
"What are you talkin' about? You're not helpless. Did I say dat? Did I ever say dat you're helpless? If it sounded like dat, I didn't mean it dat way. Liz, you ain't helpless, you're one of da strongest people I know. I mean, everyone is so much bigger den you are an' you have tah understand dat. So physically you're not much tah deal with, but you're strong mentally an' emotionally an' I know dat sounds like a crock of shit, but it's true." Liz started to laugh again. "Don't laugh at me, it's not funny. I'm tryin' tah have a serious conversation." He joked. "Don't try tah be like everyone else, Liz. You're your own person an' dat's all dat matters. I've always admired how you would jus' be yourself an' refuse tah do stuff jus' because everyone else was doin' it. Dat takes a lot of guts; guts dat a lot of people don't have. I mean, dat whole gettin' laid thing. I wish I would have been like you sometimes."  
  
"You got laid? When? Ew! Skittery, no, dat's gross!"  
  
"No, no, no, no! It ain't what you're thinkin'. Hell no! Me an' Wing, no, we ain't never done anythin' like dat. No." Skittery explained as he leaned into the table.  
  
"What all did ya do wid him, Skitts?"  
  
"Liz, our relationship isn't like you an' Snitch's okay. We don't do da stuff dat you guys do. I've never done anythin' bad wid Wing, ya know. I've only jus' held his hand a few times, nothin' else. I don't think I'll ever do anythin' like dat, I mean not yet at least. It's too soon for all dat stuff. I mean, our relationship is more like a friendship then anythin' else, ya know. Now back on tah you! C'mon, let's get going." He pounded the table playfully. "What I'm tryin' tah say is, like, why do you always let what other people say bother you? Why don't you just be like 'fuck it', ya know."  
  
"Skittery, I don't understand."  
  
"I mean, sometimes you try tah be like everyone else an' you ain't like everyone else. You're – you! You're Liz, da only goil in da Lodgin' House! Da only reason why Kloppman lets you stay is because you've been dere your whole life right? But, you live wid all us guys an' you just are different, ya know. I mean, not like dat, but you're just somethin' else dat a lot of goils in 'Hattan ain't. Dat's probably da reason why I gave up on goils, because dey're all da same. Once you meet one you've met 'em all it seems. But, you're different, you're somethin' dat I've never seemed tah find. What I'm tryin' tah say is, why are you tryin' so hard tah fit in, when you were born tah stand out? (A/N: I have to give credit to What A Girl Wants for that last line!)" What was it, getting caught in the moment or something? I have no idea what it was, but it was definitely a magical moment between Liz and Skittery. Something had happened between them that had never happened before. The world was changing and so were they; everyone and everything was changing it seemed. It was so unexpected and so unimagined, it was almost like a hidden force was leaning him forward. It was like they both weren't even in their own bodies; they had no control over their bodies. Skittery leaned in and ended up finding his lips locked with Liz's. Why did it happen? I don't know!!!! For one moment they were kissing for the first time and for the last time as well. They both pulled part as quickly as they realized what was going on.  
  
"Oh my God!" Skittery panicked.  
  
"Oh my God!" Liz shrieked! "You?! I-woah!" She jumped up out of her chair and started pacing around the restaurant, causing quite a scene. Her hands were glued to her head as she tried to figure out what the heck she was thinking.  
  
"Liz, I am so sorry! I just- I-uh- I don't know what came over me." He tried to explain, not understanding either.  
  
"I-woah-I just – oh my God, Skittery! I just had an affair! I'm an adulterer! Oh my God!" She panicked.  
  
"Woah, calm down, hold on! Hey, no! Liz, listen tah me, okay, shh, hold up." He tried to comfort her. He looked around at everyone staring at them with wide eyes. "Ahem, how about we take this outside." They both walked outside. "It's okay, Liz, don't worry about it. It's alright."  
  
"I don't know what came over me, I just – I." She cried with disbelief.  
  
"Shh, no, I know how you're feelin'. You're okay, alright. Everythin's gonna be okay, Liz. God Liz, you're shaking, just calm down for Christ's sakes, don't worry about it. You did nothing wrong, okay. It just happened. You didn't commit adultery, you're not an adulterer, you didn't have an affair, okay it was nothin'. It was just an unexpected kiss, it didn't mean nothin', alright. Everythin's fine. You don't have to worry about a thing. Snitch ain't gonna find out an' if he does, den I'll tell him da truth, dat it was my fault. Okay, it was my fault an' I take full responsibility for it. Jus' don't worry about a thing, okay. I mean, it ain't like it actually meant somethin' tah you, did it?"  
  
"Skittery, I think it did."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yayness guys, this one is out and ready for your reviews! Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I love you all!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't really have anything planned for the next chapter yet, but I'll write what I know.  
  
~~ Did that kiss mean anything to Liz and Skittery?  
  
~~ Will the kiss ruin the friendship of Liz and Skittery or make them stronger?  
  
~~ Can Liz keep the secret that might ruin her whole relationship with Snitch?  
  
Yeah sounds kinda dumb, because I don't know what I want to put in that one. *shrugs* Oh well, thanks you guys! Love you all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SO's!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blue Boxer ~~ There ya have it! Your answer to your question. I told you the truth, I couldn't answer the question because I didn't know. Now I know and you have it written out on the computer. Read it and weep or read it and cheer or what ever you want. Also, one more thing: LOSER!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Splashey ~~ I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. That one was written for my sister, Blue, because she wanted me to put her in the story and I kinda found a place for her to fit. LOL. I hope I didn't make you cry too much, I have to save up some tears for the end *wink wink* Don't worry, there are enough emotional chapters coming up soon. They'll make you laugh, they'll make you cry, they'll make you put a hole in the wall with anger. I have a really humorous one that'll be coming up fairly soon (I hope), I still am debating on whether I want certain incidences to happen or not, but I'll definitely throw a funny one in there for you. 


	18. The Hardest Secret to Keep

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Newsies or anything about it. The only character I own is Liz, who is a figment of my imagination. Christina and Tag Along are real people and are owned by themselves. Hoodlie (later chapters), Josh (ditto) and Chicken Wing are owned by themselves, but I only own the names. Thank you all and goodnight! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey guys! I did it! Chapter 18 is FINALLY here! Well now I guess I'll do SO's at the end of the chapter (as usual) and I'll let you guys be reading!  
  
Chapter 18: The Hardest Secret to Keep ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What? You mean, huh?" Skittery made a distorted face in his confusion.  
  
"No, I'm just sayin' dat why did you do it if it didn't mean anythin' tah you? Did it mean anythin' tah you, Skittery?" Liz asked, wondering to herself it the kiss meant anything to her.  
  
He paused to gather his thoughts for a while before he answered her. "I don't know why I did it, okay. I mean, I did feel somethin' for you once, but I thought dat it was all over, ya know. I mean, I've moved on tah bigger things, but, I don't know. I just got caught off guard, I guess. Liz, I'm sorry dat dat happened, I mean, I don't know what I was thinkin'. But, just don't worry about it, alright. Everythin' will be fine, I promise. Why, did it mean anythin' tah you?"  
  
"I don't know, Skittery. I mean, I just feel so bad about everythin' now, Skittery. I did somethin' dat I promised myself I'd never do! I lied tah myself, Skittery. I lied! God, I feel so horrible! I was unfaithful tah Snitch an' I love Snitch! Oh my God, I was so mad at him for takin' his anger out on someone else an' I go behind his back and do dis! I'm such a bad person, Skittery!" She admitted in a way that made Skittery laugh. She was so naïve and innocent.  
  
"Liz, don't worry about it; it's okay really! I mean, it ain't like we had sex or anythin'!" He laughed!  
  
"SEX! AHHHH!" She screamed, causing not only a scene in the restaurant but also outside.  
  
He turned around to see the people looking at him in puzzlement. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. She does dis sometimes." He explained to the passersby. "Look, how many times do I have tah say dis, don't worry about it. Snitch ain't gonna find out an' if he does I'll tell him dat it was my fault, okay. It was all my doing an' I forced ya, alright. You ain't gonna get in one ounce of trouble, 'cause it's true. Well, not da whole forcing part, but it was my fault. Okay, just leave it tah me an' everythin' will be fine, I promise."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"No! No and, ifs or buts about it, okay. Nothing! Nada! Zippo! Okay, you are innocent in dis whole situation, alright. Look, dis is like da secret dat you kept for me. Okay, dis is just between us, no one else. No one else is gonna find out about it, an' if dey do you know what'll happen. What'll happen?" Skittery asked inching closer to her, so that he could talk more quietly.  
  
"Snitch will kill me, Skittery! He will! He'll kill you!"  
  
"Ahh! No he won't! For once forget about Snitch okay. He don't own you an' he can't do anythin' tah you. Do you hear my voice, Liz? Are you listenin' tah me? Wake up! Geez oh man, nothin' is going to happen! How many times do I have tah say dat? What do I have tah do? Huh? Write it on my face!? Nothin's gonna happen tah anybody! Repeat what I just said."  
  
"Nothin's gonna happen." Liz repeated.  
  
"One more time, just so you can remember it."  
  
"Nothin's gonna happen."  
  
"Good, if somethin' does happen who'll take care of it?"  
  
"You will."  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"Skittery." Liz played along.  
  
He smiled in approval. "Alright, I think you got da hang of it now. At least I hope you do. If you don't den you're helpless!" He laughed. "Oh no, we went through dat already. My bad." He smiled. "Just trust me, alright." They did their little handshake thing that they made up themselves. It was a kind of complicated one; something completely unusual and so much different then the one Blink and Mush did with each other. It wasn't very typical for people to have secret handshakes, but it was something that a few kids did just for fun. The handshake was kind of hard to explain, but it was just a slap of hands and they would stop when the fingers curved and held on to each other. Once they both were holding hands they would one by one squeeze the other's hands. They would do a little motion thing like a rock on each other's hands, you know how it goes. Do you know what I'm talking about? They'd make a fist and hit the top of one fist and the next person would do the same thing. Then they would knock knuckles. After they did that they made a motion like they were pulling a cigarette out of their mouth, and put it out on the other person's shoulder. Do you understand the handshake? Oh well, I tried. Ahem, anyway, narrator got a little of track there, but she's back now. "So everythin's alright now?" Skittery asked, just to make sure.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I'm still an adulterer though." Liz joked.  
  
"Could we get over da adulterer thing? You ain't even close tah bein' an adulterer, okay. You really think dat what you did today was bad? C'mon Liz! I probably did a hundred an' one things worse den dis in my lifetime, okay. Dis is nothin'! Dis is just a little petty thing compared tah some of da shit dat other people do, ya know. It's just a friends thing, right. I mean, friends kiss sometimes, don't dey?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, I guess dey do." She thought for a moment. "Yeah I guess dey probably could. But, Skittery, you said you wanted tah kiss me right? I thought you were gay."  
  
"I – I thought I was too, but I don't know. I mean, you're right I did want tah kiss you, but I – I don't know what happened." He scratched his head.  
  
"Skittery you just can't be gay for a minute an' da next be ungay! It don't woik dat way, does it? Oh my God, I was kissed by a gay guy! Skittery!"  
  
"I don't know! What are ya astin' me for? Dere's gotta be a name for it. I'm sure dere are people dat aren't completely 100% gay, ya know. I'm sure dere are people who like goils an' boys too, right. Oh my God, I'm talking about gayness in public. Just shoot me right now!" He laughed. "So we're okay, right? You get everythin' I told ya."  
  
Liz nodded and they both went their separate ways. "See ya later." She called out to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Lodging House:  
  
"Just da person I wanna see right now." Snitch jumped up off his bunk, throwing his hand of cards down beside him. He ran over to Liz and smiled brightly. "I just wanted tah say...."  
  
"Snitch before you say anythin' I just wanted tah say dat I'm sorry for yellin' at you an' gettin' on your case dis mornin'. It was wrong of me an' I'm real sorry. I understand why you did it an' I realize dat you were just out tah protect me because you care about me." The secret kept inching its way out of her mouth, but she held it back, fearing that she would eventually let it slip. "Now what is it dat you wanted tah tell me?"  
  
"Um, well, I just wanted tah apologize too about what I did. I mean, yeah it was kinda assholish in a way, but you're right I was jus' tryin' tah protect ya."  
  
"What did I tell ya Snitch, finishin' each other's sentences." Itey butted in as he looked at Snitch's cards.  
  
"What? Wait, I'm confused."  
  
"Don't worry about it, jus' a little conversation me an' Ites had earlier. Anyway, woah, why are you apologizin' so quickly? What did you do?" Snitch was just playing around with her, not actually sensing or realizing that something truly was wrong.  
  
"What? What do you mean? I didn't do anythin', Snitch, honest." She looked away, trying not to make it obvious.  
  
"You're lyin' tah me, Liz. I know it! C'mon, tell me what you did."  
  
"How do ya know I'm lyin'? I mean, you can't read my mind. Can you?"  
  
"I know you're lyin' because your ears turn red when ya do. What are ya lyin' about, Liz? C'mon tell me, seriously. Let's see you must have stolen some papes from da PDC again? Is dat it? Nah, dat ain't what you done. You probably had a secret outin' wid Oscar yet once again. Nah, dat's just stupid." He debated with himself for a while, wondering what she could have done.  
  
Liz watched and listened in silence hoping that the one most obvious thing didn't enter in his mind.  
  
"Let's see, you could have booked a secret trip tah Brooklyn an' hung out wid da Brooky's again...."  
  
"I know what she did!" Itey interrupted, yet again. Snitch turned around to look at him and gave him the 'a' okay look, as if saying 'proceed'. "I saw 'er today. Haha! I saw 'er an' I saw what she did. She was at Tibby's wid Skittery an' I saw what dey did."  
  
"What did dey do, Itey?" Snitch asked.  
  
"Well it started out when Skittery leaned in an'....." Before Itey could finish, Liz ran over to him and covered his mouth with her hand. Itey still continued to talk even though he was being silenced. He mumbled an incomprehensible, "kissed her."  
  
"Kissed her? HE DID WHAT?!" Snitch's eyes got huge like a frogs as he screamed.  
  
"He um, missed her. Yeah, dat's what he said. See we were dere an' we ordered all dis food an' crap. Ya know like hotdogs an' coffee an' some other stuff an' we had dis big food fight thing and he was throwin' it at me an' he missed me. See get da whole 'missed her' part. Why da heck would Skittery kiss me? What are ya thinkin' boy! I wouldn't do anythin' like dat. What do ya mistake me for, huh? Some kinda adulterer?" Liz gave some fake laugh and looked away. "Ahem, anyway, I jus' wanted tah come an' say I'm sorry an' I did. I was wonderin' if you would wanna jus' like hang out or somethin'. Ya know, I think we need tah talk 'bout some things dat have been goin' on lately." She explained.  
  
"Sounds good tah me. Itey you win, okay man."  
  
"YES! FINALLY!" Itey yelled in triumph.  
  
Snitch rolled his eyes as he linked his hand with Liz's and walked out of the LH.  
  
"Pssh. No matter how long I live, I'll never understand love or lovers for dat matter. Dumb!" Itey complained to himself as he dealt out one more hand for himself and the invisible person that he's supposedly playing against.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! Isn't it a miracle that I finally got this chapter out?! I had it written for a few weeks, but I just wasn't liking it much. I'll admit, I think this is one of the harder chapters to write. So, I'm just really glad that I have it out finally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SO's!  
  
~~ Splashey ~~ LOL I'm glad you liked the 'adulterer' part. I found it pretty funny myself and I just HAD to put it in, because it was just really funny to me. Good observation about the Quasimodo thing. It could mean what you said as him being a nice, sweet guy or it could me what I was intending, ugly, stupid, ogre type dude, which Snitch was referring to, but again it could mean both. Good observation! *high fives* Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
~~ Blue Boxer ~~ You can't slap Snitch! He's just tooooooooooooooo cute to slap! What exactly did you mean by "waling" him? Yo no comprendo! Hehe Oscar is a bit of a cutie in my last few chapters! *winks at Oscar* Hehe, 'nuff said. Aww *hugs Oscar* You're so cute! *pinches cheeks* Okay, I'm done now. You want to have an affair with Oscar? I don't know about that one, it's gonna be too farfetched, but I think I can work it in. J/K. That's a pretty good idea...LOL I like! J/K. Thanks! Love ya!  
  
~~ JustDuck ~~ Aww everyone is now hating Snitch. *turns to Snitch* What have I done?!? *slaps herself* Okay, I'm better now. He's not THAT much of a slug, do ya think? Well, by the end of the story, you won't think he's the slug. *wink wink* Skittery with wings. *imagines it* I can see it...aww he is soo cute isn't he? Hehe! And Liz is awesome! Wow thanks! *high fives Liz* Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What's next in store? Well, I don't know. Let me search my memory and see if I can come up with any thing that I can tell you.  
  
~~ Does anything ever happen between Blink and Christina again?  
  
~~ What goes on when the couples (and some uncoupled up Newsies) go to Medda's for a little "party"?  
  
~~ Will Blink's love for Christina ruin his and Spot's friendship?  
  
Okay, I don't know if all of those will be in the next chapter, but they're just some things that are going to come up sooner or later. I'm not really sure about this next chapter, I haven't had any planning for it yet, so there isn't anything that I can definitely tell you about it. So, basically it's just a spur of the moment sort of thing, ya know. But, this story is coming to a close soon, well it all depends on what I choose to add and what I choose not to add. If I can think correctly I think I have maybe two or more pretty big things to go through before the HUGE climax thing and then after the climax I think I'll have maybe like 3 to 5 chapter after that, so you're looking at possibly ending this fic at like the 25 to 30th chapter. I'm not really sure. Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys be aware of that and thanks for reading.  
  
You know the drill, please review! If you do I'll love you so much more then I already do now! Love you all and peace out! 


	19. Itey the Psychiatrist?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Newsies or anything about it. The only character I own is Liz, who is a figment of my imagination. Christina and Tag Along are real people and are owned by themselves. Hoodlie (later chapters), Josh (ditto) and Chicken Wing are owned by themselves, but I only own the names. Thank you all and goodnight!  
  
Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I cannot tell you how much writer's block I've had lately. I just couldn't write this chapter, actually I didn't. Well, I did, but I didn't write about anything that I told you that I would write about, but this time I WILL get to it. I just couldn't write it right now, there were too many ideas that struck up in my mind and I just had to get them out to you. So, I think I can fit all that crap in my other chapters. Again, I apologize for the long wait, I'll try to be more prompt with my other chapters.  
  
Now, I have to explain something about this chapter. I'm sorry, but this might be a little boring. I do apologize for the boringness that this chapter may bring to you. I couldn't find a way to write it in an exciting way, so basically all it is, is dialogue. It only contains two characters: Snitch and Itey. You'll understand it after you read it, but if you don't like it and fall asleep because you're bored, I'm so sorry. I just had to get this Itey thing out of the way. I was having some serious problems with Itey love and I had to put him in somewhere where he actually mattered. But, this chapter is significant in everything else that I'm planning. This isn't just an excuse for another chapter and an excuse to use Itey, it actually is relevant to what I'm planning next. So, again, my sincere apologies! If you don't like it, please don't stop reading, I promise it'll get better! Thanks!   
  
Chapter 19: Itey the Psychiatrist?  
  
Weeks went by; days grew longer as summer approached in Manhattan, New York. Confrontations erupted between friends and new problems were laid out in front of everyone, but as soon as they came, they went away. Snitch walked the city, alone. He searched desperately for his girlfriend; all he wanted was to talk to her for a while. He already checked in Queens for her (today was the day she went to sell with Skittery and Chicken Wing), but she was no where to be found. Where is she? He thought to himself as he checked the docks, the church, Central Park, the Horace Greeley Statue, and lastly Tibby's. He thought he shouldn't check there because she wouldn't go there with out him. That was their time together, or so he thought. He walked up to the big window and looked into it, seeing her with Skittery. It seemed all she ever does is hang out with Skittery. He watched her laugh and smile and he thought of the times that they used to do the same thing. He sighed as the memories flowed through his mind about all the fun they used to have together. What happened to them? Doesn't she like me anymore? What have I done? What haven't I done for her? I don't understand, what does she see in Skittery that she doesn't see in me? I thought she loved me. Did she ever love me? Was this all a set up? The thoughts attacked his mind as the memories continued to play over and over again.  
  
(A/N: These are memories from before, don't get confused)  
  
They walked a bit slower now, trying not to fall yet again. This time they did carry on a conversation, but nothing really serious.  
  
"You're a loser." He played as he hit her head lightly.  
  
She played with his mind and put on an expression telling him that she was offended by his comment. "Shut up, you are da most losery of the whole loser woild." With that comment, she slipped only to bring herself down.  
  
Snitch looked at her and laughed. "Right, losery of the whole loser woild? Right." He said as he turned away, to tease her.  
  
"Hey! Ain't you gonna help me up?" She said pulling in his pant leg. He had his hands in his pockets and just shrugged, making a crooked smile. "Fine be that way." She said crossing her arms and pouting a bit.  
  
"Okay." Snitch shrugged as he turned and walked away.  
  
He remembered when they were young and they'd go to Tibby's together, he remembered all the fun they used to have together. His mind brought back a memory of when he was 9 years old and Liz was 7. "No!" He yelled as she poured tons and tons of salt into his drink.  
  
"Just gettin' ya back for puttin' dat ice-cream under my pillow!" She said proudly.  
  
"Hey it's my pillow too!" He argued. "What about dose worms dat I put in your drawer, you found dem yet?"  
  
"Yeah an' I put dem in your underwear."  
  
Snitch frowned, "what?! You didn't, did you?" He asked, as his eyes got really big. Liz just nodded. "Ugh! Dat ain't fair! You can't do dat! You can't take somethin' dat I did tah you an' do da same thing tah me!"  
  
"Is da a rule?" Liz challenged.  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Who came up wid it?"  
  
"Me! I came up wid it! I said so!" Snitch crossed his arms proudly.  
  
"You can't do dat!"  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"Why? Dat ain't fair, Snitch." Liz pouted.  
  
"Because I'm older, dat's why. An' I'm better, an' nicer, an' uh cuter den you." He nodded.  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yes-huh!"  
  
"You're bein' an assie." (A/N: Any of you watch Viva La Bam? Well, thanks to April Margera for that new word)  
  
"An' assie?" He laughed. "What da hell kinda woid is dat?"  
  
"Awww! You said da 'h' woid! You're gonna get in trouble, Snitch. Dey could take ya tah jail or somethin'."  
  
"No dey can't. What are dey gonna do tah me? Dey're gonna drag me out by my ear is what dey're gonna do tah me. Don't worry, dey ain't gonna bust me for sayin' a bad woid or anythin'. Geez, you worry too much. Besides, you said a bad woid too."  
  
"No I didn't." Liz defended.  
  
"Yes you did. Ass is a bad woid." Snitch replied, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, but I said 'assie', not 'ass'."  
  
"It still had 'ass' in it."  
  
"Yeah so, 'assessment' has 'ass' in it."  
  
"It still had 'ass' in it." Snitch repeated.  
  
"Assume has 'ass' in it."  
  
"It still had 'ass' in it." Snitch always played his little mind games, and he was a bit annoying when he was younger.  
  
"But, 'assure' has 'ass' in it."  
  
"I could go on forever, it still has da woid 'ass' in it."  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"It still has 'ass' in it."  
  
"Okay fine you win." She surrendered as she chugged down is salt filled drink. That was the consequence of losing, what ever you did to them, you had to do to yourself; so instead of wasting her drink, she wasted his.   
Snitch walked alone back to the Lodging House and sat down on the stairs outside to think. He sat alone just watching as the sky above him filled with grey and blue clouds. He waited and waited, without moving a muscle, he sat hours on end just thinking and waiting. People poured in and out of the LH, passing him as they went their separate ways, not paying any attention to him. Everyone had their own business to attend to and they knew to stay out of each other's unless they were asked.  
  
Itey had finished up selling his papers and walked up to his best friend. He sat down beside of the very depressed, Snitch. "What'cha doin'?"  
  
"Jus' sittin' here." Snitch replied briefly.  
  
"I kinda noticed dat. Why?"  
  
"'Cause I'm bored."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what, can't a guy be bored around here?" He snapped.  
  
"Well yeah, but not you. You always find somethin' tah do no matter what. You got dat wild imagination an' you always find somethin' fun tah do."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't have it anymore." Snitch sighed, as he stared at the ground.  
  
Itey pounded his fists together trying to pass the time. He thought of things to say, but he didn't know what to. Nothing seemed suitable to say, he was afraid that he'd blab something stupid and useless out. "Okay so, um what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin'." Snitch said concisely.  
  
"Okay, um, does dis have tah do wid her?"  
  
Snitch looked up from the ground with questioning eyes. "Who?"  
  
"Tag Along. What do ya mean who? Da only goil dat I'd be talkin' about. Liz you dummy!" Itey taunted. Snitch didn't laugh, but just continued poking the ground with a stick. "Does dis have tah do wid her?"  
  
"Maybe, um, no." He lied.  
  
"What did she do now?"  
  
"It's a long story." Snitch explained.  
  
"I got time."  
  
"Well I don't."  
  
"What you're sittin' here doin' nothin' at all an' you say you ain't got time? C'mon, tell me." Itey elbowed him, trying to get his attention.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"Good well I don't wanna hear about it." He joked, Snitch didn't laugh. "Haha, okay so we ain't in for da funny business, okay." He sighed and scratched his head. "Snitch, tell me what's wrong. Seriously, I ain't gonna leave until you tell me what's goin' on."  
  
"Why would you care, you don't like all dat lovely dovey crap."  
  
"What? Snitch, you're right, I don't love all dat spring time fever crap, but you're my best friend an' I wanna be dere for you." Snitch looked up at him with a confused and weird stare. "No I ain't gay, I jus' hate seein' ya when you're sad. I like tah see ya happy, an' you're usually happy, but when you're not somethin' must be wrong, so spill. C'mon man, it's just me, who am I gonna tell?"  
  
Snitch sighed and spilled the whole story. "Well, see, ever since she's been hangin' wid Skittery I've been seein' less an' less of her. I mean, I feel like, I don't know, like I don't matter anymore. I saw her in Tibby's today with Skittery an' she was laughin' an' havin' fun. I was jus' standin' at da window watchin' her havin' such a good time an' I just thought about how dat used tah be us. We used tah be da ones who got kicked out of Tibby's because we were causing a scene. I remember us when we'd roam around da city day an' night, it didn't matter what anyone said, we'd do it. I remember we'd always play dese stupid tricks on each other that were endless. I remember she'd put frogs in my shoes, put spiders in my hair." He laughed. "I remember dere was dis one time she put itchin' powder in my pants. God dat sucked." Itey smiled and laughed right along with him as he recalled all of those past experiences. When the laughter ended, a frown proceeded onto Snitch's face. "Den one day it just all stopped." He looked back down at the ground, depressed. "She used tah be my friend, ya know. Now we don't hardly talk anymore, it seems. I just don't know what it is. I don't know if she's tired of me or what. I don't even know if she likes me anymore."  
  
"Snitch, do ya love da goil?"  
  
"She has a name, assie!" Snitch was astonished that he actually said 'assie', the very word that he laughed so much about when he was younger. "Assie? What da hell? What was dat? Anyway, she has a name, Itey."  
  
"Okay, do ya love Liz?"  
  
"Yeah, I love her. I love her wid all my heart an' even more den dat. I love her more den anythin' in da entire woild, ya know."  
  
"Okay, den Snitch, here's what ya gotta do. Why don't you jus' tell her how ya feel. Jus' tell her dat you love her an' you miss bein' wid her. Tell her dat you want her tah be 110% honest, no sugar-coating, no brown nosin', no lyin', no improvin' da truth, da complete damn truth as far as she knows it. Ask her what's goin' on wid you two, if she still feels da same way about you. Ask her if dere's somethin' goin' on wid Skittery dat you need tah know about. Jus' be honest wid her an' make her be honest wid you. Tell her how ya feel an' listen tah her. Let her do all da talkin', you just listen. Okay, do ya understand?"  
  
Snitch nodded. "But what if she doesn't like me anymore?"  
  
"Well den move on. Find someone else who is better den her. Snitch, I'm tellin' ya dis as a friend, okay. I know you love her, I see you when you're around her. You're happy, she makes you happy. But she also makes you sad an' upset, which is how all relationships are. Dere are always gonna be challenges an' obstacles to face, an' dis is one of dem. Snitch, if you're supposed tah be wid her, you will be. Don't be thinkin' about maybe she doesn't like me, maybe she doesn't want tah be wid me anymore. If you guys were supposed tah be together, den you will stay together. Jus' try tah look on da other side of things sometimes. Try tah look at it through her point of view, it could just be nothin'. See, she does what ever she wants when she wants tah do it, she's always been dat way. She always has gone her own way an' you've done da same. Now you guys are together an' you want to spend more time wid each other, because you like being together. It ain't a friendship anymore, it's a relationship. You're-oh how can I say dis? Um, don't take dis offensively or anythin' but you're more of da clingy one, okay. Dat ain't always a bad thing, I mean, I don't know, but don't take it da wrong way. You want tah be wid her all da time, but she needs her space, so you gotta give it tah her. Do ya know what I mean?"  
  
"Man, what? I knew you were smart but I didn't know you were DAT smart. Geez oh man, dat was like a psychological lesson thing. You should be my psychiatrist or somethin' man. Geez, but, yeah I understand an' I'll talk tah her." Snitch smiled a little fake grin.  
  
"See ya, man. Good luck. Remember what I told ya." Itey said before he headed his own way.  
  
Snitch rested his head on his knees as he waited for Liz to come back.   
Are you guys awake? I hope you still are. makes an innocent face I'm sorry, now I'll go on to SO's, the part that all of you love!!  
  
Blue Boxer What? I still never got a review, so I don't know what to say. I know you sent me one, but ff.net was being a turd, so this is all I'm gonna write. Love ya sis!  
  
JustDuck I don't get the 'husband' thing, so could you explain it to me? LOL, but here's you Itey chapter, not that you asked for it, but you did mention the Itster! I'm glad you don't HATE Snitch, but I promise he'll get better. By the end of this fic, you'll find that he's the one with the backbone, not someone else. I'm not gonna say anymore, I'll give it away. Thanks!  
  
Splashey Yeah, I was wondering if anyone could pick up on the handshake thing. It was from "A Walk To Remember". I copied it! Haha, at least I admitted it. blushes It was pretty cool though, hard to describe, but cool. Great movie too! I hope you did well on your science project thing! :smiles: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
GUYS! It's a miracle, I WILL stay on track, but here is the next chapter. This is gonna be another talking one. It might be funny, I don't know. I have ideas, but nothing completely in my head yet. So, I'll see what I can do to make it really spiffy.  
  
Can Snitch bear his feelings to Liz and get her to understand where he's coming from?  
  
Does Liz have any feelings for Snitch anymore, or is she just being a 'player'?  
  
Liz's birthday is coming up soon, what is Snitch planning to get her/do for her? (A/N: That whole birthday thing will probably be in the chapter after that, so stay tuned) 


	20. Sea of Faces

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Newsies or anything about it. The only character I own is Liz, who is a figment of my imagination. Christina and Tag Along are real people and are owned by themselves. Hoodlie (later chapters), Josh (ditto) and Chicken Wing are owned by themselves, but I only own the names. Thank you all and goodnight!  
  
"Desperate for toast, starving for toast! I'm closer to where I started, chasing after toast. I'm falling even more in love with toast, letting go of all I held on too. I'm standing here until you make me toast, I'm dreaming of a moment here with toast." Sorry, that was just a song that I made up when I was like 13 in the car heading home from Grandma's house. My sister was just singing it to me and I remembered how it went, so I wanted to be stupid and put it up here for no apparent reason. LOL.  
  
Chapter 20: Sea of Faces   
  
Liz walked slowly up to the stairs of the Lodging House in confusion. She looked at the second stair to see her boyfriend sleeping there. She lowered her eyebrows in an unsure expression as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He popped his head up at once, and his tired eyes glanced into her face. "Snitch, what are ya doin' out here?"  
  
"Jus' waitin' for you." He said honestly, as she yawned and stretched a bit.  
  
"Well, I'm here now, do ya wanna go inside now? It looks like it's gonna rain or somethin'." Liz suggested.  
  
He stopped her as she tried to walk inside. "Could I talk tah you?" He asked. "I think we need tah talk about some things."  
  
"Okay sure." Liz sat down beside him. "What do ya wanna talk about?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "Us."  
  
"Us? What about us?" Liz asked confused.  
  
"Like, I don't know, um, are we still; you know, together, Liz? I mean, do ya still like me?" He asked nervously, fearing the answer, but wanting it.  
  
Liz's head drifted back with that question. "Snitch, I never liked you. I don't like you." Snitch dropped his head. "I love you. I always have loved you and I always will. I don't know any other way to describe it." She explained. "Snitch, I don't understand, I mean, did I do somethin' wrong? Why are you askin' me dis?"  
  
"Well, you didn't do anythin' wrong necessarily, but, I don't know." He sighed. "I kind of feel, um, like a little left out. I feel, I don't know, how can I say this? Like when you walk around New York, you see millions upon millions of faces. You're walking in a sea of faces, I used tah always stand out tah you, now I just feel like one of those faces in da sea. Liz, I'm your boyfriend an' I kinda feel like I'm not anymore."  
  
"Why? I don't understand? Well, I understand, but why?"  
  
"'Cause I never get tah spend any time wid you anymore! I mean, you come home around 10 o'clock every night, all ya wanna do is sleep 'cause you have tah get up earlier den everyone else for some reason only God knows why, an' I never see ya again. I feel like you don't have any time for me anymore, an' I hate feelin' dat way. I love you so much, an' I want tah be wid you, but I can't do that because you won't let me. I wanna spend time wid you like I used tah, but I feel like I'm bein' pushed aside."  
  
"Snitch, I'm sorry you feel dat way, I didn't know you were, feeling left out." She looked at the ground in sorrow. "What do ya want me tah do? I mean, don't think for a minute dat I don't wanna be wid you anymore because I do! I want to more den anythin' else." Liz explained.  
  
"You don't have tah do nothin', jus' save some time for me, okay. Jus' spare a few minutes or somethin' from your day so dat we can talk. Do ya know da last time we actually had a real conversation? It's been a hell of a long time. Do ya know da last time we even kissed? I mean a real kiss, not some dumb little peck thing? Do ya know how long ago? Two weeks! Two long weeks since I last kissed you. Ya know somethin', I miss it. We're both missin' out on everythin' we used tah do, for what? For spendin' some time wid friends dat we see every day an' dat we even live with. I miss da joy of havin' your company around wid me all da time, an' I just miss da way I used tah feel when I'd hold you an'...." He was interrupted for the very thing he asked for, a kiss. He was surprised that it happened so quickly, but he didn't regret a thing.  
  
Itey was staring from the window, smiling in accomplishment at his handiwork.  
  
"Dis all your doin'?" Jake asked, still immature to see the sight of kissing people. He was one of the older Newsies, but still on that "girls have cooties" stage.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Itey said. "It was all by me."  
  
"You got problems man. He's got problems. Girls are icky!" Jake said as he walked away and plopped down on his bunk.  
  
"No more ickier than you." Itey taunted.  
  
"I don't think so; I'm not icky and shut up!" Jake pouted. "I'm gonna tell my – uh – I'm gonna tell Jack on you! You're mean! I hate you!" He turned around and whined.  
  
Itey laughed and continued to watch his best friend, actually being happy for once.  
  
Snitch and Liz were still kissing on the steps as Mush walked up to them, some papers still in hand. He poked Snitch in the shoulder and held a paper out to him. "Paper, mister?" He said as Snitch kicked him away.  
  
"Get outta here!" Snitch demanded as he went on doing was he originally was doing.  
  
"Please, sir! I really need ya tah buy my last paper, I don't wanna eat it afterwards, please jus' help a kid out." Mush begged.  
  
"Mush go away!" Liz yelled as she kicked him again.  
  
"Ow! You guys are so mean! Ew, stop it! Snitch you're such a bad guy! You need tah be more respectable!" Mush said childishly.  
  
"Shut up, loser! Like you're more respectable than me. You got another thing comin' tah you boy!" Snitch warned.  
  
"Yeah sure thing, man. Sure thing! Oh yeah, about the paper?"  
  
"SHUT UP MUSH!" They both screamed in unison.  
  
"Geez alright! Gosh you guys seriously need anger management or somethin' geez!" He walked away looking for another person to bother to buy his last paper.  
  
Snitch leaned in again, but Liz pulled away. "Ruined da moment." She explained.  
  
"Oh, I see. Dat damn bastard, he's so stupid." Snitch laughed. A smile ruled over his face as he spoke again, "dat was nice." He grinned.  
  
"I didn't hate it!" Liz laughed right along with him. "So how about we do what we used tah do, how 'bout we alternate days. Like on Mondays, Wednesdays, an' Fridays, I sell wid Skittery, an' on Tuesdays, Thursdays, an' Saturdays, I sell wid you?"  
  
"We can do dat, but how about me an' you go tah Tibby's together next time, okay? Dat's our time, dat's our place. Okay? Do ya have any objections?"  
  
"Well if I did den I wouldn't be makin' da compromise now would I?" Liz said sarcastically. "Just kiddin'. Hey do ya wanna go in now, it's gettin' kinda late, okay not really, but still. Do ya want to?"  
  
"Sure, hey, how 'bout we sleep on da roof tonight. It's gotta beat sleepin' in dat hot bunkroom. Sound good tah you?" Snitch asked as he helped her up.  
  
"Sure I guess so. We gotta make sure we have a watch or somethin', or have someone come an' wake us up. I don't wanna go through any of dat again." She laughed.  
  
"Sounds like a plan tah me." Snitch agreed. They locked hands as they went into the Lodging House and headed up to the bunkroom. They grabbed their pillows and blanket. Itey was sitting in bed reading a book. Snitch and Liz were heading up the stairs, but she stopped.  
  
"Snitch, I'll be up in a minute." She told him. She walked down the stairs and sat down beside Itey. "Hey." She smiled.  
  
"What did I do?" He said nervously.  
  
"You didn't do anythin' I just wanted tah thank you."  
  
"For what?" He asked stupidly.  
  
"For tellin' Snitch what you did. An' for bein' a real good friend tah him. You're a better friend den I ever was." She smiled.  
  
"Liz, could I tell ya somethin'? I've known Snitch ever since he came tah da Lodgin' House. I've been here all my life, an' I never had any friends until he came. From da foist day dat I met him, I knew he was my best friend, an' da only one I got. Guys come and go by everyday an' I talk tah dem an' all dat, but it's nothin'. What I'm tryin' tah say is, you make him happy. You've always made him happy no matter what you do. You also make him sad an' depressed, but whenever he's wid you, he's happy. Ya know, when you two foist got together, I hated it. I was so used tah havin' my bestfriend wid me all da time, jus' like he was before. Now dat he has a goilfriend he's busy an' he don't have time for me anymore. I always despised da fact dat you two loved each other an' were together until I sat down one day and thought about it. Dere were so many times dat I wanted tah break you guys up, but den I thought about what would happen if I did. If he's not wid you, he's not happy. When he's not happy he don't wanna do anythin', an' he's sad. When he's sad it makes me sad, ya know. I don't really know what else tah say, but you're alright. I'll say dat much, you're alright; for a goil dat is. I've lived wid you for, I don't know, but it wasn't until tonight dat I really realized dat you're alright for a goil. Goils are weird, but you're okay." Itey nodded his head.  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Liz didn't know if that was a compliment or not. "Well since he means dat much tah you, do ya wanna come up da roof wid us? I mean, you can. I don't have any objections tah it. I don't have cooties or anythin' so you don't need tah worry about dat. Do ya wanna?" She asked.  
  
"Nah. You guys are gonna talk all "mushy", an' I ain't intah dat crap." He admitted.  
  
"You can if ya want. We won't talk all "mushy", I promise! We won't kiss or anythin', it's completely harmless."  
  
"Nah, you guys go an' you settle everythin' out. I'll jus' be here by myself. I won't have tah deal wid anyone kickin' me or puttin' dere foot in my face, so, I'm happy." He smiled.  
  
"Okay, well, thanks for everythin' Itey. You're a great friend an' a great guy. Someday you won't think goils are icky. Dey're not dat bad really, jus' ask Snitch. He'll tell ya." Liz laughed.  
  
"Dat day will come when Hell freezes over." He said seriously as he brought the book back up to his face. "Goils will always have cooties!"   
  
Hey guys! How did you like that chapter? I hope you liked it! Hehe! Now I'll do SO's!  
  
Blue Boxer I don't know when you're coming up. Wait, yes I do! You'll probably be in one of the chapters coming up soon, probably one about the birthday thing. I don't know about the whole "cheeseburgers" thing, I'm still working that whole thing out in my head, but I don't know what's going on. I have so many ideas and I don't know which to use and which to disregard. So, just be patient and we'll see what happens. You thought it was boring? You're a turd! I hate you! You can't say 'assie', I'm telling mom on you! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Splashey LOL you put chicken nuggets in your friends' soda? LOL that reminds me of a time just recently when my friend Steph put French fries in my drink. Yup, I had soda and she kept putting straw paper and French fries in it. LOL it was kinda funny, but the people around us wanted us to leave. Haha when we went to pay for our meal, a lady was like "Finally, I thought those kids would never leave." We were going to go back to our seats and sit right back down just to annoy them for the heck of it! We should have, it would have been hilarious! I got the itching powder idea from the Brady Bunch, LOL. That would be funny! Could you see Snitch jumping around, itching, um "down there"! That would be hilarious! Poor boy! Yeah I know how those bf/gf situations are. I haven't really had one of those in this story, but I know how they are. LOL thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
JustDuck Haha, thanks for explaining it to me! LOL, I think the answer is B. J/K! Thanks so much for being so sweet to me! I truly need more confidence in my stories, thanks so much! You're so sweet! Thank you so much for being such a sweetie! Aww you're so nice! Ahh thank you so much! I don't know what else to say other than THANK YOU!  
  
What's in store for the next chapter:  
  
Snitch tells Liz what he's gonna do for her birthday (she turns 14!)  
  
Liz gets a special surprise and ANOTHER special surprise! (hehe)  
  
Snitch gets a surprise of his own, one that he had always wanted, but he didn't plan for. This time he doesn't want it. (hehe again)  
  
Don't know how else to say those, so stay tuned! Thanks everyone! Love ya! 


	21. ABC Easy As 1 2 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Newsies or anything about it. The only character I own is Liz, who is a figment of my imagination. Christina and Tag Along are real people and are owned by themselves. Hoodlie (later chapters), Josh (ditto) and Chicken Wing are owned by themselves, but I only own the names. Thank you all and goodnight!  
  
------  
A/N: What the heck happened to my last chapter? Did any of you guys notice that? It cut off here: "For tellin' Snitch w". What's with that? :scratches head: Okay, um, I would put up what it cut off, but it really didn't cut off anymore. They just went up to the roof and all that. So, you didn't miss anything important. But now I lost all my notes for the next chapter! :growls: Grr, but luckily I remember it. Okay, I'll be going now, just wanted to rant there again.  
  
------  
  
The next day came too fast. Everyone got up, and everyone was sleepy, as usual. Boys stirred around the bunkroom, flailing around and acting crazy because they were late. They didn't want to get in the back of the line for their papers, so they had to hurry up. Itey came up to the roof and woke Snitch and Liz up (what a good friend) and they too joined the fray. When everyone was ready they all left as one big group. But once they reached outside they all split up in their usual groups. Mush, Jack, Kid Blink, and Racetrack stayed together, while Itey, Snitch, Liz, Skittery and Jake all stayed together. Everyone else basically hung around the other people.  
  
"Liz, hold on a second." Snitch said, as he stopped right in the middle of the street. "I wanna tell ya somethin'. Well, your birthday is dis Thursday an' I wanted tah do somethin' special for ya." He smiled as his eyes sparkled brightly.  
  
"Dis Thursday? I forgot. Okay, thanks for rememberin', dat's da best gift anyone could give me!" She smiled. "I mean, you have a bad memory, an' you remembered! I love you, Snitch."  
  
"Um, okay, I love ya too. But anyway, I was thinkin' for a long time about dis an' now I finally can do it. How would ya like tah go tah Medda's wid me on Thursday. Jus' me an' you an' da Vaudeville theatre. It'll be great, like a date! Yeah, we got da big nice seats an' everythin'. So what do ya say?" He pulled out the tickets from his pocket. (A/N: Did they have tickets back then? I don't know. :shrugs: )  
  
Liz's mouth dropped as she took one of the tickets. "Dat's – dat's – dat's mine?" She stuttered. She couldn't believe it. This was like the best thing that could ever happen to a newsie, well not really, but all the newsies loved the Vaudeville theatre. They'd give up anything just to go there.  
  
"Now let me tell ya somethin'. Okay, I didn't really plan dis, but, well Thursday is Newsie night dere. So, um, I kinda got dese for free." He blushed embarrassed. "I didn't know dat and if I could change da day, I would. I'm sorry, but I really didn't plan it."  
  
"Snitch, dis is da best thing you could do for me! I don't care if ya didn't pay for da tickets, I can't believe I'm going dere! I can't believe I'm going dere wid YOU!" She hugged him and kissed him. "Oh my gosh! Snitch I can't wait!"  
  
"Well, in order tah make it up tah you, I got ya somethin' else." Snitch said. He took her hand and led her back to the Lodging House. "Look, do ya mind not sellin' today? I mean, I gave my money tah Itey an' he'll sell what I didn't. But ya have tah skip today." He led to her to an alley behind the Lodging House. There was this box thing that had a brown blanket over it. "Now, what do ya think is in here?" He asked as he grinned.  
  
"I don't know. What is it?" Liz tried to look under the blanket, but couldn't. The anticipation of finding out what's in there was growing inside her.  
  
"Well, it's kinda like us in a way. It needed a home, so I thought dat maybe we could give it one." He explained as he took the blanket off, revealing a small brown puppy dog.  
  
Liz's eyes got huge as she smiled. "Snitch!" She covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. "What is it?" She asked stupidly.  
  
"It's a Labrador Retriever." He said confidently.  
  
"So, so, it's like a dog, right?"  
  
"Unless he's a chicken, yes." Snitch said sarcastically. "Haven't you ever seen a dog before?"  
  
"Yes I've seen a dog, geez! I live in da city, Snitch, I think I've seen a dog."  
  
"Okay, just checkin'. So, you don't live under a rock. Dat's a good thing." Snitch laughed. "So, what are ya gonna name him?"  
  
"I can name it?" Liz asked surprised. Snitch just nodded. "Okay, um, I don't know. How about I name it Snitch Jr!" She laughed.  
  
"Haha, how about no!"  
  
"Yeah, I like Snitch Jr. Or if not, I'll name it Thomas Jr." She joked.  
  
"Or I'll just name it Stupid." Snitch picked on her; he knew it would make her mad.  
  
"You can't name it Stupid, because it's ain't stupid! I'll name you Stupid, stupid!" She yelled. "Anyway, um, we can call it, um, like Bacon or something."  
  
"Bacon? Bacon, hm, makes me hungry." Snitch laughed. "Nah, name it somethin' else. Somethin' like, like, I don't know, Peter Carlson or somethin'." Snitch shrugged.  
  
"No, Feathers. We should name him Feathers."  
  
"Why Feathers, he ain't a chicken, Liz."  
  
"I know that, ass wipe. Look at him. He just looks like a dog named Feathers." Liz looked over at Snitch for approval. He took in the suggestion for a few moments and sighed.  
  
"Alright, Feathers it is."  
  
"Yes!" Liz exclaimed. They spent the whole evening playing with Feathers, teaching him tricks, and just getting him used to his new home. "So where's he gonna live?"  
  
"He's gonna live here, in da box. Where else would he live? In da Lodgin' house?" Snitch replied sarcastically.  
  
"Uhh, yeah!"  
  
"Uhh no! Yeah like Kloppman's gonna let us walk in wid a dog an' say dat it's okay for him tah live wid us? Yeah right."  
  
"Hey! We live wid Mush, I don't think a dog is gonna do any more damage."  
  
Snitch pondered for a few seconds then he nodded. "Ya know, I think you're right. We can sneak him in an' den when night comes we can sneak him out. We can do dat. I mean, he has tah get used tah his 'home', right?" So, they took him inside the Lodging House, making sure Kloppman didn't see them. They stayed there until everyone came back. Everyone was so amused by Feathers, they loved him. Mush was playing with him, but he was just acting stupid and barking. Kloppman heard the barking and didn't pay it any mind. The guys were always being stupid so why should he care? It wasn't anything new.  
  
"Hey Mush, I kinda see a resemblance between you an' Feathers here. I don't know if it's da ears or da long tail, but you guys definitely look alike. What do you think it is, Liz?" Snitch asked as Mush told him to shut up.  
  
Liz was just sitting there smirking, then she started busting up laughing. "I'm sorry, I jus' took dat da wrong way!"  
  
"Oh you sicko!" Snitch teased as he playfully hit her over the head.  
  
"Hey, I always knew I had a big brother, now I got a little one too." Mush smirked.  
  
"Oh God!" Liz covered her face with her hands as she screamed and laughed at the same time.  
  
"Hey Mush, who's da big brother an' who's da little one?" Snitch asked, just to make Liz annoyed.  
  
"Oh you know who da big one is." Mush laughed.  
  
"God stop it! Ahh!" Liz screamed as she ran her hands down her face and laughed.  
  
"Man we better stop, she's gonna pull her face of or somethin'." Mush pointed out.  
  
"My point exactly. We better get Feathers outta here, he shouldn't be hearin' dis stuff. Dis ain't appropriate for his little doggie ears." Liz said as she picked him up and kissed him on the head. "He's our boy, Snitch."  
  
"Haha, dat was sweet." Mush tried to say seriously, but he just started cracking up. Liz gave him a glare, one of those glares that says 'I'm going to kill you'. "Um, sorry." He spat out, trying to make it better.  
  
"As I said, he's our boy, Snitch."  
  
"He's a dog."  
  
"What? He's not just a dog! He's OUR dog! I thought dat meant somethin' tah you!"  
  
"I didn't understand what you meant. I mean it's just a dog, I mean he ain't a kid or anythin'. I thought Tumbler was our boy?" Snitch asked.  
  
"Wah?" Tumbler said as he looked up from a piece of paper.  
  
"He is, but he isn't. Dis is ours. Ah never mind." She walked over to Tumbler who was attempting to write his name on a piece of paper. The letters 'Tcmdler' were written on the paper. "Um sweety, dat's a 'c' an' dat's a 'd'."  
  
"No it ain't! Dat's a 'u' an' dat's a 'b'." Tumbler defended.  
  
"No, it's a 'c' which is supposed tah be a 'u' an' dat's a 'd' dat's supposed tah be a 'b'." She explained. "Here, watch." She put Feathers down and took the pencil from Tumbler's hand. "See, ya put da pencil right dere, den ya loop it, but ya don't make it complete like a circle. Ya make it sorta like a horseshoe, ya know what a horseshoe looks like?" Tumbler nodded. "Ya do it like dis, put it dere an' go 'woo'. An' ya have a 'u'. Okay, you try it." Tumbler tried it and did it perfectly. "Great job! Now we're gonna do a 'b'. You had it right, but ya did it da wrong way. Da little circle thing goes on da right instead of da left. Do ya know what left an' right is?" Tumbler nodded again. "Show me your right an' left."  
  
Tumbler put his arms out and said, "Dat's left" as he pointed to the right. "An' dat's right," as he pointed to the right.  
  
"Well, now wonder ya have it da wrong way, ya don't know your right from your left. Okay, how can I say dis? Um, okay. You think of a 'b' as goin' tah da farthest side of da paper. See when ya write, ya write on da left side, which you're doin'. Tah write a 'b', jus' remember dat ya gotta have da straight line thing closest tah da side dat you start writin' on. Ya gotta have da nose, which is da circle thin' pointin' tah da side dat ya don't start writin' on. Do ya get it? Here watch me." She explained it to him and had him try it. He did exactly what she told him to do and he did it correctly. "Great! You're so smart!" She patted his head as she stood up.  
  
"How did ya learn dat? You ain't never been tah school!" Tumbler asked amazed.  
  
"Who do ya think taught me?" Liz winked at Snitch.  
  
"What? I don't know what you're talkin' about." Mush said.  
  
"Mush you'd be da las' person I'd ask tah teach me tah read an' write." Liz blurted out.  
  
"Oh really? Why?"  
  
"Because do ya even know your right from your left?" She challenged.  
  
He put his arms out to make it look as if he knew what he was talking about. "Shut up!"  
  
"My point exactly." She looked down at Tumbler again. "If ya need any help wid writin' anythin', you know two people tah go to an' one person NEVER tah go to. If ya need help go tah either me or Snitch, we'll help ya out. And remember, never go to Mush. He don't know anythin' about anythin'." Liz said as she smiled at Tumbler who was busy at practicing his letters. She took the dog out and went back into the Lodging House.  
  
------  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! The next chapter is gonna be a long one b/c that's the chapter when the climax starts happening. The next few chapters will be very long, because as I said, the climax is coming soon, like in a few chapters! So, just to let you know about that one. Also, in the next chapter, um, Liz and Snitch get a little "hott". Hehe. I knew it was gonna get a bit intense, but I never thought to that extent, I just couldn't resist. But, don't worry, it's nothing really really really bad. I promise you, it's nothing much. You probably will be like 'what? You call this hott? I call this cold!' or something like that. :shrugs: I don't know.  
  
-- splashey – LOL I wanted to stay there and annoy them, but Blue wanted to go, I mean it was like 1 AM when we left. See we went after we had the musical (The King and I) and we got done really late. LOL, but I seriously wanted to stay. Itey is so cute! I just wanna snuggle with him! Itey come here! I wanna snuggle with you! :runs after Itey, while Itey runs away screaming like a little girl: I guess he just hates girls. One day he'll love them. :winks: I always wanted to sleep on a roof too. I only slept on my friends' porch once. That was the closest to the roof I got. Maybe I could do it someday. :thinks: It could happen. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-- Blue Boxer – LOL you thought that Snitch kicked some random little kid. You're in idiot! LOL did you ever see the trailer for Newsies? Well it had some guy and a girl like kissing on the stairs, Davey comes over and he's like "paper mister?" the guy kicks him, so I got that idea from the trailer. LOL I copy everything! LOL. Jazzy's snoring right now and it's really loud, I have to laugh. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and Jake does think girls have cooties.  
  
-- JustDuck – LOL I knew I had a little bit of psychicness in me! :wink wink: Itey seriously needs a girl. :calls all the girls she knows and asks if they want to date Itey: :Itey runs away screaming at the crowd of girls rushing after him: I just can't make him learn. :sighs: Thanks so much!  
Now what are you guys waiting for? Go review! Thanks so much! If you review you'll get a DVD/VHS of your favorite Newsie participating in a shirtless volleyball tourtatment against the other Newsies, of your choice! This is a offer you can't pass up, no matter what! :wink wink: 


	22. A Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Newsies or anything about it. The only character I own is Liz, who is a figment of my imagination. Christina and Tag Along are real people and are owned by themselves. Hoodlie (later chapters), Josh (ditto) and Chicken Wing are owned by themselves, but I only own the names. Thank you all and goodnight! ------  
This chapter is gonna be a long one b/c it starts the big climax thing, so after this chapter things are gonna get really bad, really fast. So, just to warn ya a bit there and I'm not sure about the language part of this chapter. I don't know if I wanna put in some really bad words or not, it all depends what I write, so I don't really know. :shrugs:  
  
A/N: IF YOU DON'T READ ANYTHING ELSE ABOVE READ THIS: Oh my gosh guys! :laughs: I can't stop laughing right now. Okay, well, um, how can I say this? Snitch and Liz get a little, um, "hott" in this chapter. :laughs like the silly little school girl she is: I didn't expect it to get that, um, intense. :still laughs: I thought it would be over and out in like a jiffy, but, um I guess I had second thoughts. Hehe, uh, woah! I don't know what else to say other then, uh, their hotness. So, you're warned, it's nothing really bad. It's just a bit, um, intense for me. Nothing like NC-17 it's R rated (like my story), but I never expected to write stuff like "that".  
  
------  
  
The days flew by quickly and sooner then they knew it, Thursday had already approached. All the newsies were getting ready to head off to Medda's. Some had brought dates, and some had just gone stag. Tag and Specs were going together, and Blink asked Christina if she would go with him, as friends. The newsies were putting on their very best. They didn't have much, so they wore basically what they wore everyday, except with like an overcoat or something of that sort. The girls, who normally wore pants, wore dresses or skirts, because it was proper for them to do so. Everyone was looking their very best, well almost everyone (except for Blink. j/k, haha Blue!) They arrived at Irving Hall, and went to find their seats. Snitch had very good seats, better then most people. He led Liz up to their section, but their seats were taken by these old folks.  
  
"Um excuse me. Yeah, you, hi, um I think you're in our seats." Snitch said calmly. (A/N: This whole seats thing, I got from Friends. The episode: The One With The Screamer. My sincere thanks to Ben Stiller.)  
  
"No I don't think so." The old guy said, as he turned back around. He was sitting with his wife.  
  
"Okay, um, well, could I see your ticket please?" The man gave Snitch his ticket and he compared the two. "Oh see, your ticket says 13 and 15 D, and this is 12 and 14 D."  
  
"Idiot!" Liz screamed at the old couple. "What were you thinking?! I mean, your ticket says 13 and 15! Look at the seats! It says 12 and 14! Oh look you're surrounded by even numbers; wouldn't that give you like some clue?! What's wrong with you, stupid!" Liz yelled at them. Snitch was staring at her in complete surprise. Was this his girlfriend? The calm Liz that she always was?  
  
"Well the usher said we should sit here." The man stated.  
  
"Oh I see! The usher told you to sit there. Oh because he's had more training and he gets paid for what he does makes him right? Oh I see how it is. You're stupid! He's stupid! This is our seats! GET OUT!" The couple jumped up out of their seats and almost fell over the people in front of them. "Gosh! Hey you want the aisle?"  
  
"No I'm good." Snitch said as he sat down and smiled at the people around him. "Um, Liz, are you okay?" He asked, still a bit frightened at what just happened.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why?"  
  
"Well, um, I've never seen you do dat before. It kinda scared me a bit."  
  
"Shh, it's starting." Liz said, as the tried to pay attention to what was going on. Medda came out in that stunning pink, but overly tight dress. She starting singing the same songs that she sang every year, "High Times Hard Times", and "My Lovey Dovey Baby" and various other songs. Liz spotted some people dancing in front to the music. "Snitch, why don't we go and dance?"  
  
"No, I don't dance." Snitch said briefly.  
  
"Yes you do. Everyone dances. C'mon, dance wid me." She got up out of her seat and pulled him up.  
  
"Liz, wait, no. Stop, hey. Look," he said quietly. "I don't know how tah dance, alright."  
  
"Typical excuse. Snitch dere ain't nothin' tah know. I never danced before so it ain't dat hard tah learn. Look, jus' follow me an' we'll be fine. C'mon, it ain't bad."  
  
"No, hey. Look, why don't you go down dere an' dance, an' I'll watch you. I like dat idea." He said as he turned around. He was pulled right back up to the dance floor. "I'm tellin' ya, I have two left feet."  
  
"It doesn't matter, just follow me. Or follow what everyone else is doin'." Liz said as the looked at the people beside her dancing, it was Kid Blink and Christina. She followed them and soon got the hang of it. "Just move your feet, c'mon." Liz encouraged. "Right, left, right, left." She held his hands and made sure he was watching her feet.  
  
"We're dancin' we ain't marchin'."  
  
"Snitch, such a comedian." Liz laughed. Snitch tried to get the hang of it, but it just didn't stick for him. He was a verbal learner rather than a visual one. He kind of looked like someone having a seizure more than a dancer. He tried and that's all that matters. He wasn't embarrassing anyone but himself, until he saw Mush come by. The eyes that were once on him had been taken off. Mush was, well, being Mush. He was jumping around the dance floor pretending he was in Lord of the Dance. He kind of looked like a kangaroo on crack, but okay. He started doing some tap dance number, and then it turned into some ballet thing. It was all over the place, but very amusing. Everyone was laughing, and so was Mush.  
  
Soon Skittery came over with a whole tray of drinks. Seriously, he had tons and tons of drinks on that small tray. Newsies were grabbing them right and left, stealing them from him. "Hey! Wait!" He yelled, but as soon as he went to his table, they were gone. So, he got up and went to get more. Snitch and Liz had 'snitched' two drinks each from his tray. It was sort of like a ritual for everyone to get drunk when they went to the theatre. It was once a year and everyone had an excuse. It was kind of like how people (except some) open presents on Christmas morning. It only happens once a year and that means you have an excuse. The two drinks turned into more and more, after a while just about everyone was dead drunk, except for the conservative ones. Snitch didn't have many drinks, three at the most probably. The others had well exceeded their limit. They all mostly lost count after two or three.  
  
Everyone was listening to music and having the time of their lives. This was so much fun to them, something that they didn't do every day. This girl was dancing with her date; she was dancing beside Snitch and Liz. She just looked over at Snitch for a second, it wasn't anything serious. It was just an innocent look that you do when you pass someone on the street. She didn't give him the flirty look or anything that's like "oh you're cute", it was just a normal person look.  
  
Liz didn't see it as being a normal look. She saw it as if the girl was trying to steal her man. She got really mad. She walked over to the girl and started yelling at her, for no reason. "Who da hell do ya think you are, bitch? Huh? You tryin' tah eye up my man? Is dat it?"  
  
"No, I didn't mean tah." The girl tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, ya didn't mean tah. Oh is dat right? Well I'm sorry I didn't mean tah do dis..." She lunged in to hit the girl, but Snitch grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she could hit her.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry about all the trouble, she's just actin' a bit weird today, dat's all." Snitch explained, as he tried to control her.  
  
"I ain't actin' no way, I'm gonna fuckin' hit dis bitch. Let me go!" Liz screamed and struggled to get out of his grip.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry about dat miss. It was a complete missunderstandin'. I'm gonna go now, an' just please accept my apology; she doesn't know what she's sayin'. She's sick, she's real sick an' and jus' doesn't think right. Sorry." Snitch said as he ran as fast as he could, dragging Liz through the crowd. She was kicking and screaming at him. He found one of the back rooms and took her in there to calm her down a bit. He closed the door and turned the light on. (A/N: Yeah, they didn't have switch lights back then, but in my story they can. This is my story and if I say they do, then they do. :stomps off: LOL) "What's gotten intah you?" Snitch asked, as he rested against the wall panting.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Liz was walking around the room, looking at all the stuff. She wasn't even mad anymore. She had completely changed moods.  
  
"What da hell was dat all about? Dat goil didn't anythin' tah you. What's wrong wid you today? I mean, you completely chewed dat couple's ass out, den you go an' try tah get in a fight wid some goil dat didn't do a damn thing tah you."  
  
"Jus' forget about it. I did." Liz said as she kept walking around, exploring the room.  
  
"Forget about it? Liz, we could'a got kicked out! I mean, on your birthday, we could'a got fuckin' kicked out!"  
  
"You worry too much, Snitch. Look, what happened happened. Okay, I didn't hit her, she didn't hit me, and we didn't hit each other. Everythin's okay. Dat's da past an' dis is da present. You can't change things dat happened in da past; ya can only deal wid da things dat happen in da present and den future."  
  
"What does dat have tah do wid anythin'?"  
  
Liz walked over to the light. She looked at it for a while before saying, "what'll happen if I turn dis off?"  
  
"It'll get dark." Snitch shrugged.  
  
She grinned, "precisely." (A/N: WOO HOO! I LOVE IT!) Snitch looked a bit confused as she turned the light out. It was pitch black, which is what it usually is when someone turns a light out.  
  
"Okay, yeah, da light is out. Ooh I'm scared. Okay, where are you?" Snitch asked dumbly, not getting the whole point in the operation. He took a breath and waited a while as nothing happened. "Okay where did ya go?" He got his answer as Liz jumped up on him and tackled him with kisses. It was a little too surprising for him, but he didn't hate it. She kissed his neck and worked at getting his shirt open to kiss his shoulders. "Okay, okay. Woah, slow down girlie." He pulled her away from him and looked her straight in the eye. "What are you doin'?"  
  
"Making my own birthday present." She whispered. "Happy birthday tah me, happy birthday tah me, happy birthday tah me, happy birthday tah me." She sang as she grinned again. They, well, attacked each other, I guess you could say. They both got really into it, this wasn't just any make out session, this was like THE make out session, the one that would lead into something, and well, you know what I'm talking about. Instead of Snitch being pushed into the wall, he turned Liz around and pushed her into it. He kissed her neck and her shoulders.  
  
She wouldn't let him win, it was a game. She didn't want to be the forced against the wall, so she turned him around and pushed him back into it. It was a game they never stopped playing. There were no winners until someone gave up and surrendered, and that surely wasn't going to be Liz. Each time he thought he'd won; she would come back and prove him wrong. This game lasted for a long time, getting rougher with each moment that passed. They were now throwing each other around, but they paid no attention to it.  
  
"Oh shit, I didn't lock da door." Snitch managed to say between kisses.  
  
"What a tragedy." Liz said, not paying any attention.  
  
"No, but what if someone comes in an' catches us?"  
  
"Den you better fuck me fast." As soon as Snitch heard that he stopped. The game he was playing ended, he surrendered. He didn't kiss her anymore and actually pushed her away. "Hey, what da hell?" Liz said, a little angered. "What are you doin'?"  
  
"What did you jus' say?"  
  
"I said what are ya doin'?"  
  
"No before dat."  
  
"I said somethin' before dat? I don't remember." Liz laughed as she started kissing him again.  
  
"No, hey, stop." He pushed her away as she whined. He had a look of hurt in his eyes when he finally realized what was wrong with her. "You're drunk." He said softly, as he shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"No, I'm not. Why da hell would ya think dat?"  
  
"Because if you weren't we wouldn't be doin' dis here, in da back room of Medda's theatre." Snitch pointed out.  
  
"Well, maybe I had a change of heart. Maybe I had a change of mind, I'm human, and when I want somethin' I'll do anythin' tah get it. I thought you wanted dis?"  
  
"I do, but not here. Not now, not like, I don't know. Not when you're like dis." He sighed.  
  
"Like what? I ain't like nothin'. Snitch if ya wanna do me, den by all means, do me. I don't have any objections because I want ya to."  
  
"It ain't dat, its da whole thing about bein' drunk an' all. I jus' don't wanna do anythin' dat I'm gonna regret. I don't want ya tah make a mistake. I don't want ya tah wake up tomorrow mornin' an' realize what you did. I'd never forgive myself."  
  
"Snitch, I swear tah drunk I'm not God. Does dat answer your question?" Liz said a little annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, it does perfectly. Thanks." He pushed her away and walked to the door.  
  
"Hey, Snitch where are you goin'?" Liz asked as she ran over and stopped him.  
  
"Home, I can't, I can't stay here anymore." He said as Liz grabbed him and held him, pushing him into another kiss.  
  
"No stay wid me, please." She begged as she kissed him again and again. He pushed her away each time. "Snitch dis is my birthday."  
  
"Yeah, an' you'll have many of dose, but dis is your whole life we're talkin' about. If you get pregnant, den your whole life will be ruined because of me."  
  
"Snitch, I ain't gonna get pregnant! I'm like, what? Fourteen now! So dat makes it okay, we can do it an' no one's life will be ruined." She smiled, but then tackled him once again.  
  
"Hey, stop." He didn't give in. "I don't want it tah happen like dis. Maybe you can't get pregnant, but your virginity is important tah you. You don't wanna lose it because you were drunk do ya?"  
  
"Does it look like I give a fuck?"  
  
"Look, okay, I'm not gonna do dis. It jus' ain't right. I can't like, I just can't, and I can't take advantage of you like that." He was making one of the hardest decisions of his life. He hit the back of his head against the door. Part of him was telling him to run while the other part was telling him to stay it was no big deal. It was like he had two voices shouting orders and commands in his head.  
  
"Snitch, you ain't gonna take advantage of me if I want ya to. So jus' get da fuck over what ever da hell you're dealin' wid an' jus' come on. Jus' give up, let dat bug in your ass die, okay. Look, jus' pretend dat I'm not drunk, because I'm not. I told you dat. Jus' pretend we're in da Lodgin' House. It's a nice warm but slightly cold day, everyone is gone, we got da house tah ourselves an' we can do whatever da fuck we want. Come on, you know you want to. Snitch?" She gave him that look. That seductive look that makes you go crazy. It makes you scream inside and makes you fill up with want and then need. She got closer to him and gently pushed her body against his. His body was lodged in between hers and the doors. He couldn't move, he couldn't escape. She started out with the first button of his shirt. "There's one, an' two. There goes three, an' four. Four buttons is good enough for me." She leaned in and kissed his chest, so softly so tenderly. It was driving him crazy.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He had his eyes closed and his fists clenched as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. The voices in head screamed louder and louder. He trembled as the want grew inside of him, but he had to resist it. He couldn't do this, he told himself. He couldn't give in. But this is Liz. The girl that I love. The girl that I need and the girl that I want most of all. She wants this and I want it too. Just this once, I mean, it can't hurt the first time right? No, stop. I can't do this. But I want to, I have to, I need to. He kept thinking to himself. God what am I going to do? I can't do this. This is wrong, this whole thing is wrong. If I do this she might hate me for it. She doesn't know what she's doing. Would she really want to do this if she wasn't drunk? God, will you hate me if I gave in? I can't deal with this. I have to do it, I have to. I just can't resist it anymore. It's driving me crazy! His body shook rapidly with everything that he had inside of him. He shook with fear, he shook with want. He felt as if he had a fire building up inside of him that he had to put out. He knew exactly how to put it out, but he didn't know if he should.  
  
"Snitch, are ya gonna return da favor? Or am I gonna have tah do it myself?" Liz said as she grabbed his hands and guided them to her blouse. Without even knowing what he was doing he unbuttoned as if he was an expert. He was burning inside now, he couldn't take it. The second button was undone and going to the third.  
  
Snitch stop, don't do this. He said to himself. So many thoughts and feelings were running through his mind but all he could do was think about that one thought, giving in. She pulled his head down to her shoulders as he kissed them, wanting to, but then again, not wanting to. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging lightly. She pulled him closer and closer to her, not wanting him to leave. He kissed her neck and focused his attention to her collar bone, over to her shoulders and a little lower. She moaned softly at the attention she was getting. She pulled him away and gave him one last grin. He felt her hands tugging at the button of his pants. She slowly unbuttoned it and headed for the zipper. This is it, this is what you've been waiting for. Snitch you're gonna be a man, this is it! No turning back now! She noticed his hand was now on the knob of the door, she thought that maybe he was finally locking it. "NO!" He screamed as he pushed her away. "NO, I CAN'T DO DIS!" He yelled. He opened the door and ran out. He ran as fast as he could away from that place, away from everyone and everything. He was so mad at himself, but so proud that he could resist. He didn't know what he was thinking, whether he should be mad or should be happy. Everything was a blur to him. He didn't understand anything. Was he right to leave her there? Was he right to leave when she wanted him? Was he right about not giving her what she wanted? He sat on his bed and slammed the pillow on his head. He covered his face with the pillow and screamed in it a few times. Then he tried to smuggle himself with it, it didn't work. He laid there for hours and hours and hours. Some people came back, like Skittery, Itey, Jake and people like that. He knew that people like Jack, Mush, Racetrack and Blink wouldn't come back. That was something everyone knew. He didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Itey. He just wanted to sit by himself and think.  
  
He was just sitting on the edge of his bed thinking when he heard someone coming up the stairs. Not knowing who it was and not even caring, he didn't look.  
  
"Snitch?" Itey said, getting his attention. Snitch looked over to see Oscar standing in the door way, holding Liz, sleeping in his arms.  
  
Snitch immediately got up and walked over to Oscar. "Oh thank God." He said to himself, more relieved that she was alive then that she was home. I mean, this was Oscar we were talking about. The very man who would beat her up when she was younger. He was now holding her in his arms, being her protector. Snitch helped Oscar put Liz into bed. He covered her and made sure she was comfortable. He noticed that Oscar didn't say a word and just left.  
  
Snitch ran out of the Lodging House to follow Oscar. "Hey, wait up." He said as he caught up with him. "Look man, I just wanted tah thank you, for bringin' her home."  
  
"No problem, man. Not a problem at all." Oscar replied.  
  
"Where was she? I mean was she alright?"  
  
"Yeah, she was sleepin' on some stairs over by my place. She must have been comin' home an' got lost. But, she was okay. I checked her an' it didn't look like nothin' happened tah her." Oscar explained. "Well, I'll see ya later."  
  
"Yeah, right." Snitch said, still not believing that Oscar had brought her home. That completely changed Snitch's whole outlook on Oscar. He wasn't the monster that Snitch thought he was. He was a human being, who had a heart. Maybe he truly did change. He definitely had to change, Snitch thought. I mean, if he found her, dead drunk, sleeping on the stairs of some strangers house and didn't do anything to her, he has changed. If he would have saw her like that earlier she would've been in deep trouble, and who knows what he would have done to her. He's alright, I'll give him that much. He's alright. Maybe Liz was right about him. Maybe, he is after all a different person.  
  
------ Haha, okay, wow. That was a bit of a surprise, well the hotness part. You know what's really funny? I was eating smores when I wrote that. Haha, it was all the smores fault! I swear, so my advice to you is, when you want to write a semi-love scene, eat smores!  
  
-- JustDuck – I knew you'd love your shirtless Newsie. :smiles: I do! :wink wink: Aww you got a dog?! That's so awesome! Dogs are so cool and awesome and mine is my best friend! Okay, not my REAL best friend, but she's my friend! If she could talk then she'd be my best friend! Aww Fonzie! You have to love the Fonz! Hehe, wow doggy sex?! :wonders for a minute: There will be no doggy sex in my story. :puts her foot down: Maybe there could be! j/k. OMG! A rotweiler (sp?) and a Chihuahua! LMBO! Haha that would be VERY interesting and a bit funny. Geez oh man, dogs are weird! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-- Splashey – LOL naming a pet stupid! LOL that's like something I think everyone does at a point in their life. I don't think I ever named anything stupid. :thinks: well my sister won this fish from the York Fair one year (like when she was in 3rd Grade or something) and she wanted to name him stupid because he was so small. He had so many different names like Stupid and Rumplestilskin (sp?). But the name Clam seemed to fit. Well everyone else's BIG fish died like the next day and poor little 'Stupid' died just last year and my sister is a senior now! He lived to be one old fish! Yeah, I sometimes forget my left from right too. I have a secret way of remembering which is which. Okay, well I'm right handed and I always write (obviously) so I have like a 'writers callus thing' on the middle finger of my right hand. When I forget which is which I always rub my fingers on the middle fingers and which ever one has a callus on it is the right hand. Kinda a gross way of remembering, but it works. :smiles: The musical went great! It was my first one and I loved it. We had like two or three performances and we rocked the house and definitely kicked some butt out there! We are so awesome! LOL! Man that sounded a bit conceded, but it was true! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing and I'll let you have ALL the newsies playing shirtless volleyball! EVEN Kloppman and Weasel! :smirks:  
  
-- Blue Boxer – LOL I'm glad you liked my last chapter. :smirks: You know where I got the "so it's like a dog, right?" thing from? How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days! LOL remember with Crawl (the Chinese Crested dog). Ben was like "So, it's like a dog, right?" The chicken thing I just made up. LOL. I like the name Feathers! I'd never name one of my dogs that, but I like it. You knew you liked the big brother part! LOL I also got that from somewhere too! Guess WHO I got it from? Logan! Haha it was at the chorus concert and I don't know what we were talking about, but all of a sudden he says "I always knew I had two big brothers" LOL. Um, Chris! You don't even have A line in this chapter. But Blink is gonna be a 'happy man' in the next one! Haha I know what's gonna happen and you'll like it A LOT! LOL thanks for reviewing sis and update your fics soon too!  
  
Thanks guys for reading! Now please review! You get um, :scratches head: a full body massage by your favorite Newsie! Now this is an offer you CAN'T resist! Haha! Go ahead, indulge yourself! OMG what am I doing?! :walks off mumbling to herself: 


	23. Friends Are Evil

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Newsies or anything about it. The only character I own is Liz, who is a figment of my imagination. Christina and Tag Along are real people and are owned by themselves. Hoodlie (later chapters), Josh (ditto) and Chicken Wing are owned by themselves, but I only own the names. Thank you all and goodnight!  
  
---  
  
I just wanted to apologize for the long wait. This chapter has been written since like forever and I was too lazy to re-read it, check it and put it up, so I apologize for that. Um, I don't really know what else to say, so here it is. Chapter 23 is now up! Yay! Enjoy and please review!  
  
Since it has been such a long wait, I'll recap what happened in the last chapter so that you guys won't have to go back.  
-- it was Liz's birthday and Snitch took her to Medda's.  
-- while at Medda's, Liz got drunk and threatened to beat up this random girl who looked at Snitch innocently.  
-- Liz wants to give it all up to Snitch, but he refuses because he feels like he would be taking advantage of her because she was drunk.  
-- Snitch leaves Liz alone at Medda's and runs home to avoid his guilt, conscious and to avoid the problem.  
-- Oscar finds Liz sleeping on a set of stairs and brings her home.  
-- Snitch finally agrees to himself that Oscar is alright. He finally decides that he's a 'good guy'.  
  
There you guys have it, the recap. Now you may understand this chapter a little bit more. Thanks so much guys and sorry for the long wait!  
  
---  
  
"Liz, wake up." Snitch scolded as he shook her out of her sleep. Liz mumbled some words and turned away from him. "No, get up! C'mon you have tah get up, now get up!" He shook her rapidly.  
  
"Stop it!" She mumbled. "I got a massive hang over, now go away!" She grumbled as she turned away again.  
  
"Yeah, you an' everyone else, now get up!" He yelled again.  
  
"I'll call it a sick day, now go an' let me sleep."  
  
He was getting frustrated, and all the tension he gained last night didn't seem to go away. "Liz you're really makin' me mad." She didn't move. "Liz please, jus' get up an' you'll feel better."  
  
She flopped over and yelled at him. "Look Snitch! I'm tired, I have a headache AND I'm dead drunk now please be a good boy, and go away, and leave me alone!"  
  
He took a deep breath, gritted his teeth, and gave her the wish she wanted. He knew it was wrong to give in, but he didn't feel like fighting. He had enough fighting with himself, and he didn't need another person to fight with. He got ready alone and walked out with Itey. Blink came walking down the street and met up with everyone. A lot of the guys stayed out because they got drunk and fell asleep somewhere, or they went home with a girl. Going home with a girl was the most common reason for them not coming back.  
  
"Where were you last night?" The boys teased. Blink had that squeaky clean, white teethed, smile on his face.  
  
He looked at the ground and flashed his smile again. "In Brooklyn. At Christina's."  
  
"Ooh is dat so? Haha! You're a happy man Blink!" Pie Eater joked.  
  
"Yeah, you're a happy man!" Tumbler repeated.  
  
Snitch just kept walking, alone, which was unusual. He wasn't a loner; something had to be wrong if he was. The guys were asking Blink loads of questions and asking him to explain about stuff, they just wanted an excuse to talk about sex. Typical guys for you.  
  
"Uh yeah sure guys. Look I'll catch up wid you later, I jus' wanna talk wid someone right now." He said as he gave them one last smile and headed off towards Snitch. He caught up with him and walked beside him. "Hey! So, um, did Liz like Medda's?"  
  
"Don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"Okay, so, um I take that as a yes! Um, why are you so down, man? I mean, wid what happened you should be up an' jumpin' around, if ya know what I mean." He nudged Snitch.  
  
"What da hell are ya talkin' about?" Snitch seemed offended.  
  
"I'm talkin' about, ya know. I mean, I saw you guys go in da back room an' you didn't come out for a long time. I heard noises an' I kinda figured somethin'. You put two an' two together an' I think you understand where I'm comin' from." Kid Blink explained.  
  
"Nothin' happened."  
  
"Really? I mean, c'mon, why not? Dat was your perfect opportunity. I mean, was it her? Didn't she wanna?"  
  
"Look, Blink I really don't wanna talk about it. Okay, it ain't what you're thinkin'. It's different den dat. An' not tah be rude or anythin', I'm not like you. Okay, I jus' don'..."  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Nothin'. Jus' forget it. Look, congratulations wid Christina okay? You two goin' together or somethin'?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well congrats tah dat. You go share your stories wid everyone else who cares, an' I'll keep mine tah myself. Okay."  
  
"You'd tell Itey." Blink pointed out.  
  
"Dat's because Itey's my best friend an' you ain't. You're my friend, but Itey's my best friend, dat makes a difference." Snitch tried to say it in a way that wouldn't offend Blink, but there really wasn't any way to say that without offending anyone.  
  
"Look, okay I'm sorry for askin'. Liz jus' really helped me out an' I thought dat I might return da favor. You looked like you needed someone tah talk to an' I came over. I'm sorry for jumpin' in your little territory or bubble thing. I guess dat's like da crime of da century right! Jus' go incarcerate me now!" He snapped. He turned away and walked off without looking back. Snitch didn't even look back either to watch him go. He was too upset at everything that was going on.  
  
Everyone walked to the PDC to get their papers. There was this huge line, as there usually is. Snitch was waiting behind Itey and Jake, who were talking. He was just standing there, drifting off into space. He looked by a light pole and saw Oscar, Morris and two guys talking. "I wonder what they're talking about." He thought to himself as he started eaves dropping.  
  
"You guys gotta act drunk, okay? I got dis all planned out. All of you! Morris you too. You three guys gotta act drunk, an' jus' do dumb shit. You gotta be hittin' on her, hittin' on each other, laughin' at nothin' an' jus' bein' jackasses, okay?" Oscar explained to the trio.  
  
"But why? Won't dat scare her away?" Hoodlie asked. Hoodlie was a tall, black haired guy about 19 years old.  
  
"Yeah, it'll scare her away from you guys. Dat's da whole point. Once you scare her away, she'll come tah me." Oscar explained. "You guys know what you're doin'?" The trio nodded their heads. "You guys understand why I'm doin' dis?" They nodded again. "Now, I gotta go over somethin' else wid you. Since you guys are doin' dis for me, I gotta do somethin' for you. We gotta discuss da subject of payment, now don't we? Okay, dis is simple, what do ya want?"  
  
"Os, what da hell kind of question is dat? You know what da fuck we want." Morris said.  
  
"Okay, everything is cleared up an' everyone understands everything. We're good tah go. Any other questions?" Oscar asked.  
  
"What if it doesn't work?" Hoodlie asked.  
  
"It'll work, Hoodlie. Believe me, it'll work. I'll make it work." He grinned his mischievous grin that he had.  
  
"What'll work? What the hell are they talking about?" Snitch said to himself. He stared at them for a while more just as Hoodlie turned around. "Hey, I know that guy." Snitch said in his head.  
  
"Tom?" Hoodlie said, as he gave him a second glance to make sure it was really him. He walked over to Snitch.  
  
"Hoodlie!" Snitch said surprised.  
  
"Thomas Brigmont? Where you been, man?" Hoodlie asked as they shook hands.  
  
"I've been here all along, man. Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh I moved up tah Midtown. Yeah, ya know where dat old, uh, old sewin' factory used tah be? Yeah, I moved up dere. Man, I haven't seen you in like ten years. How have you been?" Hoodlie asked.  
  
"Um, eh, I've been okay, I guess. I mean, I can't really complain dat much, so I've been good, I guess." He laughed. "What about you? How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good actually. Yeah, nothin' new wid me. I'm still me, ya know. I'm still crazy as hell, man. Jus' thought I'd come down tah see Oscar an' talk about a few things." He smiled.  
  
"You an' Oscar are friends? Since when?" Snitch asked.  
  
"Oh, well, he comes up every weekend. Yeah, I don't know why, I guess he works or somethin' up dere, an' he comes over an' hangs out sometimes. But yeah, we're friends. But, he's great, man. He hasn't changed a bit at all, he's still da ol' fucked up in da head, insane Oscar dat he always was." He laughed.  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Um, like, I don't know, he jus', it's hard to explain. I mean, I used tah hate him, but once you get tah know him, ya like him. Why, are you guys friends or somethin'?"  
  
"Uhh, I don't really talk tah him dat much. I don't hate him, but we're not friends. I don't know, he has dis thing wid my goilfriend. He used tah give her hell now he's like her best friend an' stuff like dat. But, he's changed though. Don't you think he's changed just a little bit?"  
  
"Uh yeah, sure." Hoodlie smiled. "Look, I should get goin'. I gotta go to work. But yeah, it was real nice seein' ya again, Tom. Are you here every mornin'?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still a newsie."  
  
"Pssh, some things never change, right, man?" Hoodlie laughed. "Well, I gotta come down more often. It was great seein' ya, really. I'll talk tah you later, alright. See ya." Hoodlie said as he left with Oscar and the others.  
  
Itey turned around and whispered, "he calls you Tom?"  
  
"Dat was before I got my nick name."  
  
"Oh." He said as he turned around again.  
  
---  
  
After hours of selling double, Snitch was finally done. He skipped dinner and went straight to the Lodging House to see Liz. When he got there she was still sleeping. He took a deep breath and said calmly, "Liz get up."  
  
She slowly sat up and looked at him through sleepy eyes. "What?" He looked at her and just shook his head. She sensed his anger and hurt. "Snitch, I'm sorry."  
  
"Liz, do you have any idea what you put me through las' night? Do you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay, I made a mistake."  
  
"Liz, dis ain't an 'I'm sorry, please forgive me' matter. Okay, dis is more den dat! Dis is like, I don't know, really bad! Dis ain't somethin' stupid like I stole your hair brush or somethin'; dis is like somethin' dat's really really bad! I mean, you wouldn't understand because you can't!" He said frustrated.  
  
"Snitch, I don't know what I can do, I'm sorry an' I don't know what else to do! I'm sorry I made a mistake an' I'll never do it again! I didn't know it was such a huge sin tah get a few drinks! I'm sorry! Excuse me for makin' a mistake an' makin' you look bad!" She threw it right back at him.  
  
"What da hell are you talkin' about?"  
  
"I'm talkin' about how I almost beat dat goil's ass! I'm talkin' about da way I acted towards dose people dere! I'm sorry, I had a few drinks an' she just bothered me! Okay, I mean, you think dat it's such a crime for me to get drunk just once a year and you're fine! Is dat it?"  
  
"No! Look, don't do dis!" Snitch tried to say calmly.  
  
"Don't do what? I ain't doin' anythin'!" Liz yelled at him.  
  
"Could ya jus' hold on an' let me talk tah you for a second?"  
  
"No I wanna talk about dis! I'm tired of always talkin' about what you want tah talk about; for once I wanna do somethin' for me! It's always you! You you you! You want dis, you don't want dat! For once I'm puttin' my foot down an' I'm doin' somethin' for me!"  
  
"I'm not gonna talk tah you when you're like dis." He turned to walk away.  
  
Liz jumped off the bed and stood in front of him, yelling at him. Some newsies came in because of the action that was going on, also because it was quite late. "You're da one who woke me up pal!" She yelled at him. "What da hell do ya want me tah do, bow down an' lick your toenails?!"  
  
"No I jus' want you tah act like a normal person!"  
  
"I am actin' like a normal person! You're actin' like a chauvinist bastard!"  
  
"Wow! Big woids Liz, are you gettin' dem from all da guys you hang out wid?"  
  
"What? Don't you go backstabbin' on me, I thought you were da one we were gonna talk about!" Liz yelled back as she pushed him.  
  
"I ain't backstabbin' anyone; I'm just makin' a point!"  
  
"A point of what? Dat you're a sexist pig!? Is dat da point, because you made it quite clear tah me!"  
  
"NO dat ain't da point hunny!"  
  
"Don't you be callin' me hunny!" Liz screamed.  
  
"Guys, which one makes me look bigger?" Tumbler asked as he tried on some shirts. "Dis one, or dis one? I'm tryin' tah impress someone." He smiled.  
  
"Look, could you jus' stop for a second and see what I'm tryin' tah get at?" Snitch tried to calm himself down, but it didn't work.  
  
"No I'm not gonna stop. Okay, I could'a had a nice birthday yesterday, but NO! You had to get your ass into everythin' an' ruin it! You said 'oh I can't dance.' An' you didn't even try!"  
  
"It's because it was true! I couldn't dance. And what about you tryin' tah get beat up, huh? I ruined your birthday? You ruined it yourself!" Snitch argued.  
  
"Guys. Um, guys could you look at me for a second?" Tumbler whispered, trying to get their attention.  
  
"OH I ruined it!? I ruined my own birthday? Ooh yeah right! Yeah dat was a foist of many right? I ruin everything!" Liz yelled.  
  
"Guys, I wanna talk tah you." Tumbler tried to get in the middle of it.  
  
"Tumbler, SHUT UP!" Snitch screamed at him, making him jump back.  
  
He hung his head low in sorrow and sadness as he sniffed and began to cry. "I'm sorry, Snitch. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Snitch! He's an innocent little kid!" Liz yelled at Snitch.  
  
"Oh yeah an' he'll live! It's you I'm talkin' about! What's happened tah you? You're like not a normal person! You're actin' insane!"  
  
"Oh okay, maybe you should put me in a psych ward or somethin' right! Bein' as I'm dis such big mental person!"  
  
"No I didn't say you were mental, I said you were actin' mental. Liz dere's a difference."  
  
"Oh thanks, that makes it a whole lot better!"  
  
"What da hell is wrong wid you? Are you still drunk or somethin'? Can't you see I'm tryin' tah fix dis an' your twistin' my woids around!" Snitch was yelling at her.  
  
"I'm not twistin' any of your woids around, I'm sayin' exactly what you said!"  
  
"But I didn't say dat!"  
  
"No but you meant it!" Liz screamed back.  
  
"I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Ya still said it!"  
  
"God you're actin' like such a bitch, Liz. God I can't even talk tah you anymore!" Snitch screamed as he started pacing.  
  
"It works both ways, Snitch."  
  
"Who da hell are you and what have you done wid da REAL Liz?"  
  
"She's right here, but now she realized how much Snitch is makin' a jackass outta himself."  
  
"Hey da only one who's bein' a jackass is you! You were so fucked up las' night!" Snitch argued.  
  
"I thought we went through dis already! Look, okay I made a mistake. Didja hear dat guys!? I made a mistake! I made a mistake!" She jumped around like an insane person. "I swear to tell da truth, da whole truth an' nothin' but da truth: I made a mistake! Is dat good enough Snitch? Should I yell it tah da woild? Should I write it on my face? WHAT SHOULD I DO? Huh Snitch? Tell me what da hell I should do?" Liz screamed at him. He didn't answer and looked more hurt than upset. "Dat's what I thought too!"  
  
"I just wanted tah talk tah you." He said softly.  
  
"We can't talk, Snitch. We can never just have a civil conversation widout fightin'." Liz explained. She sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what tah do anymore."  
  
"What are ya talkin' about?" He asked softly, as he kept his distance.  
  
"I can't do dis anymore. We can't do dis anymore!" Liz looked up and revealed her tears. "We've jus', we've jus' grown apart."  
  
He ran over and sat down beside her. He put his arms around her and rocked her. "No, Liz, don't do dis. Please don't do dis."  
  
"I don't know what tah do anymore. I've jus' prayed so hard for things to get better an' dey're not. Dey jus' keep gettin' worse." She explained as she cried.  
  
"No, Liz, dey will get better. See, dis is jus' somethin' we're goin' through. Dis is a test. Yeah dis is a test, an' we're gonna get through it, together. We're better den dis Liz, we've weathered worse storms den dis, Liz."  
  
"Yeah, but none like dis. Not like dis! We were dere for each other, but we weren't like together!"  
  
"But were together! We fought them together. We fought by each other an' dat's what we're doin' now. Instead of fighting with each other, we're fighting for each other." Snitch explained.  
  
"It was jus' so much easier when we were friends." Liz hinted.  
  
"No! No, Liz. Listen tah me, we're fine. Okay, we're fine. We can get through dis. Don't you believe in us, Liz?"  
  
"Snitch, it ain't dat I don't believe in us, I jus' don't know what tah do anymore. I jus' think dat it'd be better if we..."  
  
"No Liz, don't say it."  
  
"were just friends."  
  
"No, Liz! We can't be just friends. Okay, friends are evil. Me an' Itey are friends an' beat each other up all da time!"  
  
"No, I mean like old times, when we got along. When we were dere for each other no matter what. When we actually talked an' laughed together an' had fun. We didn't have anyone pressurin' us tah do anythin' dat we weren't ready for. We didn't have tah worry about sayin' da wrong thing or bein' out too late. We didn't have to tell each other who we were hanging out wid, and what we were doin'. We didn't care about it. It wasn't important. Now it's like it's only us dat we can be wid an' dat's it. I'm not sayin' at you're too controllin', I'm jus' sayin' dat I think we need a break for a bit." Liz tried to say gently, but there was no way of saying it gently.  
  
"Liz, we can't just be friends. I can't be just your friend. Don't you understand dat? Liz, I need you. I need to be with you!"  
  
"You are still wid me. It's jus' different as before. Snitch, dis is jus' temporary!"  
  
"You don't understand. I can't love you da same way if we're jus' friends. We can't do anythin' anymore. I can't kiss you or hold your hand, I can't even love ya da same damn way anymore!" Snitch tried to persuade her to give him another chance, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Yes you can, Snitch. I still love you wid all my heart! I loved you dat way before we even were together. You know that Snitch."  
  
"I know, but it's different. Liz, we can't let dis bring us down. We have to be together, we were supposed to be together."  
  
"We still ARE together, Snitch. We will be together, I think we just need a little break, dat's all. It ain't nothin', jus' give it like a week or somethin'. One week an' see how we're doin'. Maybe if we can actually talk things over an' be normal again, we can be boyfriend and goilfriend again, okay. Dis ain't permanent by any means, Snitch. Dis ain't even a break up! We're still together, but we're just friends." Liz explained.  
  
"Liz c'mon don't do dis. You're makin' a mistake, Liz an' you know it. We don't need no break because we're fine. See, we're good. Once we finish dis whole problem thing den we'll be ourselves again. Dis is jus' somethin' we both are goin' through an' we'll get through it. Listen tah me, Liz. Believe in us."  
  
"I do, but, ugh!"  
  
"Liz, please. I'll do anythin', Liz. We'll sort it all out right here, Liz. Jus' give it some more time. Please." He begged.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Snitch. I have tah go." She said as she stood up.  
  
"Liz, don't leave, please."  
  
"I'm sorry, I have tah." She rushed to the door as Snitch followed her.  
  
"Please, jus' stay. Stay wid me, c'mon." He tried to hold her again, but she pushed him off.  
  
"I jus' need some time alone. I need tah think about dis."  
  
"Baby, c'mon."  
  
She pushed him off again. "Snitch," she said firmly. "We're jus' friends." -----------------  
  
SO's Blue Boxer – I missed you so much last week girl. I finally got to tell you what happened between you and Blink, but I'm sorry it was a little thing. I'm not sure if I'm going to have something else, or not. If I do, I promise I'll add more to you and him. Sorry about everything though. I'm just having so many renovations of thoughts and ideas and all that stuff. You know how it is. I cannot just keep one idea, I have to change it over and over again. But thanks anyway for reviewing and I apologize again. Sorry!  
  
Just Duck – LOL I love that song "Hot in Here". Haha. Liz was definitely tripping, I never understood the meaning of that word, but she's definitely tripping! Haha. I love Friends and Ben Stiller is so hilarious. I had to put something of him in there somewhere. Okay, I really didn't have to, but I wanted to. It kind of fitted in a bit. Oscar is so gosh darn cute! I love him so much. He was another character that decided to have a 'change of heart', or did he? LOL you'll find out, or maybe I'm just playing with you. I could be you have to find out. You're gonna be surprised at what will happen next, this fic is coming to an end, so a lot is going to happen. Stay tuned for that! Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
Splashey – I love skittles! I'm like Relient K, Skittles and Combos are my friends. Haha. Yeah, they did get a bit heated up, at first I was like 'oh my gosh, this is so bad!', but after I re-read it, it wasn't that bad. Well, it kind of was, but I don't know. LOL Oscar is a good guy, I love him. Hehe thanks for reviewing!  
  
I can't tell you what happens in the next chapter because then it would give everything away and I don't want to do that. So you'll have to stay tuned. I'll try to have it up by the end of this week, because next week I have to go to camp for a week. 


	24. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Newsies or anyone in it. I DO NOT own anything about Newsies either. I only own Liz, she is a figment of my imagination and I claim all rights for her existence in my fanfic. I do not own Christina, she belongs to herself, and same goes with Tag Along. I DO NOT own Hoodlie, Chicken Wing or Josh, they are owned by themselves, I just take all claims to the name.   
  
Yup, if you guys saw the title of this chapter, you'll notice that it's called "betrayal"; this is like the HUGE THING in the story. So yeah, just be informed for that and expect, uh, some pretty bad stuff. Nothing really bad in this chapter, it's the next chapter that might have the worse of the things. This one just has swear words in and stuff. So yeah, I just wanted to tell you guys that.  
  
Now for SO's at the beginning of the chapter because I want to.  
  
Blue Boxer – Geez you have a lot of anger, geez! You need to write nicer reviews to me or I'm gonna get mad, seriously! I mean, for the past ten years you've been like writing nothing but bad stuff to me. Gosh, I'm sorry that I didn't put you in that much. You didn't put me in that much in your story either, I'm trying my best, but you weren't part of the original plan. I chose to put you in and I did. My job is done. So, please don't be expecting so much from me, you're not a main character and this is the climax. The climax baby and that means it's mostly main characters and a few of the littler characters. But you're not in this, sorry. I'll try to fit you in later if I can. I don't know. If I don't, I'll explain to you what happened. You and Blink met up at Medda's because he took you there (as friends), you guys didn't drink anything, and went back to your place and made it. You told Spot to hit the road and he did, he went to Germany for vacation (and to cry) and you two are now dating. See that's how it goes. I can think of something that I'm gonna do with Blink in the future, so be looking for that, but I don't know if you'll show up anytime soon. Sorry sis, but you're just so five minutes ago. LOL j/k. There I explained it, now give me a nicer review!  
  
Splashey – You guys are just too good when it comes to picking out foreshadowing and stuff like that. I don't know or not if this will decide whether or not he's a good or bad guy, the girl he's talking about might just be another girl that no one knows about. I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see. :wink wink: Yupporuni, Snitch and Hoodlie used to be best friends, back in the day, now they grew apart and moved on with their lives. Don't you just love reunions, they're so sweet. Hehe! Thanks so much for reviewing and I got this one up ASAIC (as soon as I could). Thanks and Luvvies!  
  
JustDuck – You know, you're right, I never did tell you what shirt he picked. You'll figure it out later, I promise. If you don't, then I'll have a special A/N and tell you guys. I promise that much! That song is like so freaky when it comes to their relationship! LOL it like describes it 100%! That's weird. Great point you made there. I have to download that song and see what it sounds like. Thanks for pointing that out! Thanks so much for reviewing! Luvvies!  
  
A quiet, but brisk knock came to Oscar's door, as he shushed his rowdy friends. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Liz. He was surprised to see her, and she knew it. "Oh hey, what are ya doin' here?"  
  
She noticed that he had company and was now planning on going somewhere else; she didn't want to bother anyone. "Oh, um, nothin'. Sorry, um, I see you're busy, I'll jus' come back later." She said as she turned to walk away.  
  
He cleared his throat and looked back at his friends. "No, hey, stop. Don't worry about it, c'mon in. Honestly, don't worry 'bout nothin', jus' come in." He said as he led her back into his house. He walked her in far enough so that everyone could see her and she could see everyone. "That dere is Hoodlie, Josh an' you know da dumb ass, Morris. Fella's dis is Liz."  
  
"Hey." Liz said shyly, a little unsure if she really wanted to stay or not.  
  
"Os, who is dis?" Josh asked as he stumbled to get up off the couch he was sitting on. He dragged his feet while he walked, and barely got over to Liz without tripping over his own two feet.  
  
"I said it's Liz, you ass wipe! You deaf or somethin'?" Oscar said sarcastically.  
  
"Nah, I can see." Josh said, not realizing that he said it.  
  
Liz covered her mouth to hide her smile and tried her hardest not to giggle. It didn't really work when Oscar started busting up. She went right along with him, uncontrollably.  
  
"What's so funny? What?" Josh asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Nothin' man. You can't help dat you're a little mentally screwed over." Oscar laughed even more.  
  
"You're an asshole, Os. Seriously, I don't know why I bother comin' here anymore." Josh complained.  
  
"It's because you ain't got nothin' better tah do!" Hoodlie jumped into the conversation.  
  
"I got lots a stuff tah do, Hoodlie! An' I wouldn't be talkin' if I was you!"  
  
"Well you ain't me! An' thank da good Lord for dat. If you was me an' I was you, I'd kill ya for makin' me look so bad, an' God, so damn ugly!"  
  
"Why I oughta!" Josh yelled as he ran over and took a punch at Hoodlie.  
  
Oscar casually walked over and broke it up. "Josh, you couldn't hit him if was standin' two inches in front of you, which, wait a minute, he is!" Oscar pushed him down on the couch. "Now sit down an' shut up." He walked over to Liz and stood beside her. "Do ya wanna sit down?" He asked her. She just looked at him. "Or you can stand dere, what ever you want." He laughed.  
  
"No, I'll sit." She said as she sat down on another couch thing. He sat down beside her. She watched Hoodlie and Josh whispering something to each other and laughing. "What are dey doin' now?"  
  
Oscar looked over at them and replied, "I don't know. In about five minutes dey're probably gonna be makin' out or somethin'." He laughed.  
  
"Are dey?"  
  
"No, dey're straight, dey jus' do whatever I tell dem tah do." Liz nodded. "What do ya want dem tah do? I'll tell 'em an' dey'll do it."  
  
"I don't know, Oscar. I mean, dat's kinda mean, ain't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya know, I don't, uh, I don't wanna be rude." She said honestly.  
  
"Rude? Rude?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Liz, dere are fifty thousand million other things in da woild tah be worried about an' you're worried about bein' rude?! What's da matter wid ya? I mean, I bet you ain't never done one mean thing in your life, am I right?" Oscar asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I've been mean. I do bad stuff too, sometimes." She explained.  
  
"Like what? Yawnin' in church or somethin'? Jippin' some guy on a pape? Havin' someone trip over dere shoe lace because you didn't feel like tellin' 'em it was untied?" Oscar laughed.  
  
"No, I've done worse stuff before."  
  
"Like what? Liz, I've known you since you foist came here an' you ain't da foist one tah do bad stuff. C'mon try me, I bet ya I've done things a million times worse den what you've done." Oscar laughed.  
  
"Okay, um, I, uh, did a lotta bad stuff. I jus' can't think of anythin' right now. Give me minute." She thought for a minute. "Oh yeah, dis one time, I stole ten of Snitch's papes because I needed some extra money. I never told 'im about it an' tah dis day he still thinks dat Tumbler took dem."  
  
"Wow!" Oscar said sarcastically. "Liz, my grandmother has done worse things den dat an' she's 78 years old. She's done worse stuff like dat dis year! Dat ain't what I call bad, I call dat, well I don't know what I call it, but it ain't bad."  
  
"Well, what have you done? You ever committed any crimes?" Liz asked curiously.  
  
Oscar laughed. "Yeah. Liz, dat's what I do. Dat's what I live for."  
  
"But why? I mean, why would you want to get in trouble? You know you're gonna get nailed for it sometime."  
  
"Why? Because its fun an' it's exhilarating. It just gives ya a thrill, ya know. I ain't never gonna be caught, Liz. Dey don't wanna catch people like me. Dey underestimate me, ya know. It's people like me who keep dis world shitty."  
  
"Wait, are you tryin' tah tell me somethin'?"  
  
"Oh no, you asked. I was jus' bein' honest wid ya, I mean, I ain't gonna lie about it. What's tah lie about? I ain't ashamed of what I do, or what I did, or what I'm plannin' on doin', ya know, past, present, future, I ain't ashamed of dat." Oscar explained.  
  
"So what did you do? Murder anyone?" Liz joked.  
  
Oscar laughed again. "No I never murdered anyone; if I did I wouldn't be here talkin' tah you right now. I'd be boarded up in an institution or somethin' right now. Dey look an' focus on da murderers an' dat's why I'm not in da stockades. But yeah, I mean I could be in for assault an' battery, stealin', stalkin', an' uh somethin' else, dat was a long time ago though."  
  
"Wait, you stalk people?"  
  
"Person, I stalk a person."  
  
"Who? Why? Dat's creepy Oscar, dat's insane!"  
  
"I know, but it's like a past time, ya know, like a hobby. When I'm bored an' don't know what da fuck tah do, I jus' go lookin' for her an' it occupies my time."  
  
"Oscar, dat's sick! Oh my God, dat's like so sick! So you're like a peeping tom?"  
  
"I don't watch through windows dearie, rooftops."  
  
"What's da difference? Oh my God. Do they know you stalk 'em?" Liz asked.  
  
"Well if dey knew, den it wouldn't be stalkin' now would it?" He laughed. "Well, I stopped. I mean, like today I stopped, because I knew sooner or later she'll find out."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh da goil dat is used tah stalk." Liz nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah, don't worry about it, it wasn't you. It was jus' some stupid bitch who didn't see what was comin' to her. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Umm you kind of scared me there for a minute, but..." A pillow hit her straight in the head. Soon the sound of obnoxious laughter coming from the three drunk boys was heard.  
  
"I got you!" Hoodlie laughed as he was slapped over the head by Josh. They looked at each other and laughed even harder.  
  
"Hey, guys, you got her!" Morris joined in.  
  
"Haha, yeah, you got me." Liz tried to sound like she was in the whole thing, but she wasn't.  
  
"Hoodlie, jus' find a bone somewhere an' throw it at her. You boned 'er!" Josh screeched with laughter.  
  
"Oh my God." She said under her breath. "Um, I think I better go now."  
  
"No, don't go Liz. Look dey're jus' idiots. Don't give no mind tah dem." Oscar said. "Jus' stay for a little bit, okay. I mean, I'd rather be sittin' here wid you den tah be alone wid dese faggots. You know what I gotta put up wid."  
  
"No, I really think I should..."  
  
"Are you afraid of dem? Liz, it's da sober ones you gotta be afraid of. Dey're da ones dat'll surprise ya." He kidded.  
  
"Yeah, I highly doubt dat." She said under her breath again.  
  
"Jus' stay will ya. C'mon it's fun. Jus' me an' you, an' da idiots, an' nothin' else. No Snitch, no Skittery, no no one. C'mon, jus' relax." He said as he got up and massaged her shoulders.  
  
She became even more uncomfortable than she was before. "That's not likely, Oscar." She said to his face. "Okay, okay, Oscar I'm fine." She said as she pushed him away from her.  
  
"Geez, you're so paranoid, Liz. You need tah calm down a bit. Take a few deep breaths or somethin'." Oscar suggested as he sat back down beside her.  
"So, uhh..." They both said together. "Go ahead." They said together again. They both laughed. "Okay, dat was a little weird." Oscar said.  
  
Liz laughed as she twisted her cross necklace between her fingers. She normally did that when she was nervous. "Yeah, it kinda was." She said.  
  
"Yeah." He said as he thought about what he was going to say next. "Hey, could I talk tah you like alone for a minute?" He asked.  
  
"You can talk tah me right here."  
  
"No, I don't wanna talk wid dese fuckers around. Come on." He said as he gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait, where are we goin'?"  
  
"In dere." He said as he pointed to the room.  
  
"Wait, why can't we go outside?" Liz asked, stalling.  
  
"'Cause it's cold out."  
  
"It's summer!"  
  
"Well it's raining out." Oscar argued.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is! Look." He pointed to the window and proved it was raining.  
  
"Okay, well we can go under a balcony or somethin'. Why do we gotta go in dere?"  
  
"Do ya wanna hear dis or not, Liz?"  
  
"What's it about?" Liz asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I just wanna talk tah you. Can't I do dat?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Liz sighed as she stood up and followed him in the room.  
  
"Are ya gonna sit down?"  
  
"Where, on da floor?"  
  
"No on da bed." He said.  
  
"I don't want tah sit dere." She argued.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I jus' don't."  
  
"It's like a big chair, Liz."  
  
"Are you gonna sit beside me?"  
  
"No." Oscar snapped.  
  
"Okay." She snapped back, as she sat down.  
  
"You just pissed me off." Oscar said as he started pacing.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
"God just stop!" Oscar yelled.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" She argued back.  
  
"Well jus' stop talkin'!" Oscar said as he argued back.  
  
-------  
  
"Wow, dat's goin' well." Morris joked as he listened at the door.  
  
"What is he tryin' tah do?" Hoodlie asked.  
  
"God don't you listen tah anythin'? Don't you know anythin'?" Morris taunted. "Did you listen tah da plan?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't understand everythin'."  
  
"What don't ya understand, Hoodlie?" Josh asked.  
  
"Like why we're supposed tah act like we're drunk? I mean, it's kinda stupid, right?"  
  
"Did ya hear what he said? He said, "it's da sober ones ya gotta look out for". Do ya know what dat means? He was warnin' her dat she should look out for him, but she didn't get it. What are you thinkin' is gonna go down here?" Josh asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well we'll surprise ya. Jus' do what ever we tell ya tah do an' you'll find out, okay. We gotta be quiet or dey're gonna hear us. Now shut up and jus' wait for da signal, okay?" Josh explained.  
  
"Fine." Hoodlie replied back.  
  
----------  
  
After Oscar finally calmed down he could begin his speech. "Okay, I just wanna say dat I'm really glad you're here. Although I don't really sound like it, I am. God you're beautiful."  
  
"Oh God, Oscar no. Not dis again. No." She said as she stood up.  
  
"Wait, Liz, hold on."  
  
"No I'm not gonna listen tah dis, Oscar. I've heard dis ten million times before, I don't wanna hear dis. Oscar you know I hate dis. I hate dis more den anythin' I've ever hated before."  
  
"Wait! Jus' listen tah me, okay. I got a point, I promise."  
  
"Well den make it!"  
  
"Okay. Well you know how I've changed an' everythin'. I did it for you." He explained.  
  
"Yeah? And? I'm sorry I don't understand."  
  
"Well don't you think it's time dat you do somethin' for me?"  
  
"Like what? I'm your friend now, isn't dat what you wanted? Isn't dat enough? I don't hate you anymore."  
  
"Yeah, but dat's not what I said I wanted."  
  
"Well you never told me what you wanted. What do you want? Do ya want, I don't know. Do you want tah hang out or something? What?"  
  
"No I don't want tah hang out." Oscar replied.  
  
"Well den what do ya want?"  
  
"What do ya think I want?"  
  
"You want some breakfast at Tibby's! Yeah, dat's what you want. We can go out tomorrow morning and get breakfast. Yeah! I better go and earn some money real quick." She said as she got up.  
  
"Not so fast!" He pushed her right back down.  
  
"Oscar, you know I'm not good wid dese guessin' games. I don't know."  
  
"You don't wanna see, do you? You don't fuckin' wanna see." Oscar said as he turned away.  
  
"See what? I see you. Oscar, I don't understand."  
  
"You're a bitch!" He yelled.  
  
Her mouth dropped open, because he caught her off guard. "What?"  
  
"You never saw me, did you?"  
  
"What do you mean? Oscar you're confusing me, just explain tah me what you're talkin' about."  
  
"You were never interested in me at all, were you?"  
  
"Yes I was! Wait; define what you mean by 'interested'?"  
  
"What did you come here for?"  
  
"I came 'cause I needed someone tah talk to. Me an' Snitch had a fight an' I just needed tah clear my head, alright. I don't' know what you thought I came here for, but whatever it was I didn't!" Liz explained.  
  
"God I changed for you and, wait, no I didn't change."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Stop sayin' I did, because I didn't."  
  
"Stop sayin' you didn't because you did! You're da new Oscar now, you already proved dat. Da old Oscar is gone, dead. He died a long time ago, an' he ain't never comin' back."  
  
"Liz, dat's da reason why you don't see me. Let me explain it tah you, okay, just because I treat you nicer and differently doesn't mean dat I've changed completely. You know how I was talkin' about stalkin'? Well do you remember last summer when you were headed tah dat church dat one night, you felt like someone was watching you. You turned around and no one was there, so you went faster. Sooner or later you started running. You kept feeling two eyes on you, but you couldn't see anyone. Well dat was me Liz! How can I prove it? Because you saw Bumlets in da church dat night. He was devastated about how his father killed his mother and he told you something dat tah dis day you still can't forget, he said "if you really care about someone you won't leave 'em. You'll never know how much dey mean tah you until dey're gone". Do ya remember dat? You always wonder how I know all dis stuff about you, like where you are at what time, where you're going an' things like dat. I don't know, Liz. I just have a lot of connections. Think again, Liz! It was all me! You can't read between da lines, you believe so much in coincidences. Oh maybe he knew I was here because it was a coincidence. No! It was because I followed you dere. You don't know da real me, Liz. You never knew da real me. See all I had tah do is do da right things when you're around, put on an act, say nice things about you, keep my cool an' you'll believe I'm a different person. But I'm not a different Oscar. I'm still da same old bastard dat I used tah be."  
  
Liz shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe you Oscar."  
  
"Why da fuck not? Da evidence is right dere and why would I lie about it? I told you I wasn't ashamed of what I do. I'm not ashamed tah be dis way, an' I don't know why da hell I should be either. I'm just me an' dat's it. I'm me and I'm not gonna change for you."  
  
"I think I better go now." Liz said as she got up as fast as she could.  
  
"I don't think so missy! You got yourself in dis shit an' dere ain't no way of gettin' you out. You're in my hands now."  
  
"What? Why are you doin' dis?"  
  
"Cause I want to! I want tah do dis, Liz. I've wanted tah do dis a long time ago, an' you knew it. I warned you about it, but you seemed to have forgot about it, am I right? You were too much into that, "oh hail Jesus" and "Jesus will save me from anythin'", well He ain't gonna be here tah save ya from me. I warned you Liz, dat's da best I could do. I told you dat eventually dis day would come, an' lookie here, it's already came. Now you can be a good girl an' work wid me here, or we can do things my way, what ever you want."  
  
She glared at him with hurt. "I can't believe you're doin' dis."  
  
"Believe it. It's real." He said with no remorse at all for cheating her out and betraying her. "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
She looked at him straight in the eye and said firmly, "No, I'm not afraid of you."  
  
He smirked and laughed, "dat's da wrong answer."  
  
------  
  
Teehee. Didn't want to write that, didn't want to write that. But I did, now bow to me because I did it. I'll go now.  
  
Here's what's next.  
  
-- Was Snitch supposed to run into Hoodlie that day? Was there something significant about their meeting?  
  
-- How far is Liz's and Snitch's friendship really? How close are they in reality? Are they close enough to really sense that something isn't right? If so, how would they act towards it? What would they do?  
  
-- How will Snitch react when he sees his worst nightmare, but it was actually reality?  
  
Geez I give too much away, but I don't know what else to do. Gah! 


	25. A Friend's Loyalty

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Newsies or anyone in it. I DO NOT own anything about Newsies either. I only own Liz, she is a figment of my imagination and I claim all rights for her existence in my fanfic. I do not own Christina, she belongs to herself, and same goes with Tag Along. I DO NOT own Hoodlie, Chicken Wing or Josh, they are owned by themselves, I just take all claims to the name.  
  
------  
  
Yeah, here's the next chapter of my story. I'm not really happy with it, but I don't know what to do to change it so I'm gonna keep it the way it is. Yeah.  
  
-------  
  
All of a sudden, Snitch flicked his eyes open and quickly awoke from sleep. He jumped out of the bed and ran over to his clothes. The bad dream he had and the bad feeling he was now having, was making him think that something is terribly wrong. He found his shirt and started putting it on.  
  
"Snitch, what are ya doin'? It's da middle of da night." Itey said as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I gotta go, Ites. I don't feel right."  
  
"What? Why?" Itey asked confused.  
  
"I don't know; I just don't feel right. I jus' feel weird. I feel like somethin's wrong." Snitch said honestly as he got his shirt on.  
  
"Snitch, Liz is fine! She's probably over at Tag's house or somethin'. She could be wid Chicken Wing or in Brooklyn wid Christina or somethin'. Only God knows where she is right now, Snitch."  
  
"Yeah, dat's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"What? She's fine; she can take care of herself." Itey said.  
  
"I don't know, Itey. Somethin' don't feel right. I don't know what it is, but somethin' is jus' too wrong for me. Dere are a hundred an' one reasons why I think she's in trouble an' I can only think of one right now." Snitch explained.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oscar." Snitch said firmly.  
  
"Snitch, he's a good guy. Oscar's a good guy, he's already proved it. I mean, las' night wid what he did. Dere were a hundred an' one things dat he coulda done tah her las' night, but he chose option number 101!"  
  
"I know, but I don't know."  
  
"What? Dat don't make any sense, Snitch."  
  
"I'm tryin' tah say I know dat I said he was a good guy an' he has changed, but now I'm havin' second thoughts. I mean, he's a smart guy, Itey. He's real smart, an' when he's up tah somethin' he can do a lotta stuff tah make others think otherwise. He may fool a lotta people, but dere's one person dat he doesn't fool, an' dat's me."  
  
"I don't think he's up tah anythin', Snitch. I jus' think dat he finally realizes how much of a jackass he is an' wanted tah change."  
  
"No, I think I know the exact reason why he brought her home las' night."  
  
"An' what is dat?"  
  
"So we'd believe 'im. So we'd really think exactly what he wanted us tah think. So he knows we trust him an' believe him." Snitch explained as he put his shoes on.  
  
"Hold up, Snitch, I'm comin' wid ya." Itey said as he jumped out of bed and started throwing on his clothes.  
  
"No, Ites, you gotta stay here an' keep my man Tumbler here company."  
  
"No, I wanna come wid you, I wanna help, jus' like old times. C'mon."  
  
"No, Itey, jus' stay here. Jus' go back tah bed an' don't worry about it, okay. I'll be fine by myself."  
  
"Two men are better den one." Itey pointed out. "C'mon, jus' let me go. I wanna help. C'mon. You're wastin' time, Snitch. What do ya say?"  
  
"I say hurry your ass up if ya wanna go." Snitch said annoyed.  
  
Itey jumped out of bed and put his shoes and clothes on as fast as he could. "okay, we can go now." He said quietly as they snuck out the back way of the LH so that they wouldn't wake Kloppman. They walked briskly in the dark. "What do ya think is wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, Itey. We'll find out when we get dere." Snitch snapped at him.  
  
"Are ya goin' for da worst?"  
  
"No, I'm hopin' for da best." Snitch didn't even acknowledge his presence; he was too focused on getting to his destination.  
  
They walked block after block and minute after minute, but finally they arrived at his house. They stood in front of it, fearing that what they were thinking about was true and the worst was actually happening. Itey looked fearfully up at the building. Snitch kept calm and looked at Itey. "Okay, here's da plan, we'll go for da door foist. Okay, if he decides tah be a dumb ass an' not lock it, we're goin' in dat way. If he's still bein' a dumb ass an' decides tah lock it, den we'll break a window or somethin' okay?"  
  
"Wait, why can't we jus' look in da windows an' see what's goin' on? Or we can knock. Dat would be best." Itey suggested.  
  
"Do you wanna get dis done an' get out alive, or do ya wanna waste everythin' an' get killed? Do what I say, Itey. I know what I'm talkin' about, okay. Jus' follow me an' you'll be alright. Come on." He said as he went up the stairs and checked the door. He wasn't surprised that Oscar had decided to be a dumb ass and not lock it; he always did dumb stuff like that. Snitch looked back at Itey and told him to 'shush' as he slowly and quietly opened the door and prayed to God no one was there. He slowly looked to see if anyone noticed, but all he saw were three guys sprawled out on the couch and floor with beer bottles everywhere. He recognized Hoodlie and Morris, but the third guy, Josh, he didn't know. He heard them snoring and randomly coughing. He turned back to Itey, who looked scared out of his mind and said, "it's okay. Jus' be quiet an' follow me." Itey nodded and followed him. The two boys tiptoed into the house. They looked around every corner and everywhere, looking for some evidence to prove that Liz was in fact there. They quietly rummaged through everything they could to find something of hers but it was all a lost cause. They found nothing and they were getting frustrated. Snitch kept on, he was determined to find her or something that would tell him that he was correct.  
  
"Snitch, I can't find anything." Itey whispered to Snitch.  
  
"Don't give up, Itey. She's here, I know it." Snitch said back. All of a sudden he heard a muffled cry coming from the room. They both looked at each other, the same expression in each of their eyes: fear. Snitch's heart began to pound as a million images and thoughts flew through his mind. Itey stared firmly at Snitch, wondering what his next move will be. Snitch took a deep breath and looked around for some blunt object that he might be able to use, if he needed it. He saw that there was a shovel near the cabinets in the kitchen, so he had Itey go over and get it for him. He put his finger to his lips to signal Itey to be quiet, no matter what happens. He signaled him to follow him and they slowly, step by step, tip toed their way to the bedroom. Snitch put his hand gently on the door knob as Itey's hand held his arm, telling him that no matter what is going on in there, he's there for him. (A/N: NO they're not gay! They're just really good friends. Seesh!) Snitch took another final deep breath as he slowly opened the door, and through the darkness he saw his worst nightmare. Everything that he had been warned about had come true, he saw it; he saw them; he saw her. Right at that moment, he lost it. All the self control that he had was lost. He ran as fast as he could over to the bed and screamed, "You fucker!" as he slammed Oscar's head with the shovel. He pulled him off of Liz and continued to pummel him with the shovel.  
  
"Snitch, no!" Itey screamed as he took the shovel away from him, knowing that if he didn't, he would have beaten him to death.  
  
"You fuckin' bastard! I'll kill you! You're a fuckin' animal! You bastard!" He punched him as hard as he could, and finally Oscar fought back. He regained his strength from the blows and fought with all his might.  
  
Itey stood in terror as Hoodlie came over and started beating up on him. Everyone else was still asleep. Itey fought the guy who was taller than him by like at least 4 inches. He wasn't that hard to overpower, being as he was dead drunk as it is. He just punched him a few times, and got him to the ground and as soon as he hit the ground he was out again.  
  
Snitch wasn't having that easy of a time with Oscar, he didn't really care about getting him to the ground; he cared more about beating the living crap out of him as much as he could. "I swear to God, you rapist, I'll strangle you with your own fuckin' hands! You're a fuckin' rapist an' you deserve tah die! Fuck you!" He screamed as he just kept punching and kicking him.  
  
Itey ran over and got a hold of Snitch. "I got him, help Liz." He said as he pushed him away.  
  
Snitch obeyed and went to find Liz. He found her in the corner, hiding her face from everyone and everything. Her hands were tied behind her back and it looked like she had been gagged too, she had a handkerchief around her neck. She silently hid herself and cried. Snitch walked slowly over to her, he knew she heard him coming because she scooted away and cried more. "It's okay, Liz. It's me, I'm not gonna hoit you, I promise."  
  
She started scooting faster and faster, but she couldn't go any further. She was speaking to him, but she was speaking Chinese, which she used to do when she was younger, but she hadn't done it in a number of years. When they would fight she would always call him names in Chinese, but that was it. Now she was actually speaking full Chinese. "Liz, it's okay, you're gonna be alright. I just wanna untie you." He said as he bent down close to her. She screamed and fought him as he tried to untie her. "It's okay, it's jus' me. It's over. No more. No more." He said as gently as possible. Finally she let him free her, and she turned her head slightly to see him. That's when he saw it. Her face was covered in bruises and blood from the abuse of the four guys. She looked at him and with her pleading eyes she cried.  
  
"Yeah, it's over. He's not gonna hoit you no more. It's over, you're alright. Everythin's gonna be alright. I'm here." He said as calmly as he could. He kept himself calm for her sake, even though he was crying inside. He wanted so much to break down and cry, but he knew he couldn't. "Let's go home, okay? I'm gonna take you home, alright?" He said softly as he held out his hand.  
  
She looked at it with fear and confusion. She didn't know who to trust anymore. All the trust that she once had was gone. She didn't know who was the friend or the enemy. No man or boy could be trusted in her eyes. She wasn't even sure if she could trust Snitch or even Tumbler in that matter. She didn't know what she wanted to do.  
  
"Please? Liz you're alright, everythin's gonna be okay, I promise. Let's get you home." He said as he still kept his hand out.  
  
"Snitch, lets go." Itey said as he stood there over Oscar, making sure he was knocked out cold.  
  
Snitch nodded at Liz as she stared at him. She slowly came closer to him and threw her arms around him. He picked her up and held her tightly. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay." He said as he felt her crying on his chest. He looked at Itey and nodded. They quietly walked out of the house, making sure not to wake the already sleeping guys on the couch. They walked for miles it seems, and hours that were actually minutes. That was the worst walk of Snitch's life. It was the hardest moment of his entire life, even harder than what he had to deal with the night before. This was his best friend, his only love, she was all he had in the world and she had been used and abused like she was nothing. She had been betrayed, and he didn't stop it. He was too late, the damage had been done. They all walked quietly to the Lodging House. Snitch gave Liz his clothes so she wouldn't have to wear the ones she had. Her pants had been ripped open and they were covered in blood. Once she had changed her clothes she tried to walk up to the rooftop, but she couldn't walk at all. She limped and stumbled up the stairs, so Snitch got her favorite blanket and carried her up the stairs. She didn't look at him as she stared at the city. Tears ran down her cheeks as she sat silently, deep in her own thoughts.  
  
He didn't know what to say either. Nothing he could say would do anything to change what already had happened. He thought as hard as he could for something to say, but nothing came to him. "Liz." He said. He knew it was instant death. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop him. God dat bastard. I mean, I knew somethin' wasn't right. I knew it, but I was too late. I'm so sorry, Liz. If I would have known sooner I would have been there to stop every thing before it started. I shouldn't have let you walk out dat door. God I'm such a faggot. I shouldn't have fought wid you, if it wasn't for me dis wouldn't have happened. It's all my fuckin' fault. All my fuckin' fault." He said as he got up and paced around. He started mumbling things to himself.  
  
Liz didn't pay any attention to him, she heard him and listened to him, but she didn't answer. She hugged herself as tightly as she could in her blanket and rocked back and forth. She looked out at the city and all the places that had once made her happy. She couldn't remember what happiness felt like, she wasn't even sure if she felt that way ever again.  
  
"Liz." He said as he finally sat down beside her. She moved away if he got too close. "Could you jus' talk tah me, please. It'd make me feel so much better. Please, jus' say somethin'."  
  
She said something in Chinese, and that was it. She did what he asked and she said something, he wasn't specific on saying if she should say something he would understand or not.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
She started speaking more in Chinese. She was trying to tell him things, but she didn't feel like talking in English. She didn't want anyone else to hear what she was saying.  
  
"Liz, I don't understand what you're sayin'. Please, don't do dis. Talk tah me Liz, please! Jus' talk tah me." He said, and that's when he lost it. He started crying, something that he didn't want to do in front of her, but he couldn't help it. He buried his head in his hands and cried. He soon felt a small hand gently grasp his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.  
  
"For what?" He sniffed.  
  
"Everything." She looked away.  
  
"Liz, you did nothin' wrong. What is dere tah be sorry about? I don't understand." Then he thought about his childhood and his past. That happened to him too, he knew what it was like and he did understand why she was doing this. Those memories kept coming back to him, every nightmarish image at a time. He kept reliving the memory of his father, and what he did to him, all until he ran away from home. He didn't want to see it, but he knew he had to. He had to do this for Liz and he had to try to remember everything he did when it happened to him. "NO wait, I do understand. I know nothin' I can say will make it better for you, but I can at least try tah talk tah you. I jus' want you tah know dat I'm always here for you through anythin' an' everythin'. I've always been dere, jus' like you were dere for me. I know what you're feelin', because I've felt dat way before. I've been through everythin' you have. So, I understand dis whole thing. I know dat you ain't gonna want tah talk about it now, but when you do, I'm here, okay?"  
  
"I ain't talkin' about it tah anyone. Including you." She said firmly.  
  
"You gotta talk about it, Liz. You jus' gotta. I mean, you can't live wid all dat shit on your chest like dat. You jus' can't live like dat. You gotta tell someone, an' you tell me, okay."  
  
"No. I ain't like you, Snitch. I jus' ain't. Maybe you have tah talk about it, but I ain't you so I don't have tah. An' don't you be goin' around givin' me all dis shit about how it happened tah you. It didn't. It was different." She said angrily.  
  
"It did happen tah me, Liz. I mean, maybe it wasn't da same thing as you, but it did happen."  
  
"Yeah, which means it was different, which means dat it wasn't da same thing."  
  
"Liz, I wanna talk tah you." Snitch begged.  
  
"Well I don't wanna talk about it okay? You don't know what went on in dere. You don't know what dey put me through."  
  
"I would, if you told me."  
  
"You're fuckin' crazy."  
  
"Liz, I wanna help you."  
  
"If you wanna help me, den don't leave me, okay? No matter what, jus' don't leave me okay?" Liz pleaded.  
  
"Never again. I'll never leave you again, I promise." Snitch told her honestly. "No matter what happens, I won't leave you. I'm always here for you, no matter what." Liz just nodded and looked away. "You wanna go tah sleep? You'll feel better in da mornin'." Liz nodded again and lay down.  
  
She looked up at him as she cried again. "You'll make sure no one comes tah get me, okay?"  
  
"No one is gonna touch you ever again. Never again." He said. She looked at him and put her head down again. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she kept them open for as long as she could. Finally she couldn't take it and fell asleep. Snitch made sure she was asleep and quietly got up so that he could see where Itey was. He found Itey sitting on the stairs to the rooftop, crying. "Itey?"  
  
"Yeah." He said in his most manly, not crying voice.  
  
"Are you alright? Talk tah me, man." He said as he sat down beside him. "What's up?"  
  
Itey sniffed and looked a bit embarrassed that he was crying. "I can't deal wid dis shit, man."  
  
"What da hell are ya talkin' about?"  
  
"I'm talkin' about, I can't, I," he tried to say, but he stumbled over his words. "I can't deal wid dis, I just want out."  
  
"What do ya mean you want out? You can't get out, dat's da thing, Itey. You're in it all da way, man. You can't get out." Snitch corrected.  
  
"No I have tah. I can't deal wid dis, man. Dis is jus' too much."  
  
"What is too much?"  
  
"Dis! Dis whole thing is fucked up! It's so fucked up! I mean, I jus' can't deal wid dis shit right now. It's too much. I mean, maybe if she was like beat up or somethin' I can deal wid dat, but she was fuckin' raped, man! She was fuckin' raped! I can't deal wid dat! I don't wanna get involved, Snitch. I just want out!"  
  
"No, you're not fuckin' backin' out, Itey. You can't! Look, jus' listen tah me okay? She was betrayed an' if back out on her, den how will she feel about dat? We're da only one's she has, Itey. An' if you back out, all she has is me."  
  
"Well you've always been dere for her, so go now an' be dere for her!" Itey said.  
  
"You said two men are better den one. We gotta do dis together, Itey. We have tah. We went in dis thing together an' we're gonna get through it together. Okay, I ain't gonna go through dis by myself, man. An' I ain't lettin' ya quit, you can't quit. Look, I know what it's like, I've been through it." Snitch explained.  
  
"What are ya talkin' about, man?"  
  
"I'm talkin' about how da same thing has happened tah me."  
  
"What you were raped by Oscar?"  
  
"No, molested an' by my father." Snitch said firmly without fear.  
  
"You're fuckin' wid me right? You can't be serious? Snitch tell me you're fuckin' lyin'."  
  
"I would, but den I would be lyin'. Look, da only person I told dat to was Liz. Now I finally realize why God allowed my dad tah do dat tah me, it was so I could help a person dat dat happened to."  
  
"Wait, you're serious? Why da hell didn't ya tell me dis before?"  
  
"Because I was afraid to. Because I was ashamed tah tell you because I thought you would make fun of me. But don't worry about it, I got out. An' besides we ain't here tah talk about me, we gotta help Liz. So are you in or out?"  
  
"I'm in, but, talk tah me next time, okay? I mean, I know I ain't equivalent tah Liz or anythin', but I do consider ya my friend an' I would like tah know dese things. I mean, I ain't gonna be huggin' ya or rubbin' your back or anythin', but I am here for ya in any way an' every way, alright?" Itey said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Snitch nodded.  
  
"What's 'rape'?" Tumbler said as he stared at them.  
  
They both looked at each other, stumped. They didn't know what to say or how to explain it. "Um, dat's where, um." Itey said, as he thought.  
  
"I'll explain it tah ya tomorrow, okay?" Snitch said.  
  
"I wanna know now! Tell me now!" Tumbler pouted.  
  
"Okay, do ya know what tonight is?" Snitch asked.  
  
"Dark?" Tumbler said.  
  
"No, tonight is when the big, giant, fat storm cloud comes down and eats all the little boys and girls who aren't in bed in about five minutes." Snitch looked serious.  
  
"Really? Why ain't you in bed?"  
  
"Because I ain't a little boy."  
  
"Snitch, you said little girls too." Itey joked between tears.  
  
"Haha, shut up. I'm tellin' ya Tumbler. Ya got three minutes now! Go!" He said as Tumbler ran back down the stairs and got in bed.  
  
"You're good at dat, man."  
  
"Lyin'? Yeah, I know. I guess it's kinda a talent or somethin'." Snitch explained. "But anyway, I guess I should go, I promised Liz dat I wouldn't leave her. You go tah sleep, alright? I'll talk tah you in da mornin'?" Snitch nodded.  
  
"Yeah, alright." Itey said as he stood up.  
  
Snitch walked back out to Liz. He sat down beside her again quietly.  
  
"You left, you said you wouldn't."  
  
"I had tah talk tah Itey about somethin'." Snitch said honestly.  
  
"About what?" Liz asked.  
  
"About dis. I jus' had tah set his mind straight wid everythin'."  
  
"In other words, because of me." Liz said.  
  
"No, because he's never dealt wid anythin' like dis before, an' he was havin' trouble dealin' wid it." Snitch explained. "Not because of you, you have nothin' tah do wid him an' not bein' able tah deal wid it." There were moments of silence between them. In fact, it was more like minutes of silence; they didn't know what to say to each other.  
  
"Snitch?" Liz said quietly between her tears.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You'd never do dat tah me would you? You'd never hoit me like dat, would you?"  
  
"Liz, no. I wouldn't ever ever ever ever ever ever ever and a billion times later ever, do anythin' like dat tah you. I would never hoit you! Because I love you too much." Snitch explained.  
  
"I wish I can trust you."  
  
"You can. Liz you can. All my life I've never hoit you. I've never hit you or physically bruised you in any way. I'd never forgive myself if I did. Liz, you're precious and I couldn't, I can't imagine anyone hoiting you like dat. I just, I," He tried explain, but he couldn't.  
  
"Okay, I understand." She said quietly. "Did it hoit dis bad for you?"  
  
"Well it depends how ya mean. It's a scar dat'll never heal, ya know. So yeah, I guess."  
  
"So ya really felt da way I do?"  
  
"Yes. Liz I felt like my whole world was breakin' down. I felt like da whole world was turnin' on me. Da person dat I was taught tah love an' trust wid my life jus' turned his back on me. I don't know why, he jus' went mad an' he needed someone tah take it out on, an' he chose me."  
  
"I shoulda listened tah you a long time ago. You were right all along. You were always right, Snitch. God I'm so stupid, I'm such an idiot."  
  
"Liz you're not an idiot. You have somethin' dat I never did, an' dat was trust an' faith. Now you lost all of dat. Dat's why I don't have it anymore, because it was taken away. You had the ability tah trust people easily because you had faith in dem. I lost everythin' when I was five, an' I never got it back. So I turned tah you because you made me remember who I used tah be. You made me remember how happy I used tah be. An' eventually I became happy again."  
  
"Snitch, could you promise me somethin' an' never let go of dat promise?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Promise me dat no matter what you'll never leave me. You'll always be dere for me, okay? You'll never turn on me."  
  
"I promise. Cross my heart and hope tah die, stick a needle in my eye." Snitch said.  
  
She nodded again and laid back down and went to sleep.  
  
"You were dere for me, an' I'll be dere for you."  
  
-------  
  
Yeah yeah, I already said I wasn't happy with it. I don't know, I guess I'm just in a bad mood or something. :shrugs: There it is. Enjoy.  
  
I'm not gonna write a lot now because I'm lazy, I'll just give an SO to JustDuck and splashey for reviewing. Thanks so much loves! 


	26. Happiness Lost, A True Friend Found

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Newsies. However I do own Liz and I take all claims to Hoodlie and Josh. But everyone else is their own.

I just have to say I'm sorry for the long wait. Dude I knew what I wanted to do in these up coming chapters but how the hell do I write them? That's the only problem. So I just wanted to say **I'm sorry for the long wait.** Writers block was really getting to me, I'm sure you all can understand. But that still doesn't make up for it. :shrugs: Oh well, my bad. I'm not happy with the way these turned out, but I'm putting them up the way they are. I'll live.

Also please excuse my language in the narration part and what not, I'm in a bad mood today and I really don't care what the hell I say. :shrugs: That's just me.

"Snitch?" Itey said, standing beside the sleeping boy. He had awoken late, as did everyone else. "Snitch?" He said again as he kicked him slightly.

"What? I'm up." Snitch said as he yawned and opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"I don't think we should be worried about da time, Snitch." Itey informed.

"What da hell are you talkin' about?"

"I think you should be wondering where Liz is." Itey said.

Snitch gave him a funny look and when he finally realized what he said he scrambled up and looked behind him, where she used to be. "Shit! Shit" He said as he stood up and looked everywhere he could. "Where da hell did she go?"

"How am I supposed tah know, you were here watchin' her."

"Don't be blamin' it on me, we gotta find her. Oh fuck!" He yelled. "God why can't dey just leave her alone."

"Snitch, why would dey take her? I mean, you beat da shit out of Oscar, dat other guy jus' passed out right in front of me an' da others were dead drunk. Dey were asleep through da whole thing, why would dey come an' take her?" Itey explained.

"How da hell am I supposed tah know. What do ya mean?"

"I mean dat she might have jus' walked off herself, ya know."

"I don't think so. Why would she leave when she told me tah watch her?"

"I don't know. She's always been an in-and-out goil, she's always been dat way. Look before you shit your pants, why don't you jus' go look for her? I mean, she has tah be somewhere."

"Well where da hell do I start?"

"How da fuck am I supposed tah know? You know her better den me, I'm sure you'll have an idea."

"I'm tellin' ya I don't."

"C'mon Mr. I-can-finish-her-sentences, just think. I have tah go sell, you try tah find her." Itey said as he went to leave.

"Hey, hold it. Why ain't you gonna help?"

"Because she really **would **run away if I tried tah find her. She hates me, an' you know it."

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like you dat much."

"Oh dat makes it so much better. Now stop talkin' an' go find her. Find her before they do! Go!" Itey said as he opened the door. "Oh yeah, I'll sell for ya today, okay?"

"Thanks." Snitch replied back as he stretched. "Shit, where da hell am I supposed tah start?" He thought. _Where would she go? Why would she leave in the first place? I mean she did get pissed at me because I left her last night and here she goes and leaves me. It just doesn't make any sense. But Itey knows his shit, he's better at this sort of thing than I am so I guess I'll listen to him_. Snitch thought to himself. He walked around the city visiting place after place, and seeing no sign of Liz. He asked people on the street if they saw a really small Asian girl, but everyone said 'no'. He wasn't having any luck. Why was it so hard for him to find her? Probably because he didn't expect her to leave in the first place. _Where da hell is she? I went to place after place, I asked person after person, why can't I find her? Did she leave the city or something? She couldn't have because her things were still there. She had to leave with something._ He thought. _Where would she go? Would she go to Tibby's? No, she hates eating. Would she go to the..._ He nodded his head in agreement. He finally found the answer he was looking for. "The church." He said as he rushed to the nearest church, the only church he knew of in Manhattan.

He'd never set foot in a church before not even when he was little. He never knew what one looked like and he didn't even want to know what one looked like either. He didn't need a church to find God. Not that he actually did "find" Him, but from the events last night, he did talk to God a little bit. If he really wanted to find God he'd find him in just any old place, he didn't need a religious setting to find what he was looking for. He looked around at the huge sanctuary. There were people kneeled around the whole church. They were praying in the pews, at the altar and just any other place. You couldn't hear a thing, it was pure silence. He felt a little uncomfortable being there, but he had something to do and by God he was going to do it. He looked around at the people and saw someone who at least resembled Liz from the back.

He walked over to her and went in the pew behind her. "Liz?" He whispered. She was so focused on her prayer that she didn't even hear him. "Liz?" He said again as he put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and dropped the bible that she was holding on the floor. She was shaking when she looked at him. "It's okay, Liz. It's just me." He assured. "Let's go. Let's go." He said as he guided her out of the church.

They walked out of the church together and were heading back to the Lodging House. "I can't believe you left, Liz. You scared da livin' shit outta me, you know dat right?"

She didn't answer him; she didn't even look at him. She just looked at the ground the whole time.

"But dat's okay, I understand, I guess. But if you wanna go somewhere, please tell me next time. You're gonna give me a heart attack if you jus' up an' leave like dat, ya know." He told her, knowing that she wasn't paying attention. "Liz are you listenin' tah me? Liz? Hello?" He said as he stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders to get her attention.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed. "No!" She started freaking out as the memories of last night were playing through her head. She was reliving them. He triggered something in her mind and the whole scene just started playing again in her head, and it was so real. She thought it was actually happening again.

(A/N: These are flashbacks, don't get confused. I don't know how intense they'll be, I'm just gonna see where my fingers and my mind take me. So if you don't want to read this or see this, whatever, turn back now. I warned you. )

She jumped off the bed to run away but she was stopped by Oscar. He grabbed her shoulders and slapped her across the face. "You stupid bitch. Where da hell do you think you're goin'?" He teased as he grinned at her.

"I gotta go home. Oscar please. Don't do dis, please jus' let me go!" She screamed. "Help me! Someone please. Help me!"

"No one is gonna help ya, Liz. You're mine now." He said as he started kissing her all over.

"STOP IT! No!" She screamed as she started shaking and pushing Snitch away.

"No, it's okay. It's alright, I'm not gonna hoit ya. Liz, it's okay." Snitch tried to calm her, but he couldn't. He had no idea what was going on. He just held her and rocked her through everything. "It's okay, it's over, no one is gonna hoit you." He assured.

He grabbed her arms so hard, bruising them just by holding them, and he tied them behind her back as he threw her on the bed. She squirmed around to try to get away, but she couldn't. He grasped her still and got on top of her. She was screaming as hard as she could, hoping that someone could hear her, somewhere.

"You better shut da fuck up, Liz. Shut da fuck up!" He yelled at her as he covered her mouth with his hand. "I swear tah fuckin' God if you don't shut da fuck up I'll kill you. An' ya know what else I'll do, I'll come after your lover boy too. I'll fuck dem all up an' I'll kill dem all. Dey're all gonna be sufferin' an' ya know why? Because of you! Do you understand me?" He yelled. She looked at him with so much anger in her eyes, but she obeyed. And he took her, slowly and painfully. It was like a nightmare except it was real life and the pain was real. The fear was real and the pain was real. It was something that she never experienced before. Fuck the beatings, fuck the humiliation, out of all the things he's done to her this was the worst. It felt like everything was coming down on her, everything was turning its back to her, everything was closing its doors to her because of who she was, because of what she was. She didn't understand it, she didn't want to understand it, and she only knew what was going on. She closed her eyes as she let the tears fall on the blood and sweat stained bed. She hated the world, she hated everyone, she hated herself. Everything was over. Everything she once had and held close to her was gone. The only thing she called her own was gone, herself. From that moment on he would live in the back of her mind always. He would be the only thing she feared, rape was the only dream she would ever dream, "run away. Run away" would be the only goal she would work towards, trust would never again be given to anyone even if she had trusted them before. It was like her whole life had changed in that one moment.

She was sad, she was scared and she felt so alone. She was alone in this world as far as she knew it. She couldn't tell anyone anything. She couldn't talk about it, to anyone. The pain and suffering they inflicted on her would be endless, timeless. It would never go away even if she were long gone. That moment would be played out again and again throughout time. A million years could pass and that moment would still be locked in time. And it was, forever locked in her mind.

"It's okay. Liz, it's okay." Snitch assured as he held her tightly rocking her back and forth. She didn't embrace him back and eventually she stopped fighting him away. She just cried and cried. When she stopped struggling he knew the ordeal was over. He didn't know what he did though; he had never experienced anything like that before. Sure, he had flashbacks, but he didn't freak out like she did. She was just combustible, she wouldn't stop. "It's okay. You're okay now." He told her. He thought to himself about what he could have done to make her act like that. He had to have done something that happened last night to make her relive it like she was. He tried to think back to everything he said and everything he did. _She started screaming when I touched her shoulders, so maybe it was something to do with her shoulders._ He thought. He wanted to look and see what was wrong but would she let him. "Liz, I'm not gonna hoit ya, I promise. I wanna help you." He said. "You're okay, I jus' wanna look at your shoulders, okay. I jus' wanna see somethin'." He told her as he gently brought his hand to her shoulder. She started crying more and pushed his hand away. He knew he had to check it out so he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I'm your friend, Liz. I'm your friend, I'm not gonna hoit you."

"Snitch no." She cried softly.

"I'm not gonna hoit you. You're gonna be alright, I promise. No one is gonna hoit you again, I swear." He promised. "I jus' wanna help ya, because I'm your friend. Liz I'm your friend. Okay?"

"No." She said, shaking with fear and doubt.

"It's okay, Liz please. Jus' let me help you, please. Please." He begged. "Please. I'm not gonna hoit you. I'm not gonna hoit you Liz." He looked into her eyes. "Please?" She looked at him and knew he wouldn't do anything to her; she just didn't want to believe it. She knew that he wouldn't ever hurt her, but she didn't want to believe it. She let go of his hand, but still grabbed on to his arm. "Okay. It's okay." He said as he slowly pulled down the sleeve of her shirt to look at her shoulder, fearing it was covered in bruises. It was covered in bruises, but that wasn't the only thing it was covered in. There were hickeys everywhere, all over her neck and shoulders and even down to her chest. When he saw how abused she was his heart sank. He just wanted to cry. How could anyone do that to her, to someone as sweet and innocent as her? He didn't understand it. He couldn't understand it. He didn't want to understand it. "Oh God." He muttered. "Oh God." He said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry." She said shamefully. "I tried tah stop 'em. I tried." She started to cry.

He kneeled down to her. "What do ya gotta be sorry about, Liz? You didn't do anythin' wrong? It's dat bastard who oughta be sorry, not you."

"Who are ya talkin' about Snitch?"

"Oscar? Who did ya think I was talkin' about?"

"I don't know, I thought dat you, um, never mind."

"Liz, are you tellin' me it wasn't just him?" Snitch asked.

"I don't know, I was confused. Jus' forget I said anythin'." She panicked.

"Liz, what did dose fuckers do tah you?"

"I-I-I don't know. I can't – I can't remember everything." She said as she started breathing harder.

"You tell me everythin' dey did tah you."

"No, Snitch, I can't. I don't remember everythin'." She told him.

"Please, Liz tell me what you saw! I know you saw it, what did you see?" Liz just shook her head and cried. "Please, Liz. Jus' tell me, please."

"No."

"Why not? Why? I'm your friend, please. I wanna help you."

"I'm not gonna put you through dat, no, Snitch please." She cried.

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't want tah talk about it. I don't wanna have tah live through it again. Tellin' you or not tellin' you ain't gonna make a difference, Snitch. It ain't gonna make it go away or come back. It ain't gonna do nothin'. Alright Snitch you saw what happened an' you know damn well what went on las' night. Why should I tell you what you didn't see? It ain't gonna change anythin'." She told him. "Snitch, its jus' gonna hoit more. It's gonna hoit you an' it's gonna hoit me an' I don't wanna put you through anythin' else, okay?"

Snitch nodded and then shook his head in disbelief. _ How could anyone in their right mind do that to anyone. How could anyone do that to another human being? But that's how the world works now isn't it? Man is supposed to fight over man. And they say we're the superior ones, don't they? Yet we kill each other, torture each other for on reason at all. It doesn't make any sense, but that's the way the world works. That's the reason why innocent kids were thrown out on the street. That's the reason why the world was this way; because someone went nuts and evil came into the world. It was because of some nutcase that sweet innocent kids like me and Liz had to suffer. Who knew about the stories all the other newsies haven't told. It just didn't make any sense. What could drive Oscar to insanity and barbarianism? What was wrong with him? Why did he have it out for her? Did she threaten him in some way? Why is it such a task of his to make her life miserable? Why must he make it a normal routine in his day to make her suffer? It doesn't make any sense. And why for God sakes would he bring someone like Hoodlie in to this? Hoodlie, my best friend from way back. We were blood brothers. Fucking blood brothers. What could he have done to him to make him agree to that? Hoodlie wouldn't hurt a fly. It wasn't in his nature to hurt anything intentionally yet alone rape and abuse a poor innocent girl. _He thought. He had to find out from Hoodlie himself. No one knew Hoodlie like Snitch did. They were best friends before he ran away. They did everything together, kind of like him and Liz. He had to find out. He took Liz back to the Lodging House, and waited for Itey to come back. While they waited Snitch couldn't and wouldn't talk to Liz, he wouldn't even look at her. It wasn't that he was ashamed of her, but he was ashamed of himself. He blamed himself for what happened. If he would have never confronted her last night and if he wouldn't have acknowledged the argument that he did, she would have never walked out that door last night. She would have never felt compelled to confide in someone about the ordeal that just went down at the Lodging House. She would have never went to Oscar's place, and she would have never been raped. It all pointed back at him. If he wouldn't have even been there in the first place. If he wouldn't have even woken her up then none of this would have happened. No matter what she said to him, no matter what anyone said to him, it was all his fault. If you traced the line from last night to what made her leave the Lodging House it all pointed to him, every single bit of it. He had to settle this once and for all. He couldn't take it, he needed answers and he knew who to get them from and exactly how to get them out of him. It didn't matter what happened, he was getting what he wanted.

**SO's! Yay!**

**Splashey**

**JustDuck**

**Blue Boxer**

...thanks you guys. You know I love you! You guys are friggen awesome.

Wow guys. I don't know about that one. Am I exactly happy with it? No, but it's a hell of a lot better than what I thought it would be. I think since I'm taking this approach other than the other approaches I've tried writing I've got a pretty good idea what's coming up next and an estimate about the end of this fic for you guys.

**Now some frequently thought thoughts from you guys:**

**Is the ending pretty soon?** Well you ask if I'm almost finished with this. Well I'll give you a one worded answer: NO!

**How much longer is this fic?** Well I'm not really sure. I have all these ideas in my head, but I don't know how many I'm going to fit in each chapter. If you read my profile I have updates on all my fics there. But from an estimate I think about 10 to 20 more chapters maybe. I know that sounds like a lot, but I have a whole 'nother year planned until the end finally comes near. And then you have to think about what happens in the end too, it can't just be over **that** soon you know. I can't say anything else because I'll give it away.

**Why is it so long?** Because I have a lot of ideas planned for you guys. Do you guys think I'm going to let Oscar win that easily? Yeah he's hott, and he's sexy and I want to have sex with him very badly (, haha that made me laugh), but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on my girl, Liz. She's a fighter and she's going to fight that dude for as long as I want her to. Oscar you good looks can't get you out of the spot light dude, you're in deep man!

**What are you planning on next? ** **What ideas do you have?** Well I'm thinking about having a lot of idea. Like let me think. I'm thinking about having there be a Snitch and Hoodlie chapter. Then I'm thinking about things getting quiet for a while. This happens and then that, Snitch try to go to the police and all that crap. Then they'll be a Oscar, Morris, Josh and Hoodlie chapter (with just those four). Then they'll be a kinda sweet-innocent-I-want-to-kiss-you chapter, and then there's going to be an OMG-why-the-hell-did-she-do-that chapter. And then there'll be an OMFG-they-are-so-cute-I-wish-I-had-a-friendship-like-that chapter. After that they'll be OMG-I-NEVER-want-to-even-think-about-having-sex-with-that-jerk-ever-again chapter. Then after that they'll be an I have one more reason to stay here chapter. And then they'll be something awesome but I can't tell you. I've already given too much away now. Yay!

**Where the hell did Christina go?** Haha I know you're wondering that Blue, I know it. Well I think I'm going to insert you in a chapter but then that's it. I really don't know, what am I supposed to do? Have you leave Blink and go to Oscar, what? You tell me. I'm not sure if I'm going to put that chapter in the story, but I'm certainly going to try. Since it's nothing really major I'll tell you what it'll be. Tag Along is having a sleepover party for the girls! She invites her main girls, Liz and Christina along to her house. Of course Liz doesn't want to go because she was raped so leave her alone! But she goes anyway. That is just sort of an update on all the girls' relationships (Tag and Specs and Christina and Blink) and then Liz tells them a secret only she and Snitch knew about (no it's not the rape, leave the girl alone). It's a secret that showed how intense her and Snitch's relationship REALLY was. It came from a thought I had (Chris I asked you this already and you like freaked out on me) and I couldn't resist it, it was to friggen hott for me.

....any last questions?

**Do you love us? **Yes I love you and do you know why? Because you guys are the ones keeping me writing this story! Yay! So do what you guys are experts at: go review!

**NOW what is going down in the next chapter? I pretty much said everything but I'll tell you ahead of time.**

-- Hoodlie, Mr. I would never hurt a flea, definitely hurt something more important than a flea and Snitch is pissed about it. Can Snitch keep his cool when he goes to see his long lost blood brother?

-- What **did** drive Hoodlie over the edge to commit such a horrific crime?

-- What terrible secrets does Hoodlie hold?

-- Did he really want to rape her? Or was he set up and made to?

**Find out in the next chapter which will appear on here hopefully soon! Yay! No review like you have never reviewed before. Thank you loves.**


	27. The Real Truth about Hoodlie

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Newsies. However I do own and take full responsibility to Liz. I also take all claims to Hoodlie, Josh and Chicken Wing. Christina is owned by Blue Boxer and Tag Along (or Becky) is owned by Tag216.

Well here is another quick update. I want to do as much as I can before school starts (August 31). For some reason I **am not** looking forward to this school year for one reason or another. I just have a sucky feeling about this one, but I'll survive.

Chapter 27:

Snitch sat by himself on the rooftop waiting for Itey to come home. He wanted to confront Hoodlie himself, his old best friend, and find out why he did what he did. He knew Hoodlie better than anyone else, well; at least he thought he knew him. He sat alone and thought for the rest of the day about what he was going to do.

"Snitch?" Liz asked, as she sat down beside him. "Please talk tah me. Are you mad at me?"

He didn't answer; in fact he didn't even make a sound at all. He just stood up and went on the opposite side of the roof. He wasn't mad at her; he just didn't want to talk to her right now. He knew she wouldn't understand that. He didn't understand any of this and he wanted to. He was determined. That's just the way he was. Justice was in his blood, revenge was running through his very veins. Freedom was something he always lived for, and he knew she wasn't free. She would never be free, until he could make her free. He wasn't planning on being reckless or anything, he just wanted to find answers. He wanted to find out the truth.

Liz looked at him as a tear fell down her cheek. She wrapped her blanket tightly around herself almost as if she was cold, but she wasn't cold. She was ashamed, so she hid herself from the world. She wanted to just curl up in a little ball and disappear forever, but she knew life wasn't that easy. _Why won't he talk to me? Why won't he even look at me? God, what did I do wrong? Is he ashamed of me? I thought he was my friend. I don't know what it's like to have friends. I never had a friend. I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure. I'm so confused God. I don't know what to do; I don't know where to turn. It's like life is going so fast. My life is in rough, unfriendly waters and I don't know what to do about it. I feel differently than I felt before. I feel old, although I know I'm not. I feel like a different person, am I? Does he see right through me? Does he see my fear of him? I don't want to be afraid of him. Really I don't, but I have to. Deep down I'll always be close to him, but I don't want to be. I don't know why, and I can't understand it._ She silently prayed. _I just wish he could understand. Is he scared? Is he confused? Does he love me still? So many questions are running through my mind, God. Am I loved? Am I wanted? Who'll want me, if Snitch doesn't? He's the only one who really gave me the time of day, who really saw through me. Maybe he doesn't like what he sees anymore. Maybe the mask has faded and the walls have been brought down and now he sees the **real** me; the one whom he's never laid eyes on before, the one whom he thought was there but dismissed it. Maybe he is just being like every other man in this world is: a slug. They can't be trusted, none of them. **He **can't be trusted._

Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days as he waited in silence for Itey to come back. He didn't know the time; he didn't care about the time. He couldn't leave her, but for some reason, he felt like he had to. He thought the whole time, quarreling with his mind. _They chewed her up and spit her out like she didn't even matter at all. How could they do that? How could anyone do that? They're sick, they're so fucking sick. I can't take it! It's intolerable, I won't tolerate it. They think that they can just do whatever the fuck they want to her, they have another thing coming. I don't care if she can't tell me what happened; I know how I'm going to get it out of them. I'm going to tell someone and they're going to pay for this. Oscar deserves to pay for this. This whole thing was planned. They fucking planned it, which is even sicker than anything. It wasn't just a snap decisions, "hey I got angry, I think I'm going to fuck you", it was something that he planned out and talked about for a while. He's so sick, they're all fucking sick. They're all low lifes! Fucking slugs, every single one of them. They deserve to pay, and they will pay._ He thought as Itey came through the door. Snitch jumped up to his feet and ran over to Itey. "Look I'm goin' tah do somethin'; I'll be back in a little while."

Itey stopped him. "What are you gonna do?"

"I need tah figure things out, alright. I need tah get some answers." Snitch explained. "Hold up da fort, buddy boy." He said as he smacked his shoulder and left.

"Buddy boy?" Itey thought, he'd never called him that before. "Oh shit, he's gonna kill someone!" He yelled as he went to run after him, but then he remembered the reason why he came back: Liz. He stopped himself and realized that if Snitch does something stupid, it's his own damn fault. He looked over at Liz who was staring at him. He gave her a half smile and walked over to her so he could sit down.

"Why won't Snitch talk tah me, Itey? Why won't he even look at me?" She asked. "Did I do somethin' wrong?" She cried.

"No you didn't do anythin' wrong. He's jus' confused about somethin'. He just needs some time, alright. He's jus', I don't know, he just blames himself about da whole thing. He thinks dat he was da one dat caused it an' everythin' like dat. Look, don't worry about him, he'll be back tah his old self in no time, trust me." He told her.

"Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Trust you?" She asked.

He paused for a moment and looked at her. He looked into her tear stained eyes and saw something he never saw before: innocence. His heart sank at that moment. For the first time in his life he saw what Snitch saw. He understood why Snitch wanted to protect her, why he wanted to keep her to himself. It wasn't because he wanted her all to himself, it wasn't because he was jealous of everything she had, it wasn't because he loved her as much as he did, and it was something more than that. He wanted to protect her because she was something rare. Something that was hard to find. She was a delicate flower in the rainforest, a new species of flower that needed to be bred, protected and preserved. She had a mix of grace, determination, innocence, beauty and faith inside her. A rare breed of person, and he wanted to preserve those characteristics as long as he could, because he lost them himself. Itey nodded his head and with tears in his eyes he replied, "Yeah."

"Do you know a guy named Hoodlie?" He asked some passersby. He wasn't having any luck. In a huge city like New York it was hard to find people and to find a person who'd help you find that person. "Hey you, do you know a guy named Hoodlie?"

"Move it kid." The man said.

Snitch was getting angry and frustrated by every passing second. "Oh miss, excuse me, miss have you seen a tall, dark haired guy about 'yeh' high an' about 'yeh' big an'...."

"Múdese por favor de mi manera, el niño. Trato de llegar al mercado." The woman said back. (**Translation**: Please move out of my way, kid. I'm trying to get to the market)

"Oh oh! Wait! Uhh. ¡Espera! ¡Espera!" He said. How did he know Spanish, you ask? Well his parents used to live down in the Mexico region of the United States and they learned to speak Spanish. They moved up to New York because the business was better and they taught it to their son. Pretty far fetched right? Believe it, it's true. (**A/N:** Don't you love how I just throw this irrelevant stuff in here? Snitch can do anything, after all, he's Snitch!) "¿No habla usted inglés, lo hace?" (**Translation**: Wait! Wait. You don't speak English, do you?)

The woman stopped. "No. ¿Usted habla español?" She asked. (**Translation**: No. You speak Spanish?)

"Sí! Pueda usted me ayuda realmente rápidamente, por favor. Trato de encontrar un amigo mío. Por favor hará sólo toma un segundo." He asked. (**Translation**: Yes! Could you help me really quickly, please. I'm trying to find a friend of mine. Please it'll only take a second.)

"Bien. Pero lo se cerciora es rápido." (**Translation**: Alright. But make sure it's quick.)

"Bien. ¿Bien ha visto usted a un tipo con pelo negro que quiere, él es kinda alto, flaco, su nombre Hoodlie? ¿No lo habría visto usted dondequiera por aquí, lo hace?" He asked her, hoping that she'd have an answer for him. (**Translation**: Alright. Well have you seen a guy with like black hair, he's kinda tall, skinny, his name's Hoodlie? You wouldn't have seen him anywhere around here, would you?)

The woman thought for a second and then answered. "No, lo siento. Yo no he visto nadie de esa descripción. Mire tengo que obtener realmente yendo. Lo siento que yo no lo podría ayudar." She said as she turned away and left. (**Translation**: No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone of that description. Look I really have to get going. I'm sorry I couldn't help you.)

"Gracias!" Snitch yelled back at her. "God damn it." He continued asking anyone he saw if they could help him. New York was full of different languages and people. But they couldn't be of much help to him. He only knew what he was taught, and that was it. "Excuse me, excuse me Sir, have you seen...."

"Fuck off."

"Oh well **fuck you too!**" He yelled back. "God damn it, hey you, wait. Have you seen a guy named Hoodlie? Sir?" No one answered him. "Shit!" He yelled.

"I know a guy named Hoodlie." Josh said as he walked up to Snitch.

"You do? Where is he?" Snitch asked.

"What's it tah you?"

"I jus' wanna talk tah him. He's an old friend of mine an' I wanna talk tah him." Snitch replied. "Could you tell me where he is?"

Josh looked at him for a second, not knowing he was the guy who beat the shit out of Oscar last night. "He's over dere in da restaurant. Third table from da left." He told him.

"Thanks man. Thanks a lot!" Snitch said as he walked away.

Josh watched Snitch go into the restaurant. "God I hope I didn't fuck him up or anythin'." He said to himself as he continued walking to his destination.

When he made it into the restaurant he looked for Hoodlie. And by golly, right in the third table on the left was Hoodlie. He was just sitting there staring off into space. He had just about finished all his food, but was just not paying attention to anything. Snitch walked up to him, fists clenched, but he knew he had to keep cool. "Hoodlie." He said.

Hoodlie looked up from his trance and recognized him. "Oh hey Tom. What are you doin' here?"

"Could I talk tah you outside, please?" He asked, trying to keep his cool. He was already mad as a hornet's nest.

"Yeah sure. Hold on, let me pay." He told him as he paid for his meal and went outside with Snitch. They got to the back of the restaurant. "So, what was it...."

"You fuckin' bastard!" Snitch yelled as he punched him making him fall to the ground.

"Whoa! Tom, what are ya doin'?" He asked in confusion.

"What da fuck did ya do tah my goil, Hoodlie?"

Hoodlie's eyes widened. "What? What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm talkin' about what you did las' night, you rapist!" Snitch yelled.

"Rapist? Oh my God, Snitch, how do you...?"

"Because I was da one dat was dere las' night, Hoodlie. I was da one who beat da shit outta Oscar, las' night. You were too fuckin' drunk tah remember, but it was me." Hoodlie looked at him and started shaking. "What are you so scared of you rapist? What?"

"I'm not a rapist."

"The fuck you aren't!" Snitch yelled back.

"What do ya want wid me?"

"I jus' wanna know why! Why da hell did you do dat, Hoodlie? Why? Because for da life of me I can't understand why you would do somethin' so fuckin' stupid! What happened tah you, man? You've changed so much. Do you like da way you are now? Do you like bein' a rapist? Do ya?"

"Stop sayin' dat!" Hoodlie yelled back.

"I'm gonna say whatever da hell I wanna say, you rapist! It's da truth! You are a rapist!"

"I didn't want to."

"Oh you didn't want to?"

"I didn't want to." Hoodlie said again.

"Well why da hell did you? Why?" Snitch yelled at him. "Talk tah me, why did ya do it?"

"Look I know I fucked up real bad, I know!" He said back.

"Fucked up? Dat's all you can say about it is dat it was fucked up! It was more den fucked up! Hoodlie it was a fuckin' crime! You're a fuckin' criminal! Do you understand dat? Do you understand what I'm sayin' tah you?"

"Look, Tom, jus' take it easy!"

"My name is not fuckin' Tom! My name is Snitch an' you son-of-a-bitch better call me dat!"

"Alright, Snitch, jus' calm down! Jus' take it easy." Hoodlie said, trying to calm Snitch down.

"Dat was fuckin' easy, man. Jus' tell me why!"

Hoodlie paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "It jus' felt wrong not to."

"It jus' felt wrong not to? It jus' felt fuckin' wrong!" Snitch yelled as he kicked the trash can beside him. "You're no friend of mine, you're a fuckin' rapist. God if you wanted tah ruin her life why could you jus' have killed her? Huh? Why didn't you do dat? You had tah make her life full of humiliation an' pain, didn't you? **Didn't you?**" He said as he threw Hoodlie against the brick wall and pinned him there. He got in his face because he wanted answers and damn it he was going to get them.

"Snitch, do you really wanna know why I did it?" Hoodlie asked, a little bit afraid.

"Yes!" Snitch said firmly.

Hoodlie looked scared to death. And Snitch knew that. He knew he was scared to death, but he didn't know why. It was just Snitch talking. It didn't matter how mad he was he couldn't do anything really bad to his old best friend. I mean, Hoodlie wasn't the Hoodlie everyone thought he was. He held secrets inside of him, but he was afraid of letting those secrets out. They gave him his identity; they made him who he was. Snitch was the only one who knew that all Hoodlie did was just wear a mask. And he certainly did wear a mask, a simple mask, one which wasn't very detailed. His whole life he hid from the outside world and lived in his own inner world, which was real life to him. He didn't let people know who he was, what he wanted, and where he wanted to get in life. He didn't let people see his soul when they looked in his eyes. He controlled what people saw and what people knew about him. He was so connected with himself (because he was living inside himself) that he could control that. But there was one secret that Snitch didn't know about nor realized.

Hoodlie knew what he had to do. He knew the only way Snitch would see why he did what he did. He knew he wouldn't accept it, but he would understand. He would understand because he was once in the same situation as Hoodlie was. Lies, lies, everything they said about Snitch were lies. But everything they said about Hoodlie was the truth, even though he denied everything. So Hoodlie took a deep breath, swallowed and before Snitch knew it, the boy's lips were connected with his. Hoodlie pulled away before Snitch could even realize what just happened.

_Did he just kiss me? That bastard just fucking kissed me. Oh my fucking God he fucking kissed me!_He thought to himself, taking in the whole situation. _What are you going to do, Snitch? Stand here and take it like a faggot? You're going to beat his ass!_ Snitch pulled his arm back, clenched his fist and went to strike Hoodlie. The blacked haired boy covered his face with his hands, knowing for sure that Snitch would kick his ass. He knew he deserved it too. It didn't matter how long he waited, because the strike that Snitch was about to inflict on him, never came.

Hoodlie stood still in silence, covering his face with his hands, just waiting. _Why hasn't he beaten the shit out of me yet? What is going on?_ Hoodlie thought to himself. _Does he know I didn't want to, but it was the only way that he'd understand? Did he know that? Why the hell would he know that? It's been six years, how would he know that I'm gay? Wait, oh fuck. Maybe he's gay too! No Snitch? Gay? I can see it. He is fucking hott isn't he? Shit, stop that. How can he be fucking gay if he fucking hates men? Wait, no that must be the bitch, I mean, his friend. The one I fucked last night. Oh God why the hell did I do that? _ The thoughts kept coming, but the blow never did.

Snitch didn't know what to do or what to think. He didn't hate him for being scared; he understood why he did what he did. He was afraid. He was all alone in this big world and he was scared. He was kind of like Snitch, not that Snitch was gay or anything, but he was alone. His whole life he felt alone as if he couldn't trust anyone. He had to fight for what he was, he had to fight for who he became and that was exactly what Hoodlie was doing. If Hoodlie would have refused, he would have been the one getting fucked instead of Liz. Snitch knew that straight out. He didn't know what to make of it though. "So you raped her because you're gay." He said.

"Snitch you don't understand what it's like for me. Okay, I don't want tah be dis way, honestly I don't. I didn't want tah do it, but it woulda been da other way around if I would have told dem. I was jus' lookin' out for myself. I'm tellin' ya, I had no intention of hoitin' anyone. I jus' thought dat, you know, dat I was gonna hang out wid my friends for a little bit." He paused. "You know I actually thought I wanted tah be like Oscar, an' now I have no idea why. Look, I'm sorry. I know it ain't gonna make it go away, but I really honestly didn't want tah do it. I jus' had to. It's survival of da fittest, ya know."

"Why couldn't you have jus' walked out?" Snitch asked.

"I tried to. Honestly I did. Don't you understand? I was in, an' once you're in you can't get out. Dere ain't no way tah get out, you see? So I did what I did an' I feel like shit about it."

"You did it so you wouldn't get made fun of an' humiliated, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well let me tell you somethin'. I know a lot about fuckin' humiliation, Hoodlie. I've been humiliated so many times in my life, an' half da time it's by bastards like you. Dey're afraid of da real world. Dey're afraid of what people are goin' tah say an' goin' tah think. Well I ain't afraid of what people are goin' tah say or think, I'm who I am an' I show everyone dat person. Don't you understand?" He said. "You don't have tah ruin a poor goil's life, jus' so you can save your own. You can save your own life by bein' da real you."

"Snitch dey won't accept me, you know dat."

"Dey don't accept me either, but do I go out an' rape some innocent goil?"

"You're not gay." Hoodlie pointed out.

"It doesn't matter! I don't have tah ruin someone else's life jus' tah keep people from ridiculing me. Hoodlie, you can't do dat. You have tah fend for yourself, you have tah learn tah fend for yourself. It's a cruel an' heartless world out dere, an' you'll make it only if you're a winner! An' you're a winner, Hoodlie. You're a fuckin' winner." He said as he turned away and walked off.

"Snitch!" Hoodlie yelled at him. Snitch briskly turned around and looked at him. "Da Linville boys got da real balls, right?"

"Right." Snitch replied back. They were the Linville boys. That was one of their childhood games they played with the other kids around their neighborhood. They were nicknamed the "Linville boys" because of the block they represented.

"Hey Snitch." He yelled back. Snitch turned around again. "I'm sorry, an' tell Liz dat too."

Snitch didn't say a word; he just shook his head and walked away.

Wow that was **totally unplanned!** I actually thought the **big secret** was just some of the things Oscar did to her, etc. I never planned on Hoodlie being gay. But it was funny how I came up with the idea. I was walking down the stairs, coming down to work on this story and all of a sudden I see an image in my head (it was a hott image I must say). I saw Hoodlie kissing Snitch. Hoodlie: the hottest extra on Newsies, and Snitch: the hottest newsie, kissing each other, except Snitch wasn't gay. I love gay men, they're so hott. XD.

**Splashey** – LOL the whole My Immortal thing, yeah I was gonna have that song be a theme song for this fic, but then I kinda didn't think about it anymore and it just went along with it, doesn't it. :thinks: Yup it does. And the whole thing about Skittery and Liz, I do have an idea about that. I'm pretty sure I'm going to talk about their infamous kiss sometime in this story; probably Itey's going to talk about it. :thinks: I'm not sure, but I hope so. And about Chicken Wing. He does need to come back doesn't he? I mean, he brought so much joy to those two chapters devoted to him. I might be able to have him slip into the LH sometime. Queens isn't **that** far away from Manhattan, he can make it. I'll see what I can do! Thanks for reviewing, and it doesn't matter how long or short your reviews are. A review is a review and every line counts, even if it's just one! Love you!

**Just Duck** – LOL I swear you guys think so much like me! It's like a syndrome or something, what could it be called? Lindsey-syndrome or something like that. No he's not going to do anything impulsive to land him in the slammer, but he will land in the slammer, maybe. I'm currently planning on it, but it's not because he goes psycho and kills someone. It's more of an easier, sluggish thing that happens. XD You're going to have to wait and see. I'm glad that you're psyched about my plans for the rest of this story. I'm so happy you guys aren't getting bored. Yay! It makes me really happy to hear you say that. And it also makes me really happy that you still think Liz is such a kick-ass girl. She's awesome, I know it. Haha. And I'm really glad that besides all the bad that has happened in this fic (and there was a lot) you can see right through that and get into the heart of these characters. :tips hat: I do whatever I can to get my point across. Thank you so much, hun. You know I love you!

**Blue Boxer** – You're letting me down Number 1! Where are you? Why don't you ever review anymore? I always have your stories reviewed in no more than a week. It has been over two for my other fic. Don't you care anymore? It doesn't matter if you care about the fic or not, if you have a responsibility to review you better review. It's not like I'm just some random person or whatever, I'm your sister. Doesn't that mean anything? Don't disappoint me Number 1!

**I got this one up fast, didn't I? Probably something you guys didn't expect, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Now all you lovelies out there go do what you do best and drop me a line about anything. Thank you and you know I love you.**


	28. In the Midst of Disaster Comes True Frie...

**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Newsies. I only own Liz and I take all claims to Hoodlie, Josh and Chicken Wing. However, Tag Along belongs to **Tag216**. And also Christina belongs to **Blue Boxer**.

This was a really hard chapter to write. I didn't think that I'd even write the things that I did in this one. I was like crying while I was writing it. I think the reality of it really kicked in that this terrible thing happened to both of them. It happened to Snitch, my favorite newsie, it happened to Liz, my character. They're both kick-ass kids (as Splashey called them). They're so strong, and they can make it through. So this will be a hard chapter to read and I hope you'll feel for them when you read it. This has happened to more than one person in the world. **I know someone who I love very much that was sexually abused**, so this was very hard to write. I didn't know it until after I started writing this fic. So please take Liz and Snitch's friendship to your heart, because they've been through so much.

**Chapter 28**: In the Midst of Disaster Comes True Friendship

"**You trust me. Never shy away from me because I'm gonna be here for you always. No matter what happens, I'm always gonna be here for you. I ain't never leavin'."**

Snitch headed straight back to the Lodging House, he didn't want to think about anything, and he just needed someone to talk to. He needed someone that would understand and that would care. Sure, he'd always used to go to Liz for this type of thing, but he can't talk to her about this. She wouldn't understand the way Itey would. So he went to Itey for advice and just anything that he could give him.

He arrived at the Lodging House and sought out Itey right away. They told Liz that they just wanted to talk for a few minutes and that they'd be back. They told her not to leave and to stay there until they came back. They left the Lodging House and went to their "secret spot". They haven't been to their "secret spot" in years, and it felt good that they finally visited there again.

"Snitch, what did you do?" Itey started.

"Look, I jus' really need tah talk tah you. I jus' need you tah understand where I'm comin' from, alright." He said as he kicked some crap around.

"Alright, tell me." Itey said.

Snitch stood silent for a while, trying to gather anything. "I jus' don't know what tah do, Itey. I mean, I wanna do so much, I wanna try tah understand dis whole thing but I don't! I jus' don't know what tah do anymore. Like, what are you feelin'?" Snitch asked.

"I don't know, man. I mean, everythin' is so mixed up here, ya know. I ain't never dealt wid anythin' like dis before, so I really don't know what tah think or feel. I jus' don't understand it either. Why, what are you tryin' tah get at?"

"I went tah see Hoodlie today. I wanted tah find out why he would do somethin' so stupid! I mean, if you knew Hoodlie like I do, you would do da same thing. He's not like everyone else. He's not like Oscar an' Morris, ya know. He's not like reckless or anythin' like dat. He's quiet an' he's nice an' he jus' wouldn't do dat tah anyone. So I knew somethin' was wrong. I didn't know whether he was tryin' tah fit in by doin' it or if he was forced tah do it, I didn't know." Snitch explained.

"Well did ya find out why he did it?"

"Yeah. He did it because he was gay." Snitch said.

"He told you dat?"

"No, he showed me dat."

"Oh my God, **he raped you too?**" Itey panicked.

"NO!" Snitch yelled back. "Itey, could you jus' stay up wid me for five seconds please?"

"I'm sorry." Itey said, blushing a bit.

"He didn't rape me, asshole. He kissed me."

"He kissed you?! Did you kick his ass?" Itey said as he leaned in interested in hearing how Snitch beat the shit out of him.

"No, I didn't even hoit him, I don't understand it."

"Why not, asshole?" Itey mocked back. "Why didn't you shove your foot in his ass? What's wrong wid you?" Itey yelled.

"I don't know. I wanted to! I was so close tah punchin' his lights out, but I stopped." Snitch admitted.

"Oh God, Snitch! You're not fuckin' gay are you?"

"No, I'm not gay! But da weird thing was I understood him, ya know. I understood why he did what he did."

"Why?" Itey asked, compassionately.

"Because he didn't want dem tah find out dat he's gay, ya know. He didn't want tah be made fun of."

"Well so dat gives him da right tah rape a goil?" Itey thought the whole thing was outrageous. Hoodlie did what he did and he deserves to get his ass kicked, he didn't understand why Snitch of all people backed out.

"No it doesn't give him a right, but I was his friend."

"And she was your friend, Snitch. You were wrong! You should have kicked his ass! And why didn't you? You backed out, you freaked out! You can't back out in dis whole thing, Snitch. You jus' can't! You turned your back on her!" Itey scolded.

"No I didn't! I'm in this one hundred percent. I didn't turn my back on her, honestly." Snitch defended.

"Snitch you're no better den dey are! You show dem fuckin' compassion an' dey couldn't even show her a little bit of mercy, can dey?"

"Itey, you're takin' dis da whole wrong way!"

"Or are **you** takin' dis whole thing da wrong way? Snitch, jus' understand where I'm comin' from!"

"No why don't **you **fuckin' understand where I'm comin' from? Let me tell you, please." Snitch begged as Itey stood up.

"Look no man. I don't an' I'm not gonna hang out wid gay people, alright. I'm outta here." Itey said as he started to walk away.

"No Itey, I'm not gay! Listen tah me, please!" Snitch begged.

"No, man. I don't know what's wrong wid you! I think dis whole thing has gotten tah your head or somethin'!"

"Nothin' has gotten tah my head! I'm perfectly fine, please don't leave! Itey I wanna talk tah you!"

"Look, when da real Snitch comes back den we can talk. But I don't associate wid faggots an' I'm not goin' tah start now." Itey yelled as he ran away.

"Itey wait! Please!" Snitch begged, but it was too late. He buried his head in his hands. _I thought I was doing the right thing by not hurting him. I thought I was doing the right thing. Why can't we let the government and the slammer do the job on him. I only went to find out why he did it, I didn't go to beat the shit out of him. I thought that's what You wanted me to do. I felt really good that I didn't hurt him. Is it wrong to pity the homosexual? Is it wrong to feel bad for them? They're alone, they're scared, they don't understand what they're doing. Am I wrong by doing any of that? Am I wrong by showing them some compassion that no one else shows them? Now Itey is going to tell everyone and everyone's going to think I'm gay. I knew I shouldn't have told him. I should have just gone straight to the police and not stopped. But I thought it was the right thing to let Itey in on where I was going. I guess it was wrong. I guess I was wrong._ Snitch thought to himself.

"I believe you, Snitch." A familiar voice said quietly behind him.

He turned around to see the most unlikely sight, Liz standing there looking at him with her big brown eyes. "Liz? I thought you were at da LH? What are ya doin' here?"

"I got bored, so I wanted tah see where you boys went." She said honestly. "I thought you did da right thing."

Snitch tilted his head in confusion. _Why would she think that it was the right thing to do after everything he did to her. Did she make a mistake? Did I make a mistake?_ "What? Why do ya think dat I did da right thing?"

"Because you did. Snitch, if you don't bother dem dey won't bother me. So jus' leave dem alone, okay." She spoke softly.

"What do ya mean?"

"I don't know, if I would have never done anythin' wid Oscar, den dis would have never happened. If I would have never tried tah change him like I did an' acted civil around him, dis wouldn't have happened. He thought dat I was interested in him, he thought dat I was playin' wid his mind, when I wasn't. I didn't know what he was talkin' about, but I understand now. I was a bitch, an' I deserved everythin' dat happened." Liz said as she looked at the ground in shame.

"No! Come here." Snitch said as he stood up, and walked right in front of her. "Look at me." He put his fingers under chin and moved her face so that it was level with his and she was looking at him. "No matter what someone does or doesn't do, no one deserves tah be treated like dat, not even you. Liz you did nothin' wrong. You have a big heart and you jus' wanted Oscar tah see. An' by tryin' tah make him see you treated him like no one ever has. You treated him like he actually mattered in da world, ya know. You did nothin' wrong. He was da bastard dat took everythin' da wrong way." Snitch explained. "Don't you ever think its da other way around!"

Liz nodded and sat down. Snitch followed and sat down beside her. Liz stared at the ground and a few moments of silence passed them. She looked at him, with tears in her eyes and asked, "What did your daddy do tah you, Snitch? What did he do tah make you so sad? What did he do tah make you feel like me?"

Those were questions that Snitch particularly didn't want to answer, but he knew he had to in order to gain her trust. "Well, he would jus' hit me an' stuff like dat. He'd-he'd like strangle me an' stuff." He struggled. "He never really did anythin' really bad until I made him real angry one day. I don't know what I did, but I did somethin' tah make him pissed. He said it was my fault dat I got hit because I pissed him off, an' I knew never tah do dat. So I tried my hardest tah not make him angry, but I would keep gettin' hit anyway. I would always do somethin' tah make him angry wid me. An' one day I really pissed him off a lot. I was outside playin' an' he yelled for me tah come in. I obeyed an' ran in as fast as I could. I knew he was really mad by da way he talked tah me, but I went into da house an' he told me tah get him some lemonade. So I got da pitcher an' I walked over tah da table, but I didn't have my grip tight enough an' I dropped it. Dat set him off! He went crazy an' he started hittin' me, an' yellin' at me. He hit me so hard dat I fell tah da floor an' couldn't get up. Den he started kickin' me. He picked me up off da floor by my neck an' threw me against da wall. He, again, picked me up by my neck an' den he started cussin' at me an' callin' me names. Den he started, he started," he couldn't get it out, but he knew he had to. "He started kissin' me an' stuff like dat. He grabbed me an' took me upstairs tah a room an' he," he started shaking, trying to hold the tears in. "He, he, he fucked me through da 'back door'." Snitch clenched his fist and pounded it against his forehead, holding in his tears. He remembered the pain that was inflicted on him, he remembered everything. He was still shaking as he felt a small hand slip into his. He looked down and looked up at Liz.

She wasn't crying, she didn't have a tear in her eye and she wasn't shaking either. She looked like she was very calm. "Dey did dat tah me too." She said softly, as she frowned.

Snitch's mouth dropped open and he looked away. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could; it was hard to hold the tears now. He punched the ground beside him. "What else did dey do tah you, Liz?" His voice was now shaking.

Her eyes stayed steadily on his face. "Promise you go crazy an' fuck dem up?"

Snitch shook his head. "I'll fuckin' kill dem!"

"No!" Liz gasped as she grabbed his arm and held it with all the strength she had left.

Snitch looked down at her trembling hand grasped to his arm. She was holding on as hard as she could, but it didn't even hurt. It didn't hurt him at all; her grip wasn't even a tight one. That was how much advantage they had over her. She had a grip of a child, she was a child. They were grown men, she was a child. He knew he had to listen to her, or she'll never trust him again. He took her hand as gently as he could and held it in his own. "I promise I won't hoit dem." He said, although he wished he could beat the shit out of all of them.

"Dey'd make me do stuff tah dem." She said slowly. "Dey'd, dey'd..." she said as she started shaking more rapidly. "Dey'd make me...touch dem down dere." She shut her eyes tightly, trying to fight another flashback. She started crying and shaking even more than she was already.

Snitch grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Fight 'em, Liz. I'm right here, beside you. Fight 'em. Don't let 'em win, Liz." He encouraged as she fought them in her mind. She held his hand tighter. "I'm not gonna leave you, I'm right here. I'm right here, I'm always right here, remember dat." He told her knowing that she was fighting with all her might. "You can beat 'em Liz. Keep tryin', keep fightin'." He encouraged her. After a few minutes of trying to control her mind she opened her eyes again and started sobbing. She fell to Snitch's lap and bawled. Her head rested on his thigh, she felt his hand touch and rub her back. "It's okay, I'm here. It's okay." He told her as he rubbed her back, hoping that it would help. While he was rubbing her back, he'd push her forward and he accidentally pushed her close to the "happy area that wasn't a very happy area anymore".

She screamed and backed away as fast as she could. She stared at him with fear in her eyes.

He knew exactly why she did what she did and couldn't believe it. "Oh God! Oh God!" he repeated. "Oh God, Liz! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried as he stood up and walked past her. _Those fuckers! God, why couldn't they have just left her alone? They made her do something that I wouldn't even ask her to do and I was her boyfriend. I don't know anyone who would ask anyone to do that. Well Spot maybe, but I would never even bring anything like that up. God they're so fucking sick. How could they make her put her mouth on, oh my God! God why couldn't you have stopped them? Why did you wake me too late? Why couldn't you have done anything? Were you even there when it happened? Did you turn your back on her or something?_ He thought as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Snitchy am I in dis alone?" She asked as a tear slipped down her cheek.

He kneeled down beside her. "No." He said compassionately. "I'm here wid you, an' I will always be here." He assured her. "Liz, listen tah me. You're gonna be alright. Dey ain't gonna hoit you anymore, you're goin' tah be fine. I ain't gonna let anythin' happen tah you, do you understand me. You trust me, okay? You trust me. Never shy away from me because I'm gonna be here for you always. No matter what happens, I'm always gonna be here for you. I ain't never leavin'. I'm gonna do everythin' I can tah make things right again, do you understand me? Everythin's gonna be right again an' dose fuckers will pay for what dey did tah you. Jus' trust me an' always trust me, okay. I'm your friend, Liz. I'm your friend." He told her as she nodded silently. He looked at her with tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe it. "Oh God!" He said as he picked her up and held her tightly. "Let's get you home." He said as he carried her home.

**Blue Boxer ** I miss you so much! You don't understand how much I miss you. I hope you're having a great time in college. I love you. I hope you love it up there! You know I miss you! Thank you so much for reviewing, and please keep reviewing, if you have time (of course). Good luck at college! E-mail me all the time and call whenever you want. I'll talk to you if I'm not working! I love you!

**Splashey** Haha! Yeah I've been trying to update them as much as I can before school starts (on Tuesday) and then I won't have that much time to update. Plus this is the really action packed part of the story and it gives me motivation. XD But yeah, thanks for telling me that! I saw Mulan, but I don't remember most of it. I haven't watched it in about 10 years, no I'm just kidding, but it's been a long time.


	29. See Me

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Newsies. I only own Liz. And I take all claims to Chicken Wing, Josh and Hoodlie. I do not own Tag Along, she belongs to **Tag216** and I do not own Christina, she is owned by **Blue Boxer**.

**Chapter 29**: See Me

"**So you give him compassion? You give him mercy? You give him mercy for what he did? I don't understand you? I mean, just look at her! Look at her!" Itey said walking over to Liz. "That fucker raped her! You can't deny dat. So he fucking kisses you and you feel bad because he's gay. I don't understand!"**

They walked back to the Lodging House with a better understand of each other. An understand that they were both afraid to find out, but they had no choice. It was over. They got to the door way when they ran into Itey.

"Faggot!" Itey yelled at Snitch.

"What da fuck did you call me?" Snitch snapped back.

"You hoid me!" Itey said as he went to walk away.

"Don't you fuckin' call me dat!" Snitch yelled as he pushed him.

"Oh what's wrong, pretty boy? Don't you like da truth! Don't you like everyone tah know your secrets?" Itey told him. "Well dey all do! Dey all know you fancy boys. An' dey're gonna kick your ass for it too!"

"Itey he's not like dat." Liz stuck up for Snitch.

"Oh really? Did he tell you what happened? A boy fuckin' kissed him an' he took it like it didn't even matter. You didn't tell her dat did you, Snitch? Did you?" Itey yelled.

"She knows, Itey."

"Oh really, you told her? Is that why you never wanted to fuck her in the foist place? Huh?"

"Itey!" Snitch told him to make him stop talking about it, knowing that Liz wasn't comfortable talking about it.

"You only used her as a decoy! So no one would find out your faggotish ways, right?"

"No! Itey just stop!"

"I'm not going to listen to a faggot!"

"I'm not gay, Itey!"

"Da fuck you aren't!" Itey yelled back.

"I'm not, honestly. He was my friend, Itey. I can't beat up my friends! You don't know him like I do!"

"Oh I bet you know him a lot better now, don't ya? You know how he kisses! Is it nice? How was it? Did you enjoy it?"

"No! Itey just stop! It's not like dat."

"Den tell me what it is? Please I'm fuckin' dyin' tah know! I'm dyin' tah know why you fancy boys! Is dat why you wanted tah be my friend? So dat maybe you could kiss me or somethin'!"

"No! Itey please just understand! I felt pity for him. He was all alone in dis woild and..."

"So you give him compassion? You give him mercy? You give him mercy for what he did? I don't understand you? I mean, just look at her! Look at her!" Itey said walking over to Liz. "Dat fucker raped her! You can't deny dat. So he fuckin' kisses you an' you feel bad because he's gay. I don't understand!"

"It ain't like dat. I thought dat maybe not beatin' da shit out of him, it would help, ya know." Snitch replied.

"How would it help? It would let him know dat what he did was right an' what he is doin' is right."

"Itey he was jus' tryin' tah protect himself."

"What about her? What about da obvious. She's standin' right here. Can't you see her? Are you blind? Can't you fuckin' see her? What is it, Snitch? Why are you actin' like dis? I don't understand!"

"I'm tryin' tah make you understand, but you won't! You can't see where I'm comin' from!"

"You're fuckin' right I can't! I can't see it and I won't see it!"

"Itey, please, just give me a chance!"

"Fuck you, Snitch! Fuck you!" Itey said as he walked away.

"Itey!" He yelled back. He put his hand up to his forehead as he looked down at Liz. "Did I do da right thing? I don't understand."

"Snitch, it doesn't matter what you do or don't do. It's over. It's happened. You can't do anythin' about it. Look, you tried and dat's all dat matters. Do you understand?" Liz told him. Snitch nodded. "I can't have you two hatin' each other, dat ain't gonna do me any good, now will it? Look I'll talk tah him, alright. I'll try tah see if I can change his mind. Alright?"

"No, Liz. Dis is between us. You can't make him see. He has to figure it out on his own." Snitch replied.

"But still, he's gonna hate you if he can't understand you."

"It doesn't matter. He hates me anyway. He doesn't understand. He doesn't understand dat I couldn't hoit him because I was afraid to. I mean, of what happened, of what my dad did tah me. I was always scared of doin' anythin', tah anyone who was like dat, you know. I was scared for myself. I wasn't thinkin' an' if I would have been I woulda kicked his ass. But I didn't, because I was lookin' out for myself." Snitch explained.

"Den tell him dat." Liz told him.

"He won't listen tah me. He won't open his eyes tah see."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, I told him, but he jus' doesn't want tah see it." Snitch explained.

"Snitch, you two are da only ones who are wid me right now. I'm all alone, if you guys back out, I ain't got no one." Liz told him.

"Liz, I'm not gonna back out. Ever. And Itey won't either, at least, he better not."

"Den go talk tah him. Snitch, he's your best friend, an' if you just say what you told me he'll understand."

"No he won't. He won't understand. He won't let himself understand, he doesn't want tah understand, ya know." Snitch said as he scratched his head. "Look, don't you worry about it. He's still in dis, an' everythin' is da same. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of dis, alright. I'll fix dis." Snitch said as he sat down on the Lodging House steps.

"Oh shit! What time is it?" Liz asked.

"Quarter of seven." Snitch replied.

"Oh shit! I have tah go." She said as she turned and started to run away.

"Wait! Where are you goin'?"

"Umm, mass! Yeah I'm going tah da church for uhh mass. I'll be back later."

"Wait, do you want me tah come wid you?" Snitch asked as he stood up.

"NO! I mean, uh, no I'm fine. You have stuff tah do. I'll be back soon." Liz said as she ran off in a hurry.

"Liz! Be careful." He said, knowing she didn't hear him.

**Yay! Short chapter is over! Yay! Why am I saying yay? I don't know! But yay! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. It was just something really short for once! Yay! Let me think what the next chapter will be. Okay! I know what the next chapter will be! I'll do SO's first and then I'll give you little things for the next chapter.**

**JustDuck**: Yeah I know what you mean. I understand that you don't know what to write. I wouldn't know what to write either. But that's what makes their friendship so strong because they can relate so much to each other and all that. It still doesn't make it okay. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Splashey**: Yeah too sad of a chapter. But don't worry, the next one will be a good maybe even a funny chapter, who knows. I don't know if Itey is scared of homosexuals or not. :thinks: He might be, he just might be stubborn (which he is) and he doesn't like change or something. Or maybe he's jealous of Snitch, because he's gay! :looks: No I'm just kidding. Itey isn't gay. Honestly, that's a promise, he's not gay and he's not gonna turn gay either. LOL! Yeah you said they were 'kick ass kids'. Well you said that Liz was kick ass, but they both are. XD Well thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing hun!!

**Blue Boxer**: How's college? Is your internet still down? I hope it comes up soon! You're going to get a bazillion e-mails I'm telling you! Love you sis! And you're gonna appear in the next chapter along with your 'surprise', you know what it is! XD Love ya!

**Here's what's in store for the next chapter:**

Tag Along wanted to get with her girls because she hasn't seen them in a while, so she decides to have a sleepover! (Sleepovers are always fun! XD Especially this one.)

-- The girls get together at Tag's house and share their own secrets. A night of fun turns into...a night of even more fun when a surprise person comes along to the sleepover! Everyone loves that person and they'll just make it even more fun! Yay!

-- Christina tells the girls (and the surprise person, whether that's a girl or a boy....who knows) about her little secret. It's a surprise and one that will change her life forever.

-- Time for Liz to put her acting skills to work! Since it's a sleepover, everyone always talks about sex at sleepovers, so now it's her turn! Yay! (XD) How far did she and Snitch **really** go when they were together? The answer may surprise you, or it might not, I don't know. :shrugs:

-- Good ol' fun at Tag's House! Yay!

**This next chapter will be a happy chapter. Nothing sad, that I'm planning on right now. We've had enough sad ones, now it's time for a happy one! Yay! I need to stop saying yay! Anyway, thanks for reading now go and do what you're best at....reviewing! I'll give you...a single by your favorite newsie singing your favorite song! And then a free full body massage by....uhh whoever you want! XD**


	30. Sleepovers Aren't Always Fun

_**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Newsies. I only own Liz. Also I take all claims to Hoodlie, Josh and Chicken Wing. I do not own Tag Along, she is owned by **Tag Along**, and I do not own Christina, she is owned by **Blue Boxer**._

**Yay! I finally have some time to update this fic. School started last Tuesday and there's a lot of work for me to do, so I don't get a lot of time. But it's all good, I guess that's what I get for taking all honors classes. Anyway, I really don't know what to say about this chapter, it's all good. It's a happy one, I guess. It's something to lighten the spirit, but don't get your hopes up, there's more sad chapters coming, I promise.**

A few weeks went by, and things were quiet. Snitch and Itey still weren't talking. Itey avoided Snitch as much as he could. Snitch wasn't still mad at him, but he didn't know what to say to him.

Today was just as every other day in Manhattan. The newsies were up at dawn and were hard at work. Liz got back into selling newspapers only a few days after her ordeal. Oscar and Morris didn't really bother her that much anymore. Of course you have to disregard the smirks they threw her way. They really didn't bother her much, or so she acted like...

She, too, clung to one person and one person only, Snitch. She didn't talk to anyone else nor did she want to. She shied away from everyone. But one day Tag Along came up to her. "Hey Liz." Tag smiled, containing her usual happiness. Liz grinned slightly but didn't say a word. "I was wonderin' if you'd like tah get together wid me sometime. I mean, I hardly ever see you anymore." Tag told her.

Liz nodded and looked at Snitch. "Go Liz!" He told her.

"Can you maybe do somethin' tonight? I mean, I talked tah Christina and she thought it'd be a good idea for us tah have a sleepover wid jus' da goils, no offense Snitch." Tag said.

"I'm heartbroken." He said sarcastically.

"So would you want tah go? I mean come? It's at my house tonight."

Liz looked at Snitch and shrugged. "Liz, just go. You'll be fine without me. Go and have fun for once." Snitch pushed.

"But what if dey talk about..." Liz asked.

"They don't know about it." He said as he whispered to her. "Look, if you don't want tah talk about it, den don't talk about it. Jus' act like your old self an' no one will know." He assured. "Now go an' have fun." She nodded and smiled.

"Okay." She grinned, putting her acting skills to work already. This was something that she was going to do for her; she's been trying to please everyone else for her whole life and for once she wanted to have some fun with the girls. But what fun could she have? She didn't know how to have fun anymore, she had forgotten.

The day went by quickly and finally night came and the girls gathered at Tag's house. This was Liz's first sleepover...with all girls. The guys had like sleepovers before, but it wasn't with any girls around, besides her. "Hey guys!" Tag smiled as she let them into her house. It was a fairly big house, her family had enough money so that she didn't have to work, but she wanted to. She enjoyed selling newspapers. It was already 9 o'clock at night when they came over. They went up to her room and closed the door.

"I have an idea of what we can do." Tag Along said. "Have any of you guys played "truth or dare", it's kind of like what the boys do wid 'spin da bottle'." She explained. "Do ya know what I mean?" The two girls nodded. "Okay, well do ya wanna play dat? I mean, we haven't seen each other in a while an' so maybe we can get up tah date wid everything."

"Dat sounds great!" Christina said smiling. "Do you mind if I go foist?" She asked.

"Sure go ahead, Chris." Tag along told her.

"Okay." Christina said as she clapped her hands together. "Tag Along, how far have you ever gone wid Specs?" Every game had to start out with the 'how far' question. Hey, it's what girls do at sleepovers, we ask questions about 'how far have you gone with a guy' and things like that.

Tag Along blushed and looked away. "Umm..." She said, not wanting to answer. She was bashful when it came to that sort of thing. "I don't know. We made-out a few times, but dat's da extent of it." She said softly. Christina giggled and Liz smiled a bit.

_I really don't want to be here. God I hope they don't ask me something like that. But I know they will, they always do. I just have to stay calm and tell the truth, but not the whole truth._ She thought to herself. _What do I say? What do I do? I can't let them know, what if it just slips out. Will I have to leave? I can't talk about it. Maybe I shouldn't worry about it._

It was Tag's turn to ask a question to Liz. She thought for a moment, before she asked. "So I hoid you and Snitch broke things off indefinitely, right?" She asked, as Liz nodded, looking at the ground. "Well what happened? I mean, it happened so suddenly and unexpectedly."

_This isn't that bad. But it's what happened after the break up that was really bad. Oh well, I just don't have to talk about that._ "Umm...well, we were havin' some problems a few weeks before too. I guess it was all of miscommunication and things like that. But da night after we went tah Medda's for my birthday..." _God I can't talk about this. You're doing fine, Liz, just don't let it go._ "I got real drunk an' I started actin' real stupid. I was havin' a hang over an' I didn't want tah go tah woik dat day. So I stayed an' I slept. Well he came home from sellin' an' wanted tah talk tah me, so he woke me up an' he knows better den tah wake me up when I don't wanna be woken up in da foist place. We had a fight, he called me names, I acted like a jackass an' I told him it was over. I told him dat I needed a break." Liz shrugged. _Hey it was the truth._

Tag Along nodded. "Aww, you guys were doing great though. No one expected you tah break up over somethin' stupid like dat."

"Well you don't know da whole story..." Liz told her.

"Well what happened da night before tah make him want tah talk tah you about it?" Tag Along asked, leaning forward in interest. Christina was also listening intently to what Liz had to say.

_Fuck. I can't tell them, I might start crying. Bad memories, very bad memories. Just don't think about it. Just act normal. Make it up, make it up, Liz._ "Well I got drunk an' I started actin' all crazy an' stuff. I yelled at dis one goil and threatened tah beat her up an' stuff like dat. It wasn't pretty." She fake laughed. "Okay, so it's my turn. Christina what happened between you an' Blink after Medda's?" She asked, trying to turn the topic of conversation away from herself.

Christina smiled and blushed at the same time. This was something she's been wanting to tell them, but didn't get a chance too. "Well things went great when we were dere. We danced an' had a great time. We talked about things an' stuff, and everything went great. He wanted tah walk me home because he was afraid I was a little bit drunk, which I wasn't. I only had one drink, dat was it." She explained. "Dis lead tah dat, an' soon I find out I'm in bed wid him, naked, knowing full well dat we had sex. An' now..." she put her hand on her stomach, explaining what she couldn't say.

"Oh my God! Christina!" Tag Along gasped as she smiled.

"Yeah. I didn't tell Blink yet, but I will soon. I hope he understands." She said a little skeptical.

"You're goin' tah have a baby, Chris! Aren't you so excited?" Tag Along gasped again with excitement.

"Yeah I am really. I'm so excited, but so scared too." Christina explained. "I love Blink wid all my heart an' I know he'll support me through all of dis, I'm jus' not really as sure as I wish I was, you know what I mean?"

"He'll support you, Chris. He loves you, I know it. From everythin' he's said about you an' stuff like dat, he loves you very much." Tag Along smiled.

"So how'd you know?" Liz asked, now entering the conversation. "How did you know you were pregnant?"

"Oh well, you know. You get like these 'signals' I guess you could say. Like you get signs dat you may be pregnant. When I started getting those I went tah da doctor an' he told me dat I was." She explained.

"What kind of signs?"

"I don't know like morning sickness an' things like dat. Your stomach gets bigger an' stuff like dat. I don't really know, I just thought dat it'd be a good thing tah do, you know." Christina explained. "Why do you think you're pregnant, Liz?" Christina winked.

"Me? No way!" Liz smiled. "I was jus' curious because I never knew anyone who was pregnant, an' da guys don't talk about it dat much, so I was jus' curious." She explained looking away.

"Okay so I guess it's my turn..." Christina started to say.

There was a knock at Tag Along's bedroom door. "Come in." She said.

Her mom opened the door and poked her head in. "Hi goils. Tag, dere's a man here tah see...well all of you. He was wonderin' if he can join in on your little game or somethin'."

"A guy? Alright mom, who is he?" Tag asked as a familiar face walked through da door.

"**Did ya goils miss me?"** Chicken Wing asked as he walked in and threw his arms up in the air as if saying 'Chicken Wing is back!'.

"Chicken Wing!" Christina and Tag all yelled as they jumped up and hugged him. "Don't worry mom, I know him." Tag assured as her mom walked out of the room and closed the door. "Oh my gosh, how? Why? What?" Tag asked, surprised.

"Well I hoid youse goils were havin' a sleepover an' I thought I'd drop by. You can't have fun without Chicken Wing on your hands. Plus I wanted tah see you goils, I missed you. It's been a long time." He smiled. He brought joy to the place by his never ending smile. He always smiled and he never stopped smiling.

"Um Chicken Wing I don't know if my mom...well I guess you can stay. Do you really want tah spend your Friday night wid a bunch of goils?" Christina asked as she laughed.

"Why not? Especially my favorite goils in da entire world. I love you guys an' you know it. So where were we in da game? You don't have tah ask me any questions, I'll jus' watch!" He smiled again. His brown eyes were filled with peace and joy, even though he didn't live a life like that.

"Well it's my turn, I'm supposed tah ask Tag Along a question." Christina explained. "How about after Liz takes her turn answering a question, she can ask you an' den you ask me? You can be part of dis game too, if you want." Christina smiled at him, enjoying his presence. "Tag, would you marry Specs?"

"Hell yeah. I mean, ahem, yeah I would. He's so sweet an' kind an' everythin'." She giggled. "I love him so much." Their love was a love story in the making, it was great. It wasn't perfect, but what love is? The only thing that was perfect was each other. They were made for each other and they were supposed to be together. "Um Liz, did you an' Snitch ever go all da way?"

"What? What do you think Tag?" Christina interrupted. "Now you tell me, do you _really_ think dat Liz would go all da way?"

_I have, yes, but it's not because I wanted to._ Liz thought.

"Alright, alright. So Liz, being as Christina is a fan of 'how far' questions, I might as well steal what's on her mind." She laughed. "How far have you ever gone wid Snitch?"

_Fuck. How far? He told me never to tell. Is it okay if I do? I mean, it's not like they're really going to care. Why should I keep it a secret when I know for a fact it'll never happen again? I guess I'll tell, I mean it **is** truth or dare, so you have to tell the **truth**. _"Umm...he told me not tah tell anyone dis but..." _I can't. This is so hard, I can't say this. It brings back so many bad memories._

"But what?" Tag asked impatiently.

"But I, um, dis is really hard guys." She said, trying to fight the memories. "I-I-I 'jacked' him." _Shit you said it. He's going to kill you. No he won't, he'll just be real pissed off._

"Oh my God! Liz!" Tag smiled and giggled. "You...wow!" She laughed.

"What was dat like?" Christina asked.

"Don't make me explain." Liz said blushing. "I-I-I don't know."

"Was it jus' once?" Tag asked.

"No...I did it a couple times, but dey were really far apart. I-I don't know if I liked it or not, I just didn't want him tah, you know, himself."

"What were you guys doin'?" Chicken Wing asked. "I can't believe it, my goil Liz doin' dat? You look so innocent. I'm not sayin' you're not or anythin', but you don't seem like da type dat would do somethin' like dat."

"Well we were makin' out, an' things got a little heated up, I guess, an' well, he kinda asked me tah, an' den he was like 'no don't', but I did it anyway."

"Did you want to? I mean like really want to?" Tag asked.

"Shit! What time is it?" Liz asked as she panicked a bit.

"It's quarter after 10, why?" Tag answered.

"I have tah go." _Shit I'm late. He's gonna kill me!_

"What? Why?" Tag yelled as Liz jumped up and scrambled around gathering her things. "Where are you goin'?"

"I'll be back, I promise. I just really need tah go. Dere's somethin' I need tah do." She explained.

"When will you be back, Liz?" Christina asked.

"I don't know, in a few hours. I promise, wait up for me please."

"Alright, do you want us to...." Tag tried to ask but it was too late, Liz was already gone.

Chicken Wing looked at the two girls and stood up himself and walked out, trying to catch her. He ran outside and when Liz saw him she started running. He ran after her, of course. "Hey, wait up, Liz." He said finally catching up to her. "Liz, where are you goin'?"

"No where, Wing. Jus' go back tah Tag's house an' don't worry about it." Liz told him.

"What's happened tah you, Liz? You never smile anymore; you never talk tah anyone anymore, why are you so sad?" Chicken Wing asked.

"Sad? Who me, sad? What da hell are you talkin' about?" She asked.

"Well, you're not da same anymore. Everyone can see dat. What happened?" Wing asked compassionately.

Liz looked around and wrapped her arms around herself. "Look I'm cold. I'm just gonna go, okay?"

"Liz, please don't go."

"I have tah, Wing. I'm sorry."

"Well where are you goin'? Please, c'mon tell me." He told her.

"No. It's-it's nothin'. Really. I'm jus' goin' tah...mass." She lied.

"No you're not. Liz don't lie tah me."

"I'm not lyin'. Look I really have tah go, I'm late. I'll see you around, alright?" She said as she turned away.

"Liz don't go! Please!" Wing yelled after her as she ran off. "Jus' talk tah me." He sighed. He came here to try to catch up on what has been happening with his friends, but no one would talk to him. Liz, the very girl who accepted the fact that he was gay, wouldn't even talk to him. He came to Manhattan to be with his friends, and he found himself alone, like he was always. Alone again...again alone.

..................

**Yay! How did you like that? I'm sorry it was kinda sad, but fun! Sort of. Chicken Wing was there! Yay! But it wasn't the happy thing that I thought it would/could be. Sorry about that. He did bring at least a little bit of joy to it. Hehe. But yeah.**

**A special thanks to:**

**Blue Boxer**: Haha I told you about your 'secret' like a million years ago, nerd. Geez do you have short term memory like Dorie from Finding Nemo. Speaking of Nemo, how is he doing lately? Do you have your Harry Potter poster up? What about that Ron poster that you were going to buy for like $30? LOL Anyway, thanks for reviewing. And yes, the last chapter was a bit Jerry Springerish. XD Thanks for reviewing, love! I can't wait until you come home. It's peaceful and a bit lonely w/o you! Love you!

**Splashey**: Haha I love your randomness. Totally awesome. It made me laugh that you were like 'I need to shave'. Did you get that out of the way or do you still need to do it? XD Haha! You're awesome hun! :huggles Splashey: I hate it when is so freaking slow. It sucks when you can't review and you want to. I know, that has happened to me before and I wanted to damn it to hell! But anyway...thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter...with Chicken Wing in! Yay!

**JustDuck**: Haha! I know exactly what you mean by the 'what happens in the room, stays in the room thing'. XD! I have a few of my own sleepover stories that are pretty...umm, forward! Haha: can I touch your weinis (that's the elbow, if you're wondering...XD), cream, Fluffer, The Pianist, "and stuff", Jorrie doesn't do "that", and so many more. Sleepovers are the best, I love them. Hehe. And all the funny pictures that we take (of us eating like pigs and stuff like that). I tell the boys that we take pictures and they're like...naked? Do you girls take pictures of you naked? LOL Yeah right. Umm...no. Haha boys keep your fantasies...your fantasies because they'll never happen. Haha they're weird. Ahem...anyway. XD Thanks so much for reviewing hun!

**I hope you liked this chapter. And if you did...tell me about it! Review please and I'll...give you a free meal at Hoss's. Hehe. Love ya'll.**


	31. Run Away! Run Away!

**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Newsies. I take all claims to Liz, Hoodlie, Chicken Wing and Josh. I do not own Christina, she's owned by **Blue Boxer**; I do not own Tag Along, she's owned by **Tag Along**.

**Sorry for the long wait. Had a lot of things going on in my life: ie. School, a bad break up, etc. :shrugs: Oh well, life sucks, that's part of life. :I'm back to writing now.**

"**Fear. Shame. Run away. Snitch, run away! Liz, run away! Take refuge in something else." Narration**

The sleepover had ended and morning came, once again, as expected. The girls and Chicken Wing said their goodbyes and headed back to their homes. Liz headed back to the Lodging House, when she was stopped by Christina.

"Liz, could I talk tah you?" She asked, her eyes having tears in them.

"Yeah sure." Liz said as she swallowed, hoping and praying she didn't know. "What's wrong?"

Christina took a breath before she spilt it out. "I have tah tell Blink about...you know what." She explained. "I need tah tell him today, an' I need you dere wid me."

Liz wiped Christina's tears away. "Okay." She said, smiling.

"Really? You'd do dat for me?" She smiled, her face lightening.

"Yeah. It's no problem really."

"Thank you so much!" Christina said, hugging Liz. "Can we talk tah him now? Or do you need tah talk tah Snitch or somethin'?"

"No, he'll survive. We're not together anymore, you know."

"I know, but I thought you guys were still friends."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, things have happened, an' it's hard for us tah be like we used tah be, you know." Liz explained. "Things change, people change." She smiled.

"Liz, what happened? Why did dey change?"

"Because dey did. I can't explain it, dey just did. Somethin' happened, an' dey did."

"What?" Christina asked.

"Nothin'. I-I-I don't know." Liz trembled, trying to keep her cool.

"Liz you can tell me, really. I won't tell anyone, I promise. Did somethin' happen wid you an' someone else?"

"No."

"Then what is it? Did somethin' happen wid you an' Oscar?" Liz shuddered and started shaking as the images came back into her mind. "You don't hardly talk about him anymore, did he do..."

"I-I'm cold. Can we go, please?"

Christina stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, we can."

"Okay." Liz said as she started walking.

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean, if you need anyone tah talk...."

"No I'm fine. Honestly." Liz told her. "I'm fine, I'll...."

"Okay." Christina stopped her, noticing her pain. She looked around and saw Snitch coming right towards them. "Hey Snitch!" She yelled as she ran up to him and hugged him.

Snitch's eyes widened and he had a confused look on his face. This was the girl he **still** can't remember who she is. They already went through this before when she came to 'Hattan and met up with the people in the LH again. Oh well. "Hey...you. How ya doin'?" He asked. He looked over and smiled at Liz. "Hey Liz."

"Hey." She said, as she looked away.

"Hey Snitch! How are ya doin'?" Christina asked as she smiled.

"Drunk, very drunk. And yourself?" He replied.

"What did you do?" She said noticing that his hair was all ruffled up and stuff like that, he looked like, I don't know, but it was all weird.

"I don't remember." He said.

"Where did you go?"

"I don't remember." He shrugged. He scratched his head for a little bit, thinking. "Wait, what? Were? Huh? What were we talkin' about?"

"Snitch, are you okay?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean, like, I don't know. Is everythin' alright wid you? It seems like 'Hattan kids are all different now."

"What do ya mean?" He asked.

"I don't know. Do you remember who I am, Snitch? Do you know who I am?" Christina eyed him.

"Who am I? I'm Snitch, or Tom or...what? What are ya talkin' tah me for? I don't know you." Snitch said, pushing Christina away. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me, Christina. Do you remember? I'm da one Blink's livin' wid now. Remember now?" She explained.

Snitch paused. "Oh yeah! Haha, no." He said as he shook his head. "You know what? Dis one time, I like, I went tah Brooklyn an' I..." He said really quietly. "Ate a hamburger." He nodded. "You know dis one time I was like singin' a song about a rabbit an' a razor blade. Yeah, an' like, I was singin'. An' den dis big-ass rabbit came an' I like petted it. An' den it like bit me, an' like it really hoit. An' den I went in an' told da guys an' dey were all like 'did ya touch it?'. An' I was all like 'yeah'. An' dey were all like 'well den dat's what you get you asshole' an' den, I put a chair on a da roof an' sat on it." He laughed. "Dat really happened."

Christina made a distorted face. "Wow! Snitch, you're a mess."

"No I'm not. You are. Look at dat shirt you're wearin'. It has like, stains on it! An' it's all like 'ugh'!" He mocked.

"You don't know what you're talkin' about, Snitch."

"You don't what you're talkin' about, Snitch." He mocked her yet again. "Shut da hell up."

"Snitch, jus' stop. You don't know what you're sayin'!" Christina yelled back, a little hurt.

"Wait. Am I talkin'? Was I talkin'?" He asked. "I can't tell if I'm talkin' or not."

That was it, Liz couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't bear to see Snitch drunk; she hated it with a passion. She hated it more than anything in the entire world. She stomped up to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him down the street. "Stay dere." She yelled back at Christina as she ran down the street.

"Whoa." Snitch said, trying to keep up without tripping over himself.

"What da hell did you do tah yourself, Snitch?" She yelled at him. "What happened las' night?"

"I don't know, I don't remember. Oh wait, yeah I do. No wait, I don't." He said. "I don't remember what happened."

"Snitch, don't do dis tah yourself anymore, okay?" She asked him. "Promise me you won't do dis tah yourself anymore."

"I promise." He said.

Liz stopped dead in her tracks, and threw her arms around him and hugged him. She caught him by surprise. "Snitchy it hoits me when you do dat, you know dat it does." She explained as she started crying.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't wanna be alone no more. I'm scared when I'm alone, Snitch." She told him.

"Didn't you have fun?"

"No!"

"I'm sorry."

"Why do ya do dis tah yourself, Snitch? You know it's wrong." She told him.

"Look I'm sorry, I jus' got fucked up, okay. Everyone does once in a while. It's how I deal wid my problems, okay. Dat's it. It's nothin' about you, honestly." He explained.

"Dis whole problem is about me. I **am** your problem." She told him, lowering her head in shame. "Everythin' dey told me was true."

"No it wasn't. Liz, don't believe dat. Dis ain't your fault; it's just what happened, alright. It ain't your fault; I don't know how many times I have to tell you dat."

"Not enough. Snitch, you know I'm never gonna believe dat, just give up." She told him.

"No!"

"Yes. Dat's da way it is. Deal wid it. I am." Liz said as she turned around and ran away from him.

_Why is she acting this way?_ He thought. _I'm so confused. She can't possibly think that all of this is her fault. And everything I did. I know what I did. It's a secret. I can't tell her. I hope no one tells her, she'll hate me. Maybe she won't. I don't know what I did, but then again I do. I think it was a dream. God I wish it was all a dream. My whole world is falling down right in front of my eyes. I can't stop it. I see it crumbling, but I can't stop it. I can't be its support and hold it back up. I've lost it. I've lost everything. Now I'm just a confused boy who has no idea what he's doing with his life. I'm ruining myself. I'm ruining my friends. I'm ruining my life. This has to end. Something has to change. I can't live like this._ So many things he wanted to tell her. So many times he's wanted to listen to her. He couldn't. He wouldn't. They couldn't be the same. He couldn't be the same. The devastating event tore them a part and held a barrier between them. They can't be the same, they won't be the same.

...they don't want to be the same.

Fear. Shame. Run away. Snitch, run away! Liz, run away! Take refuge in something else. Control your pain. Control everything that you can't. Run away. Leave! End this! Somehow.

-----

**Dude, wow. That last part was just written and I had no idea that it was that powerful. I don't know if you guys found it powerful, but I did. :nods head: The first part I'm not happy with it, but the last paragraph or two, I am very happy with. Again, I apologize. I wish I could have gotten this out some other time except now. But I couldn't.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Just Duck**

**Blue Boxer**: Chris, you will tell Blink. In like the next chapter or something. :I don't know, but you will. I promise.

**Splashey**

**You guys are amazing. I love you all. Pweeze go and review!**


	32. Friends Never Again

_**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Newsies. I take all claims to Liz, Hoodlie, Chicken Wing and Josh. I do not own Christina, she's owned by **Blue Boxer**; I do not own Tag Along, she's owned by **Tag Along**._

"_**For the first time the realization came to Snitch. He was no longer the boy Liz wanted, the boy Liz loved. He was just the boy keeping her from what she wanted most, Oscar to be happy with her."**_

------------

Christina and Liz walked and talked all the way to Blink's selling spot. Chris was so nervous. She didn't know what to think or what to do. If she was left alone, she would be ruined. She couldn't be alone. She wouldn't survive if she was alone. She loved Blink, she needed him. And deep down she knew he needed her too. What would he do? What would he say? How would he react? She didn't know. No one knew.

Liz was impassive at the whole situation. She was just there to make sure Chris tells Blink what's going on. She had no say in anything anymore. She had no friends. She had no one. Everyone who considered her a friend, she brushed off. She just wanted to do the right thing. She was confused about everything. Her world fell apart in a split second. She watched the once unbreakable walls crumble down right before her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She lived, waiting to die. Hoping to die. Needing to die.

"Liz, I can't do dis." Christina told Liz, backing out. She was now crying, shaking inside.

"It's okay, Chris." Liz assured. "You'll be fine. He'll understand, he'll always love you. I know it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Christina nodded, took a deep breath and walked over to her boyfriend, who was hard at work. She sniffed again, looked back at Liz and knew this was it. "Blink, could I talk tah you please?" She asked, nervously.

"Yeah sure. Hold on a second." He told her, trying to sell a few more papers.

"No now." Liz said firmly. Her face was firm, her words were cold. She had no compassion anymore, no happiness, no empathy. All anger. All hate. All everything, but what she used to be.

"Alright, alright." Blink said, noticing her change. "What is it?" He asked.

A tear fell down Christina's cheek. "I can't do dis." She said turning away.

"Chris, you have to. Listen tah me, I'm not gonna do dis for you." Liz told her, stopping her from running away. "He'll never leave you, Chris. He loves you. He'll listen an' he'll understand. I know it. Just tell him."

"But what if he leaves me?"

"He won't. I know it." She assured. "Now go and talk tah him."

Blink was standing there confused. He didn't know what was going on. _Why are they talking like that? Leave her? Why would I leave her? Did she cheat on me? What?_ "What is it, Chris?" He asked, a little fearful.

Christina gulped. "Umm...well remember dat one night after da dance?" She asked. Her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um...Blink I'm..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"You're what?"

"Starts with a 'p', ends with a 't', and has a 'g' in the middle."

Blink thought for a while. "What?"

"She's pregnant you fucking asshole." Liz blurted out. Everyone looked at her, wide eyed. "Sorry."

Blink thought for a few moments, taking everything in. "Chris is dis true?" He asked. Christina sniffed and nodded as another tear streaked down her cheek. Blink gave an unexpected expression, he smiled and his eye lightened. "No way! I'm a dad?" He yelled happily.

"I'm so sorry Blink. I never meant for this to happen!" Chris cried more.

He picked her up and swung her around. "No! Oh my God! Chrissy!" He said as he kissed her. "I'm a father! Blink's a father! Woo!" He started running around throwing his papers everywhere.

Chris was confused a little bit. But she smiled. "Oh my gosh." She looked over at Liz who had the same expressionless look on her face. She frowned and looked like she was going to cry.

Blink kept running around 'wooing' and stuff. It was pathetic, but he was really really happy about it, because he's cool like that.

Liz turned and started walking away. "Liz?" Christina yelled running after her. "What..."

"No. I have tah go." She said not looking at her.

"Talk to me please."

Liz spoke Chinese to her, and she walked off. She didn't want anything to do with it. She did what she came to do and now it was her time to go. She was supposed to make sure Chris told him and she did. Now she was to leave and be alone, the way she liked it.

"Liz?" Chris yelled again, but she didn't answer. She was gone, off, alone.

She walked alone through the lonely, people filled streets of New York. She had no home, it seemed. She wanted nothing more to leave the city. She hated it. She hated everything. Nothing was going right. Nothing could go right. Too much has happened and it couldn't.

Alone she strode along. Step after step, marching to the music of the people living their life. She was forbidden to live hers. Her life was in shambles because of a man. Her dreams were haunted because of his face. Her mind was overloaded with thoughts and fears. But she kept on. She kept living, for what? For another day. For her last day. For life itself.

Hiding from the light, she walked from secret cul-de-sac to secret cul-de-sac. Dark, abandoned alley way, to the other. Darkness was her life, it was her world. She had no sunrise, all night loneliness.

Images. Pictures. Flashbacks. Hidden fears hiding behind every corner. How many people screamed at the very spot she was standing? How many women were battered and bruised here? How many children were beaten here? How many people cried alone behind this barrel? How many lonely children hid themselves from the world here? The world was a secret, a big secret. History was reality, reality was history. There was no past; the past was alive right now. There couldn't be a present, because it was overtaken by what happened in the past. There could be no future, there was nothing to live for, nothing to look forward to.

A hand. Was it imagined? Or was it real? It was hard to tell anymore. Liz shuddered. She was turned around, staring into the face of her fear, her haunting. He haunted her, he consumed her. He consumed her mind, her dreams, and her life. He _was_ her life. Everything was about him. She hated him, yet she felt as though it was her purpose in life to make sure he was happy.

That was it. He was never happy. He was sick, twisted, and unhappy. Nothing she did could make him happy. He just kept wanting more and more. _Should I give in?_ She was confused. She was alone. Snitch never had to deal with this shit.

A hand on her back. His calloused hand cupped her face. She hated it. She hated the feeling of his hands all over her. It nauseated her; it made her sick to her stomach. She locked eyes with him. Black eyes mixed with light hazel eyes. The colors were stone cold, as was his hands. Always cold, cold as he was.

Immoral. An adjective, meaning: violating principles of right and wrong. Amoral. An adjective, meaning: without moral standards or principles. They're antonyms of each other. What the hell, they both describe Oscar Delancey. Consistent, wanting, and pure evil. Everything about that boy was pure. He was pure immoral. He was pure amoral. Pure evil. He specialized in taking the purity out of the innocent souls whom walk on his path of destruction. It was a game to him. It was his job. His purpose and meaning in life.

He sold his soul to the devil, he was the devil. He was a ghost. A pure spirit, except one who will never leave you, no matter if he's visible or not. He'll haunt you, he'll possess you, he'll violate you...he'll kill you.

Silent, she stared into his eyes. Angry, she obeyed his orders. Haunted, she felt as though she needed him. Hating him, she loved him. He was everything to her. He was what she woke up every morning to see. Her responsibility was him. She was his slave. He was her master. Slowly demoralizing her, teaching her what he knows and follows, using her to his advantage. _I fucking hate you! I want to see you die you stupid asshole. But I can't. I'll fucking kill you so slowly, so painfully! I'll spit on you when I walk by your dead body. You'll cry for mercy, and I'll crush your hope. I fucking hate you. I'll fight you, in my dreams I'll always fight you. I'll walk away. You'll scream at me, you'll possess me. I'll turn around and I'll cry for you. You stupid fucking bastard, you'll never get me. You'll never control me._ She thought.

"Kiss me you whore." Kiss him? She couldn't possibly. She hated him. Evil matched hatred, they fought. Clawing and slashing at every hope she once had, she obeyed. Eyes wide open, looking away from the fire in his eyes, the want, the lust, he wanted her. She wanted to kill him. He wanted to kill her, but he'd make her suffer first.

She parted her lips and laid them upon his, as he pushed into her, making her tremble with fear. _Not this time. Not again._ She told herself. _Leave. Get out of here! Save yourself. He'll go away. He'll never find you. You'll never find you. Run away!_ She dug her nails into his back, grasping the rim of his vest. He slid his tongue into her mouth. _That fucking bastard!_

She slashed his face with her nails. He kicked her in the stomach, making her fall to her knees. He stepped closer to her, unbuttoning his pants. She grabbed his hands, and clawed at his wrists.

He pulled his wrists away, watching the blood ooze from his veins. He plugged the scratch with his finger and looked at Liz. "You think dat bothers me?" His sinister stare gave her shivers up her spine.

"You think you scare me?"

"I do." He voiced.

"You don't scare me."

"Alright den." He told her, thrusting his strong arms down to her neck and picking her up and throwing her against the brick wall, pushing himself against her. "You remember dis?" He said, pushing himself against her.

_Forget. Please forget._ She couldn't forget. She tried, but she couldn't. She reached down into her pocket and got out the knife she had been hiding. Oscar knew what she was doing, and quickly pushed her hand to the wall so that the knife wouldn't strike him. She fought him, but he was, obviously, stronger. He turned her arm so that the knife was directly touching her neck.

"I could kill you right now, bitch." He told her.

"Do it, please."

He gave her a funny, confused look. _Do it? I can't kill her. I just can't. She can't want me to, she's fucking crazy if she thinks I'm actually going to do this._ He thought.

"Please..." She begged, standing silently still.

"No." He told her. "I'm not."

"Why not? C'mon, do it. You want to so badly."

"Because killing shows weakness, and I'm certainly not weak. I can't be weak." He said letting go of the knife and taking it from her. "What da fuck is wrong wid you?" He asked.

"I want tah die, Oscar." She cried.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you ever fucking say dat! If I want you tah die, I'll kill you myself. If you fucking do anything, I swear tah God I'll kill Snitch. You understand me?" Liz nodded. "You're not gonna die, an' you're not gonna try tah die either. I'll fucking go after the faggot an' kill him myself. Alright?" Liz nodded.

"Hey!" Snitch yelled. Both looked around at him. "Hey!" He yelled again as he ran to them.

Oscar gave her one last look and pulled her to him to kiss her, and he fled away. Liz was crying now, confused, afraid. "No! Wait!" She yelled as she ran after Oscar, Snitch swept her up in his arms. "Let me go! Snitch, no I need tah talk tah him! Please."

"Liz, let 'im go! Let 'im go!" Snitch struggled to get her in his grip.

"No! I have to! I have to, Snitch!"

"No! Stay here wid me, forget about him. Liz, stop!" He yelled as she was flailing and kicking. "Jus' stop!"

"Please! Let me go!"

"NO!" Finally Liz stopped fighting him and went limp in his arms as she cried. "You're okay. It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"No, don't be sorry. It's okay." _Okay? I never dealt with it like this. That's what makes her different from me. I could handle it. She can't. I have to make her strong. She's never going to make it through. She's never going to make it through if she doesn't try. Why is she like this? I don't understand. I wish I could see what she thinks. Hear what she says. Watch what she does. If only I saw what he did to her. If only I felt what she felt. We're distant from each other. She has her own secrets, and I have mine. She has mixed feelings, as do I. He fucked with her mind. He made her want him, he made her think she wanted him. She hates him, but she feels she needs him. But she doesn't. She can't. She needs me. She wants me! But she doesn't. She doesn't._ For the first time the realization came to Snitch. He was no longer the boy Liz wanted, the boy Liz loved. He was just the boy keeping her from what she wanted most, Oscar to be happy **with her**. The antagonist of this story, he couldn't be. He was. He didn't want to be, but words don't care about wants. They have no feelings, such as equations. They're just there. As was Oscar, never feeling, never fearing. He didn't care what you wanted; he didn't care what you needed. He only cared what he wanted and what he thought he needed.

But don't call it selfish. He doesn't know anything about being selfish. All he knew is what he experienced. A lifetime of being abused, neglected, and alone. He used everything he once felt, against everyone else. It was ingenious, to him. He ruined lives, and he laughed about it. He broke hearts, and he was proud of it. He tore even the closest of friends apart, and he triumphed. His life was to ruin others, to steal everything they had and give it to himself. Although it wasn't selfish, it was what he did. Never using what he's gained, he forgot about it, thus making him want more and more...until eventually there isn't enough left for him to want. And what will become of them then? Nothing, they'll parish. Too much will have happened, and they'll lose it all. Their sanity, their innocence, and their life.

**Whoa, these chapters just keep getting, um, I don't know. But I like them. I'm very proud of them. Well the narration part at least. Hehe. I love it. But yeah, this chapter is self-explanitory. I don't need to explain anything. Can you find the foreshadowing in this chapter? If you can, good for you! It sticks out like a sore thumb! But it's not coming up next. shakes head Nope, it'll be later though, much later. I have a lot of other things planned now. Hehe. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this very dark, narrative chapter. Lovvies.**

**SO to:**

**Blue Boxer**

**JustDuck**

**And Splashey.**

**Love you guys! Read and review please! I'll love you forever, even more than I already do!**


	33. The True Girl Within

_**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Newsies. I take all claims to Liz, Hoodlie, Chicken Wing and Josh. I do not own Christina, she's owned by **Blue Boxer**; I do not own Tag Along, she's owned by **Tag Along**._

"_**You look da same. I'm different. You can tell. You can't see the burden I carry on my shoulders, you see happiness. A sort of shine coming from my aura. A smiling face. The voice of a child. The unconditional love of a child. See Snitch, she hasn't gone anywhere. She's still living, inside of you.**"_

Liz ran as fast as she could. She had to get away from Snitch. She didn't want to, but she had to. He wouldn't understand, he doesn't understand. The thing was, she didn't understand herself. Why does she do this? Why would she do this? How could she? She didn't know. She had no idea, but she continued turning to the one person she should turn away from. She promised herself that she would always fight for what she believed in, no matter whom it was against, or what they did to her, she would fight. And she's not. She's given up. She betrayed _herself._

Confused, she ran. Crying, she lived blindly. She ran as fast as she could. Where would she go? Anywhere, everywhere, somewhere. So many dreams she used to have, so many things to live up to, they all faded away, like the leaves were doing. They were on the trees for so long, but eventually, their time came and they all fell to the ground, and were covered in dirt, forgotten and never again seen. Sort of like what she wanted to be. Forgotten. She didn't want to be known to anyone. She was just there, she was in between living. Not living for herself, nor those to whom she used to, but to the Devil himself, or so it seemed. No one understood, no one can consider the facts and keep them straight. It's hard to believe this is happening to such a smart and talented girl. They never believed she'd decinigrate into nothing, but to their surprise, she already has.

_Wait! Please!_ Snitch thought as he ran as fast as he could. Running, he was always running. His whole life he ran away from something he didn't know about. He always thought it was his past, but he had put it behind him. Now he finally knew who he was running after and he knew exactly why he was running after her too. He was to save her from herself. Oscar was not the person to fear, it was herself. He wouldn't kill her, she would kill her. That was Snitch's theory, he didn't think Oscar had the strength or courage to kill her, he knew she had it though. It was just a matter of time, before she ends everything.

She ran until she couldn't run anymore. Panting from exhaustion, she fell to the ground, and she stayed there. Trying to feel safe, trying to imagine a different place for her to be, all she saw was the one face she didn't want to see. Her savior, her rescuer, her demon.

"Liz? Are you alright?" He said as he kneeled down beside her, worried. "Please talk tah me, Liz. Are you alright?"

"Don't you **ever** give up?!" She screamed at him as she pushed him away.

"What? I'm only tryin' tah help you."

"Can't you see I don't want your fucking help?! I don't want anyone's fucking help. Leave me here, Snitch! Just leave me! I'm fine. Can't you see dat? I'm fine!" She sat up as she cried.

"You're not fine! Everyone can see dat. Liz, stop tellin' yourself dat you're fine when you're not!"

"How do you know? How does anyone know? Do they know me? Do they know anything about me?"

"Liz, I know you..."

"I'm not da same goil I used tah be, Snitch. Can't you see dat? Are you blind or somethin'? I'm not da same Liz, I used tah be. I've changed! I've grown up!" She screamed at him again.

"An' you call dis grown up? Bein' a slave tah other people, dat ain't grown up."

"You don't know anythin' about me!"

"Dat's right, I don't! You know why? Because you don't tell me anythin'. You want nothin' tah do wid me!"

"Dat's right, Snitch! I don't want anythin' tah do wid you! Ever! Jus' leave me alone, let me live how I want tah live." She commanded him.

"Live? You call dis livin'? Havin' tah do everythin' someone else tells ya tah do against your own will? Being a totally different person because _you have to be_. Dat ain't livin'!"

"And what do **you** know about it?"

"You think I miss everythin' don't ya? You think dat I can't see what you're doin' behind closed doors? I know I'm not as smart as Specs or Itey or anythin', but I ain't dumb, I know dat much. I can figure things out on my own. It's so obvious, Liz. You make it so obvious and you don't think you do! Everyone knows! Everyone knows what happened." He explained. "It's not a big surprise. Da only thing I'm surprised about is dat you're doing it _willingly._ What happened tah you? Da real Liz would never agree tah dat! Where did she go?"

"She left. A long time ago."

"I want her back."

"**You can't get her back, Snitch! She died! She's gone. Get over it!**"

"Get over it? The love of my life, my best friend, practically my sister, just disappears in a matter of seconds. How can I get over dat?" He argued.

"I had to, God damnit! I had tah get over it. I didn't have a choice! Snitch, listen tah me. I'm not doin' dis tah hoit you, dat's da last thing I wanted tah do. I'm doin' dis for myself, alright. I'm doin' dis so I can live."

"But you have to be free, Liz. Dat's all you ever wanted. Remember everythin' you once told me? You just wanted tah be free. You could never be free here. No one would let you. We couldn't be free, and finally you found your freedom, and something happens so you forget about it. I don't understand."

"And you think I do? I'm just tryin' tah live my life for _myself_. I'm tryin' tah live a life alone, without anyone else. Do you know how hard dat is? I've grown up with everyone else, and now I can't. I can't be who I used tah be, do you understand dat? I can't be da playful, innocent, sweet goil dat I once was. I just can't, it's not possible."

"I understand dat, but dis! Look at you! You've given up. You've just...given up."

"I live, Snitch." She shrugged as she stood up. "I live." She turned and started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't. Liz wait." Snitch begged as he ran over to her. "Remember dat promise we made tah each other a long time ago? Remember? We promised dat no matter what happens we'll always be dere for each other. We'll be best friends forever, and we'll never change. We'll be together, always." He told her, trying to persuade her to give up her ways and go back to the way they were.

"You were. She kept da promise. She took it tah da grave. She still believes it though."

"What?"

"Don't you see? She's over dere. Just as you are." She pointed over to an area where they used to play hide-and-seek. "You look da same. I'm different. You can tell. You can't see the burden I carry on my shoulders, you see happiness. A sort of shine coming from my aura. A smiling face. The voice of a child. The unconditional love of a child. See Snitch, she hasn't gone anywhere. She's still living, inside of you."

"She? Who is she? Liz, she's **you!** I don't understand." Snitch told her. _What? She talks as if she's a completely different person. _

"You will." She said as she walked closer to him and grabbed his hand. "Keep her close." She put his hand on his heart. "She's with you. I'm not." And with those words she turned and walked away in a direction unknown.

He could not understand what she meant. How could their memories together be held in another being? They made them together, Liz, the girl to whom he was talking to. Their memories were made _together_ not apart. How could she have forgotten so much? Or maybe she didn't forget anything. Maybe she truly believed she was someone else. Possibly she wanted to be someone else. The memories were too much for her to live with, so she withheld those into someone else, a mere image of herself, when she was happy and free. A careless spirit that lives on forever, playing and living. Something she wished was so easy, something she wished she could achieve, but she didn't know how to achieve it, she didn't know how to live it, she didn't know how to accomplish it. She was just there. Wishing to be invisible, envying all those who were invisible, wanting to switch places with those few. Being nothing was here dream, being able to see right through her, was what she was working for. Alone.

Yet she walked along. She went on to wherever. Traveling somewhere, wishing, thinking, living.

**SO's to:**

**Blue Boxer**

**Splashey**

**C.M. Higgins**

**And JustDuck **

**I love you guys so much. You are awesomeness in the flesh. Thank you guys so much for being there through _everything_. I love you guys!!!**


	34. I Do Dream Just Not About Him

**Disclaimer**:I **do not** own Newsies. I take all claims to Liz, Hoodlie, Chicken Wing and Josh. I do not own Christina, she's owned by **Blue Boxer**; I do not own Tag Along, she's owned by **Tag Along**.

**I apologize for this chapter being out like fifty months late. I was taking a writing break for a while. When I finally got inspired to write again, I wrote this. So I just wanted to apologize for the lateness of this chapter.**

"_**It's like the loosening of da ankle shackles dat have been binding you tah dis earth. I just fly away into a new world; I can see my new image, my new identity. I'll leave dis image behind, I shall no longer be a beautiful girl trapped in a cage dying of a broken heart.**"_

Three Years Later:

Liz was kicking stones along the road. She didn't sell newspapers anymore; she basically gave that up, along with many other things. Oscar was no longer her worry, he was locked up. It wasn't because of her, he had committed a different crime and they locked him up for that.

"What are you doin'?" Snitch asked as he walked over to her. Their relationship died during the last three years. She pulled away from him, which was expected. He tried to make her confide in him, but it didn't work.

"Thinkin'." She said.

"About what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Goin' away." She smiled at the thought.

"You're leavin'? When?"

She looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know. Sometime. I'm gonna be free. I mean really free." Liz was so excited to be leaving New York. She had waited all her life to be free from this filthy city. "I'm not goin' tah be livin' here no more. No more sellin' newspapers."

"Where are ya plannin' on goin'?"

"California." She nodded and smiled.

"What's dere?"

Liz just looked at him and shook her head. "Nothin'."

Snitch nodded. He didn't want her to leave. Not yet anyway. He feared that she wasn't ready to leave. Oscar hadn't even been in jail for a year, but he knew she wasn't at peace with what happened. She didn't talk about it, in fact, to his knowledge it was like she had forgotten the whole thing.

Liz was still different. She kept to herself. She wasn't close to anyone, and after three years of trying to find out what happened, they gave up on her. Everyone else had found their new lives somewhere else. Some left New York to start a new life, some got married and left, some just left suddenly without warning. They were all free in Liz's mind. Anywhere away from New York was ultimate freedom. That is what she wanted. She wanted to go somewhere where she wouldn't have to deal with seeing the same faces every single day, the one person that is keeping her in New York: Snitch.

Snitch walked over to the edge of the sidewalk and sat down. He, too, was different, he was older. Snitch had just turned nineteen last month and he definitely looked it. This whole ordeal took a lot out of him, and he changed a bit. Everyone changes over time, whether it is for the better or for the worse. Time is the reason for change. When the heart has gone through so much trauma and pain, it tends to slowly break, and once it has broken, things can never be the same again. From the day you were born until the day you die, your heart slowly starts to break, and that's what causes loss of innocence. You could see it in his face. His hazel eyes were cold and icy, yet they still held kindness. His hands were bigger, yet thinner. The ridges in his skin were more noticeable and also the veins. Of all the times he held his hands to his face and cried it was as if his veins had absorbed the many tears.

The wrinkles in his forehead had become more visible; it almost looked like he was too old for his age. His eyes were a bluish-green pool of hope and inspiration. The wisdom he had gained over the years was phenomenal; the experiences he had earned himself were too many for him to possibly nineteen. He felt old, even though he wasn't. He knew there was so much more out there than this and he knew if he just left he could get it. But he couldn't leave, at least her.

He patted beside him telling her to sit down. She reluctantly obeyed and sat a few inches away from him. "Are you gonna be okay tah go out dere?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She told him, a little skeptical. "I'm fine, Snitch. You know dat." She said, increasing her tone.

"I know, but I want tah be sure. I mean if you want tah be free, I mean really free, in here," he said as he put his hand on his chest. "Den I think we need tah tackle somethin' first."

"I'm not stayin' here, Snitch."

"I never said you would."

"Don't even talk about me not leavin'. I am not stayin' here, do you understand? You're not gonna keep me here, alright?"

"Alright, Liz, hang on, let me talk tah you." He said, defending himself.

"I don't wanna talk." She said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Listen tah me, Liz. I know what I'm talkin' about, please, listen tah me. Alright, we need tah talk about dis. I mean, we need tah talk about dis."

"Talk about what?"

"Oscar, we need tah talk about what happened with Oscar." He said.

Liz's heart dropped. She turned and slowly walked away, shaking her head.

"Liz? Liz, please, don't do dis." Snitch said as he got up after her.

"I don't want tah talk about him."

"Liz, we have tah. I know dat it's hard, but it something dat needs tah be done. I mean, what if you get into da real world and…"

"**When I'm in da real world, da past won't matter anymore, okay? It's not gonna matter any other way!**" She yelled at him.

"Okay, but I think dat it would be best if we talked about dis."

"I'm not talkin' about him." Liz told him.

"When? When will you talk about it?"

"I don't know. Just not now, okay."

"Before you leave, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"No, you promise." Snitch nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess." She nodded as she looked down at her feet. "Hey. Do you ever dream, Snitch?"

Snitch shrugged his shoulders. "Do you?"

Liz shook her head. "No. At least not about him."

"You know, dreams are our mind's way of trying to resolve the unresolved issues."

"Oh yeah? I dream a lot, just not about dat."

"What do you see in your dreams?" Snitch asked.

"I don't know. I see a bird, I see a horse, I see anything dat's free."

"Are you free?"

"No. Not here. You know what is so enlightening?" Liz asked as she closed her eyes.

"What?"

"Death. Everyone thinks dat it's dis horrible thing, but dey're wrong. I mean, da physical part of it is kind of gruesome, but if you look at da bigger picture you'll see what I'm sayin'."

"What are ya sayin'?"

"Death is an escape. Most people fear it for more reasons den one. I don't. It's so light, so free, so inspiring. It's like another journey into a world unknown tah man. It can be long and painful or it can be over in a flash."

"What's your view of it?"

"For me it is an adventure. A feeling of complete purity. All da evils of this world have been ended in a single second. It's like the loosening of da ankle shackles dat have been binding you tah dis earth. I just fly away into a new world; I can see my new image, my new identity. I'll leave dis image behind, I shall no longer be a beautiful girl trapped in a cage dying of a broken heart. I'll be anything I want. I'll be a bird and fly tah far and distant lands. I'll be a horse and run as fast as I can away from all da walls closing in on me. I'll be a fish and I'll swim away in the silky, comforting, surrounding water dat will never enclose me into its dark wrath. It's nothing like what we're living now. Dat is what makes it mysterious. Dat is what gives it its mystique."

"And you think it's beautiful?"

"I do. I do." Liz nodded. "Do you?"

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it in dat sense."

"You fear it."

"Yes I do. I believe dat da life we're living right now is going tah set da stage of what is tah come. I don't believe dat da actions taken upon us are necessarily a hurting of what will happen when we die; we are da victims of a much bigger monster than we'd expect. I think dat what actions dat are being thrust upon us now are just preparing for da grateful and painless actions dat will be thrust upon us in da future. It is all preparing us and making us ready for such an 'adventure' as you call it." Liz nodded. "But I don't want tah die. And you shouldn't either. You have so much more life tah live. You're young, enjoy it, y'know."

"I know. I have tah enjoy it. It's hard sometimes but when I go tah California, I will be living. Not here, not like this."

Snitch nodded. "Yeah. Not like this."

**I just want to thank everyone who has been following this story thus far. It has been a very hard year for me, and this story but I have not abandoned it. In the hard times, I find it inspiration to write down the pains that I am feeling and my pain evokes character pain, as sick as that sounds, that's the kind of writer I am. So my pain can be seen in Liz's, just so you know that. **


End file.
